Transformers Collateral Damage
by Lnzy1
Summary: The splitting and consquent scattering of a great power scource known only as the Artifact pulls four innocent, and somewhat unwilling, beings into chaos. One of them, a young girl who finds herself the object of interest of the two waring factions.
1. Prologue

I got inspired to write yet** another** TF continuity. I watched FLCL and TF Cybertron on Youtube and this resulted. lol. Unlike some of my current projects this one has a plotline already in mind as I write this. For those of you who read my fan fics and grow restless of my lack of completed works I apologize. I know what it's like to realy get into a fic and never see the end of it. sigh I never really drop any of my fics. Take a long hiatus maybe but I'll go back once in a while and write another chap when something inspires me. Like right now how I was inspired to write this!

Another person I need to give thanks to for helping me get inspired to write more is Vaeru and her wonderful fanfic Juxtaposition as well as the side story fics. Wonderfully written and great scource of inspiration. Everyone go read it! lol.

Transformers Collateral Damage

Prologue

Like so many of the powers of the universe, the origins of the artifact were a mystery…as were the keys that operated it. Four keys to each side of the universe as goes the saying. The keys' existences were not even known until well after the war began. On a planet far from the center of the universe a race of sentient machines were taking their first steps into freedom. Having broken the bonds of enslavement from their techno organic masters, the machines commandeered a barren planet once belonging to their former captors. Building, creating, growing…soon the barren rock became a civilization greater then any other. It was called Cybertron. The people flourished under the joint rule of the Prime and the Tron. But political unrest soon set the stage for war. When their planet was the sparkling jewel of technology that they had set out to achieve, the Tron and his supporters howled for empirical expansion while the Prime and his supporters wished to make peace and establish trade with neighboring planets. Starting as a political campaign, the Tron movement soon evolved into a coupe that planned to assassinate the current Prime…and it succeeded. The third Prime, Sentinel Prime, was publicly assassinated before his supporters during a peace conference calling for Cybertronian tolerance of organic species. This action by the Tron rebels, now calling themselves Decepticons, issued in a response by the Prime supporters, now calling themselves Autobots.

Thousands perished. Planets destroyed, entire species erased from existence, and all because of one being's thirst for power and intolerance of lesser species. His name was Gigatron. He didn't live to see his dream of power and empire come to fruit. Three vorns after the assassination of Sentinel Prime, Gigatron was cut down by one of his own. He was a former gladiator of pit wars. His real name has been lost to time, but after deactivating his party's leader, he was hence forth referred to as Megatron by his Decepticons.

Just as Megatron replaced Gigatron, Sentinel Prime's successor was named. He was once a clerk in the chamber of elders but during the fight for emancipation, became a skilled major and one of the prime's inner circle and stood by Sentinel's side when he was cut down. On the Prime's last dieing breath, he said these words to the young major.

"Optronix, you must lead our people. Do not let the darkness overcome all that we have fought for. Keep the light shining for them. Take it…Keep it safe…"

Reaching into his chest, Sentinel pulled forth a glowing sphere of energy resting in a ceremonial case; the matrix. Optronix's optics widened in sudden awe…and fear.

"No," He said flatly. "I cannot take this from you."

"You must…Orion," Sentinel rasped, his eyes already dimming. Optronix felt a twinge of guilt deep inside of his cortex as his commanding officer used his nickname. "The light must live on…" His face turned soft and he smiled. "Even if I do not…"

"No!" Optronix denied angrily. "We'll get a medic, you will live Sentinel!"

Prime smiled lingered as he looked at his young major. "I could not have asked Primus for a more trust worthy comrade or such a worthy successor. You will lead our people to prosperity…Optimus Prime."

And so a new chapter began as the old one faded. Both political parties grew into Military factions and millions of Megavorns ticked away as their war ravaged their side of the universe. During the fifth Great War the tide turned. That was when the artifact was found. A glowing sphere of energy, not unlike the Autobot Matrix, was found on a planet inhabited by insentient organic animals and predatorily vegetation. The one who found the object was a wing squadron commander named Starscream. The energy of the artifact overwhelmed by him and he made an attempt to overthrow Megatron. His attempt failed and Megatron came into possession of the artifact. And in a questionable move he made Starscream, the would-be murderer, his second in command.

With the power of the Artifact at his disposal, Megatron was able to claim victor over the planet of Cybertron and the surviving forces of the Autobots were forced to flee. However, in a latch ditch effort to regain control of Cybertron, Optimus Prime faced off against Megatron. During which for some unknown reason the Artifact that gave Megatron the bulk of his power, split into four keys and scattered.

And where our story begins is not on some far reaching battle field of space…but a small insignificantly isolated world far from the chaotic fingers of the Cybertronian conflicts-Earth. And our hero is not some high IQ intellect of human progression…but a young girl whose involvement in the intergalactic war began when she was but a child- a child who tried to catch a falling star…


	2. Lights in the Sky

Chapter One: Lights in the sky.

Unlike most kids her age, Madelyn preferred a quiet library then the mall. It wasn't that she was an outcast or that she didn't have many friends, she simply enjoyed the company of a good book rather then the company of a person most of the time. She was a girl of few words and few ambitions. Her parents owned a book store in town and she spent most of her time engrossed in the inventory. Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, Narnia, Harry Potter, and The Enchanted Forest Chronicles were her friends through the long lazy days of summer that she spent in her family's shop. No one really knew why, but Madelyn didn't like going outside if she could help it. No one thought it strange enough to worry over, but her mother always fussed about it not being healthy for a young girl to spend all her time behind a book.

"Go and find a nice boy," She used to say half teasingly. "Preferably one not on the cover or inside of a book."

Maybe no one in her family liked to recall the incident or maybe they really didn't remember, but when Madelyn was five…she came very close to dieing. It happened during a family reunion that was being held at the local lodge up in the mountains. Twilight was falling fast and everyone's grills were well lit and already had sizzling meats and aluminum wrapped veggies on them. Her Uncle was busy telling her teenaged cousins proper grilling techniques while her Aunt and Grandmas were fussing over her baby cousin, Felicia. Madelyn, along with her eight year old cousin Derrick and his brother Jason went off to play in the clearing near the camp. What game they partook had been long forgotten but for some reason, Madelyn looked up and saw a shining light in the sky.

"Look!" She said smiling as she pointed to the object of interest. Both boys looked up to see the falling light.

"It's a falling star!" Derrick announced and turned to Madelyn. "Try and catch it Madelyn."

Despite the fact this suggestion was of pure jest and was simply for the benefit of entertaining little Madelyn with the image of catching a star, the consequences of his words would have world shattering effects unforeseen as the three children gazed up in awe as the bright light fell towards them. With a slight realization that something was very wrong as the light seem to be heading straight as them, Derrick pulled his little brother away and called out to Madelyn to follow him. The light grew closer and closer-brighter and brighter…until…Disobediently, little Madelyn reached out with her hands to catch the light, but her hands missed closing around the star. Instead the bright light hit her squarely in the forehead, knocking her backwards to the ground. When the bright illumination cleared, the child lay motionless on the ground, blood gushing from a penny sized hole in her forehead.

That was ten years ago.

Madelyn underwent an emergency surgery to find whatever it was that hit her, but nothing was ever found. She survived and the only remnant of the event was a small, nearly invisible light patch of scar tissue on her forehead-roughly the size of a penny. Her Father often jokingly called her 'Harry' whenever he saw her fussing over it. Once in a while her small scar would itch or feel weird, sometimes even burn, but most often it was out of mind and didn't bother her. Despite this, she obsessively used flesh colored foundation to hide it. The event that had given her the mark haunted her dreams for years. Having been a decade prior, she had gotten use to it, but there was no ridding herself of the phobia that if she ever dallied too long out doors the same event could repeat itself…and next time she might not be so lucky; which would explain why she was so nervous about the Family Reunion this year. Deciding well in advanced she would stay in camp under the wooden canopied pick nick area, Madelyn made sure to bring a bag of books to keep her occupied.

"Aren't you excited?" Her Father asked from the driver's seat. Madelyn looked up from her book.

"I'm excited about seeing everyone," She replied but added bitterly. "It's just the 'out-door' part that bugs me."

Her mother made a sound. "You need to get out more honey. You can't live life from behind the pages of a book. Besides, some fresh air will do you some good."

"If I _wanted_ some fresh air," The young girl replied under her breath. "I'd go get some Fabreez."

The layout of the camp site was much like the last one several years ago. Everyone was already getting into the festivities and food was being prepared. Uncle Ben's over the top RV took up the entire left side of the site, BBQ already set up and blazing, and Aunt Cindy brushing out the bright blonde hair of a now 10 year old Felicia. Hordes of laughing children ran around the crowds of adults as they stood and chatted while a dog yapped happily along with them. Madelyn twitched at the recollection of playing with Derrick and Jason in a similar fashion all those years ago…

"-elyn? Madelyn?" Snapping back into reality, Madelyn looked into her mother's face from the backseat smiling. "Are we back from Neverland yet?"

Madelyn made a face and got out of the car, book bag swung securely under one arm. The smell of charcoal, lighter fluid, and pine trees asserted her senses as she stepped out into the open air. Even just standing there she could feel the apprehension begin to creep along the inside of her skull.

"My goodness! Maddie! You're so big!" Before Madelyn had a chance to react to the sudden noise, she was squeezed into a bear hug by Uncle Ben as he came striding up to their family car.

"Hey," She managed to say as she returned the hug.

"Ben, how've you been?" Madelyn's father asked reaching out to shake hands.

"Can't complain Richard, can't complain," Ben replied and turned to her mother. "Hello Julia, how's the shop doing?"

"Well enough," Her mother replied.

Madelyn made her way to the pick nick area and sat down on one of the tables. Pulling out a large volume, she began to read. Not too long into the third chapter a voice interrupted her processions. Looking up she saw a young boy, two years older then she.

"Hey Maddie," It was Jason, a grown up Jason. He was in swimming trunks, slightly damp, and he had apparently died the tips of his hair blue for some reason. There was no denial that he'd grown to be a handsome young man. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Didn't bring my suit," She said.

"That's OK," He replied. "You can barrow some of my clothes to swim in if you want."

Madelyn shook her head. "Nay, I'd rather read."

Jason made a face as he looked over the large volume in her hands. "What is it?"

"Lord of the Rings," She replied. "It's all the books in one. I'm on book two."

"I could never even get through the Hobbit," Jason said sitting next to her. "What else do you have?"

Madelyn set her bookmark between two pages and set it aside as she pulled her book bag closer and pulled out the literature she'd brought. Most was Fantasy though she did bring Steven King's IT. Jason picked this volume up and began flipping through it.

"I've seen this movie," Jason said. "Scared me to death when I as a kid. I've only seen the ending once. "

Madelyn smiled. "The book's better."

"Isn't it always?"

For the next half hour or so the two cousins found themselves talking about books and other various interests. While Madelyn's hobby was books and reading, Jason's apparently was photography. He disappeared into his camper to retrieve a collection of his. Gazing through the album, Madelyn found herself awe struck. They were beautiful. Black and White photos of flowers, children playing in a field, and one of a balloon rising high into the sky were among her favorites.

"Want me to take **your** picture?" He asked. "Sun set is a great time to take pictures, the lighting is so interesting."

"Nay," She said.

"Come on!"

"I don't-"

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" Madelyn found herself giggling at the face he made. He was very good at making puppy eyed pleas.

"Alright," She replied, half smiling.

A few moments later, Jason returned with an impressive looking Camera in one hand and a tripod in the other. "Let's get some forest shots."

Despite the increasing apprehension of possible special debris knocking her out again, Madelyn found the courage to follow Jason into the woods. They wandered around for a time until Jason finally announced that he was satisfied with the set up and light. He took a couple pictures of Madelyn leaning against trees, gazing out into the sun, and other various poses. After the first few photos however, Madelyn began to really get into it striking funny and over exaggerated poses.

"Look at miss high-fi model here," Jason laughed as he took photos of Madelyn making ridiculous poses like the ones in fashion magazines. "Give it to me baby!"

Laughing, Madelyn leaned against a nearby rock. "That's enough, Jason."

"Awe, c'mon!" He said. Ambling over to where she sat on the rock, Jason joined her, leaning back. "Ok, we're through then. You're actually pretty photogenic y'know."

"Yeah right," She said.

"No really," He persisted. "You are. You have a good complexion, comes out good in the lighting."

Madelyn looked around her and for the first time, realized night had set in. The sky was littered with tiny bright lights that made up the Milky Way. The same image that so much of the world had been deprived of in recent decades due to pollution shown brightly before the two teens…Madelyn began to panic.

"Aren't the beautiful?" Jason asked gazing into the heavens fawningly. "They're so bright; it feels like you should be able to reach out and grabbed them like sand. Of course they're billions of light years away, but still…hey are you OK?"

Looking over, Jason saw Madelyn looking up into the sky anxiously.

"I'm fine," She said hurriedly. "Let's just get back OK?"

Jason sat up to look at his cousin and with a certain amount of understanding, nodded. "Sure."

Getting up to collect his camera and Tripod, Jason felt a twinge of guilt for having brought her out there. He knew she had lingering fears of the incident when she was younger, but he had hoped if he got her to have some fun, she would shed the silly fears. It seemed as if only his brother and he recalled the incident. Derrick had felt bad for a long time about what happened to little Maddie and Jason shared the feeling. They had seen first hand the horrible incident in which a streak of light fell from the sky and pierced the five year old child's skull, leaving her unconscious on the ground in a pool of her own blood. It was terrifying for the two young boys. They made their way back to the camp in silence, both walking side by side not saying anything to each other though Jason felt as if he should. Madelyn spun her hair around her finger as she walked; a nervous habit she' picked up. Nervously glancing up every once in a while, she studied the sky with a good amount of apprehension.

'_Where are you?'_

Madelyn stopped dead in her tracks, heart in her throat. A voice had spoken to her…but from within her. In her mind she could feel a probing presence almost as if it were looking around in her skull. The sensation wasn't the least bit pleasant and it was horrifying.

'_Where are you_?'

The Voice again!

"Madelyn?" Jason said looking back, seeing his cousin standing a few feet behind him. "Something the matter?"

Looking up, Madelyn gave Jason a pleading glance. "Did you hear that?"

Jason didn't reply right away, instead he listened for anything that may be the source of her discomfort. "Nope."

"You don't hear that?" She asked unbelieving and suddenly grasping her ears as a sharp pain shot through her. "But it's so loud!"

"Maddie?" Jason said worriedly as he walked over to her and put is arms around her. "Are you in pain?"

'_**WHERE ARE YOU?!!!'**_

With a painful squeak, Madelyn collapsed to the ground and huddled into a ball. "J-Jason it hurts! Make it stop!"

Not knowing what to do, Jason picked up his cousin and began to run. Panic was shooting through his brain as he ran. Whatever was happening to Madelyn it looked serious. Fearing she could be having a brain aneurism he pushed his legs faster and harder…and then the world exploded in his face. A large explosion erupted before him, sending him and Madelyn flying backwards. Landing hard, Madelyn looked up to see Jason staring in awe at the blazing crater before him.

'_There you are…'_

Panicking, Madelyn turned around and looked every which way for the source of the voice. There was nothing there. Nothing she could see…

'_Look upwards little one…' _

Freezing from her frantic glancing, Madelyn found herself slowly raising her head up. And what she saw chilled her so deeply that she suddenly bean questioning her sanity. Hovering just above the tree tops, glaring down at her, was a large dark being. Easily twenty feet tall, the being suddenly began to descend. As it closed in, the fire from the explosion gave light to the otherwise dark figure. Black…metal skin…bright yellow eyes…

Madelyn transfixed her eyes so intently on the robotic being; she didn't hear Jason yelling for her to run. Pulling her to her feet, Jason force her into a run. They didn't get far. A giant metal foot blocked their path as it smashed unmercifully into the Earth. Madelyn stared into the yellow eyes. Those horribly yellow eyes…With a horrid realization, Madelyn watched as the figure reached forward with a dark hand towards them. Jason pushed her away, yelling something. Large finger grasped around Jason and lifted him up.

"NO!" Madelyn screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

The dark being regarded her for a moment before turning and re-depositing Jason onto the ground. Turning back, the being took a couple steps, closing the gap between Madelyn and him. Madelyn shut her eyes as tightly as she could and squeaked indignantly as the hand of the robotic being closed in around her, picking her up with a noticeable gentleness.

'_I am sorry little one…' _

Madelyn let out a cry as the being jumped back into the skies, the G-force heavy and pushing her back into the giant's palm. Madelyn grasped onto the metallic thumb desperately as the wind roared in her ears.

'PUT ME DOWN!' Madelyn pleaded within her mind.

'_I cannot…'_ Came the reply.

When the rush of wind and the pull of momentum ceased, she looked up into the giant robot's face.

'You can hear my thoughts?' Madelyn thought, frightened.

'_I can.'_ He nodded. _'I can hear the voices of all the keys.'_

'Keys?' She thought dumbly. 'I'm human, I'm not a key!'

The robot's face suddenly saddened. _'Unfortunately you are. And as such it is my mission to retrieve you and bring you back to my Lord.'_

Madelyn felt tears swelling up in her eyes. 'Why? Why are you doing this? Please, let me go! Please.'

Madelyn flinched away as the other hand loomed near her and began to gently stroke her head like you would a pet mouse.

'_If there was any other way,'_ the voice soothed. _'I would…but there is more at stake then just you or me. Everything has been endangered because of us.'_

With that, the robot transferred Madelyn to his other hand and with his newly free hand, reached down to his leg and opened a compartment. Taking a strange circular device from within, the robot sat his human captive in the center. The rotating gear on the bottom of the metallic disc began to spin and illuminate. Madelyn gasped.

'_Keep still.'_ He warned.

Before she could do anything or reply, a glass shield rose up from within the groves upon the disc, encasing the human girl inside. Eyes wide and heart pounding in her ears, she began to cry.

"What did I do?" Madelyn sobbed aloud, pressing her hands and forehead against the glass.

The robot didn't answer her.


	3. For What It's Worth

Chapter Two: For what it's worth…

When the darkness of her slumber lifted, she found herself in a dark place. The only light from a small window just in front of her and beneath her lining her prison was a coarse and itchy fabric. Madelyn didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't remember being put inside the cage either. Well-cage wasn't the most accurate word. It was more like a kennel. A large metal box with one barred window set inside the heavy door-locked of course. Rubbing her head sorely, Madelyn proper herself onto her elbow and looked around. The fabric lining the floor reminded her of a straw woven texture, but more resilient. It was cold, she realized. Lifting her head she peered around her, feeling weak and groggy. Her head, oh her poor head-it hurt so much.

Looking out past the barred window, she saw a room that looked as though it were taken straight from an old 50's robot movie. Up the budget by a couple billion and have Michael Bay direct it and Tim Burton design everything and bang your in business. Strange devices lined the walls, glowing machines stood stationary in a corner, and the ominous humming of various operations set the stage. Boxes upon boxes lined the far corner. Despite being overwhelmingly frightened, Madelyn found herself in awe of her surroundings.

'What is all this?' She thought.

'_It is called a storage room,'_ a familiar voice said as though it should be obvious, within her mind before adding with a noticeable tone (like a relieved sigh) _'I am glad to see you survived the trip. I did not anticipate you would not be able to withstand the trip through the warp gate.'_

Still new to the entire ESP thing, Madelyn jumped when the voice spoke. She didn't reply, but instead she retreated back into her cage and sat down.

'_You are upset with me.'_

'No shit Sherlock.' She thought back bitterly. 'And don't talk…uh…think so loudly. It hurts.'

The voice made a noise. The significance of it was lost on Madelyn however.

'_I know you must be terribly frightened and confused,'_ He said_. 'But if we both cooperate and do as we are told, we will see our home worlds again.'_

With a start, Madelyn caught on and asked with a certain amount of bemusement 'You're being held prisoner?'

'_Yes,'_ He admitted. _'I am a Key as well. And as such, I have been enslaved by my captors. They use my abilities as a key to locate and collect the other keys. With you having been found, all four have been located and retrieved.'_

Madelyn suddenly became optimistic. 'So does that mean I can go home soon?'

'_No,'_ He said. _'Though all keys have been found, our captors do not possess them all.'_

Crestfallen, Madelyn settled back, pressing her shoulders into the cold metal that was her prison. 'Where are the other two?'

'_They are being held by the Autobots,'_ He said_. 'Our master will expect us to aid them in finding and retrieving the other keys.'_

'Are the others…robots like you?'

'_I am not a 'robot','_ He said, with a slight resentful tone. _'I am a Mech. And yes, they are, though we are from other planets. I am part of a cousin species of the one holding us prisoner, from the planet Yasurr. My name is Zandrex.' _

Madelyn made her over to the window once again and stuck her arms between the bars. 'My name is Madelyn Gates…I'm from Earth.'

'_Madelyngates…what a strange name.'_

'Not Madelygates-Madelyn Gates. Two words. You can just call me Madelyn.'

'_Very well Madelyn.'_

'What are they called? They guys holding us?'

'_Decepticons.'_

'That's not very encouraging…' Madelyn mentally shivered.

For the first time since 'talking' with him, Zandrex chuckled. _'__**Indeed**__.'_

There was a long moment of silence.

'I wonder if Jason made it back safe…' Madelyn wondered freely forgetting for a moment that the voice could ease drop.

'_Who?'_

'The boy I was with me when you **abducted**me.' Madelyn said, adding a tone of distain at the end. 'I hope mom and Dad don't worry too much…mom drinks whenever she's worried…'

Grasping onto the bars, she looked out at her grim surroundings. The thought of being held prisoner by alien robots-Mechs-left a strong melancholy tastes in her mouth and she began to feel as if the entire fat behind of the universe had just promptly sat upon her. A dark figure suddenly engulfed her vision. Startled by the sudden appearance of the robot, Madelyn flinched back with a cry of surprise. It was Zandrex. For the first time, she got a good look at him in the light. He was entirely black save for his face, which was silver. He had broad shoulders, but a slime frame. Even Madelyn, who knew little to nothing about aerodynamics, cold tell he was probably very fast. He gazed intently into her face, yellow optics glowing.

'_I swear on my very Spark,'_ He said. _'I will allow nothing to happen to you.' _He smiled._ 'So your family has nothing to worry about.'_

Madelyn, though taken aback by the sudden declaration, found herself smiling. 'Thank you.'

Zandrex's smile faded as a loud hissing sound filled the room. As he stood, Madelyn saw the door behind him had opened and a Mech had entered. Blatantly purple, the new Mech walked straight into the room, carrying a familiar looking disk with him and disregarding Zandrex altogether. The first thing besides the loud color scheme that Madelyn noticed was that he only had one eye.

'A Cyclopes?' Madelyn found herself thinking.

"Good Evening Lord Shockwave," Zandrex said as he stood at attention. Madelyn heard Zandrex speaking in her mind as he spoke aloud to the newcomer but the language he vocally spoke was nothing she could understand. It was like listening to the Radio when someone was speaking a different language and the translator spoke over it. A voice over…

It was only when he spoke, did Shockwave take notice of the black Mech.

"Megatron is pleased with you Zandrex," Shockwave spoke very flatly and simply. "Keep up this rate of successful missions and soon you will see your home soon enough." The purple Decepticon looked past him and glared at Madelyn who shrank back into the cage. "It will prove a challenge to keep it functioning. None of us expected you to bring back an organic."

"She is the missing key Lord Shockwave," Zandrex replied. "I have established the internal connection prior to my return."

"A sentient organic? Interesting. So the fleshling can understand us now then?" Shockwave asked. "Good, this will make things simpler."

Turning on his heels, Shockwave began walking straight towards Madelyn's cage. Panicking, she ran to the back and pressed herself against the farthest point she could squeeze into. As the bulk of Showave's body blocked out the light coming in from the tiny window, she heard the clicking of the lock being removed. As the door of the cage opened, Madelyn felt herself go cold and primal fear begin to take over.

'_Calm yourself Madelyn,'_ Zandrex told her sternly. _'Shockwave cannot harm you as long as you're a key. They need you. Remember that!' _

It didn't help. If you're a first time bungee jumper, despite the bungee, you're still about to jump off a cliff! Even if he wasn't-couldn't- hurt her, there was still a giant alien robot trying to grab her! His words were of little comfort as a giant purple hand reached in and large purple fingers clasped around Madelyn, pulling her out into the light of the room. She tried her best not to scream, but a defiant squeak escaped her as she was lifted high into the air.

"This species doesn't appear in any of our records," Shockwave mused as he studied the frightened creature in his hand. "What sector did you find it?"

"I couldn't say," Zandrex replied, a slight tone shift behind it.

Shockwave regarded the black Mech for a moment and then laughed, short and humorlessly. "Very clever Zandrex. Very clever. I suppose you erased the Warp Gate's track records as well?"

"Yes Lord Shockwave," Zandrex replied. "You cannot use her home planet as leverage against her as you have mine."

"'Her'?" Shockwave asked, his eye flashing in interest, ignoring the obvious display of impudence on Zandrex's part. "It's female is it?"

"Her name is Madelyn."

"Irrelevant information." Shockwave replied turning back to Madelyn. "Lord Megatron wishes to see the flesh creature."

'Who is Megatron?' Madelyn asked turning towards Zandrex, the fear in her inner voice blatantly clear. 'I don't want to go anywhere!'

'_You must calm yourself,'_ Zandrex repeated. _'Decepticons feed on fear. If you show them your fright, they will only make it worse. Trust me little one, you must calm yourself.'_

Taking a bracing breath, Madelyn obeyed and decided to concentrate on bringing down her heart rate. Shockwave gave no notice to her as he reached over to the table where he had placed the disk and reclaimed it. Reenacting the scene from before, the Deception activated the disk and allowed it to hover in mid air before depositing Madelyn on top. Just like before, glass shielding rose from within and encased her inside the hovering glass oval. Madelyn found herself staring into the single eye of the Decepticon called Shockwave.

"Megatron is most interested in _you_," Shockwave told her. If he had a mouth or any visual indication of his emotions, she bet he would be smirking at her. "All four pieces have been found…and now the battle to possess them all has begun."

Despite the situation lacking all humor, Madelyn found herself thinking with a bitter laugh, 'What do they think I am? A Poke'mon? Gotta catch 'em all!'

Sitting on her knees, hands pressed to the glass, Madelyn searched around with her eyes as the hovering disk that was her transport floated down the corridor with Shockwave taking up the back. Everything was dark. Despite the storage room being moderately well lit, the halls were almost pitch-black. This simply added to her increasing anxiety. She could see the light glowing eyes and hear the pounding of heavy foot falls as large dark shapes (more Decepticons?) traveled passed, some stopping to salute Shockwave or something. If they took any notice of her, she couldn't tell. Her head hurt still and even through the glass, the loud noises that the place she found herself in produced were deafening.

_A couple Ibuprofens and some water would be real nice right about now… _

'_The pain will go away soon,'_ Zandrex's voice told her. _'You're mind simply isn't use to the internal link just yet.'_

'What is this internal link?'

'_Our, that is the four keys', ability to communicate mentally to one another,'_ Zandrex said. _'It also allows us to locate one another. That's how I found you.'_

'Oh.'

'_When you reach Megatron's chambers, you must not look directly into his optics,'_ Warned the voice.

'Not that I was planning on having a staring contest with the guy, but just out of curiosity why?'

'_Megatron is a ruthless killer,'_ Zandrex sneered. _'And he absolutely detests organics. The only thing keeping him from turning you into an organic smear on the ground is that you're a key. You must show him that you have submitted to his power. Anger, resist, or defy him and he will find unimaginable ways in which to make suffer without actually killing you.' _

Madelyn swallowed hard, which proved slightly difficult with her heart firmly lodged inside her trachea.

'_I tell you this not because I wish to frighten you Madelyn,'_ Zandrex told her. _'This is how you deal with Decepticons. __**Never**__ show them your fear and allow them to feel as though they control you. Speak only when spoken to.'_

'Wait…when you talked to Shockwave I could hear you talking in a language I'd never heard, but in my mind I could hear you too and understand it,' Madelyn said as a thought came upon her. 'When I speak aloud you can understand me through the internal link, but will they be able to understand me when I talk aloud?'

'_I hadn't thought of that…'_ Zandrex replied sounding perplexed. _'Theoretically they should. Though you are organic and do not use the same verbal method of communicating as us Mechanical beings.'_

'That's not very encouraging,' Madelyn thought.

'_All mechanical beings can speak each other's language by sharing the file with one another, but as you are organic I don't think the same applies with you,'_ Zandrex mused with Madelyn adding in a thoughtful 'hm'. '_If anyone wished to speak with you directly I need only to give them the file.'_

Madelyn didn't reply. The disk had stopped in front of a large door and quietly hovered in place as Shockwave walked around to press a complicated serial of codes into a panel on the right side of the doorway. With a loud hiss, the door opened, sliding to the side and disappeared into the wall. Beyond the threshold was a room unlike anything Madelyn had ever seen. Computers, thousands of them, lines the walls with their monitors displaying various read outs and images, some even video. Wires and large bundles of cords lay like spider webs upon the floor all leading up to a large throne like chair in the center. Seated upon it was an immense figure, its imposing presence caused Madelyn to gasp. Broad shoulders and a face encircled by a helmet of some sort and a cannon like device attached to its right arm, very large and heavy looking. His eyes-optics Zandrex had called them-were blood red and glowing. Stepping lightly into the dark room, the only light being emitted from the various monitors, Shockwave made his way though the room and stopped before the throne of the immense being. Reaching the Decepticon leader, Shockwave lowered himself to one knee and bowed. Recalling Zandrex's words, Madelyn quickly lowered her own head.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said. "I present to you the fourth and final key."

Madelyn didn't dare look up, but she could feel those red optics on her. Grasping her jeans she resisted all urges to look up.

"Well done Shockwave you may stand," When Megatron spoke it was cold and deep. "See to it Zandrex is refueled."

"Yes my lord."

Madelyn tensed when she heard the deep pounding of Megatron's foot steps as he traveled down from his throne and stopped mere feet from Madelyn's hovering position. Madelyn could see Megatron's torso as he stood before her.

"What irony should it be for the fourth key to be but a lowly organic," Megatron said coldly. "Zandrex is positive this _is_ the key?"

Though she could not see, Shockwave nodded. "Yes, he has already established the internal link with the fleshling. Also…"

"What?" Megatron asked, sounding displeased.

"Zandrex has erased all indications of the organics' planetary origins," Shockwave explained. "This species isn't in our databanks either."

"Perfect," Megatron said, the grin in his voice obvious. "All he is done has stranded the insect. No doubt he intended to keep us from using it's planet as a means to exploit it."

"Indeed," Shockwave replied. "However, without the necessary information it will prove a challenge to keep it functioning long enough for our purpose. And even then, organics do not have long life spans to begin with."

"We will have to speed up our plans then won't we?" Megatron replied indifferently. Madelyn caught a scream in her throat as Megatron suddenly reached out and grabbed her. The glass shielding around her began to crack and shatter as the metal flooring beneath her moaned. She covered her face from the glass. The remnants of the disk fell to the floor with a loud bang accompanied by a shower of shattered glass. Megatron uncurled his fist, revealing a very startled but very alive Madelyn.

"Pay keen attention to my words fleshling," Megatron said. "You are at my mercy and as such will do my bidding when I so command. Any such disobedience will result in punishment far greater then you can imagine. Learn your place and you may survive this ordeal. The shard of power in which you possess somewhere inside that organic flesh is rightfully mine…and sooner then not I will have again." Megatron smirked, optics flashing. "Locating the other keys would be most beneficial to your longevity."

At that moment, Madelyn suddenly understood her situation. Mind spinning and stomach squirming nauseously, Madelyn bowed her head.

"I understand," Madelyn said, still not sure if they could understand her. "My Lord Megatron."


	4. Searching

Hello! Lnzy1 here! Thanks for reading this far and supporting this fic. I have some awesome stuff planned for this story and hope you all stick around to enjoy it! Now, if you're reading this I would like to alert you that this is a double update so if you haven't read Ch. For What It's Worth...go read that before this otherwise you'll be sorly confused. Thanks!

Chapter three: Searching…

Far from the drama unfolding upon the Decepticon mother ship, seventeen sectors away aboard another space transportation shuttle as it began reemerging from a warp gate a young Mech's senses went crazy.

"The fourth!" He bellowed over the ship wide comm. "The fourth has been located! You guys get your sorry afts in here!"

Turning off the power and leaning away from the microphone, Daiga smiled to himself. Waiting patiently in his seat, he began humming to himself. A few moments later the doors to the room hiss open and a large red Mech stepped through.

"You! How in the pit do you keep getting in here?!" The enraged Mech demanded pointing an accusatory finger at the younger Bot. "I thought Prowl confined you to your quarters!"

Daiga smirked. "You keep forgetting old timer- I'm a key!"

The red Mech's face didn't budge at this revelation. "I know. It's the only reason I haven't tossed you out the garbage shoot yet!"

"You should be happy Ironhide," Daiga told him. "I just picked up the fourth key's signature! It's not too far away either."

Ironhide straightened and glared at Daiga. "Let me guess, about seventeen sectors that way?" Ironhide pointed behind him. Daiga's grinning face faded. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

The older Mech's face turned stern. "We picked up a Decepticon ship on our long range scanners after following a Warp Gate signature about twenty breems ago."

There was a heavy pregnant pause. "So then Zandrex got to it first," Daiga replied slowly. "Slaggit all. How does he keep doing that?"

Ironhide made his way over to Daiga, shaking his head. "Perceptor said something about a possibility being that he possesses a larger piece of the Artifact then you or the others."

Daiga, put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "That doesn't seem very fair…"

Growling, Ironhide kicked the front of the chair, causing it to topple backwards. With a cry of surprise, Daiga fell back and hit the floor. Looking up, daggers in his topics, the young Mech glared at Ironhide.

"What was that for?"

Ironhide regarded him a moment before smirking. "You were wide open, I couldn't resist. Now get your aft back in your room!"

((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))

'How do we find the other keys?' Madelyn asked dubiously, looking over at her mentor's face. They stood on the observation deck of the Decepticon's Mother ship, the Dias Morga, Madelyn seated on his shoulder. Before them the universe spread out in all its infinity, stars blinking brightly at them, almost tauntingly.

'_It's hard to explain,'_ Zandrex replied. _'If they are within range you can sense them. If they are close enough you can speak to them through the internal link.'_

'So we're expected to find two microscopic needles in an infinite hey stack…' She concluded. 'How long did it take you to find me?'

Zandrex smiled and looked over at the human seated on his shoulder. _'Not as long as you think. I could sense your presence on the planet, the general area, but as for your exact position, that took the most time. I essentially chose one direction and turned around if your signature faded and started over.'_

'Is that why you screamed at me?' Madelyn asked recalling the time in which the voice grew so loud in her mind that it had caused her to collapse in pain.

Zandrex shifted slightly as if embarrassed at the recollection. _'I was frustrated. If I'd known it would have harmed you I-'_

'You're too apologetic,' Madelyn cut him off. 'You don't have to apologize to me for anything. I know now you were just following orders. Even if you abducted me, I'm glad it was you and not Shockwave or some other drone. Don't worry about it. We'll get out of this together, just wait and see.'

Zandrex continued to stare at Madelyn, surprised at her words of confidence. Only a few breems prior she had been in tears, scared, confused, and distraught yet now she seemed calm-almost confident. Madelyn turned to meet Zandrex's gaze…and smiled. For a long moment the black Mech was silent with bemusement. Finally, he smiled back.

'_Thank you Madelyn,'_ He said sincerely. _'I have missed conversing with someone as an equal rather then as slave to Master.'_

'You're welcome,' Madelyn replied. 'So one more time…how **exactly** do we find the other keys?'

Zandrex couldn't suppress his laugh.

((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

"All of the pieces are in place Prime," A Mech said, easily the shortest of the group, with black and white armor with a red ceremonial crest donning his forehead. "What is our next move?"

"It is a difficult situation," Replied a voice, seated in a large high backed chair at the head of the table. A glowing hologram of the solar grid with their current position marked shown cheerfully before the gathered council. "With all four keys now located, we are at a standstill. We no longer have the advantage."

"We are not at a **dis**advantage either," Pointed out a familiar Red armored Mech, Ironhide.

"Nevertheless," The black and white Mech said. "Zandrex is easily the most opposing of the keys. Neither Daiga nor Groove are any sort of match for him, even together."

"He's had more time to integrate his powers acquired from the Artifact shard into his systems then the others," The Prime replied thoughtfully. "If Daiga or Groove could learn their abilities as well as Zandrex had learned his, we would most certainly regain the advantage." Turning to Ironhide he asked, "Do we know anything about the fourth?"

Ironhide sighed. "All that they could tell me was that the shard was inside a living host."

"Not very helpful intelligence," The black and white Mech replied distastefully. "At least Groove was able to tell us a vague description of Daiga when we were searching for him. How are we to retrieve the fourth if we don't know what to look for? Optimus?"

"It is discouraging, but we cannot loose hope," Optimus Prime said standing. Walking around the table he pointed to their position. "We are roughly ten sectors away from Dias Morga. Based on the fact they haven't changed position, this tells us their long range scanners must still be offline from our last battle. We will use this to our advantage. Their short range reaches roughly three sectors, plenty of room for Daiga and Groove to make internal contact with the fourth key. We will call Ultra Magnus and the Valladus for reinforcements."

Catching on, the black and white Mech gapped at his leader. "Sir, do you plan to siege Dias Morga?"

Without meeting his gaze Optimus Prime replied, "Yes Prowl. That's exactly what I intend to do."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))

Following Zandrex's directions was proving…difficult. Mostly because he himself was having trouble putting action into words which proved even more problematic when every comparison he used to explain something really only applied to a being of mechanical origins, not organics.

'Megatron better not expect me to be able to find the others anytime soon,' Madelyn thought bitterly. 'Because at this rate I'd have better chance of jumping off ship and randomly floating around space…'

'_It is also possible you are actually doing it correctly and that they are simply too far away to connect with,'_ Zandrex added encouragingly. _'Don't expect everything to suddenly become second nature to you. It took me a very long time to understand any of my abilities.'_

'So I'm gonna be an old lady by the time I get this…' Madelyn replied sadly before perking up. 'What do you mean by 'abilities'?'

'_As I understand it,'_ Zandrex explained. _'Each of us who host a piece if the Artifact, making us keys, gain certain abilities. Some are shared while others are unique to the host. For example, we all can link internally and sense one another, but only _I _can manipulate technology.'_

'Wassat mean?' Madelyn asked. 'Manipulating technology…?"

Zandrex reached up to his shoulder and, gently plucking her up, place Madelyn onto the ground. _'I'll show you.'_

Madelyn watched with interest as Zandrex walked over to a computer counsel, one of many inside the observation deck, and smashed his hand into the controls. Madelyn sucked in breath at Zandrex's action but remained silent about it. With a grunt, Zandrex pulled his arm out, hand full of wires. Sparks flew from within the computer and the wires suddenly sprang to life, wrapping around Zandrex's fist like constricting snakes. The metal bodies of the wires began to melt into his fist and with a final jerk; he pulled his arm free of the whole mess. In his hands, the blob of metal began to shift and change, becoming solid once again. Turning back to Madelyn, he bent down and presented the newly reformed object in his fist.

'What is it?' She asked, unsure. With a smile, he pushed a small button atop the device. Madelyn face lit up as a soft soothing, and very familiar, melody drifted from within. 'A music box!'

Zandrex smiled. _'I heard this song when I first entered your mind.'_

Listening quietly to the music playing, Madelyn sucked in a breath. 'It's…this is the song my mom use to sing to me…when I was really little. She sang this to me when I was in hospital after…'

When Madelyn fell silent, Zandrex peered down at her. _'What is it?'_

Madelyn sat there silently crying with tears freely forming and falling down her face.

'_Have I upset you?'_ Zandrex asked, concerned.

'No,' She told him, wiping away a stray tear. 'I just miss my home is all.'

Before Zandrex could reply a new voice made its presence know.

"Keeping the organic entertained Zandrex?" Said a new Mech as he entered the deck, door hissing behind him. He was slightly taller then Zandrex, though by far more intimidating. He had wings of some sort extruded from his shoulder blades and thin narrow cannons attached to each arm. His face, like many of the Mechs Madelyn had encountered, was encased in a helmet, black in his case. His eyes were like glowing rubies, not like the dark yellow ones of Shockwave or the bloodlust red of Megatron. "Shouldn't you be searching for the others?"

Zandrex turned to face the newcomer and quickly got down to one knee. "Lord Starscream." Remembering herself, Madelyn followed Zandrex's example. She heard the Decepticon snort.

"If I recall," Starscream said dangerously. "Megatron forbid you from using your powers unless directly commanded. Isn't that so?"

Zandrex's face tightened. "…it is my Lord."

Starscream's smirk deepened. "How to punish you then..?"

'No!' Madelyn said within her mind. 'He can't! You didn't do anything!'

'_Do nothing Madelyn,'_ Zandrex forbid. _'I can take care of myself. Remain still.'_

'But-'

'_**No**_!' The strength of the command made Madelyn flinch in physical pain. _'Starscream may not be as ruthless as Megatron but he is__** just**__ as ambitious and __**just**__ as dangerous. He is second in command of the entire Decepticon faction, second only to Megatron. Do not cross him. Understood?'_

'Yes sir…'

Walking over to Zandrex's bowing form; Starscream reached out and grabbed the back of the black Mech's head, smashing it into the floor with such force, Madelyn felt the ground beneath her jump. Startled by the sudden violence, Madelyn scrambled away from the two.

"What could I do to make you remember your place?" Starscream asked, twisting Zandrex's face deeper into the floor. Madelyn sucked in a breath, alerting Starscream to her presence. Turning sharply to her, the winged Decepticon grinned. "Well, well, well…What do we have here?"

Madelyn, scrambled to regain her footing and quickly returned to a bowing position. Ignoring the display of submission, Starscream grabbed Madelyn, roughly.

"Perhaps the lesson would be better learned if," Starscream mused. "The little one was to take the punishment instead."

"Lord Starscream! Plea-"

Madelyn screamed as pain shot through her lower half, Starscream's fingers gripping her hard.

"Madelyn!" Zandrex cried aloud. "Lord Starscream, stop!"

"Why should I?" Starscream replied.

"You're hurting her!"

"Oh?" Starscream sneered. "If this is the extent of her endurance she will not last very long."

Suddenly the entire ship shuttered violently and Starscream was barely able to keep upright. Zandrex fell to the ground, gripping onto anything to steady himself. The alarms blared on and a mechanical sounding voice spoke over the intercom.

"All personnel to battle stations. Autobot fleet detected, I repeat Autobot Fleet detected. All personnel to battle stations."

Cursing, Starscream allowed Madelyn to fall from his grip before running towards the door and disappearing down the hall. Zandrex reached out desperately and caught the girl.

'_Are you hurt?'_ Zandrex asked quickly, looking her over for any signs of injuries. She didn't reply. Shaking terribly, Madelyn reached out and gripped Zandrex's thumb, burying her face into the metal and began to cry. _'Oh Madelyn…I'm so sorry…'_

Holding her to his chest sympathetically, Zandrex stood and looked out the window. A large ship less then a sector away loomed in his vision like some ominous vulture, weaponry firing straight at them. Though he feared the repercussions his actions would produce, he knew what needed to be done…


	5. All that we are…

Thank you all for your encouraing reviews! I love hearing feedback from my readers! This has to be the most 'favorited' story I've ever written, though the TF movie 2006 fic did very well of which I still need to finish. lol. Anyway, I've started writting chapter sixteen today (I'm far ahead into the story) and I'm playing with some plot ideas. There are many fan made characters in this fanfic, only a couple TF fan characters though, and there are a lot of alien sounding names and such. I tried my best to come up with original and cool sounding alien names so if you have any suggestions on names of planets, specise (perferably organic), and individual names I would love to hear them!

Chapter four: All that we are…

Grasping the cutting tool firmly, the Autobot (Daiga didn't recall the Mech's name) slowly cut into the hull of the Dias Morga. Beside him were Jazz, the operation's assigned captain, and Touchdown, a burly old hunk of junk with enough kills behind him to make the most seasoned sharp shooter blush. Ruthless in his methods, and a bit clumsy, Touchdown was an imposing figure on the battle field and certainly not one you would want to face alone. Jazz was a top Mech in Prime's inner circle, but a very realistic Mech. Instead of taking advantage of his rank and strutting his authority around like some Mechs (coughProwlcough) he spent most of his free time in the common ranks talking with the common soldier. That's probably why he was such a success at commanding missions, Daiga supposed. As for the Autobot wielding the torch, well…Daiga had been on the Autobot Shuttle for a while but he had only met him once before and he wasn't formally introduced. He seemed like a good guy though.

The bright lights of the welding torch did nothing to bother their optics as it would a human's and each figure stared intently into the flame, waiting anxiously for the sound of the flame breaking through to the inside.

"Everyone clear on what our objective is?" Jazz asked over the silent comm. (think text messaging). "Once we're in, Daiga's gonna direct us through the ship to the fourth key. No doubt Zandrex will be somewhere near by, so keep your optics alert. And Touchdown?"

"Hm?"

"No battle cries."

"Why not?"

"It makes the point of a 'stealth mission' kind of obsolete."

"Oh. Gotcha."

((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))

All around him there was chaos. Soldiers ran to their posts or were trying to find their superiors for direct orders. Starscream immediately dispatched his seekers. Megatron took up hold in the command center over seeing it all and barking out orders to those on the field.

Zandrex cradled Madelyn against his chest with one hand, a rifle in the other. Walking absently down the hall, he watched as Decepticons ran to battle. Madelyn remained silent, her head pressed against his chest. Zandrex reached out with his mind, searching the area surrounding the ship for a specific energy signature. He found it faster the expected. Like he anticipated from them, the Autobots goal was to distract the main Decepticon forces with their war ships while a smaller craft got close, possibly mirror coated, and enter the ship. Their main objective no doubt to secure the fourth Key…Madelyn. The energy signature he had locked onto was that of a young Mech by the name of Daiga; A loyal fighter, but young, hotheaded, inexperienced, and arrogant. The fact that he was the third key did little to _de_flate his already _in_flated ego. He had only encountered the youth once before, when he had tried to convince Zandrex to escape with him and join the Autobots…he had refused. He had his reasons though he could not disclose them to Daiga, much to the youth's annoyance.

This time, _Zandrex _was the one who sought _Daiga_.

Making his way down to the lower levels, closer and closer to the ship's hull, Zandrex strapped the rifle to his back and with his free hand ran his fingers across the wall, pulling metal from within the wall to him as he went though in such a way so it looked like nothing was amiss. By the time he had reached the bottom landing, only one level above the hull, he carried a large bundle of swirling metal. The silver ball shifted and moved as if alive but slowly it began to take shape into something, becoming solid…a box. Attached to the side was a strange device that circulated oxygen throughout the storage device, maintained pressure, and temperature. A self sustaining habitat…a perfect cage. Setting it down, Zandrex carefully pulled the clutching Madelyn from him, holding her in his hands.

'What's going on?' She asked, sounding tired.

'_I have come to the conclusion that,'_ Zandrex explained slowly. _'As it stands, if you were to remain here, you would not survive this ordeal.'_

Madelyn's eyes widened. 'Where are we going?'

Zandrex smiled sadly. _'_We_ aren't going anywhere. You are…alone.' _

'No!' Madelyn insisted, shaking her head. 'You have to come with me! I don't want to be alone!'

Ignoring her pleas, Zandrex lowered his hands and placed the human girl within the box and sealed it shut. Picking it back up from the ground, Zandrex couldn't help but think-hope-what he was doing what was right thing…that it was what was best for Madelyn.

((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))

"We're through!"

"Finally!" Daiga growled as he followed the Autobot into the newly made entrance followed by Touchdown and Jazz. When they all managed to get inside, the group stood together, looking around. Standing in some sort of storage room, they flanked out and began making their way through. Using the condition the room was in as an indicator, it was a not very often used storage room. Jazz took up the lead, rifle in hand, followed by 'Autobot', Daiga and Touchdown brining up the rear.

"Where to Daiga?" Jazz asked.

"Up," Daiga replied. "It's close. Real close, like a level above us."

"I don't like this," Touchdown said. "What about Zandrex? Where's he?"

Daiga snorted. "That bastard can hide his signature. I never know where he is unless-"

He trailed off.

"Unless what?" The mystery Autobot asked.

Daiga cursed. "There he is…He just made internal connection."

'_I thought you had forgotten me Daiga,'_ Zandrex told the Autobot over the internal link. _'Good to see your stubbornness hasn't gotten you deactivated just yet.'_

'Shut it Decepticon sell out!' Daiga barked back.

'_You cut me short young one,'_ Zandrex replied lightly.

'I'll cut you **down** if you try to stop us!'

On the landing overseeing the hull storage room, Zandrex appeared, silhouetted against the light from the room beyond; a box under one arm and a Rifle in the other. In front of Daiga, Jazz cursed.

"Defensive posit-" Before he could finish the order, a laser blast caught jazz in the chest, sending him backwards into Touchdown, Daiga having jumped out of the way. The barrel of Zandrex's rifle still smoking.

"Jazz!" Touchdown yelled, catching his captain. "Are you OK?"

Jazz groaned as he fell into unconsciousness.

"You pit born slag of a Mech!" Daiga snapped as he ran up the stairs, laser in hand blazing. Zandrex sighed as he easily dodged the barrage, jumping clear from the stairs and landing lightly on the ground below. Hopping off the rail, Daiga followed, landing heavily before toppling over and loosing grip on his weapon. Taking the presented advantage, Zandrex charged the young Mech. Daiga gasped and reached for his weapon. Zandrex pressed the barrel of his rifle against Daiga's chest as the young Mech sat, his own weapon in hand half way into firing position, frozen. Looking into Zandrex's optics, Daiga's face was venomous.

'_You have much to learn about combat,'_ Zandrex sneered at him in his mind.

'Go ahead,' Daiga hissed at him. 'You win…kill me!'

Zandrex smiled bitterly. "No Daiga…I will not kill you." He pushed the box he had been carrying into Daiga's arms. "I need you _functioning_ for this task."

"**Don't move**!" Touchdown barked aiming his weapon at Zandrex, who paid him no heed as the mystery Autobot dragged the wounded captain over to the hole in the hull to their awaiting skiff. Leaning in close to Daiga's audio receptor, rifle still poised against his chest, the black Mech gave the young rookie one command.

'_Keep her safe, Daiga'_ He said and then adding in deadly tone, _'Or, so Primus help me, I _will _deactivate you!'_

With that having been said, Zandrex leaped off of Daiga, leaving the box in the stunned Mech's lap. Dodging the barrage of blasts Touchdown fired off, Zandrex disappeared through the stair well and was gone. Deactivating his weaponry, Touchdown hurried and knelt down next to a dazed Daiga.

"Kid! Kid!" Touchdown shook the young bot to his senses. "Daiga, are you OK? He didn't hurt ya did he? The Glitch!"

"No…"Daiga said peering down the box in his arms. "What the pit?"

"What is it?" Touchdown asked eyeing the box dubiously. Daiga didn't answer; instead he kept focus on the box. "More importantly though, why'd _he_ give it to **you**?" In a rare 'ah-ha' moment, Touchdown glowered at the object. "Think it's a bomb?"

"Let's go," Daiga said suddenly, pushing himself up, the box held firmly in the crook of his arm. He wobbled slightly before Touchdown reached over and put a thick arm under him to keep him upright.

"What? Why?" Touchdown asked. "What about the key?"

"Jazz's hurt," Daiga told him sternly. "We can't go on without him. No doubt Zandrex will alert the Decepticons…so let's just go. OK?"

Nodding, Touchdown helped the limping Mech over to the hull opening.

"Prime's not gonna be too happy about this…"

(((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))

His optics shuttered on. With a start he realized where he was and sat up, only to have a red hand shove him back down hard.

"Don't move or I'll have to disconnect your motor functions aside from your pain receptors," A stern voice told him. "You've been out for a couple breems."

"What happened?" Jazz asked, rubbing his sore processor. "What about the mission?"

The CMO sighed heavily. "Aborted. Zandrex kicked your afts is what happened. Prime's not too pleased."

Jazz chewed on the information for a moment. "No…I don't suppose he would be."

"And Daiga's been acting weird since you all returned."

"Oh?" Jazz asked. "How's that, Ratch'?"

"Take a look for yourself." Ratchet directed over to the far corner of the med-bay. Jazz followed the pointing finger until his optics fell upon Daiga, sitting quietly at a table staring intently at a moderate sized box positioned on the table before him. "Yeah…that is pretty weird." Jazz admitted. "Daiga? What'cha got there?"

Turning at the sound of his name, Daiga regarded his mission captain a moment. "I'm not really sure captain…"

Before Jazz could reply, a strong surge of pain jolted through his systems, giving him a royal shock at having is pain receptors reconnected. "AH! Geez Ratchet! Warn me before you do that!" Jazz shook himself straight. "Son of a glitch that smarts."

"Go upgrade, you proto-form," Ratchet replied as he cleared the table away of his tools and scrap metal he used to patch Jazz up with. "Go lie down on one of the recovery beds. Prime's coming to see you in a couple breems to go over what happened on Dias Morga."

Jazz limped off the table and smirked at the CMO. "Like you said Doc, we got our afts kicked."

As Ratchet disappeared into his office, Jazz made his way slowly over to Daiga and his mystery box.

"Open it," Jazz told him.

"Tried," Daiga replied without looking up. "There's no opening, completely sealed. But it's hollow so there must be something in it…or why would Zandrex give it to me?"

Jazz started. "He what? Get rid of it then! It's probably a bomb or something!"

Daiga laughed. "That's what Touchdown said, but no…there's nothing here indicating the presence of explosives. If anything it looks like some sort of pod."

Jazz reached out and touched the top of the box, running his hand over it. "What do you mean 'a pod'?"

"See this do-dad over here?" Daiga pointed to the side where an odd device protruded from the side. "I analyzed its functions when we arrived (Perceptor helped)…it's pumping a mixture of gases (mostly oxygen and Argon) into the container and pumping Carbon dioxide out as well as maintaining a certain pressure and temperature inside…I think…I think there's an organic in here."

Jazz opened his mouth to reply when the sound of the med bay door opening with a prolonged hiss alerted him to the three Autobots as they entered. Jazz immediately stood at attention as Optimus Prime, flanked by a black and white armored Mech, Prowl, and a mostly white colored Mech with red and green stripes, Wheeljack, entered. Remembering himself, Daiga quickly stood up from his seat and mirrored Jazz.

"At ease men," The Prime said calmly. "I'd like to have an overview of what happened aboard the Dias Morga."

"We failed sir," Jazz said. "We have no excuse."

Nodding, Optimus turned to Daiga who suddenly turned back to the box, a mixture of bemusement and excitement on his face. "Daiga?"

The young Mech didn't reply or even acknowledge he'd heard.

"Daiga!" Prowl barked. "Your commander is addressing you."

"Shh!" Daiga waved at the Mech to be silent.

"Don't shush me you little-"

"SHHHH!" Daiga hissed. "I can't hear."

Optimus's optics flashed in interest. Turning to his cohorts, he nodded to them to follow Diaga's request of silence. A moment later Daiga looked back at them, a wide grin on his face.

"You're about to eat that 'failure' slag Jazz," Daiga told them and indicated to the box. "This is the Fourth Key - well what's inside. She says her name is Madelyn."

Everyone was silent as they absorbed this information. Wheeljack was the first to come back to himself and speak.

"'She'?" He asked eyeing the box interestingly. "It's a femme?"


	6. To whom it may concern…

Chapter five: To whom it may concern…

Madelyn awoke with a start to darkness. She was beginning to hate the dark. She felt cramped in the box Zandrex had put her in. Her head brushed against the top if she sat cross-legged and straight backed. Zandrex…why did he do this? Recalling the events leading up her enclosure inside the box (which thankfully enough was warm) she recalled his words…

_I have come to the conclusion that as it stands, if you were to remain here, you would not survive this ordeal._

Why? Why was he doing this?! First he abducted her from home and now he was sending her off to who-in-God's-name knew where. He was her only connection back home…without him how was she ever going to return to Earth? How was she ever going to tell her family she loved them…tell Jason she was OK…poor Jason. What sort of ordeal was her family going through?

'Mom…Dad…I love you,' She thought to herself. 'If you never see me again…please…just know that I love you…all of you…'

Curling herself into a ball, she felt her chest heave and tears swell up, but before she could really get into the crying episode, she felt a familiar sensation of a presence in her mind. She reached out to it desperately.

'Zandrex?' She thought hopefully. The voice that replied however was definitely **not** Zandrex.

'_Who in the pit are you?'_ The new voiced asked with a tone that told Madelyn he was just as confused as she.

'I'm Madelyn,' She replied cautiously. 'Who are you?'

'_My name is Daiga,_' He replied. _'Are you…_inside_ the box?'_

Madelyn thought for a moment before replying. 'Depends…are you _outside_ the box?'

'_Yes.'_

'Then the answer is yes.'

'_What are you doing in there?'_

'Zandrex put me in here.'

There was a moment's silence as the voice contemplated this. _'That creep put you in there?'_

His tone was of mild appalled and slight anger. Madelyn felt her nerves flare at the new voice calling Zandrex a creep. What right did he have to call him that?

'Don't mock him,' Madelyn told the new voice firmly. 'He's a good guy…er…Mech. Starscream would've killed me if Zandrex didn't save me.'

'_Don't believe a word of it. The Mech's a Decepticon lackey.'_

'Wait a minute…are you…a key?'

'_Well yeah…since we're talking internally I guess that means your one too huh?'_ The voice replied with a small laugh.

'That's what Zandrex told me…' She told him. 'I still don't understand any of it though…'

'_Well, let's start by getting you _out_ of the box firs before we start into that confusing mess,' _Daiga replied. _'I have some Mechs behind me who're kinda bugging me about this. I don't think they like being ignored.'_

The next twenty minutes were possibly the most frustrating of her entire life. Through the now established internal link Madelyn could now hear the conversation taking place outside…and she came to the conclusion these 'Autobots' were a group of idiots when it came to opening a metal box. First they had to establish a suitable environment within the room so Madelyn wouldn't freeze or suffocate to death once they freed her. That took a while. Then there was the way in which to get her out. One of the purposed using a torch (plausible solution through Madelyn didn't like the idea of a three thousand degree flame so close to her not considering the melted metal as a factor), another suggested just blasting it open (Madelyn openly objected to Daiga about this and he relayed her message to the others), and finally another purposed using a saw. Again, the idea of having something so dangerous, this time a saw as opposed to a three thousand degree wielding flame, was less then pleasing to her, though she had little choice in the matter in the end beyond objection.

'Just don't cut me in half,' she told Daiga bitterly. 'I've already had a Decepticon try and squish me into a pancake today and I'd really like to keep my appendages connected to my body thank you very much.'

Daiga chuckled. _'Don't worry. Ratchet's a surgeon. He may be the crankiest son of a glitch in the universe, but slag it if he's ever cut the wrong thing _on purpose_…'_

'On purpose?'

'_He's been known to cut a Mech's motor function cable or their vocalizer cord if they fidgeted or talk too much,'_ Daiga replied.

'Somehow that's not very encouraging…'

(((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Tell her to keep away from the edge," Ratchet told Daiga. "I don't know how to reattach an organic arm if she looses it."

Daiga smirked. "Don't worry Doc; she's concerned about the same thing. You're all clear to start cutting."

With a grunt of annoyance at someone questioning his surgical skills, Ratchet turned the saw (which was actually a surgical in itself) on and placed the rotating blade against the metal surface of the box. Sparks flew…

Inside, Madelyn squeaked in surprise as the inside was filled with sparks of light. Not that they hurt, it was just like playing with roman candles during 4th of July, but the sheer volume of them simply surprised her. Hoping her clothes wouldn't catch fire, Madelyn pushed as far as she could against the other side of the box away from the cutting area.

'Daiga?' Madelyn asked adjusting her shirt. 'How many are you out there?'

'_Um let's see…__one-two-three__…__five__…Six.' _Daiga replied. Chuckling, he asked, _'Why? Nervous?'_

'You would be too if the default size of a Mech compared to you was as big as a standard house.' Madelyn replied.

'_Were you this nervous around the Decepticons?'_ He asked.

'I was terrified of the Decepticons!' Madelyn replied tartly. 'But Zandrex was there with me so that helped a bit. Except when Shockwave took me to see Megatron…that sucked. I thought I was gonna die of heart failure.'

'_You met Megatron? And Shockwave?_' Daiga said, sounding impressed.

'And Starscream,' She added. 'That guy is a real prick. The bastard tried to squish me, but you guys started your attack just then and he kinda gave up and ran off. Then Zandrex put me in this box. Next thing I knew I woke up and started talking to you.'

Daiga was silent. Not really wanting to press a conversation, Madelyn waited patiently as the sparks flew and her liberation continued. Sooner then she anticipated the entire far wall of the box fell away with a crash on the ground. The sudden light that resulted blinded her as she turned away from it, using her hand to shield her stinging eyes from it.

The bright light faded slightly as a large mechanical face peered into the box. Silver, like Zandrex's, his expression was of mild annoyance. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"She_ seems_ to be in one piece," the Mech replied.

'That must be Ratchet,' Madelyn told herself. The face of the CMO disappeared from view, forcing Madelyn to shield her eyes again, to put down his saw before turning back. Peering inside, Ratchet slipped both hands into the container and picked Madelyn from within. She did her best not to panic, telling herself they weren't going to harm her…as far as she knew. Unlike every other time before when she'd been handled, Ratchet used both hands to hold her instead of grabbing her around the middle, cradling her in his palms as he lifted her away from the box. As he sat her gently onto the table top, she decided that based on how Ratchet had just handled her she had nothing to be frightened of. Still squinting against the brightness of the room, Madelyn rubbed her eyes until they adjusted.

"Welcome to the Gigas Marta," said a cheerful voice; Daiga. Looking towards the voice Madelyn got her fist good view of him. His armor was a dull gold - bronze would be a better description - and his face was an off white instead of silver that seemed to have been the standard so far as she could tell. He was a good Mech sized head shorter then Zandrex.

Daiga laughed. "You're a lot smaller then I expected."

"As far as humans go," Madelyn replied in her defense. "I'm tall for my age."

"What'd she say?" Ratchet asked eyeing Daiga.

"Oh," Daiga replied. "I guess the internal link doesn't help you guys much in the language department. Here." Daiga transferred the language file to the others present in the room electronically, a process unseen by Madelyn. "That should help."

"Thank you," Ratchet replied, not sounding as if he really meant it.

"Daiga," Madelyn turned and looked to who spoke to see a very large Mech, easily as big as Megatron, standing with two others; both whose faces were unreadable, one of them because he only had half a face with the other half covered by a face plate like the larger one who spoke as well as strange ear like appendages that blinked when he spoke. "How did you come to possess the fourth key and not even realize?"

Shifting uncomfortably under the larger Mech's gaze, Daiga answered. "We successfully infiltrated the Dias Morga's hull, but Zandrex was there waiting. He took Jazz out first and-"

"Zandrex wouldn't shoot anyone!" Madelyn protested, slightly offended by what she had heard.

"I think Jazz would disagree," Daiga told her with a frown. "And Ratchet."

"Indeed," The medic replied sourly. "I just finished bringing him back online only a few breems ago."

Madelyn mumbled something about glitchy optics before becoming silent.

"Go on," The larger Mech urged.

"I engaged him and-"

"Got your aft kicked," Ratchet replied smiling.

"OK OK," Daiga whirled on the CMO. "Everyone knows how badly we - I - lost OK? Enough! Primus!"

"Daiga…"

"Oh right. Well he had his rifle pointed at my chest and told me that if I didn't keep her safe he'd deactivate me. When he left I had the container in my lap."

Dubious optics stared at Daiga.

"Why would a Decepticon freely give** us** a key?" The black and white Mech standing next to the large red Mech asked.

"Maybe it's a trick," The other flank Mech, the one with the face plate and glowing ears, said eyeing Madelyn suspiciously as he stroked his chin. "She could be a _spy_."

All optics focused on the human standing idly on the table. Madelyn stiffened as various sets of optics turned on her and she leaped behind Daiga, out of the other's line of vision.

'Oh sure,' Madelyn said to Daiga over the link. 'Accuse _me_ of espionage.'

'_They don't mean anything by it,'_ Daiga reassures her with a light chuckle. _'At least I hope.'_

'You're new at this 'reassurance' concept aren't you?'


	7. To Each His Own

Yay! Updates are great aren't they? Well, I finished chapter 18 today. Yay! Oh boy things are heating up! Thank you all again for your support and reviews!

Chapter Six: To each his own…

With a tired sigh, Ratchet fell back into his chair. Nearby, Wheeljack collapsed onto an empty cot. Both fully drained of energy, they looked over to survey their work. A top of a work table off the main entrance of the med bay was a slightly raised platform with foam padding lying across. On this padding was the sleeping form of the Autobot ship's newest arrival, Madelyn. The last few hours had been most tiring for the Medic and Engineer who had to make sure the entire ship was able to sustain organic function; Which translated simply to maintaining a certain pressure and temperature as well as having just the right blend of gasses in the air so the little human could breathe. On paper the requirements were easy enough, but actually getting up and carrying such tasks out was an entire different story. Also adding onto the very inconvenient ordinance from Prime at having Madelyn's presence a secret from those aboard the shuttle save for those who already knew and a few others whom Prime decided to inform. With that and having forced nearly half the maintenance staff to help convert the ship to the new standards, a good portion of the Gigas Marta was now thoroughly ticked at Ratchet and Wheeljack for various grievances ranging from the new pressure setting being too low, to the temperature of the ship being too high. And of course, being the proud Mech he was Ratchet felt the need to chew each and every complaintee a new gear shaft – which nearly caused their secret to be spilled a few times.

"Are we done?" Ratchet asked looking over at Wheeljack doubled over in the cot.

"Primus willing," Wheeljack said lifting his head. "Oh scrap, I forgot."

"What?"

"What about fuel?"

"Frag. What type of fuel do humans take?"

"To the pit if I know," Wheeljack said. "The kid's part of an unidentified species, so there isn't any previously collected data on her to check."

There was a pregnant pause before Ratchet replied. "Do you think Perceptor's busy?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))

"It's called Hurai-kur," The new Autobot, introduced to her as Perceptor, said, indicating to a container of light brown liquid. "When I visited Nebulos, they taught me how to make it. It's not hard to create using the original ingredients, but quite difficult to replicate using synthetic materials."

Madelyn studied the cylindrical container before her with a certain amount of disgust, thinking it reminded her of a giant cup of coffee with creamer. It smelled, however, like boiled asparagus.

"My scans indicate human anatomy to be near exact as that of a Nebulan as are the dietary requirements," Perceptor continued. "Except that Nebulans are herbivores while humans appear to be omnivores. Regardless I adjusted the formula accordingly to compensate for the lack of protein. Therefore this should be all your body requires to function."

Madelyn looked at those around her; Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor of course, and Daiga all looked at her expectantly.

'_What's wrong?'_ Daiga asked through the link.

'I don't think I want to drink this stuff,' She told him. 'I don't think I'm hungry enough yet…Besides…it looks…really…ew.'

Daiga frowned. _'I don't thin that's a good idea. If Ratchet found out you were starving yourself because you didn't like the way it looks, he'd have a fit. And when he gets into a rift he stays like that for a while and takes it out on anyone in his path…then you'd have a bunch of other Autobots peeved at you for getting Ratchet going onto them…no pressure.'_

'Easy enough for you to say,' She thought. 'You don't have to drink it!'

'_At least try it,'_ He offered. _'It can't be that bad…'_

'Why do I have a feeling,' she thought absently. 'That I'm about win a Darwin Award?'

"Something wrong?" Ratchet asked, eyeing Madelyn. She couldn't meet the medic's optic for fear she may burst into flames. In the short time she had been aboard the Autobot shuttle, she had learned one important rule; don't cross Ratchet! Which translated into a couple things: do what he says (ESP if you're in the med bay at the time), don't make him mad (which is a challenge in itself), and refrain (if possible) from making frequent visits to his office especially if you're there for something stupid.

"She doesn't want to drink it," Daiga told the CMO with a laugh. Madelyn turned on the bronze Autobot.

"HEY!" She snapped, blushing. "My private thoughts stay private! Don't forget I can hear your thoughts too mister! Or do you want everyone on this ship to know all the stupid stuff you think about them?"

Daiga looked away as all the optics in the room turned curiously to him.

'_Touché,'_ He thought. "OK, OK."

"I assure you Miss Madelyn," Perceptor told her. "The brew is very safe."

"It's not like I don't believe you…and I really appreciate all the trouble you going through for me but," She told him. "It's just that humans have this thing called instinct and right now my instincts are telling me '**Hell no**'."

Perceptor, surprisingly, laughed. "I don't suppose if I were in your place, I'd be much encouraged to consume it either. But it's the only thing we could replicate on such short notice."

"Just try it," Wheeljack urged. "It can't taste as bad as it smells."

"Ha! Famous last words," Madelyn did a double take and stared at the masked scientist. "Wait - Mechs have olfactory senses? You can smell?"

"Some Mechs though not all," Wheeljack explained. "Most of the time Mech will be created with them if their function requires it, such as a tracker or a medic."

"Oh," She said. Turning back to the containers and its brown content, she felt her stomach rumble. "I guess I could…try it…"

Ever aware that she was the center of attention, Madelyn walked up to the container that was just a few inches above her eye line. Reaching a cautious arm in, she dipped her finger and, with eyes closed shut, stuck the liquid soaked finger into her mouth… and immediately regretted it.

"Igh!" Shuttering against the horrid taste in her mouth, Madelyn spit the liquid out and whipped her mouth dry on her sleeve. The taste was like dirty swamp water mixed with V8 fruit juice except sour instead of sweet. Perceptor, Daiga, and Wheeljack couldn't withhold their amusement.

"I take that as to meaning," Wheeljack said rumbling with laughter. "That it _does_ taste worse then it smells."

"I suppose we'll just have to figure something else out," Daiga shrugged.

"No," Ratchet said sternly. Everyone fell silent as they turned to the medic. "We don't have the resources or the time to be searching for a solution to bad tasting fuel. Optimus had already scheduled a stop at Nebulos so they'll be alternatives there, but for now this is what we have. We're in the middle of a war and we can't be falling over ourselves in attempts to solving trivial problems."

Madelyn suddenly felt guilty as the CMO stared her down. "If you don't like it tuff bolts. It's what we got for you."

"Oh, let her be Doc," Daiga told the CMO sternly. "It's hard enough for her as it is without having you making it worse."

Ratchet sneered at the young Autobot. "We all have it bad as it is Daiga. Playing the 'who got shafted the worse' game isn't going to help anyone here so you might as well get use to it. If she wants to be prepared for what it's really like, better start showing her little by little now instead of having it fall on her later."

'Ratchet's right Daiga,' Madelyn thought. 'You don't have to defend me. I'm a big girl…I can take care of myself.'

'_He may have a point,'_ Daiga replied tartly. _'But he doesn't have to be such a glitch about it!'_

"Even if she's a Key," Ratchet continued. "We can't make exceptions. Things are hard enough around here without having to bend to the will of a child...anymore then we already have."

Madelyn beheld the cylindrical container with a very high wish to just dump it all down the sink as the Mechs around became engrossed in their bickering. Bravely stepping up she held onto the edged of the rim and hoisted herself up. With a bracing breath she bent down and began to down as much of the murky water as she could stomach.

Jumping down after resurfacing, she coughed and gagged at the taste in her mouth. Looking up she met Ratchet's optic defiantly.

"Happy?" She asked, breathlessly.

Ratchet smirked. "It's a start."

"God this stuff tastes horrible…" She said under her breath, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I don't know what Transformers eat, but it can't be as bad as this…"

"If you were to try and consume Energon, it'd melt your insides," Wheeljack told her. "So yes, it _is _worse then that stuff."

"I'll take your word on that," Madelyn replied.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Author's notes)))))))))))))))))))))))

Darwin Awards – Funny book that describes and awards people who have died doing something incredibly stupid. Like a lawyer who accidentally shot himself in the head with a gun that was being used as evidence to prove his client was innocent because the gun didn't work.


	8. Conference

Yay! Double updates! If you're reading this and haven't read the previous chapter 'To Each His Own...' go read it now or you'll be terribly confused...

Chapter Seven: Conference…

"_Do you believe in aliens?" _

_Looking up from her place in her currently in-hand book, Madelyn saw her mother's face peering down at her from the morning's paper. _

"_Huh?" Madelyn asked placing in a piece of scrap paper in between the pages and setting it down. _

"_Aliens," Julia Gates repeated as she pulled a page from the bulk of the paper and handed it over to here daughter. Scanning the page of the oversized and awkward paper, Madelyn read the words 'Minnesota farmer claims to have caught UFO on Polaroid camera' and found herself smiling dubiously at the printed words. Handing the page back to her mom she replied, "Nah."_

"_You think we're the only life forms in the entire universe?" Mrs. Gates asked with a look. "Kind of close minded of you Maddie."_

_Madelyn took a bite her of breakfast before picking her book up again._

"_If you're too open minded your brain will fall out," The girl retorted and went back to her bookmarked page of her novel. _

Opening her eyes, Madelyn felt a strangeness about her having just woken from a dream she couldn't recall. It was annoying for sure, but not something that was uncommon. About two days…that's how long she'd been a guest aboard the Autobot's ship Gigas Marta and so far the extent of what she'd seen was from the top of the table she'd been given residency over. Ratchet refused to let Daiga show her around the ship for whatever his reasons were. She was beginning to feel as if her life was going no where and 'no where' was defiantly _not_ leading to a way home. The thought of home brought painful images to her mind and too many painful questions to be asked. Since her abduction, she had only voiced her concerns about home once and that was to Zandrex...and thinking of him brought contradictory emotions wavering between wishing he was here to comfort her and wanting to chew him out for bringing her into this mess. Daiga apparently didn't or couldn't read her emotions like Zandrex could or at least as far as she could tell, which she found to be a blessing. With the thought of Daiga, came the thought of the second key, the only one she had yet to meet.

Ratchet had told her his name was Groove and he was on the Valladus, another Autobot shuttle that was apparently in their vicinity. Supposing that the Valladus was too far to make internal linkage or he was just not interested in talking with her, Madelyn made no effort to contact him either. Instead she tried to think of ways in which to spend her time. Not much verity in that department. Most of the time she had slept which only succeeded in making her groggy and irritated…then she tried to stay awake as long as she could…turned out not to be the smartest thing she ever did considering she fell off the table. She would have been a human pancake too if not for Jazz being there at the time for his post-injury check up. That Mech was fast on his feet Madelyn found out that day. Of course then she had an hour long lecture from Ratchet about…something though exactly what she couldn't recall. She had fallen asleep half way through.

Stomaching the brown liquid Perceptor provided her with was becoming more and more tolerable – though no more pleasant. Of course she was looking forward to when they would dock on Nebulos for some repairs to the ship and where Madelyn would receive some creature comforts. From what she'd been told Nebulans and humans were very similar in their anatomy and dietary requirements so Madelyn should feel right at home there – as 'at home' one could feel on an alien world. What plans there were beyond that she'd no idea. Which prompted the new question that she felt rather slow to have just pondered – what was she a key to? Zandrex had never actually explained that. Though Megatron did say something along the lines of that her power was rightfully his…Ok…what power was that? From what she could tell there was nothing so special about that would warrant her to be labeled as having powers…the mink linkage between Daiga and Zandrex was a little freaky, but…well that was beginning to seem normal to her. Zandrex could manipulate technology, making virtually anything using anything available to him. Daiga hadn't said anything to her indicating what his specific abilities were and she had not the chance to even meet Groove, let alone ask him about his power.

How frustrating.

"Madelyn," Caught off guard by Ratchet's sudden appearance next to her table, Madelyn jumped, startled, and turned to look up at the towering Mech above her. "Optimus Prime had asked for me to have you delivered to him. He's calling a meeting and wished for you to be present."

Feeling her throat beating rebelliously in her throat, Madelyn considered a moment.

"I told him I didn't feel it to be the best thing for you," Ratchet explained. "But it's your choice."

Seeing Ratchet eyeing her, almost as if he were trying to influence her decision, she asked, "What's the meeting about?"

"Probably about you, Daiga, and Groove," He explained with an indifferent shrug. It would be a chance too meet the second key and maybe find out what was the big picture in all this. "I do not doubt he is intended to reveal you to everyone."

"I'll go," Madelyn said and seeing Ratchet's face, at her not agreeing with him, shrunk back from the Autobot CMO some. "I want to know what's going on…"

There was a long moment where Ratchet simply stared down at her and finally with a sigh, "Very well. I'll ask Wheeljack to escort you down."

After that, Ratchet disappeared into his office and did not come out. Less then ten minutes later Wheeljack entered the med bay flanked by Jazz. Both of whom looked…nervous.

"Ready?" Wheeljack asked. Madelyn couldn't help but absorb their anxiousness…mostly because she hadn't an idea as to what was for them to be nervous about – she was the one 'coming out'.

'I'm so glad no one I know from home is here to make a gay joke.'

"Yeah," She said. Wheeljack reached out with both hands and picked her up, cradling her between his palms as Ratchet had done when she was pulled from the iron box a few days prior. This now seemed to become the standard of handling her among the Mechs aboard the Gigas Marta – those select few she had contact with. Allowing Jazz to exit ahead of him, Wheeljack looked down at the small girl. "Ratchet asked me to warn you about some of the Mechs who'll be at this meeting. So just sit back and don't draw attention to yourself and you should be fine. Tempers are already pretty high as it stands. I think he's afraid someone will just snap and lash out."

Swallowing hard, she nodded.

"But don't worry too much," Jazz said with a smile, looking back. "Daiga, Wheeljack and I will be there to make sure no one messes with you."

Surprised at herself and the trust she seemed to embalm them with over the short time she'd been their guest, Madelyn smiled gratefully at them. "Thanks."

Jazz grinned. "Think nothing of it."

For the next minute or so it was smooth sailing through the empty halls of the Gigas Marta. Seeing what lay beyond the med bay doors was a new experience in and of itself. Large halls with impossibly high ceilings occupied Madelyn's curiosity as the traveled. They pasted only a few Autobots on their way down and each time, Wheeljack covered her with his hand so she wasn't visible. But after three of those Madelyn wondered with a mental giggle that the Mechs they were passing must think Wheeljack's gone bonkers.

Arriving at an official looking door a minute or so later, Jazz stepped up and typed a confusing series of codes into the small pad just to the side of the door. When the pressurized entryway hissed aside, several voices could be heard from within. And they didn't sound too happy.

Wheeljack followed Jazz through the door. Inside the conference room there was a table. Seated there upon were Optimus Prime (at the head) Daiga (second to the last on the end farthest from her) and three others she didn't know. Standing behind one of them (a green Mech with a seemingly perpetual scowl) stood a larger silver Mech. His optics shaded by a red visor and a face mask. Seated directly to Optimus Prime's left was a large imposing frame of a Blue Autobot. He sat idly, handing lying still on the table while he listened to the conversations around him. The room was circular with rows of seats lining the walls and was well lit, much like the med bay. As Jazz and Wheeljack entered the constant chattering died down as everyone turned to gaze at the newcomers. Madelyn made herself very small as she saw the glowing optics fall on her.

"Thank you for escorting her men," Optimus nodded to the two, who saluted back (though Wheeljack saluted backwards seeing as his saluting hand wasn't vacant). "You're dismissed."

"If it's all the same to you Prime," Jazz added, in a noticeable tone that suggested anxiousness. "Ratchet's kind of employed us as her bodyguards."

"Very well," Optimus chuckled. "You may stay."

Giving their commander another salute, they went to take their seat, but not before Wheeljack stepped up the table. As carefully as he could, Wheeljack deposited Madelyn into the table. Starring wide eyed at the array of imposingly large Autobots before her, Madelyn slid off Wheeljack's hand.

'Big…big…robots…' Madelyn thought stupidly. In her mind Daiga's voiced laughed.

'_More like small, small organic,'_ Daiga chuckled.

'Not helping…' Madelyn replied.

"Thank you for agreeing to come, Madelyn," Optimus said to her with a nod, which she returned.

"What does this mean?" Asked the green, scowling, Mech to Madelyn's right. "The Artifact was only wieldable by Mechanical life. How could an Organic be a key?"

"We don't know for certain that only a being of Mechanical origins could wield the Artifact," The large Blue Mech replied. "Just assumptions."

"Ratchet tells me that she's shown no evidence of a physical manifestation of the Artifacts shard's power," Daiga said. "Both Groove and I had some sort of reaction after making internal linkage for the first time. Madelyn's shown nothing. Maybe that's a good thing. We don't know how the shard's power would affect her."

"But you remember what Megatron did to Diadaras," The green Mech replied. "The Artifact drained the entire planet of energy! The entire planet was a wasteland before we even got there."

Madelyn hadn't a clue as to what Diadaras was…and what was this Artifact everyone kept talking about? Feeling a little silly, Madelyn raised her hand. Optimus turned his massive head and peered at her curiously through glowing blue optics.

"Yes Madelyn?" He asked.

"Um…what is…the Artifact?" She asked. "No one ever really explained it…Megatron did say something like the power in me was rightfully his and…uh…"

Trailing off, she began to feel overwhelmed as everyone in the room looked at her.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning then," He replied. "The Artifact's origins are unknown. What we do know however, is that Starscream was the one who found it on a desolate planet somewhere in the Exodus Galaxy."

"The energy overwhelmed him," The blue Mech added. "He became power hungry and tried to overthrow Megatron as leader of the Decepticons."

"Pit born son of a glitch got ripped new motherboard," The Green Mech replied with a smirk. Daiga leaned across the table and scowled at him.

"Watch the language," Daiga told him. "Ratchet will rip _you_ a new motherboard if he found out Maddie learned to how to curse from you, Springer."

The green Mech - Springer – raised an eye ridge.

"What is she?" He asked. "A protoform?"

"Actually," Prime replied, a smile in his voice. "She is."

"In his defense," Madelyn said, not being able to help but smile. "I already know how to curse rather vividly…not in your language, but well enough in my own."

"See?" Springer replied, indicating to Madelyn. "No problem. Besides, does she even know what 'pit born' means?"

"I could guess," She replied. "'Pit-born' sounds a lot like 'Bastard' to me."

"As interesting as this conversation is," The blue Mech pointed out with a smile. "We're a bit off subject."

"Sorry," Madelyn replied.

"After Megatron quelled Starscream's attempt," Optimus continued. "The Artifact then came into his possession. With it, he was able to defeat us time and time again until finally he was able to conquer our home world – Cybertron."

Madelyn suddenly felt a deep sympathy for those around her. She was stranded in the middle of space, far from home, but they…their home world was not theirs at all. As she was temporarily stranded until she found a way home, the Autobots would most likely have to fight a long hard and bloody battle to return to theirs.

"If he tried to over throw Megatron," Madelyn asked. "Why is he second in command?"

Springer's optics flashed. "The same question has baffled us for the longest time. You'd think he'd have Starscream disassembled and thrown in a pit, but…second in command?"

"On earth," She replied. "We have a saying: 'Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer'; Easier to see an attack coming from up close then far away."

"Then why not just slag the guy and be done with it?"

Madelyn was silent for a moment. Just mentioning of the name Starscream brought back frightening memories of their first and only contact. And incident much preferred to remain forgotten.

"While I was on the Dias Morga," Madelyn began. "Zandrex was trying to teach me to use my abilities to find the other keys. He explained that each key has a separate and special ability unique to the host. He showed me his just as Starscream entered the room and…" Madelyn took a breath. "Starscream wanted to punish him for using his powers against orders…and to teach him a lesson…he…tried to…"

Madelyn took another bracing breath and tried to keep from shaking.

"He tried to kill you," Daiga finished, his voice soft and understanding. "That's what you told me before right?"

Madelyn nodded. "But you started your attack just then and he let me go…I think that's why Zandrex chose to help me escape."

"Zandrex?" Springer asked dubiously. "That slagger wouldn't help a turbo-rat find oblivion. He's a Decepticon lackey and a traitor."

Madelyn felt her face grow hot in anger. "You're wrong. He helped me."

"But it's because of him you're in this mess, right?" Springer retorted. "Sounds like a slagger to me."

"Zandrex was the one who gave me the box," Daiga added. "The one we found Madelyn in. He told me to keep her safe or he'd deactivate me."

"Perhaps we know less about the first key," Optimus added. "Then we claim. Nevertheless we will need to have Zandrex's cooperation if we are to successfully collect all four keys."

"Then we have to free him," Madelyn replied. "He said he was being held prisoner. I think the Megatron may be using his home as leverage against him."

The blue Mech eyed her. "What makes you say that?"

"He deleted the warp gate information regarding my planet and its location," She replied. "He told Shockwave that he wouldn't let them use my home against me like they were with him."

"That would explain why he wouldn't come with us that one time," Daiga mused. "But…where is he from?"

"Yasurr," Madelyn replied. "I think that was it…"

Everyone in the room exchanged knowing glances. Mechanical bodies shifted uncomfortably as their internal systems hummed.

"Yasurr?" Optimus asked. "I regret having to tell you this, but Megatron had Yasurr obliterated vorns ago. There's nothing but a field of debris left."

A cold chill ran down her spine as Madelyn tried to grasp what she was being told.

"So all this time," She said finally. "Zandrex was doing the bidding of that mass murdering bastard to protect a planet that had already been destroyed?"

Lowering her head, Madelyn felt a great surge of morning. She recalled Zandrex's voice…and how sad he seemed to be…of anyone here he was the one who most deserved to go home…

But as life most often goes, those most deserving are often the ones left behind.


	9. Divine intervention…

Authors Notes: Chapter 22 is well under way. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. You're still on chapter 8. Well here's where things become interesting.

And so the plot thickens...

(((((0))))

Chapter Eight: Divine intervention…

"_Look!" She said smiling as she pointed to the object of interest. Both boys looked up to see the falling light. _

"_It's a falling star!" Derrick announced and turned to Madelyn. "Try and catch it Madelyn."_

_Pain…burning searing pain…and – a voice. Calm, smooth, and powerful._

'_Hold onto the light Madelyn…hold on and never let go…'_

Waking with a start, Madelyn sat up in her 'bed', temples throbbing and heart beating hard. Her mind raced as her chest heaved up and down. Yesterday's meeting had left her shaken and the knowledge learned had kept her from a good night's sleep (despite there really being no night and day aboard the Gigas Marta). Broken strings of sleep were continuously interrupted with nightmares…well…not nightmares so much as memories…bad memories. Even out in space her childhood fears followed her. Swallowing hard, she laid herself back down and nestled into a ball, willing sleep onto her again.

'What light?' She asked herself before sleep over took her once more.

(((0)))

When she was awoken suddenly from a, finally, peaceful sleep it was not due to a nightmare, but due to the flurry of activity that suddenly filled the med bay. Sitting up, Madelyn watched as three heavily damaged Autobots (one of them having smoke rising from the depths of a deep hole in his chest) were carried in, two bots to each wounded. Ratchet was barking orders out as he made his way over to the most heavily wounded (the one with the hole in his chest). Madelyn watched in curious morbid fascination at the flurry of activity. Wheeljack and Perceptor marched into the med bay, followed by two others. With a loud and demanding voice Ratchet assigned them to the wounded. Perceptor made his way over to Ratchet's table to assist. Ratchet caught her eye for a fleeting moment and looked as if he were about to say something, but thought better of it and returned his attention to his fading patient.

A few moments into the ordeal and there was a commotion just outside the door. Angry voices could be heard and bangs and clicks against the walls as if someone were fighting. The doors hissed open and a large yellow Mech barged in cursing as three others tried to restrain him.

"Let go of me you fraggin' glitches!" He sneered and tossed one of his would be retainers across the room. "**Where's Sideswipe**?!"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ratchet bellowed. Several more Autobots ran into the room and roughly tackled the yellow Mech to the floor, dragging him out of the med bay spitting and cursing.

"He's stabilized," Wheeljack barked and pushed the berth his patient was laying on across the room next to the far wall before turning to help the other patient of the Autobot Madelyn didn't know.

"We're loosing him!"

"I need a shunt! Stat!"

"Hold that cable Wheeljack!"

"Energy levels are stable…"

"Where's that shunt?!"

And so it went on much like that for a good ten minutes. The four Autobots ran around the room, trying to stabilize the two severely wounded Autobots and all but forgotten about Madelyn as she sat silently watching. The room had an acrid smell of oil, melted wires, and metal. Pink liquid splattered the floor and speckled the doctors' bodies, though they wholly ignored it. Something inside her was screaming in protest as her eyes refused to look away at a type of carnage never witness by humans…though no less sickening. Madelyn's insides turned and twisted as she gulped, trying hard not to be sick.

"He's stabilized," emulating Wheeljack, the new Autobot pushed aside his patient to the far wall before Wheeljack and he crowded around the last and most severely wounded Autobot helping Ratchet any way they could.

"Energy levels are taking a dive," Wheeljack said warningly.

"Slaggit!" Ratchet growled. Running over to Madelyn, Ratchet reached out and grabbed an odd looking instrument from the wall above her. Turning around and running back to the operating table, Ratchet lost his foot as he slipped on the glowing pink liquid with crash that shook the ground. Madelyn let out a small scream of surprise as she the ground below her shook. Returning her attention back to the table, Madelyn saw Perceptor helping Ratchet back to his feet.

"Slaggit!" Ratchet growled again. "Don't you dare die on me kid!"

"Hang in there Sideswipe!" Wheeljack added with a grunt. There was a loud crack and pink fluid poured onto the floor.

"We have to do a spark transfer!" Perceptor yelled. "His systems are failing! Half are already gone!"

"Go get the cradle!" Wheeljack told the Autobot-yet-to-be-named. He disappeared in the back for a moment before reemerging pulling along an odd looking device, cables and cords dangling from various out-ports. Wheeling the thing over to the table, they began attaching the cables into the body of – Sideswipe she had heard Wheeljack call him.

"Energy levels are diving again!"

"Spark Transfer initiated," Wheeljack snapped. "It's going to be close!"

The room fell silent until the only sound one could hear was the humming and buzzing of the spar transfer cradle. A second later a loud continuous beep echoed throughout the room. With a curse, Ratchet flung the cradle across the room in a fit of anger. Wheeljack rested his head against the table and cursed.

'Did he…just…' Madelyn asked herself. '…die?'

For a long moment no one said anything.

"First Aid. Go tell Prime," Wheeljack said raising his head before adding with a pained tone, "I'll go get Sunstreaker."

"C'mon Ratchet," Perceptor said, putting a hand on the CMO's shoulder. "Let's get these two into the recovery room."

"…right," Ratchet replied and followed the scientist to the two stable Mechs quietly offline to the side of the room. The doors hissed and closed as the Autobot First Aid left to go tell everyone the news…Sideswipe was dead.

An eerie silence feel upon the room as the only living residents left, save for one. Madelyn starred at Sideswipe's face. Even though there was no way in which to actually tell how old a Mech was by looks as you could with a human, she couldn't help but feel as if this Sideswipe was young…too young to die.

'_The light…'_

Madelyn started, looking around her stupidly as if expecting someone to be standing behind her. No one was there.

'Daiga?' She asked unsure. '…Groove?'

'_The light…Hold onto the light Madelyn…hold on and never let go…'_

Suddenly, almost as if someone had just chucked a book at her and the momentum caused all the knowledge to lodge itself into her head, Madelyn knew…she had to get over to that operating table! Something deep inside her was screaming and it was screaming for her to get her butt over there! With a bracing breath, Madelyn slid down the table leg, landing hard on her backside. Hoping she didn't break anything, she got up and limped her way over to the operating table where Sideswipe's corpse lay motionless. Careful to avoid stepping in the pink liquid, which was the biggest challenge due to the sheer volume of it; Madelyn gazed up the good twelve feet to the table's surface.

'How do I get up there?' She asked. Looking as the table leg, she saw there were select groove in the metal, almost as if to alloy attachable devices to the table. Using the grooves, she climbed up the leg. Grasping the edge of the surface, she hauled herself up onto the table on her belly, panting from the exertion.

'Ok Miss Laura Croft,' she told herself. 'Now what..?'

Looking over the body of the Autobot known as Sideswipe, Madelyn couldn't help but feel a great sense of loss. It was so sad…

"What do you want me to do?" She asked to no one in particular.

'_The light…'_

The voice again…

Just as she was about to ask 'what light' she saw a dimming glow in Sideswipe's body flickering dimmer and dimmer with each passing moment. Almost as if in a panic, she reached out with her hands and grasped at the light. As soon her hands closed in around it her body erupted in a fire of pain and searing heat. However she couldn't scream…she couldn't move. All she could do was watch wide eyed and terrified as the light between her hands began to glow brighter and brighter as the pain and heat grew more and more intense. She didn't even realize that her entire body was glowing, her hair waving in a non existent wind while her eyes clouded over, now shining in a bright fiery yellow.

The lights all over the ship dimmed, screens and read outs in the command room flickered while their operators scrambled to adapt. Autobots all over the ship were sent in a panic as the ship lost all power for a few terrifying seconds. Looking around at once another, those aboard the Gigas Marta held their breath waiting for another black out to follow…but it never came.

In the med bay, the back door to the recovery room hissed open and two pairs of melancholy optics suddenly brightened in sudden horrid realization.

"MADELYN!" Ratchet didn't try to hide the fear in his voice as he and Perceptor reentered the room to discover the human child standing over the chassis of a fallen Autobot; body a glow. "Sweet Primus what are you doing?!"

She didn't – couldn't – reply. Perceptor looked down at the instruments and data readings of the devices still connected to Sideswipe's systems. Energy levels were rising, systems were rebooting, and…Spark pulse returning!

"He's coming back!" Perceptor announced shocked. In an instant Ratchet realized what was happening. "Dear Primus Sideswipe's coming back!"

"Get that cradle upright!" He hollered at a startled Perceptor. Knocked out of his shock, the scientist proceeded with carrying out his instructions. With a heave, Perceptor righted the fallen machine.

"I haven't a clue how you're doing it Madelyn," Ratchet said as he made his way to the other end of the table. "But keep it up!"

"We're connected!" Perceptor said as he finished connecting the wires. "Starting transfer now!"

The room filled with the sounds of the Spark transfer cradle as it hummed and buzzed all they while Madelyn felt the light slowly drain away from her grasp and when the last bit of light vanished she felt the pain and heat cease and disappear as if it were never there just before collapsing onto the table, unconscious.

Perceptor turned to Ratchet and grinned, tired. "Spark transfer…successful."

((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

The world blurred and swayed in front of her in a sickening dance, taunting her. Her vision cleared slightly and it took her a moment to recall she wasn't on Earth, but in the med bay of an alien craft drifting somewhere in unknown space. Her temples thumbed rebelliously against her skull and her mouth was dry and she found it difficult to swallow. Raising her head she saw that she wasn't in her make-shift bed Wheeljack had made her, but on a berth in a long room she didn't recognize. Similar berths lined the walls all the way down beyond where Madelyn could see. Surrounding the berths were privacy curtains made of what Madelyn thought was plastic. Murky clear plastic like shower curtains. The very type of foam used to make her bed was what she laid on now, a large sheet of it lining the surface of the berth. Soft to the touch and spongy, the foam's texture was the first physical sensation she registered in her mind. Her lung took in a long steady breath of air.

It was quiet.

Unsettlingly quiet.

Shifting her arm under her so she could push herself up, Madelyn became aware of just how fatigued she was. Struggling to simply gather enough strength to sit up, she soon gave up and collapsed back into the foam with a soft bounce. Her hair collected on her face and with a weak and shaking hand, she reached up and brushed it away and out of her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked herself quietly, closing her eyes and listening to the small almost inaudible wisp of hums from the ship around her. She heard a rustling sound beyond her vision and she tilted her head up to see. Beyond the obscured curtains, Madelyn saw a Mech walk by. Bright yellow armor blinked at her through the plastic and a second or to later she heard the sound of curtains being pulled back.

"Hey bro," A voice said.

"Hey Sunny," A voice, weak and tired, replied.

"You look like Scrap," Replied the first voice with a small laugh.

"Doc says he still has some minor repairs before getting to cosmetics but I should be back on my feet in a couple mega-cycles."

"Hm."

"What?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Nothing…"

"You're lying."

"Wah?"

"You're lying. You're optics dim when you lie. Now tell Sideswipe what's wrong."

"Did Ratchet tell you what happened?"

"…no. Not really."

"…"

"What?"

"You died 'Sides. You were dead."

"………..Huh?!"

"You're systems were all dead. Wheeljack came and told me you had deactivated but when I got here you're spark was in the cradle."

"So…what happened?"

"Ratchet isn't too sure. That organic they brought in a third of a Decca-cycle ago (the key) did something to you and brought you back."

Madelyn was listening so intently at the conversation she jumped, startled, at the sound of her own curtains being drawn back. Peering through the gap, Ratchet peered down at the human lying there motionlessly. Her eyes flickered over to him and a fleeting smile graced his face for a moment before it morphed into his trademark scowl.

"Awake then are we?" Ratchet said quietly as he pushed by the curtains entering the small sanctuary completely. When Madelyn didn't reply he continued. "Good." Ratchet turned his back to her for a moment, pulled out a stool and placed it near her berth, and sat down.

"What in Primus's name were you thinking?" He asked incredulously, his voice a low dangerous whisper; drastically different from his usual loud yelling.

"Huh?"

"You could have been killed!" Ratchet hissed. "Of all the stupid, selfish, and senseless thing I could possibly conceive you to be capable of this beats them all by a good five galaxies!"

Madelyn flinched as Ratchet's words bit into her. Weak and motionless, she could no nothing but take the verbal assault.

"You're as bad as the twins!" Ratchet said taking on a more normal tone.

"We heard that!" a voice called out from the other berth.

"You were supposed to!" Ratchet hollered back. Turning back down to Madelyn, Ratchet's face softened and he sighed. "You really need to be more careful. If you were seriously injured I wouldn't know how to help you."

Madelyn stared for a moment. "Ratchet?"

"Hm?"

"W-what…What happened?"

The CMO regarded her for a moment. "We were hoping you could tell us."

A pause.

"I don't know _what_ happened," She replied finally. "When that red Mech died…I heard this voice…I thought it was Daiga or even Groove, but…it wasn't."

"Zandrex?"

"Nu-uh," she shook her head slightly. "It wasn't him either. This voice told me something…to hold onto the light…and never let go."

Ratchet pondered for a moment. "Is that normal for your species?"

"No," She laughed a reply. "In fact, hearing voices tends to indicate you have a serious mental problem. I felt like I needed to go over to him…I don't know why…just a feeling."

Ratchet rested his temple on his upraised fist, propping his head up as he continued to listen.

"I'm amazed were even able to get up there," He said mostly to himself.

"Then I saw this light in his chest…"

"His spark."

"What?"

"What you saw was his spark. Probably as it was leaving his body."

"Oh…well when I grabbed it my whole body froze up. I couldn't do anything, even breathe! And I felt like I was on fire. The longer I held on the more intense it got and it only stopped a little while after you and Perceptor came back."

"Hm," Ratchet mused. "Curious…"

Madelyn blinked. "What?"

"It sounds to me," He replied adjusting his seat. "Like you reenergized his spark…which should be impossible to do."

"'Should'?"

"You are a Key," He told her admittedly. "So we've no idea as to the depths you abilities range. But a Spark is the essence that all Transformers possess; it's what makes us truly alive. Though the Spark is essentially pure energy, it's one of a kind. By that I mean there is no other form of energy like that of a Spark that our kind has come across and to reenergize one is barely one step away from actually creating life itself."

Madelyn's stomach squirmed uncomfortably as she listened. "Where do sparks come from?"

"Vector Sigma," Ratchet replied. "When a new Transformer is born, its creator will bring the shell to a special chamber deep inside of Cybertron and Vector Sigma will bring it to life by bestowing to it a Spark. However, the Matrix can also give life as well though it is not a very accepted method. It's too far a precious relic to be used in such a manner."

"What's the Matrix?" Madelyn asked.

"The Matrix is said to be a piece of Primus's spark," Ratchet said and sensing her next question added, "Primus is our God. He created the first Transformers. Traditionally, the Matrix is handed down through the line of Primes. Optimus is the current Prime and carries the Matrix in his chest compartment."

"So Prime isn't a name," Madelyn said. "It's a title?"

Ratchet nodded. "As is Tron."

Something in her mind shifted, almost as if the rusty gears of her psyche were moving again. "Like…_Mega_tron?"

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "In the beginning, the Prime and Tron both ruled Cybertron as equals."

"What happened?"

"The Tron assassinated the Prime."

Madelyn caught a breath in her throat. The image of Megatron striking down Optimus flashed through her mind in a violent episode.

"That's when Optimus became Prime and the wars began," Ratchet continued. "We've been fighting ever sense."

Madelyn was quiet as she allowed all this information to sink into her mind. Everything around her began to feel…big. Bigger then it had before. She suddenly felt really small and unimportant. Home never seemed so far away then at that moment…

How long had she been missing? It was near impossible to tell from her position. Time in space moved differently then it did on the Earth. While it may only seem like three days in space, in reality a month could have passed on Earth. She began to wonder if they were searching for her back home; if her family held a press conference asking a nonexistent kidnapper to return their daughter safely.

Ratchet watched with a great amount of concern as Madelyn broke down and began to sob. He didn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff. He was a medic, a repairer or bodies and broken metal, not a healer of broken hearts and dwindling hope.


	10. Recovery…

Authors note: OH! My fav chaps are coming up! I love building all these relationships between the Transformers and Madelyn! I was finishing up chap 22 and realized how many of them there were...I was surprised and was slightly worried I may not bring each relationship into full bloom as I wanted to but I'm trying. Also I've hit a little snag in the story. Not plot wise, no that's all good, but more of a structural type deal. Pretty much it's a problem of OK, I have all the dominos set...which one do I push over to start the fun? This story has roughly 5 story arcs, possibly six depending on how I proceed with chapter 23. You've seen #1 and the begining of #2 (this chap).

With the Autobots looking to the Keys for their salvation, Madelyn has a lot of growing up to do before she's ready to save anyone...

(((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter Nine: Recovery…

Madelyn spent a great more deal of time recuperating in the med bay, slowly regaining her strength. It took some time for her to recover enough to stand, let alone walk but lucky for her Ratchet and Wheeljack seemed determined to getting her walking around again. Madelyn had a funny feeling Ratchet was feeling guilty about something. For one thing, he hadn't yelled at her since her awakening (and even that was controlled) and refrained from doing so while she remained bed ridden. Instead he seemed to calm down quite a bit and spent a great deal of time checking up on her.

Though she had no way of knowing, the Gigas Marta was abuzz with chatter about the organic femme who has raised Sideswipe from the dead. The only information available to anyone was through Sunstreaker – Sideswipe's brother and Twin – seeing as he was the only Mech Ratchet was allowing into the Recovery rooms at the time. Daiga made constant check up with Madelyn through the link and telling her about what everyone was saying about her.

'_Oh! And Jazz says Hi,'_ Daiga's voice added.

Madelyn laughed. 'Tell him the same.'

'_How long's Doc got you cooped up for?'_

'Probably until I can walk again.'

'_What? You can't walk?'_

'No,' She replied sadly. 'When I woke up I could barely lift my head.'

'_Whatever you did to bring Sides back,'_ Daiga told her. _'Don't do it again. It sounds dangerous. Especially for someone like you…'_

'What does that mean?' She asked accusingly.

'_It means little organics don't need to be reenergizing sparks all willy nilly.'_

'Wow you really know how to cheer a girl up Daiga…you should be a motivational speaker…'

'_Ha ha,'_ Daiga mocked. _'Just don't be getting yourself hurt by doing anything stupid!' _

'You're starting to sound like Ratchet,' She pointed out with a grin. There was an odd feeling in her mind that felt as if Daiga was shuttering at the thought.

'_Primus, strike me where I stand if I ever turn into him,'_ He added. _'Well, I should leave you be for a while I guess. I think Prowl's trying to tell me something and I haven't gotten the knack for having two conversations at once. I don't know how Blaster does it. The guy's got like seven processors I swear! Well see ya around kiddo.'_

'Bye.'

Madelyn felt Daiga's presence in her mind drift away, leaving only her.

At the same time she was recovering, Sideswipe was as well. The repair on his body was at the point where he could get up and walk around (when Ratchet wasn't looking). On his first excursion away from his berth, he walked, rather unsteadily, over to Madelyn's bed.

His face had a small dent, right above the left eye ridge, and his shoulder looked as if it was still being repaired. His chest was most noticeably the heaviest damaged. A large silver plate replaced the whole that was once there, like a giant metal bandage. He favored his right leg as he limped over to her bed. Meeting her gaze curiously, he smiled.

"Hey there," He said. Madelyn felt an odd feeling inside her, almost like elation, at seeing his alive and up and around. "So I've been told that I owe you my life."

"I'm just glad you're OK." She replied. "When you came in you didn't look too good."

"No I don't suppose I would've," Sideswipe admitted sheepishly. "Hydraulic cannons will do that to you." Giving her a once over with his Optics he added, "You're not looking so good yourself."

"I'll live," She added with a grin. "Necromancy isn't without some fallout."

Sideswipe smiled sweetly. "So what do I call you?"

"My name's Madelyn," She replied. "And you're Sideswipe right?"

He nodded with a grin. "The one and only."

Madelyn couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. Even when though he was close to falling apart by the bolts, plus having been officially dead, and brought back again, he still seemed so confident – strong. She couldn't help but feel envious. But this was the life they lived. Their people were at war. It was normal for them. They were use to it. She wasn't. She was the outsider. Her mind barely grasped her new reality. Her old life seemed nothing more then a withered old photograph that she continuously looked at; faded with age and crumpled into something unrecognizable and sad.

"SIDESWIPE!" The red Mech jumped as his name echoed through intercom. Ratchet's enraged voice bounced of the ceiling and walls. "Get you're aft back in bed now! Before I have to come in and weld you there!"

With a laugh, Sideswipe looked up into the lens of the security camera before tuning and limping back to his berth, waving his hand above his hand in submission. "I'm going, I'm going…"

((((((0)))))

"Ready?" Wheeljack asked Madelyn; his hands wrapped around her middle, holding her up. Ratchet and Perceptor stood near by with Sideswipe peering out from his bed watching on in interest while Sunstreaker stood to the side of his brother with more of a bored look.

"Yeah," Madelyn said. Wheeljack loosened his grip and with a force of will, Madelyn pushed away from the helpful hands. She took an unsteady step forward, one back, another forward, wobbled, and fell back into Wheeljack's open hands. "Dammit!"

"Still too weak," Ratchet shook his head.

"Want to try it again?" Wheeljack asked. Madelyn breathed hard, they'd been at it for an hour and she hadn't managed more then a few steps. Frustration was firmly in place and she felt like lashing out, but somehow calmly restrained herself.

"I think that's enough for today," Ratchet announced as he walked forward.

"No!" Madelyn snapped and received an irate glare from the CMO. "One more go. Please!"

Ratchet considered her for a moment before nodding and stepping back to stand next to Perceptor once more and observe.

'Why is this so hard?' Madelyn asked herself angrily. Wheeljack set her back on her feet and loosened his grip. Instead of pushing off, this time Madelyn slowly let go and stood for a minute, balancing, for the moment, on her feet as Wheeljack withdrawn his hands but kept them out ready to catch her again if need be. She shifted her weight from right foot slowly, feeling imbalance coming on and quickly put her foot back down to rebalance herself. When she was steady, she tried to lift her foot again. She lifted it a few inches off the ground and quickly put it down before she fell to the side. Then she did the same with the next foot…and the next…and the next…and then fell.

"You walked!" Sideswipe declared encouragingly from his bed.

"If you can call it that," Sunstreaker snickered under his breath. "More like a prolonged fall."

"It's progress," Perceptor said with a smile. "And that's all we can dare hope for right now."

Ratchet walked the few steps to where Madelyn lay panting on the ground and knelt down next to her.

"Done yet?" He asked with a raised eye ridge.

Madelyn stared defiantly at him for a moment before her fast softened disappointedly and she nodded. "Yeah…"

Wordlessly, Ratchet scooped the exhausted girl up and re-deposited her onto the foam layered berth. She lay there panting a moment staring up at the ceiling.

"We'll try again later," Wheeljack said walking past Ratchet and stopping behind him. "Prime wanted me to warn you that the Exodus is going to be docking with us in the next few breems."

Ratchet looked over at he engineer with a look of mild shock. "Why would they be coming here? Why would Optimus let them more importantly?"

Wheeljack flicked a knowing glance towards Madelyn. "Can't you guess?"

"That slagging bolt welded processor of a Mech isn't setting foot in this med bay," Ratchet declared. The two exited the recovery room back into the main bay, closely followed by Perceptor.

Sunstreaker glanced at his brother. "Grimlock's coming?"

"Frag," Sideswipe cursed. "Things really are going to the pits."

"Who's Grimlock?" Madelyn called over.

"He's the leader of a rebel band of Autobots," Sideswipe explained. "And he's a huge slagger too!"

"He's a Decepticon in an Autobot shell," Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Sure is." Sideswipe agreed. "If the Exodus is coming for the keys, we're in for some deep slag."

"Why is Optimus letting them aboard then?" Madelyn asked slightly alarmed.

"Well," Sideswipe began. "The thing is, Grimlock and his Mechs are kind of important to our overall strategy so Prime has to keep on their good side or we'll loose an advantage."

"Last time Prime got on his bad side," Sunstreaker said. "Grimlock tried to over throw him and take over the Autobot command. The son of a pit born didn't like Prime's strategy or how the war was playing out so he tried to take the Matrix."

"…" Madelyn swallowed hard. "…shit."


	11. Those who fight…

Authors notes: Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Y'know it's great motivation when people review! hint hint nudge nudge

lol. Anyway. Chapter 23 is progressing slowly but surely. It's a definitive moment in the story so I've rewritten it at least ten times already trying to find the right blend. Sigh I have the feeling some of you are going to hate me though...a couple of you may cry...I did.

If Madelyn were a real person she'd [bSO[/b kick my ass for the shit I'm putting her through...but she'll thank me later...trust me.

This was probably the most entertaining chapter to write. I don't why aside from that it's Grimlock's grand entrance. I took a new twist on him. Seeing as this story doesn't take place on Earth (SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!for a while at least), I don't call them Dinobots dodges rotten fruit I know, I know, but it had to make some sense. So I'm calling them Autobot Rebels instead. Also, they don't have the speech impedements, AKA they don't sound like cavemen. Grimlocks roudy, ruthless, and short tempered...with a big gun. Swoop is kind of like the Autobot equivalent of Shockwave; logical, calculating, and smart. But he's not power hungry. Even if he was he wouldn't stand a chance against Grimmy. Swoops a scrauny little dweeb copared to his comrades. He's more the brains while they're the bronze.

Well, enough of my blabbling; ONTO THE STORY!!!!

((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter Ten: Those who fight…

"I swear," A pair of bright blue optics flashed. "If that oversized pit spawn cast off even so much as thinks about trying that stunt again, I'm pulling out my weapons full power."

Another Mech sat next to him, his armor a dull grey with a bright red chevron adorning his forehead. With a laugh, the grey Mech downed the rest of his Energon before addressing his companion.

"Calm down 'Bee or you'll short circuit," He told him. "I don't think Ratchet's gonna take too well at having another Red Alert."

"I'm fine," The smaller yellow Mech replied with a wave of his hand. "Besides, I know I'm not the only one thinking about this. Grimlock's a loose cannon and his buddies aren't any better."

"Agreed," Said his companion. "But we can't be reckless. I don't think Grimlock's here for Prime."

The two Autobots turned their attention to their third companion who was staring into his cube of Energon, titling the glass and watching the liquid energy swirl around.

"Daiga?" The grey Mech asked, waving his hand in front of the younger Mech's optics. With a start Daiga looked up.

"Huh?" He asked. "What? What were you saying?"

The grey Mech smirked at him. "Talking to the human again?"

Daiga shook his head. "No, she's recharging. Poor kid. She still hasn't been able to walk since the incident."

The smaller yellow Mech whistled. "That must have been some energy drainage."

"How long does Ratchet intend to keep her locked up?" The grey Mech asked. "She must be loosing her mind in there."

Daiga laughed weakly. "Nah, I'm glad Ratchet's keeping a close eye on her. Organics are kind of high maintenance y'know."

"Are you really that worried about her?"

"It's not that I'm worried about her so much as," Daiga replied. "I feel bad for her."

"Why?" The Yellow Mech replied taking a long swig of Energon.

"Well," Daiga pondered. "She's all alone."

The grey Mech eyed Daiga bemused. "How do you mean?"

"Yeah," The yellow Mech snickered. "The Gigas Marta has a huge crew. If anything it's crowded."

"You misunderstand Bumblebee," Daiga replied. "She's got no one here to relate to. We're aliens to her not to point out the fact that we're all giants to her too. This is an entirely new world to her. She puts up a good front, but I can sense how scared she is."

"Oh."

"It's just going to have to be something for her to get use to," The Grey Mech replied, eyeing his empty cube. "We all have to deal with different things in our own way."

"I know that," Daiga replied tartly. "I just wish she'd be a little more open. You should hear how enthusiastic she is whenever I ask her about her planet. She's smart for an organic."

The grey Mech smirked. "Maybe we can work something out with Ratchet when she can walk again. Get her out and about. If she sees it and experiences it, maybe our world won't seem so scary to her."

"It'll have to wait till the Exodus leaves though," Bumblebee pointed out. "If he doesn't know already, Grimlock finding out an organic is the fourth Key won't be the safest place to be."

Daiga snarled. "If that oversized battering ram even so much as looks at Madelyn the wrong way, I'll put a few good sized holes in that chassis of his."

Bumblebee raised his cube and smiled. "And I'll help!"

The two Autobots turned to their third companion.

"Well Bluestreak?" Bumblebee asked incredulously. "What say you?"

With a sigh, Bluestreak raised his empty cube half heartedly. "Yeah…sure. I guess."

(((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))

Ratchet wasn't happy. Not at all.

"How could you agree to that?" He asked the much taller, and bulkier, Mech standing before him, a look of appalled anger adorning his face.

"You know very well what happens when Grimlock is pushed," Optimus Prime replied, arms crossed. "He wants to see the new Key. Nothing more."

"Request **denied**," Ratchet replied flatly. "She can't even walk under her own strength yet and you want to expose her to that…thing!"

"What I want," Optimus told Ratchet sternly with a warning tone. "Varies drastically different from what I must do."

Ratchet considered silently. His severe gaze shifted between looking down at the floor to up at Optimus. "Two conditions."

"Go on."

"Only Grimlock. His lackey's stay away."

"Achievable," Optimus nodded. "And the other condition?"

"If he starts getting rough, you get her out of there. Regardless of what Grimlock says."

Optimus almost smiled at the medic. "Agreed."

Ratchet's tense shoulders relaxed. "Ok then. I'll go get her."

((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))

Madelyn sat in Optimus Prime's cupped hand, holding onto his thumb for support as the Autobot commander made his way down the hall. Several Mech saluted respectfully as they past, giving Madelyn a curious look over or even a smile. It was encouraging, but did little to lessen her anxiety. After what the twins told her about this Grimlock character she didn't like the idea of meeting him, to say the least. But she figured if Optimus felt it safe enough and managed to convince Ratchet to boot, then there wasn't anything for her to fear from the Autobot Rebel leader. At least, she hoped there wasn't.

"Ratchet tells me you're making steady progress," Optimus said.

"I can take two steps before falling on my face," Madelyn replied sourly. "I don't consider that very progressive."

Optimus chuckled softly. "I never had the opportunity to thank you either; for what you did for Sideswipe."

Madelyn looked away. "Everyone sees it like I intentionally did it. I had no idea what I was doing…if I did…I doubt I'd have done it." Madelyn looked up to see if Optimus was looking at her; he wasn't. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all," Optimus replied. "Most heroes are born by unintentionally or accidentally."

Madelyn looked down at her lap and smiled. "I **am** glad I did it though…Sideswipe's a nice guy."

"He's a good soldier," Optimus agreed. "We were very fortunate in this case." Optimus turned a corner and faced a tall door. A red light was fixed above it, blinking.

"Here we are."

Madelyn gulped and gripped harder onto Prime's thumb. The motion was not lost on Optimus, who looked down sympathetically down at the child. Stepping up, he pushed in his entry code and allowed the door to jump aside with a hiss. The room inside was well lit and moderately furnished. There was a table and chairs and a large screen covering nearly the entire far wall. Sitting at the table, several empty Energon cubes spread out before him, was a very large Mech. Impossibly broad shoulders supported heavy artillery (thankfully unloaded) and thick arms supported the upper body's weight as the Mech in question leaned forward. A large smudged looking Autobot symbol adorned his shoulder, looking as though it had been painted on his chassis rather then branded as the other's seemed to have been. Madelyn watched with a horrified fascination as he tilted his head back and drained the last of the pink liquid. As soon as his metallic lips parted with the cube's edge, a face mask (like Optimus's) covered the lower half of his face with a _zip_. As Optimus entered the room, Grimlock's head turned, optics falling straight to Madelyn who couldn't bring herself to look away from the ruby red optics. They looked so much like Starscream's.

"Greeting Grimlock," Optimus said, bowing slightly. Grimlock ignored the gesture and instead turned his attention to the empty cube in his hands, studying it. "I trust you're crew is well."

"Vord is dead," Grimlock replied. His voice was deep and reverberating while his tone was flat and emotionless (like Shockwave Madelyn thought). "Shot straight through the cortex by a seeker."

"I am sorry to hear that," Optimus said, bowing again. "He was a good soldier-"

"Like the pit he was!" Grimlock snapped, crushing the cube in his hand. "If he was such a great soldier he wouldn't have gotten himself slagged."

With that, Grimlock chucked the crushed cube across the room where it smashed into the wall, leaving a small but noticeable crack.

"Indeed," Optimus replied, with a noticeable annoyed tone. Optimus made his way over to the table and took a seat. To Madelyn's relief, he did not set her on the table, but kept her firmly in hand.

"That the new key?" Grimlock asked, eyeing Madelyn again.

"Yes," Optimus said. "Her name is Madelyn."

"What can it do?" Grimlock asked, picking up another empty cube.

"We aren't sure of her exact abilities as of yet," Optimus replied.

Madelyn flinched as she watched Grimlock crush the cube in his hand as if it were a paper cup.

"Not sure of its abilities?" Grimlock repeated. "Just a diplomatic way of saying 'you've no clue'."

Optimus didn't respond.

"Yet you are sure it's a key?" Grimlock mused. "Hard to believe a being so small - let alone an organic - could hold such unrelenting power without simply exploding."

Madelyn had an uneasy feeling that if she were to suddenly explode, this Grimlock fellow would thoroughly enjoy it.

"She has displayed certain abilities," Optimus replied focused. "But as to what they mean – it is not clear to us."

"What abilities?" Grimlock asked, turning his ruby optics towards Madelyn.

"You received the report of the Decepticon ambush during the rotation before last?" Optimus asked back.

"I may have seen it," Grimlock replied loftily. "Whether it was _read_ by I or one of my crew remains unclear."

"One of our soldiers was severely damaged," Optimus explained. Madelyn's mind was racing.

'Don't tell him!' She pleaded. 'Please God, don't let him tell him!'

"He ceased function half a cycle after arrival," Prime continued.

'No! Don't!'

"I fail to see the significance or relevance," Grimlock replied sounding board, crushing yet another cube.

"I am getting to the point Grimlock," Optimus replied sounding slightly irritated. "However she did it, Madelyn was able to reenergize his Spark allowing our medical team to complete a transfer."

'Oh my god!' Madelyn screamed in her head. 'Why, why, why did you tell him?!'

Grimlock held the last of the empty cube in his hand, half crushed, his optics staring at Optimus. Slowly his gaze lowered until it rested on Madelyn. Heart pounding hard in her chest, she stared, meeting the gaze. The silence was deafening.

"Really?" Grimlock asked intrigued.

"However there was some fall out," Optimus continued. "The exertion caused her to go offline for three cycles and she still remains unable to walk under her own strength."

"So?" Grimlock asked. "What if there is fall out? That ability could be the key to winning this war you realize? How easy it would be to crush Megatron if our forces were immortal? Unrelentless soldiers with no fear of death to hinder their performance on the field."

Optimus's body stiffened and he closed he fingers slightly around Madelyn. "Madelyn is not some tool to be utilized in such a manner as you suggest."

"What are babbling about?" Grimlock asked. "Of course it is a tool! That's all the keys are; tools leading to a much bigger weapon. If not tools then what are they?"

"They're living beings!" Optimus roared. "What you suggest is something a Decepticon would purpose!"

"Perhaps," Grimlock said, a smirk in his voice. "They're onto something. Sympathy doesn't win battles _Prime_. Initiative and strength does."

"We are not Decepticons!" Optimus Prime replied, his tone dangerous. "We do not keep others against their will."

"And yet," Grimlock shot back. "_You_ keep the fleshling prisoner."

Optimus's stance lessened notably. "You are mistaken."

"Oh please!" Grimlock laughed. "In the grand scheme of things the organic has two choices; us or the Decepticons!" Turning his gaze to Madelyn he said, "Lesser of the two evils, huh?"

'Prisoner?' Madelyn asked herself horrified, running the word in her mind. She wasn't a prisoner…they….the Autobots were…taking care of her…saving her…right?

"I have heard enough," Prime declared and stood, Grimlock following him with his optics. Before leaving through the door Optimus paused. "You're ship will be restocked and repaired as per our agreement. Afterwards you and your crew are to leave."

"Truth was always your weakness Optimus," Grimlock replied examining the crushed cube. "When it shows itself you turn and run from it. Not a very commendable aspect of a commander. How can one expect to lead others when he doesn't know where he is going?"

Optimus didn't reply.


	12. Others

Authors Notes: Yayness! Ch. 11! I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm updating so frequently. Well...I'm waaaaaaaaaay ahead chapter wise and I really like these earlier chapters with Grimlock and his crew (and his later appearance. They're just so much fun to write!). You'll understand why after the next chapter...which probably won't be for a while seeing as this update is 10 pages while my average length is 5-7. So you guys got an extra treat!

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! Much appriciated!

I'm still trying to play out where I want to take the next arc, (I'm on arc...hm...counts under breathe five. I said before there's be five, but nope, there's gonna be a lot more then initially planned. Possibly eight, nine, maybe ten depending.)

(((((((((((((0)))))))))))

Chapter Eleven: Others…

The med bay doors parted with a soft hiss as Optimus Prime stepped lightly over the threshold. Ratchet glanced up from his work and caught the commander's gaze and then immediately dropped down to Madelyn. She covered her face with her hands, shoulders were shaking, and she breathed in sharply.

She was crying.

Ratchet rounded on the commander, daggers in his optics.

"What did he do?" The CMO demanded stepping up to Optimus.

"The meeting didn't go as well as I had hoped," Optimus replied as he carefully transferred Madelyn over to Ratchet's open hands. The medic held her in one palm, with the other covering her protectively.

"I would never have guessed," He said sarcastically as he looked over Madelyn scrutinizing.

"She is uninjured," Optimus assured him. "Grimlock didn't touch her."

"It's not physical injuries that concern me," Ratchet replied tartly before sighing. "You told him then?"

"Yes," Optimus answered.

"I thought so," Ratchet replied as he turned and began walking to the recovery room. He stopped and turned his head, "Could you send Daiga in here when you get back to the command center? I need to have a word with him."

"Of course," Optimus nodded and took his leave.

Ratchet turned and walked the rest of the way to the recovery room. At the sound of the doors opening, Sideswipe peered up from his bed. Still quietly sobbing, Ratchet sat Madelyn down on own her berth, sitting her upright and giving her another once over just to be sure. There were no visible injuries.

Madelyn gave a great heaving sob and buried her head into her hands.

"Shhhhhh…" Ratchet said soothingly as he stroked her back with the tips of his fingers. "You're OK."

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked concerned.

"Grimlock," Ratchet replied sourly as if that was all the explanation needed.

"That Slagger…" Sideswipe growled and in a softer tone asked, "Is she OK?"

"She's fine," Ratchet said. "Just upset."

Madelyn sniffed a couple times and whipped her eyes on her sleeve.

"There," Ratchet said smiling. "That's better."

Madelyn looked up at Ratchet with red and puffy eyes. Gently, he pushed her back onto the padding.

"I want you to recharge," He told her. "We'll talk afterwards."

Madelyn didn't argue. Instead she just turned her head and closed her eyes.

((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))

"You wanted to see me Ratchet?" Daiga asked as he entered the bed bay, striding in and stopping next to the work station the medic was working on. Ratchet put down the tool he had been using and turned to the bronze Autobot.

"Daiga," Ratchet said. "You are able to determine Madelyn's emotional state through the internal link, is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Daiga replied.

"And what's your opinion on that?" Ratchet asked. "Her emotional state, I mean."

Daiga thought the medic may be joking for a moment but one look at his expression told differently.

"She's…depressed," Daiga replied. "Being so far from home is taking its toll on her I think."

Ratchet nodded with a sigh. "I thought so."

"And…" Daiga hesitated.

"'_And_'?" Ratchet asked eyeing him suspiciously

"And I think having her cooped up in the med bay is making it worse," Daiga replied, adding a touch of sternness (as much as he dared with Ratchet).

"Is that so?" Ratchet said, raising an eye ridge.

"I think if she was aloud to go out around the ship, meet some of the bots, she'd feel a little more…at home," He said. "If only to make her feel more like apart of the group and less like a prisoner."

"A prisoner?" Ratchet asked incredulously and slightly appalled. "She's far from being treated like a prisoner!"

Daiga shrugged. "She may have a different opinion on what a prisoner is then we do. All she knows is she's stuck out in space with a bunch of aliens and she can't go home. If I were her I'd feel pretty imprisoned." Daiga looked at the medic imploringly. "Doc, you know I'm right."

Ratchet didn't break his gaze away from the younger Mech for a long moment as he considered the matter deeply.

"Next rotation," Ratchet replied at last. "You can take her around the ship."

Daiga smiled, resisting the urge to yell out 'yes!' in victory. Instead he saluted the CMO.

"Thanks Doc," He said.

"Yeah yeah…"

((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

Madelyn clung to the side of Daiga's head, using an antenna as a gripping point. The bronze Autobot didn't seem to mind. He grinned at the human on his shoulder.

'_Doing OK?'_ He asked

'Everyone's staring,' Madelyn though quietly as she attempted to hide behind Daiga. Indeed, as the duo made their way through the Gigas Marta from the med bay to the rec room, every Autobot they past seemed to double take at the sight of Madelyn. She didn't enjoy the attention. After the meeting with Grimlock, Madelyn wouldn't mind if she never saw another Mech again. And the talk of her being the Autobot's prisoner…well…she _was_ being he'd against her will…kind of. The whole affair had left her visibly shaken and confused.

Daiga smiled._ 'Well it is rather strange to have an organic on board. Everyone's just curious.'_

'Where are we going again?' Madelyn asked.

'_The Rec room,' _Daiga told her. _'There's a couple Mechs I want you to meet.'_

Madelyn shifted uncomfortably. 'I don't know…'

'_Look, I know that whole Grimlock thing kind of shook you up,'_ Daiga added. _'But not everyone's like that guy. Scrap, everyone I know hates the slagger and his cronies!'_

'But…_why_ are we going to the rec room?' Madelyn asked.

'_Because Ratchet's had you locked up long enough,'_ Daiga replied. _'It'll do you some good to get out and about. Mingle a bit. You've been slowly getting more and more depressed. I've noticed.'_

'Have I?' She asked.

'_It's understandable,' _He said_. 'I mean you're waaaay out of your element out here. It's a brand new world to you. And it helps to have a few guides when exploring a new world now doesn't it?'_

Madelyn smiled. 'Can't argue with that logic, can I?'

'_There see! It's already working!'_

'What?'

'_You smiled!'_

'Did I?'

'_Yep.'_

'Well how about that,' Madelyn replied.

Daiga suddenly stopped in front of a set of double doors, a sign posted in the middle of each door written in Cybertronian. For a fleeting moment, Madelyn wished she could read the complicated characters that made up the written robotic language.

'_Here we are,'_ He announced. Reaching up he lifted Madelyn from his shoulder and held her in the crook of his arm_. 'The rec room; it's before shift change so there shouldn't be _too many_ Mechs around.'_

Having the only recourse of trusting Daiga's words, Madelyn swallowed nervously and took a bracing breath. Daiga reached out and pushed a large orange button on the side of the wall and the doors parted. Loud chatter and sound of something breaking reached out to their ears as Daiga stepped through the doorway into the chaos that was the Rec room. Madelyn was suddenly in awe at the number of Mechs there. The highest number of Mechs she'd been in contact with at one given moment had been a resounding six…there was easily fifteen Mechs currently inhabiting the Rec room and there was plenty more room to accommodate five time as many. Tables and chairs were scattered across the room, most of them occupied by various groups of Autobots, some quietly chatting and sipping at cubes of Energon, while others were loudly yelling or laughing. No one seemed to notice their entrance.

'They look drunk…' Madelyn though absently.

'_They're over energized,' _Daiga told her._ 'It's what happens when you put to much Energon in your system. You're processor goes wacky and you start acting loopy.' _

'We call it getting drunk…or wasted,' Madelyn explained. 'When humans drink too much alcohol we pretty much do the same thing.'

'_Too bad we don't have any high grade here (it's against regulations),' _Daiga replied with a laugh._ 'A Mech over energized on high grade is a spectacle everyone should see.'_

Madelyn absently translated 'High grade' to 'hard liquor' in her mind. Then the image of a bunch of burly Mechs taking shots flashed through her mind.

"Hey!"

Daiga turned to his left abruptly, causing Madelyn to knock her head against the Mech's metal body.

'Ow!' Madelyn protested as she rubbed the side of her bruised head, giving Daiga an annoyed scowl.

'_Hehe…sorry,'_ Daiga replied apologetically.

"Daiga!" Madelyn looked over and saw a small group of Mechs sitting at a far table, waving at bronze bot. There were three Autobots sitting there, leaving two chairs open.

'_Those are the Mechs I wanted you to meet,'_ Daiga explained as he walked over to them, carefully picking his way around tables and Autobots. As he approached the table he adjusted Madelyn in his arms as those sitting finally caught sight of her. The tallest was a bulky black bot; the next was a grey bot, and a small yellow bot.

"Recall you manners Mechs," Daiga grinned as he set Madelyn down on the surface of the table. "We have a lady present."

The large grey Mech directly across the table lowered his head and peered at Madelyn, smiling. "So _you're_ Madelyn."

She nodded shyly. She suddenly felt claustrophobic as the giants around her all seemed to hunch closer to get a good look the alien.

"Don't be shy," Daiga told her as he took a seat, nudging her with the crook of his finger. "Say hello."

Madelyn stared at the peering optics around her and somehow manages a small "Hi."

The grey Mech chuckled. "We aren't gonna hurt you."

"Just don't tell any short jokes and you should be fine," The tall bulky black Mech chortled. The smaller yellow Mech growled and there was a sound of metal on metal slamming under the table.

"OW!" The black Mech hissed, glaring at his yellow companion. "I didn't say anything!"

The smaller Autobot eyed him "You said plenty."

Daiga snorted. "Ok Ok, let's not give her the wrong impression now. I'm trying to cheer her up, not scare her."

The grey Mech tilted his head curiously. "So you brought her **here**?"

"How else was she gonna mingle?" Daiga replied with an indignant shrug. "Besides, I think she needs to get away from Ratchet for a few cycles. I swear he's treating her like she's his proto-form."

Madelyn peered up at Daiga. "What's a protoform?"

"Hm?" Daiga looked down. "Well… it's a….a…well…"

"A proto-form is a really young Mech; someone who's just been created," The grey Mech explained.

"Oh," Madelyn nodded. "Ok."

"What do you call protoforms?" Daiga asked. "Humans I mean."

Madelyn considered. "Well it depends on how old they are. We have names for the different stages of development. A new born human is called a baby, then around 2-6 years old you're a toddler, and from then until you're 12 you're just a child (there may be a more scientific name but I don't know it). And when you're 13-18 you're called a teenager. 18 and above you're legally recognized as an adult. I'm 15; a teenager."

"So you _are_ a proto-form," Daiga chuckled.

The grey Mech's smile faded into a bemused look. "What's a 'year'?"

"Hm?" Madelyn asked. "A year…well…I've no idea how to change into you're units of time, but a year is how long it takes for our planet to make one rotation around the sun…our star."

"How long do humans live?" The yellow Mech asked. "In years."

"I think the oldest human lived to be around 115…or 126…maybe a little higher," Madelyn replied, trying to recall that particular page from the Guinness Book of world records. "But on average I think most people live to be about 70-80. If you're in good health and you don't get a disease like cancer or something."

"Before we transpire into further interplanetary discussion," Daiga announced. "We need introductions."

The small group gave mumbled agreements and one by one introduced themselves.

"I'm Trailbreaker," The large black Mech said. "I supervise the Gigas Marta's weaponry systems."

"I am Bluestreak," The grey Mech replied. "I'm a sniper and co-assistant security manager."

'Cool,' Madelyn found herself thinking. 'A sniper…'

"I'm Bumblebee," The last and shortest replied. Madelyn smiled and tried to resist the urge to giggle. "I'm a recon analyzer."

"What's that?" Madelyn asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"A fancy word for 'scout'," Daiga replied.

"What do you do?" Madelyn asked Daiga. His looked away and considered.

"Well…I…"

"He does whatever he's told to do," Trailbreaker laughed. "He doesn't belong to any sort of trade so he gets the odd jobs."

"I work with Blaster a lot," Daiga said defensively. "Up in the communication bunker."

"Blaster is head communications officer," Bluestreak elaborated.

Madelyn nodded her understanding.

"What about you?" Bumblebee asked. "What do you do?"

"Me?" Madelyn asked, pointing to herself. "Nothing yet - I'm too young. I don't have a job or anything…well…I go to school…but all children do that. I'll probably get a part time job when I start my junior year of high school. We have child labor laws and you have to be 16 to be legally employed where I'm from or have a work permit. I do help my parents in their store though."

"Store?" Daiga asked. "What do they sell?"

"Books," Madelyn replied. Looking around her she realized they had no clue what a book was. "A book is a collection of information (or stories) written down and bound together for people to read."

"Like a data pad," Bluestreak added. Madelyn nodded, recalling Ratchet having been looking at one before.

"Sounds boring," Daiga admitted.

"I love books," Madelyn told him. "Especially fiction. The great fantasy writers like Tolkien and Lewis, Rowling, Pierce, and Wrede. Writing is an art. Everyone can do it, but only few can do it well and even less can be called great."

Daiga laughed. "Ok, whatever you say."

"So how are you settling in?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Slowly," Madelyn replied. "Right now Ratchet still has me in the recovery room with Sideswipe...to keep and eye on me, probably."

"Speaking of our resident daredevil," Bumblebee began. "How's he doing?"

"To use Sunstreaker's phrase; he looks like slag," She replied. Madelyn felt a strange elation as the Autobot around her burst into laughter.

"Don't let Ratchet hear you talking like that," Daiga warned her. "He'd get into a rift."

Madelyn huffed.

"I could curse in my own terminology and he wouldn't even know it," Madelyn pointed out. "Change Slag, Frag, and Scrap into crap, shit, or dammit; Slagger translates to Fucker or asshole; and Pit-born into Bastard. Or even better, use old English insults. It's been a couple years since I read the Canterbury Tales but I'm sure I could remember some if I tried."

Daiga stared at the girl in front of him for a moment before laughing. "I got to remember those."

"Next thing we know," Trailbreaker chuckled. "We'll _all_ be using human curses."

"Well all those are really western insults," Madelyn added. "Used in the English speaking countries; though in England they say 'Wanker' too."

"English?"

"The language I'm speaking," Madelyn clarified. "On Earth, 70 of the surface is covered in water leaving seven continents of land. North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia (which is its own country), and…I forget the last one…Hawaii maybe? No that's an island…Anyway, English is the main language spoken by the western world. It's kind of the standard spoken language of Earth."

"What part of Earth are you from?" Bluestreak asked.

"North America," She replied. "Specifically, the United States of America."

Bluestreak opened his mouth to say something when the doors to the Red room opened and four Mechs entered – four very large Mechs. Madelyn caught a gasp in her throat. Their armor was grey – like his. Their optics were ruby red – like his. And they each carried an impressive and terrifying display of weaponry mounted on their frames. The room immediately went silent and everyone turned to look. The tension in the room went taut, feeling as if it may snap any moment. Someone in the back growled.

"That's them isn't it?" Madelyn whimpered. "Grimlock's crew."

Bluestreak nodded.

'_Get behind me Madelyn,'_ Daiga told her mentally. Obediently, she scooted (as she still couldn't walk very well) closer to Daiga so his body blocked her from their view. The four intruders walked silently through the room, strutting imposingly past those who glared at them. They made their way to the back and filled a cube of Energon from the dispensers each before finding a spot near the wall and leaned back surveying the Rec room in its entirety.

"We need to get her out of here," Daiga said quietly over to his friends who, at seeing Madelyn huddled against Daiga, eyes closed shut and shivering, nodded in agreement.

"I can hide her in my cab," Trailbreaker responded. Daiga nodded and carefully, pushed her across the table to the larger Mech. "C'mon kiddo."

Madelyn allowed herself to be picked up and placed inside a compartment in Trailbreaker's chest. Keeping herself as small as possible she mumbled incoherently to herself, begging any higher power listening to make the Rebel Autobots to go away. Standing slowly, ever conscious of the small, life form cowering within his chest, Trailbreaker made his way to the exit only daring to relax until the doors had closed tightly behind him.

Their quiet slight of hand however did not go unnoticed. The shortest and less bulky of the Rebels stared silently at them from above the edge of his cube as he slowly sipped at it absently, optics glowing. Signaling his companions electronically, a transfer unnoticed by those eyeing them around the room, he indicated which Mech was carrying the Key.

"(Received) Came the reply. (Preparing to initiate…)"

"(Predetermined specs approved…you all know what to do)"


	13. Rebels

Arthor's notes: Squeee!!!!! Finally chapter Twelve! (don't go by the numbers on the drop scroll. That one's on 14 because of the prologue).

We finally see what the sneeky Rebels are doing!

Chapter Twelve: Rebels…

The command center of the Gigas Marta was an impressive display of state of the art Cybertronian technology. A three tiered platform with a raise Dais as the center focal point, the top of which housed a raised chair where a lone Autobot sat, several wires feeding into his cranial unit. His optics glowed as various information and statistics flashed across them. Around him holographic screens relayed other media inputs and maps as data pads lay scattered about his feet. Upon the second tier were a line of individual stations that monitored the various conditions of the ship, its power, and energy in/outputs. The third tier housed the controls of the ship as well as the security monitors. At one such station, a black and white Mech named Prowl was flipping through the various feeds of media coming in from the cameras throughout the ship.

"Optimus," Prowl raised his hand to alert the commander who had been standing on the second tier gazing out through the main portal into the cosmos before them. Broken from his trance, he turned to look at his security officer. Briskly, Prime walked down the small flight of stairs to the next tier and stood next to Prowl. Leaning forward onto the counsel Optimus stared into the security feed currently displayed.

'The Rec room,' He noted absently.

"Here," Prowl said pointing to two different placed on the screen. Under one finger was the image of four of Grimlock's crew leaning against the wall while the other was the image of a small group of Mechs, Daiga one of them. "Watch."

Prowl replayed the scene. As it finished and Prowl paused it, he looked over his shoulder at him commander. "What do you suggest?"

"Get someone down there," Optimus said sternly. "If they try what I think they are, you have authorization to use force, but first priority is the Key. Clear her from the scene before you do anything if possible."

Prowl nodded curtly. "Understood sir."

As Optimus turned away, Prowl lifted his hand to the side of his head and pressed a flat button on his audio receptor.

"All available units report to the Rec room corridor and surrounding area," He said. "Hostilities probable. I repeat; hostilities probable. Use of force authorized. Be on the look out for one Autobot designation Trailbreaker. He is in possession of precious cargo. Also be on the look out for four of the Rebels, designations Swoop, Snarl, Sludge, and Slag…I repeat; designations Swoop, Snarl, Sludge, and Slag. Use of force authorized. Move in."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Trailbreaker knew he was being followed. It wasn't as if they were trying to be quiet. From what he could tell, only two of them were following. Where the other two were was a mystery to him. Walking as steadily as he could, he was trying his best not to joust Madelyn took much as she hid in his chest compartment, scared out of her processor. Not that Trailbreaker blamed her. Slag, if he were her sized, the Rebels would freak him out too.

Turning a corner he cursed mentally.

'Slag,' He said. 'There's number three…'

Standing in the middle of the hall stood one of the more bulky of the Rebels; Snarl. Behind Trailbreaker the other two stopped, closing him in. He was trapped.

"Don't resist," Snarl told him flatly. "Just hand the fleshling over."

Trailbreaker sneered. "What makes you so sure I have her?"

"Swoop's optics are never fooled," Snarl replied smirking. "And a simple scan reveals it to be in your main chest cavity." Holding his hand out expectantly snarl's fingers gestured. "Surrender it to us and you won't sustain any damaged."

"You must be mistaking me for some fresh off the line protoform," Trailbreaker snarled at him. "I _don't_ surrender."

"Very well," Snarl hissed. "Slag, take him down."

A sudden agonizing pain ravaged his back as something hot and incredibly sharp pierced the armor and cut into the soft circuitry below. Falling to his knees, Trailbreaker held his chest protectively. His vision blacked out for a moment as a giant metal foot came slamming down onto his head. Trailbreaker heard Madelyn scream inside him as she was tossed about roughly.

"Not so rough now," A voice behind him said. "You may harm the organic."

"Almost forgot," Snarl replied. "Turn him over."

A large hand gripped Trailbreaker's shoulder and flipped him. Looking up, he saw the large form of Sludge staring down at him.

"Such heroic nonsense," He sneered. Pulling his arm back, Sludge plunged his fist down into Trailbreaker's chest. Sparks flew madly as Trailbreaker let out a horrid cry of pain. His body twitched as severed nerves sparked, Energon spilled from his mouth and the wound on his back. Ripping his arm out again, Sludge opened his large hand to reveal a hysteric Madelyn. Seeing Trailbreaker on the floor, bleeding and dieing, she shrieked. Struggling against the large grey grip she yelled.

"Trailbreaker?!" She screamed. "Oh god… NO! TRAILBREAKER! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Quiet," Sludge said as he covered his other hand over her, incasing her in his hands. Her screams were muffled though not muted. Before he could say anything else, a shot rang out and hit him in the shoulder, piercing the straight through.

"Agh!" Sludge cried out, stumbling down onto one knee. Ahead of them stood five Autobots, their weapons drawn, and aimed right at them.

"Deactivate you weapon systems and step away from Trailbreaker," One barked. "Now!"

Snarl glowered at the security Autobots standing behind him. "Go ahead and shoot; risk killing the fleshling."

The young security Autobot hesitated. Snarl took the chance; opening his weapons array he unleashed three missiles at the group. A deafening explosion blasted through the halls, sending pieces of shrapnel and smoke barreling throughout.

In Sludge's grip, Madelyn was going into hysterics. Crying uncontrollably, she pounded and kicked at her prison. The explosion left a ringing in her ears and she choked as she breathed in the smoke.

'DAIGA!' She thought desperately. 'Daiga? DAIGA!'

No answer. She began to panic. What if something happened to him? Was he hurt? Why wasn't he answering? Someone needed to get Trailbreaker to Ratchet or he was going to die! She didn't want to see anyone die! They weren't just some alien Mechs that were keeping her here! They were…her friends. Her friends!

'PLEASE!' She begged. 'Don't let him die…don't let my friends die…please!'

A soft presence made itself known in her mind.

'_Reach out, child of Man…' _A voice said…no…not a voice - **The Voice**. It was The Voice!_ 'Reach out… and embrace the light…the light…let it guide you.' _

Opening her eyes, she saw a pin point of light in front of her. Following the beam back to its origin, she realized with a start that the light was coming from her…from the spot on her forehead where the scar from her childhood was. She closed her eyes and again searched her mind.

The light….the light…where was it coming from? Where was it…where…THERE!

Deep in the back of her mind she saw – or rather felt – the light. She reached out; hesitating for a moment at the recollection of the last time she had done this very act.

'NO!' She scolded herself. 'You have to! Trailbreaker needs help!'

With a sheer force of will, she reached out and grabbed it. Something akin to an explosion happened in her mind and she felt a barrier of some sort shatter. Her senses flared and her body tensed. She felt the light, warm and smooth, pass over her – consuming her. There was no pain. She could move, she could breathe…she could see. Opening her eyes they flashed a brilliant yellow before dimming to an iridescent white. Her skin glowed like embers of a fire, threads of red mingling among the swirling colors of yellow and orange. Her hair swayed against her shoulders and face. She pushed out violently with her mind.

Sludge let out a cry of surprise as some unknown force blew his hands apart from the inside in an explosion of light and fire. Energon bleed freely and fresh from the mangled hands as he fell back, howling in pain.

The hall was still obscured by the smoke from Snarl's missiles though she needed little visibility. She could see it. Energy. All around her. Variant colors that made up different types of energy. She could see the Energon glowing pink within their bodies, swirling in geometric patterns throughout their systems. In the middle of the bodies was a brilliant light of soft blue light; a Spark.

Ratchet had been indeed correct. The energy of a spark didn't look – didn't feel – like other energy.

With a calm surprise, she realized she was floating in mid air; a curious sensation, but not frightening. Looking down she saw Trailbreaker's body lying motionless on the ground. Something deep inside her cried out, but then relaxed at seeing his spark still brilliantly shining. Though he _was_ bleeding badly and such a loss of Energon might cause his spark to extinguish.

Turning her gaze, she locked eyes with Snarl as he stood wide eyed at her. With rising anger, she sneered at him and reached out, collecting the energy from all around her. Near by computers, automatic door operating systems within the walls, and the very air she breathed, sending it flying at the would-be-kidnapper in a collective ball of energy. It smashed into his chest with a sickening force, sending him flying backwards.

Someone cried out.

"Madelyn!" Turning, she caught sight of a vaguely familiar black and white Mech. Prowl was it? Around him several Mechs had their guns drawn, staring at the mess before them with a bemused anxiety. The remaining Rebel was on the ground, several Autobots pinning him down with the barrels of their weapons pressed against his head. "You're…glowing."

Curiously she looked down at her hands and smiled. "Yeah…I noticed." Recalling herself, she glanced at Trailbreaker and then at the far wall where the other Autobots lay motionless, but alive. "Call Ratchet down here! Now!"

Taken by surprise, and still staring at Madelyn, Prowl shook himself back to his senses. Reaching up to the side of his head he pressed a button. "Ratchet, this is Prowl. We need you down in the Rec room corridor. Mechs down – I repeat; Mechs down."

The next few moments flew by as is if it were a dream. Having done her part, Madelyn stepped aside to allow others to take over the situation. Deciding she didn't want to be a distraction (a floating glowing distraction), she began walking down the corridor trying to find her way back to the med bay. What she was most concerned with at the moment, with all others things such as Trailbreaker being cared for, out of the way was…how to turn herself off.

"Am I going to be the human torch forever?" She asked herself, watching the swirling colors of her skin dance.

"An admirable performance," A deep chilling voice said. Whirling around, Madelyn stared at the large form of Grimlock as he leaned against the wall of an adjacent hall, his face plate down, his lips quirked into a smirked. "Not even Starscream can say he took out two of my men single handedly."

"You traitor!" She hissed, backing away. "Leave me alone. I'm not some battery you can recharge with at your discretion."

Grimlock didn't say anything right away, but instead tilted his head regarding her a moment. "A lot easier to face those you fear when you have the power to fight back isn't it?"

"What?" She asked, bemused.

"Perhaps Optimus was correct," Grimlock mused. "You're not a tool." He grinned. "Tools don't fight back. With that in mind I make you an offer: Join my crew. In return, after we destroy Megatron's regime, I will see you returned to your planet."

Madelyn stared. Heart pounding in her throat, temples pulsing…she felt the heat drain away and her glowing body dimmed until all that was left standing was Madelyn Gates; peach skinned, brunette haired, green eyed Madelyn Gates.

"You…would…" She stammered. "Take me home?"

"If you agree to join my crew," He pointed out.

Madelyn's eyes narrowed. "Why should I?"

"You want to go home don't you?" He asked.

She barked a bitter laugh. "Assuming that not only you defeat the Decepticons within my lifespan and I'm not killed in the process, but Optimus doesn't plan to do the same after the keys are all collected."

Grimlock shrugged. "Clever little fleshling aren't we?"

"Madelyn!" She barked. "My name isn't fleshling, Organic, or squishy! I'm Madelyn. You had the gal to send your cronies after me so the least you could do is learn my name and use it!"

Grimlock's face place slid into place and he pushed himself off of the wall. "We'll see."

"Stay where you are Grimlock," Turning, the Rebel leader eyed Optimus Prime as he stood, weapon aimed.

"You're late Prime," Grimlock told him.

"Step away from Madelyn," Optimus replied, voice dangerous. "I will not hesitate to shoot."

"Slow as usual," Grimlock droned taking an obedient step back. "My interest is obtaining the key by force has wavered. She is yours to do with as you wish. However," He turned back to Madelyn. "My offer remains open."

"No," Madelyn replied flatly.

"What offer?" Optimus demanded. Grimlock regarded the Autobot commander before turning away and began walking down the hall. "Just load my men onto the Exodus. We can handle our own repairs."

Madelyn expected Optimus to object, or even shoot Grimlock in the back, but was very much surprised to see him simply watch as the Rebel leader stalked away. Turning her attention back, Madelyn was startled to see Optimus kneeling down in front of her, optics bright. "Are you alright?"

Madelyn nodded. "I'm fine…he didn't do anything."

"You're walking," Optimus noted. Madelyn's brain froze for a moment. Looking down at her legs she grinned at the realization.

"Aha! I am!" She said and for good measure, she jumped. "I'm walking again! Wahoo!"

"Come," Optimus put his hand down before her. "Let's go sort this mess out."

Hoping onto his outstretched palm, Madelyn took a seat; a noticeable change in her demeanor. She wasn't hesitant and fidgety…she was calm and confident…almost bubbly.

A welcome change, Optimus thought.


	14. Teacher

Arthor's notes: Well...I haven't gotten any chapters finished since my last update. I lost my steam or something. Hopefull something will come along and get my motivation going again. I've got some interesting ideas pondering around. I read a Mirrorverse fanfic called "His Master's voice" and I got inspired to start a Spike/Bumblebee fan fic that grew into a larger idea. I'm still fully committed to this fic, but I sense things getting tight in the near future. I go to Bevill State community college on monday to take the Compass placement test and register. Also I've been swamped at work so I don't have the usual free time to write as I normally do (that's how I was able to get so far into the story in such a small amount of time). I have the feeling I'm going to be really tired for the next month. Besides all that I think I have reached the point in the story where I feel I need to move onto the large picture. Violence insuing. Oooooh...big ass bad guys with big ass guns.

(((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))

Chapter Thirteen: Teacher

As the Exodus left the docking bay, it left seven injured Autobots in its wake. Trailbreaker sustained minor damage to his cranial until and severe damage to his chest; the three security Autobots were treated for minor bumps, dents, and one of them had to have his arm rebuilt (having been blown off by a missal); Daiga, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak had gotten into a brawl with Swoop in the Rec room too. Bumblebee was fine, escaping the fight unscathed, while Bluestreak suffered a nasty gash on his arm and Daiga having been thrown across the room and knocked offline; which explained why Madelyn couldn't connect with him during the confrontation with the Autobot Rebels. Currently all of them save for Bumblebee and Bluestreak, were quietly recharging offline in the recovery room.

Lucky devils.

When Ratchet had learned that Madelyn ha not only attacked Snarl and Sludge, but confronted Grimlock as well ('ran into' was more accurate though she doubted it would change Ratchet's opinion much if any) he was livid. After Optimus had left the med bay, Ratchet gave her a very long and very angry rant about how she shouldn't try to be a hero and just leave that sort of thing to the soldiers. Deciding in the beginning of the lecture that there had been enough drama for one day, Madelyn simply sat quietly and listen.

When he was done ranting, he had her to go lay down (ordered was more like it…). Even though no side effects of the transformation appeared to be manifesting, such as before, Ratchet wasn't taking any chances. For all they knew she could implode at any moment.

In the aftermath of the Rebels failed abduction attempt, it was decided that Madelyn begin to learn her powers more in-depth, if only to help her defend herself. Before that however, Ratchet insisted on doing some tests. Essentially meaning to have Madelyn stand still for an hour while Ratchet ran various typed of scans in her normal state and 'powered state' as he called it. After a little over an hour of playing 'clap on, clap off' Madelyn was not only tired, but a little dizzy.

"Are we done yet?" She asked rubbing her eyes clear of the little bubbles of light that danced across her vision; a side effect of having one's eyes open during a scan. "I feel funny."

"Trans-molecular scans tend to make one a little disoriented," Ratchet explained, not looking away from the telescope like device he was preoccupied with. "It'll clear in a moment. Two more tests and you're free."

"Yippee," Madelyn yawned and shook herself awake.

"Did Prime tell you?" Ratchet asked after a moment.

"Tell me what?"

"We're heading to Nebulos next rotation."

"Cool," Madelyn said. "So besides, getting me some stuff, what else are we there for?"

"Some domestic and internal repairs," Ratchet went on. "Our outer range scanners need to be replaced and updated, the damage to the Rec room corridor needs to be fixed, and we also need a new back up generator." As he said the last bit, he turned to Madelyn and smirked. "It seems someone blew it out trying to reenergize a spark."

"What's more important to you?" She asked, hands firmly placed on her hips. "A back up generator or Sideswipe?"

Ratchet gave her a look.

"Ok," She admitted. "Stupid question."

A few cycles after her tests were over with; Madelyn was cleared for training by Ratchet – determining she suffered no ill effects from her powered state. Ratchet surmised that the fall out she suffered the first time her entered that state was due to a back lash of energy probably caused when the power generator she was sucking energy from blew out. Whether that was the real reason or because of the fact the sheer amount of energy to reenergize a spark was abnormally demanding, Madelyn didn't know or really care. As long as she didn't suffer fall out again, she was quite happy with her abilities.

The question remained however – how do you train someone to use Key powers? And more importantly – who was going to teach her?

She found out.

He was actually brought in from the Valladus, especially for this task. His armor was light blue with olive green stripes, optics hidden behind a silver visor, and stood a little taller the Daiga. His name…was Groove.

Madelyn stood between Bluestreak and Daiga as they waited patiently in a large room (a good 10 football fields large) that was essentially a gym. To the far left of the room was a closed off area for target practice, to the far right, lined across the wall, were several battle drones, and closer to where the trio stood was a sparing ring. Looking around at what was in the room, Madelyn began to feel a little apprehensious about exactly what it was Groove was going to have her do.

"How long's it been since we saw Groove?" Daiga asked Bluestreak. The grey Mech titled his head in thought.

"A good 50 rotations I'd say," He said.

"Why doesn't he just transfer over to Gigas Marta?" Daiga asked. "It's make sense to have him here."

Bluestreak smiled. "You know him. He'd rather serve under Ultra Magnus."

"Why?"

"He's always been Magnus's right hand," Bluestreak explained. "Long before he ever found out he was a key."

"I guess…"

"Who's Ultra Magnus?" Madelyn asked.

"The big blue Mech you met before at the meeting," Daiga explained. "He was sitting next to Springer."

"Oh, him."

"Yeah. He's the commander of the Valladus," Bluestreak added. "He's second in command."

Madelyn titled her head. "I thought Prowl was."

"Well he is," Daiga said. "But here only on Gigas Marta. Magnus is second in command of the entire Autobot forces while Prime is both commander here and over all."

Madelyn nodded. "Got it. So Groove is Ultra Magnus's 'Prowl' kind of."

Daiga laughed. "Yeah, but no as stuck up. Or strict. Or stubborn."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Said a voice. Startled, the trio turned to see the light blue, silver visored Groove standing loftily behind them, grinning. "Long time no see guys."

"Don't do that!" Daiga told him.

"What?"

"Sneak!"

"Why?"

"It's freaky!"

Groove laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I still haven't been able to out-sneak Mirage yet."

Bluestreak chuckled. "I suppose it would be difficult to out sneak someone you can't see."

Groove stepped up and locked arms with Bluestreak, shaking hands warmly. "How ya been Blue? Keeping busy?"

"Haven't been bored for the last Decca-cycle," Bluestreak said grinning. "Not with _her _around."

Following Bluestreak's accusatory finger down, Groove caught sight of Madelyn, who stared up at the tall Autobot with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Squatting down to her level, Groove smiled.

"Hello there," He said, offering his finger. Feeling a little silly, Madelyn shook hands – er fingers – with her new teacher. "Madelyn right?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"Name's Groove," He replied. "Prime has this wild idea I know how to teach you how to use your Key abilities."

Madelyn smiled. He reminded her a little bit of an adult trying to gain the trust of a fidgety child.

"What exactly are we gonna be doing?" She asked. "I'm curious."

"Basics," Groove replied, pushing on his knees until he was standing back up. "My first job it to teach you how to defend yourself; Point one. Point two being to observe you and try to figure out exactly what your powers are. You've displayed various abilities that may simply be associated with your main power. We'll be better prepared in the future if we know this."

"Sounds like more tests," She groaned. "If I have to stand through one more scan I'm gonna scream."

"There'll be no scans" Groove replied with a chuckle. "Right now I just need to get a basic understanding of your abilities. I've been briefed, but I need to see it for myself."

"So…you want me to power up?" She asked titling her head.

Her teacher nodded. "Go for it."

Having practiced the subtle art powering up, Madelyn went through the numeral steps she'd determined necessary to reach the powered state. Concentrate, feel for the warmth, and grab hold. The still new feeling of powering up swept over her; she felt her skin warm, her hair raise from her shoulders, and her senses flare. When she opened her eyes she had to adjust her vision (the best way she could describe the action) from her 'energy-vision' where all she saw was energy and the faint silhouettes of those around her to her normal vision.

Madelyn remained silent as Groove scrutinized her; rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he walked casually around her, observing her, and making a small 'hm' every few steps.

"Well?" Daiga asked.

"It seems to me," Groove mused. "That you're body's natural chemistry is physically mutating while you're in that state in order to protect you from any harm. Normally if such amounts of energy were coursing through an organic, they would deactivate and promptly burn to small crisp."

"But she's not," Bluestreak added.

"The artifact seems to be shielding you by mutating your bodily tissues into some form of plasma in order for you to channel energy without succumbing to it," Groove continued. "You suffered a fall out the first time powering up correct?"

Madelyn nodded. "Yeah."

"It may have been due to your entire body having not been properly shielded," He mused. "We'll probably never be sure, but it's a theory." Giving her a curt nod he said, "That's enough, you can stop now."

Madelyn obediently powered down and continued to look up into her teacher's face expectantly. "You got all that out of just watching me?"

Groove smiled at her. "I also received a copy of the results from Ratchet's scans. Those helped a great deal."

Turning his attention to Bluestreak, Groove said, "Could you and Daiga go boot up a drone?"

Bluestreak nodded. "What setting?"

"The lowest setting that's available," Groove replied. "I may be underestimating her, especially after hearing about the whole Grimlock affair, but better safe then sorry."

Madelyn smiled and met eyes with Daiga as he turned to fetch a drone from the far wall.

'I like this guy,' she told him.

Daiga grinned down at her.

'_Tell him that. He can hear you, y'know,' _He told her_. 'Or did you forget he's a key?'_

'_Sure can,'_ Grooves voice added in. Madelyn blushed madly.

'Well…I thought you had to talk directly to someone specifically…for them to hear you,' she said. 'Didn't know it was an open forum…'

'_When we're this close together it is,'_ Groove laughed. _'So glad you approve of me.'_

Madelyn watched Bluestreak and Daiga pull a lopsided looking drone from the wall and pull off a panel on its chest. As Bluestreak played with the dials and various controls within, the drone became alive and actually lashed out at Daiga. Jumping back and tumbling to the floor with a curse, Daiga shot Bluestreak a look.

"Sorry," The grey Mech said. "Whoever used this last forgot to turn down the setting."

"I bet it was Brawn," Daiga said, picking himself up off the ground. "He never turns down the setting; him or Sunstreaker."

"Brawn's more likely the culprit," Bluestreak countered. "Sunstreaker's sparing partners tend to be a bit more…roughed up."

Daiga nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Ready when you are," Bluestreak told Groove.

Groove nodded and turned to Madelyn.

"Ok," He said. "This test is simple enough. Deactivate the drone. These models are pretty resilient so don't worry about going overboard. If it goes too far we'll deactivate it remotely. I just want to see how you react to an opponent."

Madelyn eyed the drone nervously. "I don't know…"

"Just blow the thing up if you have to," Daiga said.

"Ignore him," Bluestreak replied. "Wheeljack would have a fit if you just blew up one of his inventions."

"He does that well enough on his own," Daiga snickered.

"Ready?" Groove asked. Madelyn sighed.

"I guess," She replied and promptly entered her powered state once more. Trying to anticipate what the drone would do once things began to roll, Madelyn walked a short distance forward towards her battle partner. Bluestreak pressed a button inside the drone's chest before closing the panel and stepping away from it. The three Transformers backed off a short distance to give them some fighting room, but close enough they could pounce if needed.

Madelyn shifted her weight from foot to foot, not quite sure what to do. Was she just to wait for the drone to start? Or was she suppose to make the first mo-

Without anymore warning beyond a short buzz, the drone leaped forward, easily closing the distance between them and swiped a hand down at Madelyn. With a startled scream, Madelyn dodged – more like tumbled – out of the way. Scrambling back to her feet she met the drone's lifeless optics. It raised its fist up and slammed it down, missing Madelyn by mere inches. Heart pounding in her ears, Madelyn grimaced and reached out, placing a hand on the drone. She felt around her for some sort of energy, finding it within a device embedded within the wall near the door. Sucking it dry, she forcefully channeled it into the drone's own system. There was a distinct crack as a soft sizzling noise touched her ears before thin dribbles of smoke began rising through the cracks in the drone's armor. With a prolonged screech of metal, the drone toppled over with a crash. Panting, Madelyn continued to stare at the drone, fully expecting it to get up.

It didn't.

"That didn't take long," Daiga chuckled. "Should we set it higher?"

In one fluid motion, Madelyn powered down and whirled around to stare at the third Key.

"No way! It tried to squish me!"

Bluestreak smiled. "In this business, most if not all of your potential opponents will be of larger stature then yourself and as such would use that difference to their advantage. These drones aren't sentient, but they do have some thought process."

Madelyn stared. "I don't think I want to do this…"

Groove shook his head. "In war, there's always something you don't want to do, but must for the greater good. All of us need to be able to defend ourselves in some way. You're abilities are far beyond impressive, but their raw and unrefined. Brute strength only gets you so far and sooner or later you'll meet someone stronger with the processor to match."

Madelyn looked away. "Why though?"

"'Why' what?" Groove asked.

"Why…do I have to fight?" She asked, lowering her head.

Why did she have to fight? Why did she have to fight in and for a war that was not hers? What did they expect of her? Before her abilities awoke, mostly she was ignored and stowed away like some useless tool only brought out once in a while for mundane use. What did she gain from all this? When would she be able to go home? When were they going to go find Zandrex? And when the keys were gathered together, what then? Would the pieces of the artifact rejoin? What would happen to them? How joined together were the keys and the artifact shards? Would they even survive?

"Madelyn?"

Turning to look up into Daiga's optics, Madelyn felt trickle of warm tears stream down her cheeks. Daiga's expression was sympathetic and placed his hand on her back.

"It's OK to be scared," He told her. "Don't think you're in this by yourself. We're all here…and we'd never let anything happen to you."

That did it. Madelyn felt her face contract as a stinging pain in her throat brought new tears to surface. Feeling herself beginning to brake down, Madelyn turned and buried her face into the Autobot's palm, sobbing hard.

'It's not fair!' She told him mentally before screaming it out loud. "It's not fair!"


	15. Preparations…

Arthur's notes: Well my little crisis is over! I figured out where I'm taking the story and how I'm getting it there! Lucky for you that means many a more chapters! I started going down one road and got three chapters into it before I decided I didn't like how things were going so I earsed those chapters and changed course. I'm now halfway through Chapter 28. But you guys are still in the '-teens', so why get ahead of myself? Well, Madelyn had her little break down. It's hard being in the middle of space, so far from home, and everything you know and love. They all mean well of course, but well...there only so much a large group of sentient robots can do for a home sick human child. Maybe she's feel a bit better if she had some chocolate...I bet that'd help. Chocolate makes everything better!

**Chapter Fourteen: Preparations…**

"The problem ranges far from her being so far from her planet," Ratchet explained. "She's young, even by her species standards, and scared. Everything that forms our everyday lives are far reaching concepts, borderline improbable, to her. Through careful observations I've concluded that her mind simply isn't capable of accepting her situation and every once in a while she suffers a relapse. I fear her mental health may be at stake if actions aren't taken soon."

As Ratchet concluded his speech, the medic quietly sat back down in his chair. Watching him were the members of a conference that had been called up at the request of both Daiga and Ratchet. Optimus Prime sat at the head of the table, to his right being Ultra Magnus, and to his left, Prowl. Ironhide sat to Prowl's left and Springer to Ultra Magnus's right. Daiga and Groove took up the last remaining seats.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Springer asked incredulously. "It's hard enough simply maintaining its function and still there's a problem?"

Ratchet nodded. "In her own natural habitat such requirements are readily available to her; food, water, shelter, and socialization with others of her kind. Being so young most of her requirements are provided for her until she can obtain them independently. Having been taken from her environment she's struggling to adapt…and recent events lead me to believe she's failing."

There was a quiet din of mumblings.

"The thing is," Daiga explained. "Madelyn's trying her best to do what we're asking of her. But she's been so sheltered by her very culture that she relapses every time something **real** occurs. It happened with Sideswipe's resurrection, the Grimlock affair, and now when Groove tried to teach her combat. She's not a fighter. She doesn't have the psyche for it."

"She doesn't have the _motivation_ for it," Ultra Magnus corrected. "It must be strenuous to be asked to fight a war that's not yours, for a people so different from you own, and for a cause you may not believe in."

Daiga nodded. "Exactly."

"So how do we deal with this?" Prowl asked. "How do we show her that our own cause is worth fighting for?"

"That seems to be the big question now doesn't it?" Optimus quipped thoughtfully.

"If I may suggest something Optimus," Ratchet said.

The commander nodded. "Proceed."

"I suggest that when we dock at the Nebulos station, that we allow her to go down on the planet," Ratchet said. "The Nebulans are distinctly similar to humans and I feel if she's exposed to a more humanoid culture, allowed to interact with those closer to her, she may calm down some. If anything, it will allow her to get off ship and be around an environment she's more accustomed to, if only for a short while."

Optimus nodded.

"But what about the treaty?" Ultra Magnus asked. "We can't descend to the planet unless we have specific permission and even then only one party of three is permitted. Are you purposing we send her down alone?"

Ratchet scowled. "By no means am I suggesting we throw her off ship, hoping for the best. We'll send her down with a chaperone, preferably our ambassador to Nebulos."

"But Skyfire is stationed on the Rudaiette," Springer pointed out. "Their floating somewhere around the Fordus galaxy I believe."

"I purpose we pursue Ratchet's suggestion," Optimus Prime said as he stood, pushing the edge of the table for leverage. "We will first contact Skyfire and request if he can chaperone her to the planet. If not we'll substitute someone else. Then we'll contact Nebulos and request permission to send down a party."

"And if they refuse?" Springer asked dubiously.

"Then we'll have to come up with something else," Optimus Prime replied as he began pacing around the table. "Just as we will if this proposition doesn't play out as we hope it will."

"If I've properly made my assertion," Ratchet added. "There shouldn't be any reason why we shouldn't see some, even if only a small, change in her behavior."

Daiga smirked. "Madelyn told me about a saying Humans have that describes situations like this; don't count your chickens before they hatch." Daiga shrugged. "I've no clue what it means, or what the slag a chicken is, but it seems appropriate."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sitting atop the table cross-legged, Madelyn wished, not for the first time, that she could sit in a chair again. Shifting her legs every few minutes so they wouldn't fall asleep, she listened carefully to her teacher. Not Groove, mind you, but a very…very tall Autobot named Skyfire who had come in to educate her. Currently he was teaching her the things that were necessary to know for her trip down to Nebulos which included names of the royal family (that took an hour by itself) and the various customs of Nebulan society and etiquette. The biggest thing Madelyn had trouble with was that in Nebulan society, females never bowed or showed submission to males younger then her or of the same age (or thereabouts). Only state officials, the King, and elders were females to show any respect. Younger males and those her age were considered suitors and in Nebulan society, it was the female who chose the male she would wed while in human society the Man was traditionally the one in charge. Madelyn like this idea and decided her people needed to adopt that custom. Skyfire found that rather amusing.

"So how do Nebulans bow?" She asked. "Where I'm from people have different ways to bow and show respect to people of high rank."

"Well, there are multiple ways depending on the situation and the person in question," Skyfire explained. "But lucky for you, you only need to know one. You'll be a guest of the royal palace and as such will have to bow to everyone pretty much except the guards. All other worldly visitors have to bow to everyone. It's meant to show them, and us, that_ we_ are the guests on _their_ planet."

"Common curtsey," Madelyn replied.

"Exactly."

Skyfire went on to explain that there also would be a feast in her honor. That brightened Madelyn right up. Food – real food – alien food, but food nonetheless; goodbye liquid diet! Hello chewable, tangible, food she could taste! Which lead to the lay out of Nebulan dinning; Males traditionally sat on one side in order of rank, while females sat one the other in the same fashion. As ambassador, Skyfire would sit close to the King at the head of the table while Madelyn would sit on the other side amongst the Princesses (of which there were five; Yoki, Kourai, Tolta, Junai, and little Mai. There were two Princes as well, Mojun and Daerin.)

The Gigas Marta would dock at a station orbiting the planet where they would begin repairs while Skyfire and Madelyn took a small skiff down to the planet. She couldn't wait for next rotation which, as far as she could guess, was another two days (roughly) away. During which time she spent most of with Skyfire learning about Nebulos.

About a Vorn ago (about 83 years), Nebulos fell under the sights of the Decepticons who were out to purge the planet of its natural resources to fuel their campaign. They began a siege which tore the planet apart. The Autobot intervened and essentially spared them from destruction and drove the Decepticons from the planet. As a result, a treaty was signed stating that Nebulos would continue to receive Autobot protection in exchange for a certain percentage of their produced energy. Madelyn even found herself fascinated by Nebulan politics. Being so far from home she began to long for the most mundane things. As Skyfire explained the infrastructure of their government, she was surprised to learn that the King had little to no real power over the state. In fact, he acted more like the Vice-president of the US; heading the Darret (the Nebulan equivalent of congress) but not having any real direct control. The Monarchy had been weakened and nearly toppled by the Deception siege and never truly recovered in which point the Darret was founded to help stabilize the planet's economy and begin reconstruction. As Madelyn learned, signs of the struggle could still be seen on the planet. Such an example was the clause in the treaty stating only three Transformers were permitted on the planet at one given time. Despite being thoroughly grateful to the Autobots for saving them and their planet, the Nebulans had become very cautious of beings of Mechanical origin. Madelyn couldn't blame them. They were quite intimidating. Even having been in their care for well over a month an a half (as far as could surmise) Madelyn was still rather fidgety and nervous around them, especially when she was on the ground. She even began to suffer from a sore neck having to look up so much.

Dreaming of the time when she could set foot in grass, or something similar, again she began to fantasize about what Nebulos was like. Of course all her dreams had it that it was much, if not exactly the same, as Earth. Then she began to wonder what Nebulans looked like.

"They're the same stature of a human," Skyfire replied. "They're green skinned however and their hair is a lot coarser then your's appears to be."

That comment prompted new hopes; a bath or some way to get clean. Perhaps even some new clothes seeing as she'd been wearing her jeans, T-shirt, and sweater for longer then she wished to know and were in dire need of a thorough cleansing. Not having seen her reflection for quiet a long time, Madelyn dreaded how her hair must look.

"I'm never taking a hair brush for granted again," Madelyn mumbled to herself. "Or a bathtub…or a toothbrush…or a toilet!"

She pushed away mortifying thoughts of exactly how Ratchet and Wheeljack had...'fixed' that particular problem.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))

"You and the others are just being paranoid," Bumblebee said. "You're all running around like mad every time the kid cries about something. It's humiliating."

Daiga shot the scout a dirty look. "Easy for you to say. You've never seen her cry. It's spark shattering…"

"Yeah right," Bumblebee raised his Energon cube to his lips, paused, and grinned. "Maybe you guys just don't know how to handle a female."

Daiga growled and motioned threateningly across the table.

"Just saying," Bumblebee said, still grinning to himself as he took a drink of Energon.

Bluestreak shook his head. Next to him, Groove was trying not to laugh while Trailbreaker (having just been released from the med bay not a cycle ago) sat quietly observing the exchanging of words.

"Bumblebee may have a point," Bluestreak added and received a dirty look from Daiga. "What I mean is that maybe we are just being a little too cautious. No one here really knows how to deal with organics or how they react to things. If anything, Madelyn may just be taking a long time to adjust."

Daiga's murderous gaze softened. "I'm not saying it's not possible, but it doesn't seem right to be doing this to her."

"Hey!" Bumblebee snapped. "We didn't do anything! This is that pit-born traitor Zandrex's fault. He's the one who nicked her from her planet."

"True," Bluestreak nodded. "But sooner or later she would have been found by someone. Better Zandrex then one of the Sweeps."

Daiga shuttered. "Which reminds me; did we ever find the Sweeps?"

Trailbreaker shook his head. "Their ship disappeared through a warp gate and we haven't locked onto them sense."

"Let's hope they got stuck in sub-space," Groove added in. "I'd be a happy bot if I never had to see any of those cons again."

"I heard Grimlock's going after them," Bluestreak offered. "That's what he was supposedly doing before coming here and causing all that ruckus."

"I hope the Sweeps blast them good for what they tried to do," Daiga hissed. "Those Bastards."

"And so it begins," Trailbreaker grinned recalling his prediction from a quarter of a rotation ago.

"What?" Daiga looked at the weapons specialist, bemused.

"You're starting to talk like a human," He pointed out.

"Oh," Daiga smirked. "It rubs off on you."

"Strange," Bluestreak grinned. "Considering Madelyn doesn't curse all that much."

Daiga shrugged. "Not out loud."

Groove nodded. "You should hear how colorful her vocabulary is when she gets going. It's actually pretty funny."

"Well we all can't be psychic now can we?" Bumblebee added as he drained his cube.

((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))

Jazz lay on his back, his chest compartment exposed, with Ratchet elbow joints deep inside him while Madelyn watched absently from a table across the room.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Madelyn asked, sitting on her knees.

"What?" Jazz asked turning his head to look at her.

"Having your chest open like that," Madelyn replied.

"No," Jazz answered. "Why would it?"

Madelyn shrugged. "When humans have to get surgery, we have to be heavily sedated or completely put to sleep so we won't feel any pain. My grandpa had open heart surgery a couple years ago and it just reminded me of that. He was sore for a long time after the operation and he had a really nasty looking scar."

Madelyn drew an invisible line on her chest indicating where the scar had been.

"Human's bodies aren't built so your internal operating devices are accessible," Ratchet explained. "Transformers' are. It would be a lot more work for me if I had to cut everyone open for the most routine tune up."

Madelyn nodded her understanding. "I guess."

Noticing her tone, Jazz grinned and asked, "Bored?"

Madelyn fell forward dramatically. "YES!" She declared.

Jazz laughed. Ratchet reemerged from his inner workings and flicked him on the head. "No moving." The medic turned to Madelyn. "If you're so board, go down to the Rec room."

Madelyn looked up. "By myself?"

"You're a big girl," Ratchet replied. "I think you can make it down there in once piece. Have someone bring you back though."

Madelyn's face lit up. "OK!"

Powering up, Madelyn hopped off the table and manipulated the energy around her, slowing her decent until she landed safely on the ground. As she reached the door Ratchet sighed to himself and turned to go open it for her. To his surprise, he watched as Madelyn waved at the door and it parted for her as the lights in the room flickered.

"How'd you do that?" He asked as she powered down. She turned and smiled.

"I converted energy from the lights to that thing in the wall that opens the doors," She replied. "I don't know what it's called. But when Groove had me fight that drone, I blew them out in the gym's doors and we had to call Hoist up to get us out."

Jazz laughed out loud.

"No moving!" Ratchet snapped at the saboteur. Turning back to Madelyn he said, "Just don't destroy anything OK? Mechs are starting to complain about the lights flickering on and off all the time."

Madelyn's smile faded. "Where am I supposed to get the energy then? I'm not trying the generator again. And I don't think anyone would be anymore pleased if I tried sucking it from one of you…if that's even possible."

Ratchet's expression turned dark. "If I hear you tried that I'll stick you in a dark box for an entire rotation."

Madelyn pouted. "You're like me Great Aunt Stacy. She locked me in a closet when I was seven because I slid down the banister…and again when I was twelve."

"Why?" Jazz asked, amused at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Same reason," Madelyn replied smirking at the memories. "Except I broke a vase the second time…It was an ugly piece of crap anyway. It was_ begging_ to be broken…"

Ratchet sighed and pointed. "Just go."

Madelyn turned and walked on. "Yes **Mother**."

Before Ratchet could reply, the doors hissed closed.

"She learns how to open **one** door," Ratchet scowled. "And she walks all over you.


	16. Nebulos

Arthur's Notes: Yayness for quick updates! Well...yeah...I decided I could update again. These chapters a little slow as far as plot is concerned, more about culture and such then anything else, but oh boy are things gonna pick up afterwards. The climax of this arc is nearing and I am most excited about you're reactions. Many of you have been wondering where Zandrex is. Well...He's coming. Not in the chapter, but soon. Zandrex is a big force in this story despite the fact you barely see him in the begining (yes I still consider this to be the begining. I'm working on the middle bit now. lol).

Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Nebulos…**

"Wow," Madelyn breathed as she gazed out through the glass. The observation deck was empty save for Skyfire and Optimus Prime who stood behind the human girl as she got her first look of an alien world, Nebulos. "It looks just like earth…except it doesn't have as large of oceans."

"The planet's only 20 water," Skyfire explained. "How much did you say Earth was?"

"70," Madelyn replied not looking away from the blue and green planet below. "But the water from the ocean isn't drinkable. There's so much salt in it you'd dehydrate by drinking it and get really sick."

"The water of Nebulos is consumable to the natives," Optimus added.

"So it's more of a really big lake then an ocean," Madelyn replied. "Or it could be a fresh water ocean…"

Skyfire smiled down at her amused. "Excited?"

She nodded. "Yes! This is all so cool! I'm the first human to see all this stuff! Armstrong's got nothing on me!"

"Who?"

"First man on the moon," She replied. "Him and another guy took a rocket up and walked around on the moon, the first humans to do so. It was a huge deal back in the 60's."

"Just walking on your planet's moon?" Optimus asked.

"Well," Madelyn explained. "Our technology is a lot more sophisticated compared to back then and we've send lots of satellites out into space since. Of course nothing we have comes close to what you guys have. But in our defense, what we have now took us about two hundred years to develop. You guys have had multiple millennia."

The two towering Autobots chuckled.

"She seems in better spirits," Optimus said quietly to Skyfire who nodded in the affirmative.

"What's that?" Madelyn asked, pointing to a strange structure floating around the planet.

Optimus stepped up. "That's NOS-5; Nebulan orbital station."

"Oh," Madelyn replied. "That's where we're docking?"

"It is," Optimus nodded. "In fact we should go prepare for the docking." Turning to look down at Madelyn he added, "You should head back to the med bay. Docking onto a station isn't the smoothest of operations."

Madelyn raised her eye brows at him. "OK…"

And he was right! Madelyn made it to the med bay, followed by Skyfire, and not a minute later, the entire room shook and rumbled. Things on the shelves rattled and tumbled to the floor, causing Ratchet to curse. Madelyn could feel the ground reverberating under the souls of her shoes. Skyfire held onto the edge of the table to steady himself while Ratchet did the same. Madelyn fell to the floor early on in the episode and decided to stay there until the rumbling stopped and things settled down once again which seemed to take forever to come. When it did, there was a collective sigh.

"Finally," Ratchet hissed as he walked around, trying to reorganize the now ruined med bay; boxes of bolts, pieces of wire, and scrap metal littered the room.

"Someone up there doesn't know how to park," Madelyn said absently to herself as she stood up.

"I bet it was Air Raid," Ratchet said sourly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Excitement sudden melted into nervousness as Madelyn settled down in the skiff. The skiff itself was more like a small shuttle, able to house around five to seven Mechs comfortably, depending. Skyfire took the wheel and Madelyn sat in the passenger seat which was a great deal bigger then her. She was slightly concerned that the skiff didn't have any type of restraints.

"There's a special drive in the engine that counters the momentum," Skyfire reassured her. "So you're in no danger of flying out of your seat when we land."

Madelyn nodded. "I'll take your word on that."

"And one more thing," Skyfire told her. "We sent them copies of file displaying you're language patterns so those who we meet will be able to understand you. Most of them are officials and the royal family."

"They learned my language that fast?" Madelyn asked.

"Nebulans are masters of languages," Skyfire replied. "They're only organic species, we know of, who have the ability to speak Cybertronian without the aid of a de-toner."

"De-toner?" She asked.

"When speaking Cybertronian," Skyfire explained. "There's a certain underlying tone we use that differentiates between words that otherwise would sound the same without it. A de-toner is a device someone of organic origin can speak into to achieve the correct sound to speak our language. Even with a de-toner though, organics have trouble speaking it. Most simply don't have the physical capability to make the appropriate sounds."

"Oh," Madelyn nodded. "I could understand that. When you guys speak I can't even make out individual words…just sounds like machine screeching to me…no offense."

Skyfire smiled lightly and shook his head. "None taken. Likewise you're language sounds like chitter to me."

"Chitter?" Madelyn asked. "Really?"

He nodded. "But most organic languages do. It simply has to do with how our vocalizations are made."

"I guess that makes sense," She nodded.

As the skiff launched and began the descent to the planet below, Skyfire quized her. "What's the King's name?"

"Saudier," Madelyn replied. "And Queen Emile passed away."

"List the Princes."

"Mojun and Daerin."

"Princess?"

"There's -"

"By age."

"Damn - uh…Kourai, Junai…uh….Tolta...Yoki and Mai?"

"Close; Junai is eldest, then Kourai."

"Frag."

"Who's the head of the Darret below the King?"

"The Torret."

"And what's his name?"

"…"

"Madelyn?"

"I don't remember."

"His name is Kokum."

"Kokum…their names are so weird! It's hard to remember them all…"

"You'll get used to it."

She doubted that very much. But the closer and closer they got to the planet's surface, she began to feel excited again. As the past through the atmosphere, the ship rumbled and shook slightly, but Skyfire expertly piloted the craft reducing the vibration to a minimum. As the broke through clouds, Madelyn gasped.

Beautiful…absolutely beautiful! Lush forests and lakes, towering mountains! And just below all that was a city, large and sparkling. Towers and spires rose up into the sky and beyond the clouds and winding paths snaked around the buildings and spires. In the middle was an older less modern and technology oriented area. In the center of this area was a large stone building; the royal palace! Madelyn could see pools and gardens all around and amazing pillars holing the main structure up the closer they got. The skiff turned and began a fast decent to the flat run way of the Nebulan port. The building itself was of modest structure, not being more ornate then need be. The skiff slowed to a soft halt. Skyfire looked down at his charge.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "As I'll eve be."

Skyfire helped her down from the high chair and walked her to the skiff's exit. The hatch lowered and Madelyn breathed in the air of Nebulan. It even smelled like Earth. Looking ahead of her she got her first look of the Nebulan people. Standing a few kilometers away, looking very official, were a small group of tall green skinned Nebulans. They wore black robes except for one who headed the party that wore a magenta colored robe. They reminded her of judges (without the funny wigs) as their clothes billowed slightly as the wind blew across the port. The magenta clad Nebulan looked to be the youngest of the group, but still much older then Madelyn, looking to be around thirty-ish. His hair was a dark green color, short, coarse, and thick like that of an African man. His eyes were a startling violet, as were the others'. Skyfire stepped ahead of Madelyn and made his way down the landing, with her tailing him. As they made their way closer to the Nebulan officials, Madelyn suddenly panicked.

'How do I bow again?!' She asked in a momentary memory relapse. To her relief though, the knowledge promptly resurfaced. When Skyfire stopped a few meters from the group, probably so they didn't have to crane their necks to see him properly, Madelyn surmised, the magenta robed official smiled as he gazed at her with his violet eyes.

"Welcome to Nebulos," He said bowing, his chin pressed to his chest and arm swept out. "Ambassador Skyfire and honored Guest."

"Greeting Torret Kokum," Skyfire said, returning the bow with the specified version he and Madelyn were to use which was easy enough. Bow at the waist with hands to your side and dip as far down as you could, which in Madelyn's case wasn't very far. At fist she worried they may take offense, but when she rose up again, Torret Kokum seemed most pleased.

Recalling what she'd been instructed to say, Madelyn replied as she bowed, "Thank you for accepting us. I am Madelyn Gates of the planet Earth."

"You are quite welcome Madelyn of Earth," Torret Kokum said. "King Saudier is most happy to welcome the Fourth Key to our humble planet."

"Optimus Prime sends his best regards," Skyfire said. "And thanks you for your hospitality shown to young Madelyn."

Torret Kokum turned and smiled at her. "It is our pleasure. If you follow us, we will escort you to the palace."

Skyfire bowed again as a reply and Madelyn emulated him as he did so. As the group turned to show the way, Madelyn wondered if they were going to walk all the way, which seemed a bit implausible for state officials to do, or would they take a car or something. Did Nebulans have cars?

As they crossed off the runway, Skyfire's loud foot falls echoing behind; Madelyn caught sight of an elaborate…something. It looked like a chariot…kind of. It was shaped vaguely like a giant metal shoe with metallic carvings and ridges creating dazzling designs and patterns. What struck her first was not the beauty of it…but the fact that there was absolutely no way Skyfire was going to fit inside.

She turned to look up and stared bemused at her chaperone. "What about you?"

"I'll follow along behind," He assured her.

"Walking?" She asked tilting her head. He shook his head chuckling.

"Not quiet," He replied. And did something Madelyn had never seen before. His body began shifting onto itself and not a few seconds later instead of the impossibly tall Skyfire standing before her, there hovered a large white ship.

Madelyn gapped.

"How'd you do that?" She asked. She heard Skyfire's voice come from within the ship, laughing. The Nebulan officials lightly chuckled.

"You've been on the Gigas Marta all this time and never wondered why we call ourselves Transformers?" Skyfire asked with a smile in his voice.

"Well I always thought you were all kind of strange to begin with," Madelyn admitted. "I never thought it actually meant anything."

Madelyn, having thoroughly embarrassed herself, climbed into the Nebulan vehicle. Sitting next to Torret Kokum, Madelyn settled in. For the second time, Madelyn found herself in an alien vehicle without any sort of restraints. As the last official entered, the door shut closed of its own accord with a soft hiss, not unlike the doors aboard the Gigas Marta, and the carriage began to movie forward.

"Thank you again," She said to Torret Kokum. "I'm very happy to get the opportunity to see your planet. No one of my people has ever had such an opportunity."

Kokum smiled, he had a nice pleasant smile. "We are happy to offer our aid. I can't imagine there are many organic comforts aboard an Autobot vessel, even on one as large as the Gigas Marta."

Madelyn laughed lightly. "Indeed. They're doing their best with what they have. The Autobots have been very hospitable to me."

"Optimus Prime has always been sympathetic to those who need a helping hand," Kokum replied. "He has been an invaluable advocate for our kind's survival. We owe him and his men much of what we have today."

"Skyfire told me about the Decepticon siege," Madelyn replied. "It makes me wonder how safe my own world is from such things."

Kokum's face turned sympathetic. "I was told you were abducted by the Decepticon Zandrex."

Madelyn shook her head. "He is no Decepticon. He is being used. Zandrex believes if he does Megatron's bidding, his home of Yasurr will be spared his wrath." Madelyn closed her eyes. "But Optimus Prime tells me Yasurr is gone; destroyed long ago."

"Indeed it has," Kokum replied. "But by Zandrex's actions, no doubt the Decepticons will come to your home world."

Madelyn smiled certainly at this. "No. They won't find Earth. Zandrex made sure of that. He saved me by sending me away to the Autobots…and he saved Earth by erasing the data from the warp gate. He is no Decepticon to be feared or hated. He is one of us, a Key; someone who was given a chosen fate and is simply tying his best to fulfill it with the hope of someday returning home." Madelyn took on a much more sorrowful tone. "If I cannot believe that Zandrex will one day find a way to be free, then I cannot believe for myself that I will return home one day and see those I love and have missed."

Kokum was silent for a long moment, soaking in what it was Madelyn was saying. For a second Madelyn feared she may have said too much, but instead of becoming mad, Torret Kokum bowed in his seat.

"For one so young," He said. "You're words rings truth in this old Nebulan. I am certain that you will see your home – your Earth- again."

Madelyn returned the bow, smiling warmly. "Thank you."


	17. Palace Life

Chapter Sixteen: Palace life…

The Palace was a remarkable piece of work. Built from a type of stone called Jut, remarkably similar to marble, the Palace was a type of sandy tan color with small black bits embedded within. The building itself was a three story tall circular building with seven wings branching out, three of which connected to verandas of smaller round buildings of various sizes. A large garden of native Nebulan plants and flowers wrapped around the outside the palace with decorative pools that were situated amongst the foliage, three in all.

As the Nebulan carriage came to a soft halt, the door opened, pulling up, revealing the interior of the vehicle, and the black robed officials exited. Torret Kokum stepped out lightly and offered Madelyn his hand and helped her step down. As Skyfire swooped in he transformed back into his bipedal form landed solidly on the ground. Madelyn stared up at him, smiling impressed.

"That's so awesome," She said. Skyfire smiled down at her.

"This way please," Torret Kokum said politely, indicating the direction with the wave of his green hand. Motioning her to follow, Skyfire walked lightly behind the group as they walked through the gardens upon a solid cobble stone path with decorative pieces in between. Madelyn looked back to see Skyfire walking on the path and to her relief his weight didn't seem to effect the path at all, which prompted her to think just how strong was Nebulan stone?

As they continued through the garden, Madelyn looked around at the flowers and other strange looking plants that were so similar to Earth's own plants and yet so alien. One type of flower in particular caught her eye and caused her to stop. It was a rose! Or a plant that resembled one. Layers of soft purple velvet petals spread out in a beautiful array and a bright yellow core popped out. As she continued to stare, she became aware of Torret Kokum beside her. Turning to him she blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to hold you up."

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked her. "It's called Farusia. They are resilient flowers. Their seeds can stay under ground for a long while and still bloom when the conditions are just right. They are opportunists."

"On Earth," Madelyn said. "We have a flower called a Rose. Farusia and Roses look almost exactly alike, but traditional roses are red. There are yellow and orange roses too, but red roses have more meaning to humans."

"Oh?" Kokum asked.

"Red roses symbolize love," Madelyn replied. "Humans hold love in the highest respect. It's what everyone wants in life and it's the only thing we truly need to be happy. We give one another flowers to express our love, as a gift to someone for an accomplishment, or to say we're sorry. In literature they also symbolize the danger involved in loving someone. Roses have sharp thorns on the stalk and it's meant to represent that if you love someone truly there's always the danger of loosing that love. That's how I always saw it anyway."

Kokum made a small 'hum' noise. Walking over the Farusia, Kokum ran his fingers along the petals before plucking the flower just below bud. Madelyn watched bemused as Torret Kokum turned around and indicated to the Farusia. "May I?"

Madelyn looked back from the flower to Kokum, unsure, but nonetheless she nodded her consent. He reached out and pulled her hair from her face before placing the flower neatly behind her ear. Standing back to observe his work, Kokum smiled broadly.

"Thank you," Madelyn said, bowing just so as to not dislodge the flower.

"This way please," Kokum directed. Madelyn decided she liked Nebulos. She especially liked the Torret; such a wonderfully nice gentleman. She hadn't felt this happy for a long while…a very long while. As they pressed on through the palace, they soon reached veranda with a high ceiling (high enough for Skyfire to stand under comfortably). There was a raised dais in the center where a low table was set up with bright colored fabrics draped across and tall elaborate glass pitchers of something stood in the center. Small round glassed were stacked around said pitchers, reminding Madelyn slightly of shot glasses. Farusia petals were scattered about the dais and Madelyn couldn't help but feel that Nebulos reminded her greatly of India. Standing on the Dais was a group of Nebulans. Eight of them wore bright and fantastic clothing and she surmised them to be the royal family; the king, the two prices, and the five princesses.

"Welcome!" The King boomed. The king himself was a very intimidating built person; Tall and muscular, but very round in the middle. His face was covered in a beard of the same thick coarse green hair and his head was wrapped in a fancy looking hat that looked very much like a turban except seemed to be made of a thing band of fabric wrapped and braided around in ornate patterns, almost like a weave. He wore white tunic and pants with an ornate gold belt wrapped around his large middle with a heavily embroidered coat of red and orange. "Welcome my honored guests!"

Skyfire bowed and Madelyn quickly recovered from her momentary staring episode to do the same.

"We are most humbled by your graciousness," Skyfire said. Madelyn began to wonder if she would have to talk as formally…she wasn't even sure she could…

"Please," King Saudier said. "Do not shy away, come and sit! We have much to discuss!"

Madelyn followed Torret Kokum up and small set of stairs, which Skyfire simply stepped right over, and took a seat on a bright colored cushion at the table. The table was low and made of a dark stained wood. Skyfire took a moment to carefully lower himself onto the dais into a comfortable sitting position.

"My dear," Saudier said taking Madelyn's hand and bowing his head to her. Madelyn blushed at the sudden gesture. "We welcome you most of all to our world."

"You're hospitality is very much appreciated," Madelyn replied, still not sure how formally she should speak…or even if she was speaking formally at all. "I am overjoyed to have this chance to see your planet."

"Madelyn has told us that she is the first of her kind to see an outside world, sire" Kokum told the king.

"Well then we must give her the right impression now don't we?" The king asked with a loud rumbling laugh. Madelyn decided she liked the King too…even if he made her feel awkward. "I would like you to meet my children, the future of Nebulos's empire!"

"I am Prince Mojun," Said the eldest prince. He was dressed in a dark blue, almost black, suit with a white color and a braided rope of yellow strung across his shoulders.

"I am Prince Daerin," Said the second Prince. His hair was slightly more unruly then Mojun's and he wore a white suit and a blue color. He had no rope.

As the princesses introduced themselves, Madelyn couldn't help but think they all looked beautiful. Junai, the eldest wore a red and gold dress with accented ropes wrapped around her shoulders. Kourai wore various shades of blue and black with gold rings sewn into the hems. Tolta wore violet and silver, Yoki wore yellow, and little Mai wore white. Their hair was all styled differently using various colored beads and braids and they all wore a thin silver band around their heads.

"We welcome you," Junai bowed her head to her respectively. Madelyn returned the gesture. "I am sure Ambassador Skyfire has told you some information regarding us. I look forward to showing you first hand. My sisters and I will be your guides throughout your stay if it pleases you."

"I'd be delighted," Madelyn smiled. 'Delighted? When was the last time I ever even said that word?'

"Let us demonstrate to you one of our most sacred traditions," Torret Kokum told her. "Before any ceremony or special event of any amount importance, we drink Hurai-kur."

Madelyn mentally shuttered at the thought of the murky brew that had been up to that point her only source of food. 'I hate irony' she thought bitterly.

Skyfire laughed. "Madelyn is well familiar with Hurai-kur."

"Oh?" King Saudier asked interestedly.

"One of the scientists aboard the Gigas Marta has been making a synthetic version to sustain her function," Skyfire rumbled. "As I hear, it's a pale imitation."

"Not to insult you or Perceptor's efforts," Madelyn added. "But it tastes horrid."

Saudier barked a laugh. "How unfortunate that you're first taste of Nebulan cuisine be unpleasant. Let's see if we can change your mind then, hm?"

A tall Nebulan waiter came over and handed out the small shot glasses to everyone, except Skyfire for obvious reasons, and another waiter walked around with the tall glass pitcher and poured a small amount of the dark creamy liquid into each glass. Madelyn made a mental note that it didn't smell like asparagus like the kind Perceptor made and also noted that they served Hurai-kur hot and steaming, while the other had always been cold.

"Madelyn," Torret Kokum said. "What do your people say when making a toast?"

"Depends upon the region," Madelyn replied. "Personally I always liked the Spanish's way to toasting. You raise your glass and say _Salud_ and drink."

The gathered Nebulans nodded and raised their glasses. Madelyn felt elation in her chest rise and she smiled and raised her glass.

"_Salud_!" They chorused and downed the shots of Hurai-kur. Madelyn was pleasantly surprised that the original recipe was far better then that she was provided with. It tasted like a liquid vegetable soup! She liked it and made a note to ask how she could help Preceptor to improve his own batch. Setting the glass down, she saw her hosts gazing at her expectantly.

Madelyn smiled. "It's good!"

"Wonderful!" The King cheered. "We will see that you are provided with a powered version suitable for space travel. Simply mix with water and heat it up."

"It's not as good as the freshly brewed," Junai added. "But it's not terrible and is probably more flavorful then you're scientist's recipe. No offense intended." She added with an embarrassed glance at Skyfire.

He waved the comment away. "None taken. Perceptor means well, but not everything can be synthetically recreated. He tries though."

The next hour or so was filled with discussion and transferring of cultures. Madelyn recited some poetry at Kokum's request (who turned out to be a poet himself) and found herself very quickly becoming comfortable with the Nebulans. What did that say about her, she thought. What did it mean that she felt more comfortable around Nebulans in a mere hour as compared to the month she'd been with the Autobots that she still felt nervous around? Did that make her shallow? Or was it simply natural that she felt nervous around beings so different from herself in culture, size, and make up? She hoped she wasn't being shallow…she owed the Autobots so much.

After their first meeting was declared over, Madelyn was taken in hand by the five Princesses and lead to another part of the palace. Strolling past one of the open verandas much like they the one they had just left, they entered a small building. The smell of scented oils, steam, and soap was unmistakable.

"You mentioned that you had not been properly groomed since leaving home," Junai explained. "So we decided we should get you cleaned and dressed for the banquette. Tonight you will be one of us; a Nebulan Princess!"

Madelyn liked this idea. She liked it a lot! The building was actually the Princess's private bathing house. Several attendants bowed to them as they all entered. Madelyn was taken away behind a curtain to stripe and done the thin linen like tunic that they bathed in. The bath itself was more of a pool; a good twenty feet long and wide with a maximum depth of five feet. There was a small island in the middle with various bottles of oils and soaps displayed. The water itself was a murky teal and steamed invitingly. When Madelyn reemerged from behind the curtain she saw the Princesses were already in the water. Mai, who looked to be no more then seven, was being pulled around by Kourai laughing happily. Yoki was at the island selecting several bottles from the collection and setting them aside. Tolta and Junai were wading around in the shallowest end, pulling their hair into what looked like a cross between a hair net and a bathing cap. Seeing as their hair was more elaborately styled with beads and braids then the others, Madelyn guessed it would be a good idea to protect it against the water.

Stepping one into the steaming water, Madelyn felt a chill run the length of her body. Slowly she submerged herself completely and reemerging, she smoother her hair back and dipped again, making sure her scalp was thoroughly soaked. The linen tunic clung her body as she swam around, enjoying a hot soak for the first time in a month. Junai called out to her and motioned for her to join them. Madelyn waded over to the two Princesses as they finished placing the last braid into their caps and then fully entered the water.

"This entire place is gorgeous!" Madelyn told them. They smiled.

"I am happy you are enjoying yourself," Tolta said. "The water is a natural hot spring from a water well below the palace. It's cloudy like this because of the minerals."

"Very healthy for the skin," Junai told her.

"What are those bottles over there?" Madelyn asked pointing to the island.

Junai smiled. "Soaps and oils."

Madelyn fawned. "My hair is so dirty I don't think it'll ever be properly clean again…"

"We'll see," Tolta laughed. Junai and Tolta lead her over to the island and began to choose various bottles and an amble colored oil in a small round bottle. Following the two princesses' instructions, she tilted her head back as they poured a lavender colored soap on her scalp and rubbed it in, told her to rinse it out, and repeated it twice over. Then they did the same process with a gritty white soap that took a little longer to wash out completely and again with a yellow soap. After they announced they were satisfied, Junai took the small oil bottle, dabbed a small amount on her palm and rubbed it into Madelyn's now clean hair.

"You shouldn't have to worry about dirty hair for a while now," Tolta told her with a grin. "Those soaps and the oil create a barrier around each strand. All you need to do is rinse your hair once in a while and you should be good for a whole rotation!"

Madelyn smiled and laughed. "Of all the things I miss, it's surprising to find hygiene to be so high on the list."

After another fifteen minutes of soaking, they removed themselves from the bathhouse and were escorted down the hall to another part of the building where they dressed. Madelyn's clothes had been taken away to be cleaned and mended so she was told to wait while the princesses chose the right clothes for her. After they had chosen several outfits they wanted her to try on they spent a good hour or so swapping clothes around and trying different looks in the 'dress up Madelyn' game. Nebulan women's fashions were confusing to Madelyn. First you put on a thin white dress, armless and ending at your ankles, then a darker colored jacket made of thin silky fabric. A wide ornate belt/sash was then tied around your waist, having the access hanging down, and finally a shawl of fervidly bright color and embroidery was wrapped around your shoulders and across your chest, like Indian women wore. Mai, being the youngest, wore a plain white dress and shawl. All the others wore more elaborately colored and embroidered dresses that increased from youngest to eldest. Madelyn felt slightly sympathetic to Junai who as the oldest sister had to wear the most jewelry, embroidery, and layers. But she didn't seem to mind the extra weight at all and even seemed to enjoy the attention it brought her.

The final outfit chosen for Madelyn was something of their own creation seeing as none of the outfits seemed to compliment her. Instead of the white linen under dress they gave her a black one, topped with a green jacket and gold embroidered black sash. They began bickering over the shawl which lasted a good while. Madelyn didn't try to intervene, thoroughly enjoying the sound of girls her age acting…like girls her age. Mai finally came running up with a yellow cream colored shawl with a pattern of Farusia flowers sewn into it.

"This one," Madelyn chose and the bickering, having become somewhat perpetual background noise, went silent. As Madelyn put the shawl on herself having seen the Princesses do it many times by them, the stared and nodded their approval.

"That looks good," Mai said smiling.

"Thank you so much Princess Mai," Madelyn said and bowed to the little Nebulan, who shyly bowed back.

Madelyn spent the rest of the night in bliss. The banquette was a huge affair, seating nearly every official in the government. Skyfire attended the festivities as well, sitting away from the tables, but close enough to converse with the various officials and such. Madelyn spent the majority of her time telling everyone about Earth and the various things that were part of her home's customs. The strangest thing they seemed to have learned was the diversity on her planet. She described the animal and plant life, cities, and Holidays.

"I want to celebrate Christmas," Mai told her father. The room erupted with laughter. Mai looked around confused. "Really! Can we?"

Madelyn's favorite part was the food. She felt a little deprived when she recalled being told Nebulans were vegetarians and there wouldn't be any sort of meat, but the quickly vanished. After they had toasted with Hurai-kur shots, the first course came out. As far as Madelyn could figure it out, it was a stew made of a sweet boiled leaf and berries. The next course was the oddest thing she'd ever eaten. It was essentially bark, but prepared and served in an odd way that reminded her vaguely of the bamboo shoots in the Chow-Mien from the chine buffet her family use to get take out from.

Before too long however, the banquette ended. Properly fed and happy, Madelyn said good night to her hosts and Skyfire before being led away to her own private room. A large door opened to an airy balcony looking over the gardens. She watched the stars for a long moment, wondering hopefully is somewhere in those clusters of lights was the sun…her sun…and maybe even Earth. She closed the curtains to the balcony before she walked over to her bed and laid herself down between the silky sheets. Looking over to the small table beside her she smiled at the Farusia head lying idly on the surface.

(((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_What could I do to make you remember your place?" Starscream asked, twisting Zandrex's face deeper into the floor. Madelyn sucked in a breath, alerting Starscream to her presence. Turning sharply to her, the winged Decepticon grinned. "Well, well, well…What do we have here?"_

_Madelyn, scrambled to regain her footing and quickly returned to a bowing position. Ignoring the display of submission, Starscream grabbed Madelyn, roughly. _

"_Perhaps the lesson would be better learned if," Starscream mused. "The little one was to take the punishment instead." _

"_Lord Starscream! Plea-"_

_Madelyn screamed as pain shot through her lower half, Starscream's fingers gripping her hard. _

She awoke with a start. Sitting up in bed, she looked around and for a fleeting moment panicked at seeing that she wasn't in the med bay…but reality soon sank back in and she let out a sigh of relief. Smiling to herself she fell back into her pillow, enjoying the sensation of the silky sheets on her skin. A noise in the corner alerted her and she sat back up curiously.

"Who's there?" She asked. The noise again. Something small and dark sprang from the darkness and wrapped around Madelyn's throat. "AGH!"

Her body suddenly went into spasms as an electrical current bleed from the metal collar. Panicking, she reached up to rip the thing off when another sprang from the shadows and wrapped itself onto her wrist, adding its own current. Before Madelyn even realized what was happening or could even scream another flung out and clamped onto her remaining wrist. This time she did scream.

Loud shrieking echoed down the halls of the palace. Drowsy guards were jousted to attention and they ran down the hall to the Fourth Key's room. Slamming the door open, they entered the room, pistols raised as guard after guard filed into the room. Looking around they saw nothing amiss…except for one thing.

The bed was empty…

The curtains were torn off their beam and a single Farusia flower head lay on the floor.

Stepping up the head guard, bent down, picked up the flower, and stared at its purple fleshy petals. "What?"

"She's gone…" Another guard added absently. "Lady Madelyn is missing…"

The head guard turned on his heels and yelled. "Sound the alarm!" He barked. "The Fourth Key's been abducted!"


	18. The Federation

Author's notes: Yay! A new week, a new chapter! Oooh! Boy! This story arc is my favorite so far. After reading you may ask why, but I can't answer that w/out giving away some spoilers. lol. I'm really glad you're all enjoying this. I've hit another rut in the story. It's more of a hesitation to go on then a problem with plot or anything. I'm just as a big transition is all. Well isn't this exciting! A lot of you have been asking about Zandrex. He's coming. In a few short chapters you'll all be reunited with the black Knight (C'mon! He is so the black knight of this story! lol). Things are definatly getting complicated now aren't they? Last time we saw Madelyn kidnapped by an unknown being(s)! Sit back enjoy chapter Seventeen of Transformers Collateral Damage!

Also I would like to point out that a site called 'TFWIRE' will be reading part of this story on one of their upcoming podcasts called "War stories". If you're interested in hearing the story aloud, go to their main page and keep a look out for it in the coming weeks. (I know I'm excited!)

---

Chapter Seventeen: The Federation…

She became aware of herself slowly. Her head hurt and it was hard to think in coherent sentences. The first thing she realized was that she was wrapped in a coarse blanket. The ground beneath her shifted and with a start she realized wasn't lying on the floor, but cradled in someone's arms…metal arms. A metal hand came up and began stroking her head and shoulders as she began to move. She let out a small whimper at the cold touch.

"Shhhh…" A metallic accented voice said soothingly. "You got a nasty shock from those binders. You shouldn't move just yet."

Madelyn ignored the voice and continued to struggle. The arm holding her shifted again and the other metal arm came around and grabbed her other side. Holding her at arms length, her captor gave her an annoyed look. He was a Transformer, Madelyn noted absently through broken thoughts. His armor was grey and black while his face was silver.

Had he abducted her? Why?

...As though she really had to ask anymore.

"If you move too much those binders may activate again," He told her sternly. "But if you **like** getting shocked like that; then by all means be my guest."

Madelyn stopped wiggling and stared at the Transformer, drowsily.

"That's better," He said grinning and sat her down on his lap. "Just stay calm and don't use your power."

His metal hand pressed against her shoulder and pushed her down into a laying position. Madelyn opened to her mouth and realized slowly she couldn't talk. She became aware of something cold and metallic on her wrists and neck. Reaching up she ran her fingers across the dark band of metal. Her thoughts slowly drifted and she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

When she awoke once more her thoughts were a lot clearer. Looking up, she stared at her captor for a moment. His optics weren't glowing.

'That means he's offline,' Madelyn told herself. Untangling herself from the coarse blanket, she looked around her. A storage room, Madelyn noted bitterly. The transformer sat on a row of crates, a large imposing looking black rifle lying at his side. He was small as far as Transformers went, standing just a little taller then Bumblebee and built in a way reminiscent of Zandrex. His grey and black armor was scratched and chipped with dents near the joints. Looking down from the top of the crate she found herself on, Madelyn decided it wasn't that far to the ground. She could make it.

Sliding to the edge, she checked the Transformer once more; out like a proto-form. Turning back, she looked down at the metal bands binding her. There were no markings on them and the gleamed a shiny silky black. With a bracing breath, Madelyn pushed off. Landing awkwardly on her feet she fell over with a soft _oof_. Whirling around, she was relieved to see the Transformer was still offline.

She surveyed the room. It was small; about 30 feet by 50. There were a few crates stacked on top of one another, but for the most part the room was relatively empty. A door to her right caught her eye and she silently made her way toward it. Looking at the door she stared bemused at it. It was big, but not Transformer big. The key pad was at her level too. Curious to be sure, but Madelyn pushed the thought away for another time. The pad had a key code just like aboard the Gigas Marta. Knowing full well that there was little if any chance of her getting the right key code Madelyn tried a random series of numbers in vein hope it was the correct one out of a million billion choices. The door made a loud buzz, startling Madelyn. The doors remained firmly closed.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said from above her. Whirling around, she locked eyes with the transformer who stood behind her. He leaned forward and pressed a hand against the door. "You can't go anywhere without me knowing so long as those are on."

Madelyn immediately looked murderously at her wrists, the black metal binders gleaming teasingly at her.

"Neat little gizmos aren't they?" He asked with a smirk. "They keep the subject in a state of constant submission while tracking and transmitting their every movement to my systems."

Madelyn slammed her back against the door and slid to the floor, all the while never looking up to the Transformer gloating above her.

She heard him sigh.

He squatted down and looked at her, but she looked away. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. How 'bout we start over, huh? I'm Korek."

Madelyn didn't answer.

Korek looked down at her annoyed. "It's kind of hard to negotiate when only one side's talking."

"I don't negotiate with kidnappers," Madelyn replied bitterly and said no more. Korek laughed lightly.

"Fair enough," He replied with an indifferent shrug. "You're a little annoyed, all understandable but-"

"No!" Madelyn shouted at the Mech. "You don't understand! None of you robots do! All you see is a small frightened organic to be treated like some lost kitten! Three times! Count them! Three times a Transformer's tried to abduct me! Two have been successful! I've been nearly squished more times then I care to count and scared half to death stranded in the middle of the universe with a bunch of metal heads! Good thing you did put these slagging binders on me because if I'd woken up without them I'd have fried your titanium aft!"

Having let her rant run its course, Madelyn stared venomously at Korek who, by any stretch of the imagination, looked more confused then mad. Suddenly and for no reason she could see, Korek started laughing. His soft bark like laugh bounced off the room's walls, echoing.

"I fail to see what's so funny," She said darkly.

Korek's laughter simmered down to a light chuckle. "Oh boy. I knew I was gonna like you the moment I saw you."

"Huh?"

"Look," He said getting to his feet. "My orders are to take you up top when you woke up. You awake? OK? Good," Korek bent down and despite Madelyn's angry yells of protest, scooped her up setting her in the crook of his arm. "Up top we go. And for the record; the key code's 72-335-67."

Madelyn scowled at the Transformer as he typed in the correct key and with a sharp hiss, the door opened.

"Let's try this again," He said looking down at her. "I'm Korek…and you are?"

Madelyn eyed the Transformer suspiciously.

"Madelyn," She replied finally. "Madelyn Gates."

"Pleasure to meet ya kid," Korek grinned. "And welcome to the Federation."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The mood all around had turned dark and tense. Skyfire had sent an urgent message from the planet's surface that Madelyn had been abducted from the palace with not so much as a clue to indicate who. Optimus Prime paced his office trying to find some way to pursue the kidnappers. Prowl and Springer stood motionless against the wall watching their leader make grooves in the floor. The entire ship was abuzz with the news and many Mechs, most of them Madelyn's close friends, were howling for a deployment of troops to the surface, but Optimus refused such a suggestion, saying that such action may upset the Nebulans possibly prompting them to take up arms against the Autobots, and stayed firm on the subject.

"And there have been no ransom demands?" Optimus asked taking a pause in his pacing.

"Not as of yet," Prowl replied, a glowing data pad in his hand casting an eerie glow about his face. "King Saudier has his soldiers scouring the palace and surrounding city for any clues or witnesses."

"To the pit with that," Springer snapped. "They aren't after any sort of ransom. Who would steal a Key and be after a ransom? Whoever they were, they knew the 'who, what, where's, and when's' of this whole thing. We were set up! Optimus, we have an infiltrator!"

Optimus stopped pacing and stared at the Wrecker leader. "You may be right Springer."

"Too right I am," Springer nodded. "If they wanted some sort of ransom they could have taken one of the Nebulan Princesses and gotten anything out of Saudier."

"How do we know for sure this was a Nebulan's doing?" Prowl asked. "Or that is was something from Saudier they were after?"

"Because if it were a Transformer," Springer replied. "The Nebulans would have picked up their ship and gone into Alert level three. They're too jumpy about off-worlders to ignore even the most inconspicuous signal."

"What about a warp gate?" Optimus asked.

Prowl shook his head. "We would have picked up a signal."

"So she just fell out of existence then?" Springer asked dubiously. "There's got to be more this…"

Prowl suddenly reached up to his audio. After a moment, he lowered his hand and addressed his cohorts. "I just received an update from Skyfire. Several witnesses have been detained and are under going questioning as we speak."

"Good," Optimus nodded.

"There's more sir," Prowl replied grimly. "Madelyn doesn't appear to be the only one who has gone missing."

Springer and Optimus stared at the security chief with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. Springer's expression turned dark.

"Go head Prowl," Springer sneered as his mechanical brain made the connection. "Tell us who the traitor is…."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Madelyn stared ahead of her, her gaze firmly set with a scowl. Whoever was behind this scandal was going to receive her full wrath….well…as much as she could deliver in present bindery state. She full intended to shout their ears off! Or Audios – whatever they happened to have. Arms crossed and silent, Madelyn could hear the inner workings and systems of Korek's body. A soft prolonged hiss was heard with his every stride and the sounds of spinning gears and rotors buzzed and hummed as he transferred weight from foot to foot. He carried Madelyn in the crook of his left arm while his right grasped the large black rifle that she had spotted earlier.

Madelyn had tried several times to contact Daiga or Groove through the internal link, but to no avail. What must be happening on Nebulos and the Gigas Marta at that moment? She could imagine Daiga yelling for them to go find her and Optimus telling him they needed a more logical plan. The thought made her smile.

And then there was Ratchet. As her thoughts drifted to him, she began to wonder how he was fairing in the light of her abduction. It had been Ratchet's suggestion to send her down to the planet and with things playing out in the way they were currently; she could only hope Ratchet wasn't one for self pity or blame.

She wondered what everyone was doing at that moment. What were the guys doing? The Mechs she and Daiga so often hanged out with down in the Rec room? Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Jazz? What were they doing? Thinking?

What was going on?

As captor and captive past through a section of the hall, something hanging to the side caught her attention. It was a plaque of some sort. The main feature was a large purple flower with gold alien writing below. The flower…so familiar…

"A Farusia?" Madelyn said aloud absently.

"The Federation's emblem," Korek explained as he moved on. "The Farusia, like the Federation are resilient. Their seeds can remain in hibernation for well over a Vorn and still bloom when conditions are just right. They are opportunists; like us."

That sounded familiar to her. She'd heard someone say something like that to her at the palace…someone…

As Madelyn pondered and strained to recall, pushing back the recent memories of the banquette, meeting the court, and her arrival, Korek came to a pause at a set of doors. The Federation's emblem plastered proudly upon the surface. Korek waited a moment before the doors parted by their own accord and he stepped through. Madelyn's eyes swept the room, soaking in the surroundings. It was a conference room of sorts. Not a terribly roomy conference room either. But it was human sized! Well…almost. The table was slightly taller then normal, but after a month sitting on tables the size of an apartment, this one seemed dinky! And sitting in hooded chairs around said table were a collection of beings that defiantly were not Transformer or Human.

There were five present in all; two decidedly female. The one sitting closets to the door was a Small blue skinned being with small slit like eyes dressed in a tight black jump suit like clothing. Next was the largest, with the exception for Korek, in the room. He sat slouched forward, broad shoulders, tanned skin and vaguely hairy. His head reminded Madelyn of an over exaggerated Neanderthal; slopping forehead, large nose, and two sharp looking fangs jutting from between a set of large lips set firmly in a frown. His beady eyes flickered towards her and she quickly turned away.

'My god!' She thought to herself. 'They aren't going to **eat** me are they?'

On the other side of the table sat an extremely tall and thin female alien dressed in a glittering robes and Madelyn couldn't help but think she looked like a stretched out version of the generic aliens from Earth pop culture; _Grays_ they were called. Her eyes were dark eyes were large for the size of her head and she looked very regal as she sat straight and calmly, hands folded neatly before her; her mouth a thin line.

The last female was of shorter stature then the others, closer to a human's height thought slightly taller. Her skin was a dark tanned color and she had long locks of flaming red hair. She wore a tank top looking shirt made of what Madelyn translated as 'alien leather' and tight trousers made of the similar material. Her eyes were set like a human's and her nose pursed up like a feline. Her hands were clawed and they clicked rhythmically against the table. Her shoulders were covered in scars and tribal looking markings Madelyn took to be tattoos.

When she turned to look at the last of the aliens, Madelyn felt her heart leap for a moment before plummeting into a sudden realization.

"YOU!" Madelyn pointed to the figure accusingly. "You did this?"

The green skinned figure nodded. "I am."

"But…Why?" Madelyn asked. "What do you want from me?"

He smiled.

"What I want from you Madelyn Gates of Earth," Torret Kokum replied. "Is your cooperation. You're power."

"What for?"

"The Revolution!" He replied, voice ringing. "The Revolution that will bring vengeance against those who abused, enslaved, and murdered the Organic race."

Madelyn shook her head in confusion.

"We are The Federation," He explained. "Those before you are representatives of four planets that were destroyed because of the Cybertronian conflict. _Hundreds _of **millions** of lives extinguished due to those machines! The refugees of those worlds starve and wither away huddled together in colonies that are wasting away with the cosmos. With your help, we hope to stop the war, punish those responsible, and see their homes rebuilt and their dignity restored."

Madelyn gapped. "You seek to rage war against the Decepticons? That's suicide."

Kokum shook his head, expression grim and severe. "Not just the Decepticons. The **Autobots** have earned their fair share of fault and we will see them punished for it. They have hid behind their banner of broken words and empty morals far too long."

"Optimus Prime is-" Madelyn started before Kokum slammed his fist into the table and standing at the same time.

"Optimus Prime is no better the Megatron!" Torret Kokum barked. "He allows organics to suffer, tuning his back to us and our suffering as we slowly die away!"


	19. Shackled

Author's notes- Hello everyone! I've gotten some great reviews. Thanks! If you're pulling your hair out in anticipation for every update then I'm doing my job! If not...well, we'll see. Again, thanks for all the reviews and your continous support for this fic! I'm in the process of getting some character scetches up on my Deviantart account (may do that after this). If your interested in seeing my art, my profile name is Transformergirl. (lol, great surprise there huh?) Also, TFWIRE has posted the podcast of War stories featuring the prologue of this story. If you are interested in hearing it aloud, go check it out! And once again; a new week, a new chapter. Enjoy!

_Chapter eighteen: Shackled…_

No one said anything. Words were useless when everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing. Despite her absence being only for little over a cycle, everything already was starting to feel empty. The command center of the Gigas Marta was busy following leads and witnesses as the staff worked through their normal shifts to quell the rising political apprehensions. King Saudier was becoming quite worried that the Autobots may react violently to the abduction of the Key despite Optimus's continuous reassurance of the contrary. Prowl had Blaster monitoring all media open and several closed frequencies as well; such a feat was wearing the communications officer down. Even the fastest processor in the universe has his limits.

The closest and most promising lead that they had uncovered was a landing port's log of an unidentified shuttle launching not too long after the abduction took place. The shuttle was of Nebulan manufacture and was outfitted for short range travel, which Prowl figured to mean that the perpetrators had a larger vessel waiting somewhere outside scanning range. The entire affair had left a decidedly bad taste in Prowl's mouth who next to Blaster was the hardest working individual on the case. His systems were well into reserve power before Optimus force the security chief into a recharge bed.

"We'll get no closer to finding Madelyn if our head of security falls into stasis," Optimus told Prowl with a smile in his voice. "No go recharge before I call Ratchet in here."

((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))

Daiga watched Ratchet from a distance, standing in the threshold of the med bay door. The CMO was silent as he went about his routine chore of cleaning the med bay not even indicating he was aware of the younger bot. The bronze Autobot sighed as he stepped all he way into the room and allowed the doors to close behind him with a hiss.

"How're holding up Doc?" Daiga asked, fully expecting Ratchet to start cursing him out. Surprisingly, the CMO just looked up for a fleeting moment and turned back to wiping down an oil stained work station table.

"Any leads?" He asked; his voice solid and unwavering.

"Blaster found some sort of log entry from a space port," Daiga replied. "Some shuttle without an ID launched off a little while after Madelyn was nabbed. Optimus is sending Groove with the Wreckers to go search for any residual energy trails or to see if he can pick her signature anywhere. But they're still continuing a surface search."

"How did they get to her is what I want to know," Ratchet said, throwing his rag down. "The palace is one of the most well guarded places on Nebulos."

"Prime thinks there was an infiltrator," Daiga replied. "Torret Kokum's missing too. The guards assigned to his room were found unconscious. They don't know anything though."

Ratchet leaned against the table. "This doesn't bode well."

"What?"

"Well," Ratchet said. "Think about it. Madelyn can use her powers at will now and yet she was incapacitated somehow. Torret Kokum knew about her abilities because we told him. This was some sort of conspiracy. Kokum was probably the inside man."

"That's what Prowl's been saying," Daiga agreed. "Wherever they are, I can't make internal link with her. I try every few breems or so. Hopefully Groove and the Wreckers will find a direction at least."

((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))

"Please listen to what it is we have to say," Torret Kokum asked; his voice noticeably calmer then before.

Madelyn say in a chair, Korek standing behind her like a sentry, glowering at the beings before her.

"I refuse to cooperate if your intention is to hurt my friends," She said. "I owe my life to the Autobots and I will not raise my hand against them."

Kokum sighed. "You have been brain washed by them it appears."

"Or maybe your anger has simply blinded you," Madelyn retorted flatly. The large burly alien struck the table and growled, causing her to jump.

"For such a _small_ creature," He sneered dangerously. "You talk as if you were as _big _as a mountain."

Undeterred, Madelyn turned and faced the being. "Release these binders and I'll show you how **big** I can be."

Kokum cleared his throat. "You are not in a position to demand anything. You are helpless so long as you're abilities are sealed by those bands. As long as we decide to keep you here, there is nothing you can do."

"So the least you could do is listen," The tall female alien said, her voice was soft and piercing.

Madelyn sunk back into the chair. "Fine; I'm listening. Shoot."

Torret Kokum nodded smiling, of which Madelyn didn't return.

"As I said before," Kokum explained. "These gentle beings before you represent their people; the refugees of planets ravaged by the Decepticons and abandoned by the Autobots."

"What do you mean _abandoned_?" Madelyn asked.

"When the Decepticons took hold of their worlds," Kokum replied. "The Autobots did nothing. Their worlds were sought by the Decepticons for their own use; sending a detachment of soldiers called the Sweeps down to clear the planet of all organic life before being drained. Afterwards, it was either destroyed or if a planet was determined to be suitable, it was turned into a Decepticon outpost. If not then Megatron destroyed it using the Artifact. This has been done to countless worlds, too many to count and many of which we have no knowledge of. The only way the Autobots intervened in an invasion was if they benefited from such an exertion. Like Nebulos. By defending my home they received a portion of our manufactured energy and an orbital base of strategic benefice. But when such things weren't rewarded from the other worlds, they turned their backs away and they fell."

Madelyn didn't believe a word of it. None of the Autobots would stand for such things. She felt her face warm in anger as she strained to keep herself under control. The last thing she wanted was to power up in anger and then receive a painful shock from the binders.

"It sounds like," Madelyn replied. "You're all just looking for vengeance and a scapegoat for your rage. The Decepticons are everyone's enemy. Why try and convince me that the Autobots are just as evil when they're fighting for their own survival and other's as well? You lost you homes and so have they. You should be working with them, not against them! You want the Decepticons to pay for doing this to you and then the Autobots for not stopping it? For doing more then they did? For not winning a battle that was lost before it began? What could they have done to counter the Artifact's power? As I've been told it sucks planets dry of energy and leaves an empty shell. What could they have done to stop such a thing? Then again, what about you? What could you have done to stop any of this?"

"How could you understand our plight?" The red headed alien snapped. "Have you ever seen your people massacred by them? You are from a virgin planet, far from the troubles we face. How dare you preach responsibility to **us**!"

Despite the room having a dangerous gloom hanging over it, Madelyn laughed.

"What is so funny?" The large one asked.

"You're right," Madelyn snickered sarcastically. "I know nothing of the conflicts. I don't know the consequences of failure. I don't know what's at stake for me if I fall to the Decepticons. Despite its evidence all around me I know nothing. Earth is a small marble in the universe and I'm just a little girl with no concept of loss. I don't know what it feels like to be scared for your life, your people, your loved ones, your home. I don't know what it's like to be stared down by a monster who would take more pleasure seeing you suffer and die a horribly prolonged death then keeping you alive simply to further his ambitions! I don't know what its like to be tossed into an intergalactic war by fate and told 'good luck with that'! I know nothing!" Madelyn took on a definite angry tone and she stood from her seat and stared. "So please enlighten me. Tell me I don't know anything. Go on. I'm all ears….well? Anyone? Come on I'm waiting…"

No one moved.

"I may be young," Madelyn said. "But I am far from ignorant. I am not blind to what is happening. I may not know the specifics of this whole thing, but I realize fully that if the Decepticons win, we all loose. I, like you all, am a free being and make by own choices. I choose to deny your request for my help. As long as you intend to raise arms against the Autobots, this will be so."

With a defiant huff, Madelyn slammed back down into her seat.

Kokum stared. "Do you mean to say if we were to only rise against the Decepticons you would help?"

"Of course!" Madelyn replied. "The Decepticons have had free rule over the universe for far too long! I refuse to allow Earth to become anther notch in their kill belt. Once all four keys are together, the Autobots will have the energy they need to liberate us all! Why fight them? They want what you want! They want to liberate their homes, their people. They are just as much the victims as the aggressor. Can you really truly hate them for what they've done? Hate them for their failure, but not their efforts."

The small blue alien snorted. "They would never help us. Especially after this mess."

"How do you know?" She asked whirling. "I could make it so you have everything you need. I could give your people the protection they need from the Decepticons. I could get the Autobots to give your people a place to settle down until a more permanent home can be established. I can do a lot for you. I just need for you to trust them…trust the Autobots…trust me!"

Kokum stared at the human. "What are you purposing?"

"An alliance," Madelyn replied. "Ally The Federation with the Autobots and the Decepticons will fall."

"They would never trust us," The tall female replied. "They have no reason to. Especially not Kokum after he conspired against them. We are fugitives."

Madelyn smirked. "Leave all that to me."

((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))

"Anything?"

Groove turned and stared at the green armored Wrecker captain.

"Nothing definitive and solid yet," Groove replied. "Madelyn's energy signature is very unique and doesn't have a strong presence to begin with unless she's in her powered state."

"Great," Springer said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "That last energy trail lead to no where." A pause. "I suppose we should turn back then."

The second keys optics suddenly flashed and he grinned triumphantly.

"No," Groove replied coolly. "Just keep going."

"What?" Springer asked dubiously. "Are you purposing that we start wandering blindly through space?"

Groove laughed. "Far from it. I picked up a signature. It's very weak and flickering, but it's a signature nonetheless."

Springer slapped the blue Autobot across the head. "Don't act so smart."

"(Captain)," The ship wide comm. blasted, startling the two Autobots momentarily.

"What is it?" Springer yelled back.

"(We're receiving a video relay bounce request…)"

Springer's audios picked up intrigued. "What? From who?"

"(Uh…they're identifying themselves as…)" The voice on the other end broke into laughter.

Springer's expression turned dark. "**Topspin**?"

"(She…she says…snort…she's the, and I quote, 'squishy who's gonna fry your green chassis if you don't relay my message'…end quote. snort)"

Springer stared bemused for a moment before he turned and ran out of the observation deck for the command room, shouting, "Slag it! Why didn't you say so?!"

Groove found himself smiling as he watched Springer ran from the room. "Well…at least she's alive."

(((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))

"You slagger!"

Madelyn shot Springer an offended look. "What? Is that how you greet all your friends?"

Springer smirked. "Only the good ones."

Beside the Wrecker commander, Topspin sat in his hair watching the exchanging of words with great amusement. On a holographic screen projected before them was the video feed of Madelyn, lookin no worse for wear.

"Well how about it then?" Madelyn asked pressing her hands together in a mocking plea. "This hunk of junk doesn't have the range to send video feed as far as the Gigas Marta. So could you give me a boost? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

Springer shook his head and waved his hands exasperatingly. "Wait wait wait just a nano! We have bots scouring space and all over Nebulos like turbo-rats with their heads cut off and you just suddenly and conveniently pop up. What the pit it going on?"

Madelyn sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why the pit not?"

"Because…well…I can't tell you why either or it'll give away the whole thing. Classified," Madelyn told him. "But if you patch me through to Prime, you can listen in that way."

Springer considered. "You're safe though? They haven't hurt you?"

Madelyn shook her head. "Nope, not yet…wait... no that's a lie."

She raised her arms and pointed to the binders on her wrists and neck. "These; they shock me if I try to use my powers…"

Springer smirked as he raised an optic ridge. "**That's** how they got you?"

"Yeah yeah," Madelyn said rolling her eyes and pointed to herself. "My body is made of 70 _water_ y'know…" she spread her arms in gesture. "…walking conductor here."

"Fine," Springer said signaling to Topspin who began to process. "But when we get this all sorted out I want to know what the pit happened and why I'm out here looking for you!"

Madelyn grinned and saluted the Wrecker leader sarcastically. "Aye, aye captain!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))

Blaster was the master of media. No type of wave, frequency, code, or message was safe from him. After all, he was the bot with the magic processor! Most swore he had multiple units, but nope. Only one; the same one his creator had graciously bestowed on him nine hundred and fifty two Megavorns ago. As head of communications, Blaster was in charge of overseeing every type of communication media coming in or out of the Gigas Marta. Sitting atop his _throne_ in the command center, Blaster was like in his own little world; listening into Mech's conversations through comm. links, watching the security video feeds, and the like. It made for great entertainment. He'd done the same job for most of his life and as such, seen and heard a lot of things. Having done it so long, he found that not many things surprised him.

But this did.

'A video feed bounce?' Blaster asked himself, looking at the icon that had popped up in his visuals. 'From _Springer_.'

"Hey Prime!" Blaster called. The bulky form of Optimus Prime turned accordingly as he was addressed. "We're getting a video feed bounce from the Wreckers."

"What's the original source?" Optimus asked.

"Not sure," Blaster chuckled. "Whatever they ID'd themselves as, Springer's edited it out for some reason."

Optimus looked up at the red Autobot for a moment, considering. "Authorized; project feed through the holo-emitter, main screen."

Nodding, Blaster worked his magic and within two seconds, the video feed that was bouncing off and out of the Wrecker's ship was now being broadcasted onto the large hologram screen of the Gigas Marta's command room. Optimus waited patiently, fully expecting that he was about to face Madelyn's abductors and pondering what he would say to any sort of demands they may make…however…

Today was just full of surprises.

The video popped up on the screen and was nothing but static for a second before fritzing into a clear image of a face. The face however was not one Optimus expected to see.

"Madelyn?!" Optimus asked loudly.

The human girl smiled sheepishly as suddenly every face in the room tuned to look at her image on the screen. Prowl got up from his seat at the security desk and ran up the small flight of stairs to another station and began tracing the signal through the Wrecker's ship.

"Uh...he he…hi Optimus," She replied meakly. "What's up?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, stepping closer to the monitor. "Where are you?"

"I'm alright," She assured him, taking a step back as if to allow a better view of her. "As for where I am….um…not a clue. But that's not important. I contacted you for a reason…believe it or not."

Optimus straightened as he picked up a slight tone to her voice. "Go on."

"Well basically…" Madelyn twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she struggled to put her message into words. "I'm negotiating my own release. My captors wish to remain anonymous until they have what they want or assurance of such."

Optimus nodded. "And what is it they want?"

Madelyn's face turned serious and reminiscently sad. "You're help."

It was one of those days. Optimus tilted his head, his processor running thought processes of possible scenarios. "Please elaborate."

"They call themselves the Federation," Madelyn replied. "They want you to finish what you began; their people are wasting away, dieing, starving, in small colonies floating in the middle of nowhere and susceptible to Decepticon attack. They are the refugees from Diadaras, Tardashim, Judeir, and Inakaja."

There was a faint noise and Madelyn' face suddenly turned back to face someone off screen before turning back and adding, "And Yasurr too."

"What exactly do they want us to do?" Optimus asked.

"They purpose an alliance," Madelyn replied. "In return for my release and their cooperation in fighting the Decepticons, the refugees want suitable colonies set up for their people in Autobot controlled safe zones as well as a promise that on the event the Decepticons are defeated, each species be allowed to colonize a planet with guaranteed Autobot aid."

Optimus Prime remained silent for a long while before replying. "Counter offer: We will take in their refugees into safe zones and allow them to set up their own colonies, but we cannot promise definitively that there will be provided aid to colonize a planet to each species individually. I purpose one planet for the entire group communally be given Autobot aid. Two platoons for each species. Any more would stretch our forces too thin and we would not be able to reconstruct other sites."

Madelyn turned and listened as her captors gave their answer. It took a moment for her to turn back to the monitor and give Optimus their reply. "One planet communally is acceptable. However, they wish to be the ones who choose the planet."

"On one condition," Optimus replied. "The planet must be void of any other sentient life. I cannot promise to allow them to invade another specie's world."

Madelyn smiled for a fleeting moment. "Of course."

The view of Madelyn suddenly shifted to reveal the small group of Federation representatives; five organics and a Transformer, all of which didn't look very happy. If anything they looked simply defeated.

A Nebulan stepped forward.

"Torret Kokum," Optimus nodded his greetings thought his tone was more stern.

"Optimus Prime," Kokum said emulating the Autobot commander. "On the behalf of the Federation I accept your terms."

"As I yours," Optimus Prime replied. "As commander of the Autobot forces I-"

"Wait!" Madelyn turned the view back towards her, interrupting the commander. "I have something to add before you guys make anything official!"

Optimus almost smiled. For someone acting as the middle man – er woman, Madelyn was not one for formalities. "Yes?"

"Torret Kokum is not to receive any reprimands for his actions," Madelyn replied. "He is to be allowed to return to Nebulos with dignity and respect a Torret of the state deserves. And that a team of Autobots be sent out to the Federation colonies immediately to administer aid and set up a perimeter until they can be brought into a safe zone."

This time Prime did smile though no one could see. Madelyn was turning out to be an admirable diplomat and humanitarian. With a little training she could be a very well rounded ambassador one day.

"Very well," Optimus replied. "Anything else?"

"Nope," She smiled. "I'm good."

Madelyn turned the view back to the Federation and Torret Kokum, all of whom were staring at Madelyn with a mixture of gratitude and surprise. Torret Kokum turned to the screen again, regaining his serious composure.

"I accept the terms of this agreement," He said. "I, Kokum, Torret of Nebulos and representative of the Federation, hereby declare this alliance valid."

"I accept the stated terms," Optimus replied. "I, Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots hereby declare this alliance valid."


	20. Trust

_**Author's Notes:**_ I decided to update a day early. Dunno why...well...truthfully I do know. And you will too after you're done reading this chapter.

(Squeel)

So many cool things are happening in my TF obsessed world! I've got a couple pieces in the Transformers Mosaic fan project that are being produced (very exciting!) and I'm working on a couple ideas for fanfics to follow this one after it's completed. I feel that things are way to depressed in this story. Sometimes I think I'm making Madelyn waaaaay to much of a wuss...despite the fact this fic is borderline Mary sue. C'mon! She's has the power to potentially kill a Mech...but she's too scared to do it...but with the right motivation who knows. I try to keep away from being too Mary Sue-ish by making Maddie a bit of a whiney cry-baby and very flawed. Also, I don't feel like I'm giving Groove enough love either. Let's all give Groove a big hug! HUGS FOR GROOVE!!! I never realized that Groove was actually the name of a real TF either; he's part of the Protectabots. Still, he's my OC and so is Madelyn, Daiga, Zandrex, Trek Wreck (haven't met him yet), Rimshot (or him either), and Touchdown (you met him in the earlier chapters. Yeah he comes back). There are a couple others too but mostly they kind of filler characters.

Oh! And to adress Trigger's comment: 'Grimlock is a dinobot...'

Yes he is, but in this universe, the only Transformer who has been to earth (at this time) is Zandrex. Therefore it would make no sense for them to be Dinobots when they've never been to Earth and never seen Dinosaurs. So I called them Rebels; because they're very rebelish and everyone loves an asshole...from a distance. Upclose they just suck.

Anyway, enough with my rambling! Onto the chapter!

----

**Chapter Nineteen: Trust…**

Madelyn sat back against the wall of the corridor, neck binder clanking against the metal. She absently sipped at the water she'd been given in a thin metal canister. Next to her sat a plate of something. What it was she'd no idea, though Talca (the feline humanoid alien from Diadaras) had said it was standard space travel food and was all that they had. Madelyn had yet to try any of the grey lumpy stew that sat idly on the shiny plate. Sitting in a similar fashion was Korek, a small canister of Energon in his hand.

"That was pretty impressive," He said, smirking down at her.

"What?" Madelyn asked.

"Organizing that alliance," Korek replied. "And fast too. The Autobots didn't hesitate to accept it…I was…surprised."

"When you're angry or upset about something for a long time," Madelyn said. "You look for or make up ways to hate something or someone and after a time you begin to believe them. I knew from the moment Kokum spoke what was going on. It was too easy to hate the Decepticons for what they did, so you looked to the next body to blame."

"The Federation owes everything to Kokum," Korek said. "Before he showed up we were all just trying to survive. He used his power in the Nebulan government to send us some relief, but after a time it stopped. Kokum became angry when the Nebulan government didn't send the colonies anymore aid he secretly allied himself with us and founded the Federation…and after word reached us about you, we decided collectively it was time the Federation made its move and announce its presence to the universe. But our plan didn't work out the way we had hoped."

Madelyn smiled.

"We didn't anticipate you would be so…persuasive."

Madelyn turned to the Transformer. "I think on the surface you were looking for a reason to be angry and a reason to call for war, but deep down…all you were calling for was help."

Korek looked down at the human girl next to him and noted a strange tone in her voice…almost as if…she understood. Reaching down he ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance. Putting down her water, she attempted to bring back some order to her messy lop of hair.

"You speak as though," He said. "You know from experience."

Madelyn nodded. "When I was abducted, I was really scared; too scared to be angry. But as things seemed to become routine for me I slowly became full of contempt for those around me…I felt like they didn't understand what it was like for me to be there; for me to be so far from home and anything recognizable. I looked for reasons to hate Zandrex for abducting me, the Autobots for keeping me there. But I realized every day that…Zandrex had saved me. If he hadn't found me, then someone else would have and they may not have been as gentle. And on top of that he got me out of the Decepticon' possession and into the Autobots' who did everything they could to make me feel comfortable…they went to great lengths to see that I was happy…I can't hate them for any of those other thing when they were doing so much more for me now."

Korek was silent as Madelyn turned to look up into his optics.

"It's not right to hate someone for doing their best."

((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))

The past few hours' events weighed heavily on Torret Kokum's mind as he observed the view of open space from his seat. Next to him a small blue creature by the name of Yu-de, from the planet Tardashim, piloted the Federation shuttle expertly. His small thin fingers grasped the controls and pushed buttons while small slit eyes read the various readouts on the ship's computer.

Kokum leaned back in his seat, pondering. Had he done the right thing allying himself and his followers with the Autobots? Was it truly the best thing? On paper it sounded like a perfectly agreeable contract, but as Kokum knew all too well, it's easy to hide things on paper. And what is even easier is for Transformer-kind to take advantage of the organics. Such as things went for as long as anyone recalled. The weak always served the strong. The Federation's original plan was to turn the tables on such laws of nature through collecting the keys, starting with the human Madelyn Gates. However no one, much less Kokum, expected to be confronted by the girl. When he had first met her she looked defeated, tired, and desperate for some sort of contact from those of her own kind. He had planned to use such feelings and convince her to join the Federation and help topple the mechanical overlords. Even Korek, a transformer, went along with this plane. His home of Yasurr had been destroyed by their brothers and neighbors, the ultimate betrayal. To anyone's knowledge only a few Yasurrians survived; one of them being himself, the other being the first key, and two others that were among the Autobot's forces.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jolt as the ship suddenly swung violently to the side. Whirling to Yu-de, Kokum shouted over the sirens blaring and red warning lights flashing.

"Yu-de!" He shouted. "Report!"

"Enemy detected sir!" The little blue man said, voice quivering.

"Decepticons?" Kokum asked.

"Worse," was the frightened reply. "Sweeps!"

((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))

"(Everyone to battle stations! Sweeps on the starboard bow!)"

Madelyn didn't have time to register the meaning of the message before Korek reached down and picked her. Running straight down the hall, he made an impressive jump straight over Talca as she emerged from a connecting hall avoiding a potential deadly collision.

'Trampled by a 12 foot metal man,' Madelyn thought to herself. 'Doesn't sound like the most pleasing way to kick the bucket, does it?'

Korek turned a corner sharply and slipped. Madelyn screamed at the sudden falling sensation, but he quickly recovered and continued on and opened a door (that to Madelyn's surprise had a door handle instead of the key pads she'd seen up till then) with some difficulty and marched in. The lights flickered on as he set Madelyn down on the ground and turned.

"What's going on?" She asked watching as Korek began rummaging through various boxes and containers.

"Sweeps," He replied as if that's all the explanation that was required.

"What are Sweeps?"

"They're a Decepticon detachment," Korek replied as he pulled something from a box, examined it for a moment before tossing it aside and resuming his search. He sounded jittery and nervous. "They're hired mercenaries sent into do Megatron's dirty work. They're the ones sent down to clear a planet of life before the bulk of the forces come in. That's how they got the name _Sweeps_."

Madelyn recalled hearing the name before, but nothing was ever elaborated on. However, now that she was about to find out first hands, somehow she wasn't so curious anymore. Korek's body language was telling her she should be scared…really scared…

"Here!" Korek pulled a thin black material out of a box and tossed it to Madelyn. "Put that on while I find you a helmet."

"What?' Madelyn asked, holding the thin black fabric at arms length, doubtingly.

"It's a space suit," He said. "We may have to bail out. Just put it on!"

Deciding she wasn't in an arguing mood, Madelyn began to pull on the suit, which to her great surprise was a very deceptive material. Despite looking as though only someone half her age would be able to have a remote chance of fitting into it, the suit slipped right over her clothes as easily as a silk sheet. As she began pushing her hands into the sleeves she caught sight of the binders.

"Korek, take the binders off," She asked, her voice beginning to take on a desperate tone of its own. "Please?"

The Yasurrian groaned and turned around. He held up his index finger, which promptly retracted and was replaced with a thin glowing blue tube that produced a low murmuring noise akin to a low buzz. Korek grabbed Madelyn's upheld wrists and waved the blue tube over the binders which made a sharp click noise before falling to the floor with a loud clank. He did the same with the neck binder and Madelyn was in the process of pulling it off when the ship rattled violently, sending both of them sprawling to the floor.

Korek was on his feet first and he pulled a container close to him and rummaged around vigorously before announcing his success. "AH-HA!"

He turned and tossed a round black helmet to Madelyn who caught it just as she dropped the neck binder. The helmet was nothing special, looking like nothing more then a motorcycle helmet. Nonetheless, she finished pulling on the suit and pushed her head into the helmet's snug opening. Her breath fogged the visor for a moment before she heard a curious noise and she felt fresh air circulating throughout the inside.

'Ok, I admit it,' She thought as she adjusted herself in the suit. 'This is cool.'

Madelyn began to question the reliability of the 'space suit', wondering if the thin material and a self powered helmet was enough to protect her from the ravages of space, when Korek tapped the top of her head, the noise reverberating through the helmet's interior irritatingly.

"Got it on?" Korek asked quickly. Not waiting for a genuine reply he picked her up suddenly. "Good, let's go."

With that, Korek smashed the door open and ran down the hall.

((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))

"Springer," Topspin said, turning in his seat to face the Wrecker's commanding officer sitting just above and behind him. "We're receiving a distress call from the Federation flag ship."

"Federation?" Springer asked in a momentary memory relapse.

Topspin raised an optic ridge dubiously at his captain. "The ship Madelyn's on?"

Springer sat up in his chair and cursed. "What's happening?"

Topspin returned to his instruments and began typing away, remaining silent for a moment. When he did speak, he sounded worried. "They're staring down the barrels of a Sweeper unit!"

Springer stood up and began barking orders to those present in the command room. As the orders were being carried out, Springer turned to Topspin.

"Who's the closest to the hot zone?" Springer asked.

"Us sir," Topspin said.

"Slag! Isn't there **anyone** closer? Anyone who could get there faster?"

Topspin shifted in his seat hesitantly. "Well…there is one."

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense Mech! Who is it?!" Springer demanded.

"…" Topspin hesitated; his hands paused over the controls. "There is the Exodus…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

"Everyone to the pods!" Torret Kokum ordered through his own visored helmet. Standing in a tight group, the Federation and Madelyn made their way down a flight of rickety stairs down to the launch bay. Madelyn looked around the room in question with more then a small amount of apprehension. The pods were exactly what they sounded like…pods. Well…more like a large round vehicle with a single round window to look through. They looked like

'Those look just like those pods from DBZ,' Madelyn noted absently as Torret Kokum and Talca entered a pod together along with Yu-de. Goraiga (the giant hairy alien) and Junita (the tall female alien) took their own pod leaving the third and final to Madelyn and Korek. Madelyn took one look at the pod and realized Korek wouldn't fit, even without Madelyn.

"Get in!" He said, giving her a push.

"What about you?" Madelyn asked.

Korek scowled.

"I'm a transformer," He said sternly. "I'm my own escape pod."

'Oh yeah,' Madelyn recalled, feeling a little stupid for forgetting.

As soon as she was in the pod, Korek closed the door with a slam. Feeling panic beginning to set in, Madelyn took long deep breathes, trying to convince herself everything would be fine. The Autobots were coming…they knew where they were…surly the Federation had sent out a distress call and the Wrecker's were close enough for a video feed bounce…so surly they were on their way…surely…hopefully…

The pod gave a sudden shutter before moving backwards. Madelyn quickly situated herself in on of the seats and strapped herself in. Holding tight onto the restrain straps, she shut her eyes close and began to pray. The pod dropped. Madelyn let out a scream before clamping her mouth shut. The feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed her as she floated a few inches off her seat, only held down by her restraints.

'I'm OK,' she thought repeatedly to herself. 'I'm OK. I'm OK. I'm OK. I'm OK. I'm OK!"

Her helmet suddenly sprang to life as static noise broadcasted from the small speakers near her ears. A voice broke through the static, addressing her.

"You OK kid?" It was Korek.

"I'm OK," Madelyn said, despite sound the contrary.

"Just hold on," Korek told her soothingly. "I'm coming."

A few moments later Madelyn felt something bump into the side of her pod, causing her to involuntarily cry out.

"It's me," Korek told her. "We're gonna land on that planet and rendezvous with the others. Just sit back and hold on. Let me drive."

'What planet?' Madelyn asked herself. As she looked out the window in front of her, she gasped. 'Oh….**that **planet.'

It looked more like a moon then a planet. Red in color with black cloud ring like patterns swirling around its axis, Madelyn couldn't help but feel a sudden anxiety attack. Her chest heaved and she squeezed her seat, doing her best to hold herself down.

"Deep breathes," Korek told her. "I'm right here."

As they closed in on the planet, Korek came into view through the window. He peered through and smiled at her.

"Brace yourself," He told her. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Madelyn swallowed hard and nodded, eyes wide and frightened. Korek disappeared again beyond the view of the window.

Outside the pod, he positioned himself in front of the pod as they neared the atmosphere. He felt the fervently rising temperature as they began the decent onto the planet. Trying his best to slow the pod's decent; Korek activated the boosters on the bottom of his feet, successfully slowly the descent speed, but adding to rising temperature. The ground was coming up to meet them at an alarming rate and Korek radioed Madelyn to brace herself. With one last burst of energy he blasted his jets to full throttle. The red soil erupted in a wall of sand as the transformer and pod smashed into the planet. Madelyn cried out as the violent jerk of the impact jostled her in her seat. They skidded along the ground, gashing a good sized groove into the planet until their momentum was fully expelled.

Shuttering with exhaustion from the exertion, Korek collapsed to the ground; his armor glowed red with the heat and scorched the ground beneath him as he sat. The pod door popped open with a hiss and Madelyn climbed out. Momentarily defeated by the combination of the heavier gravity then she was use to and the residual wobbliness from the experience of falling from the sky, she ran over to Korek, but before she could get near him though he put his hand up causing her to stop.

"Don't get too close," He warned, sounding exhausted. "My body's temperature is far beyond your body's tolerance. Better keep a safe distance while I cool off."

"Ok," Madelyn replied. Looking around her she asked breathlessly, "Do you think the Sweeps followed us?"

Korek snorted. "Don't know. They could have just wanted to shoot us down. They do that sometimes when they're board."

"Go looking for ships to destroy?" Madelyn asked, disturbed.

"No," Korek replied. "They let their victims come to them; setting up their own death traps. What makes the Sweeps so dangerous isn't just their strength, but that they don't pick up on long range scanners, only short range."

"Are they cloaked or something?" Madelyn asked.

"No," Korek replied. "You see, everything mechanical gives off a certain signature. The more power needed to operate it, the easier they're seen on long range. The Sweeps were designed to give off virtually no energy signature. Their sparks are shielded somehow. That's why they aren't detected until it's too late."

Madelyn mentally shivered. "Do you think that's the case?"

Korek took a moment's pause to consider. "No," He replied firmly. "If they wanted us dead, we would be so already. Those blasts they shot us with weren't meant to kill us. They _wanted_ us to abandon ship…"

Madelyn deep down knew what was happening.

"They're after me," Madelyn said. "They knew I was on the ship…"

Looking up into the red sky above her she took a deep breath and allowed her senses to spread, looking, reaching for something. It didn't take long to find it…to find him. Relief, excitement, hope…and fear filled her.

Madelyn opened her eyes slowly and faced Korek. With a sad tone Madelyn told him in a small warning voice…

"Zandrex is here…"


	21. Comrades…

Chapter Twenty: Comrades…

The Exodus wasn't the cleanest ship in all the Autobot fleet, but Primus be damned if it wasn't the best. The ship had more weapon capability then any other vessel voyaging charted space and even with all the extra bulk, it was one of the fastest. Large cannons positioned just below the vessel's body and the position and shape of the command center's port view, gave it the illusion of an enormous monster with large fangs charging at you. It was an impressive display of brute force with a feeling of 'get out of my way or I'll kill you' kind of vibe. It wasn't necessarily an Autobot commissioned vessel…but then again, its occupants and crew weren't exactly fully Autobots either.

Grimlock ran his hands over the rail of the consol in front of him. Just below him on a lower level was Snarl as he navigated the Exodus. The command room was dark, its only light coming from the various read outs and glowing monitors positioned around the room. It was quiet. No one spoke. Idle chatter wasn't their game. If there was nothing to discuss, then don't talk. Grimlock wasn't one to waste anything; be it time, energy, or patience; all of which he had a very limited supply of.

The silence was broken by Snarl's consul. A light beeping noise caused the Exodus's crew to look up in interest as Snarl identified the source.

"Incoming transmission from the Wreckers," Snarl reported, not bothering to mask his disgust.

Grimlock scowled.

It was no secret that the Wreckers and Rebels weren't the best of friends and even father then on speaking terms; which made it such a surprise that of anyone, it was them contacting the Exodus.

Grimlock grunted his authorization.

Snarl nodded as he proceeded with the order. A projected holographic screen popped up before them; the face of the Wrecker's captain scowling back at them.

"What an honor that the great high and mighty Springer," Grimlock mocked the green Mech on the screen. "Should be calling on us; we, the weary band of misfits."

"Look Grimlock," Springer sneered. "You don't like me and I don't like you. We have a bad track record, I know, but this is important. I'm sending you a set of coordinates now."

Snarl nodded as he received the coordinates and sent the to Grimlock's computer screen for their leader to go over. They meant nothing to the rebel leader. He looked back up at the Wrecker expectantly.

"Those are the coordinates to where the Federation's signature was last picked up," Springer said sternly. "Not that I expected you to know this, but the Federation is a group of organic refugees Prime made an alliance with a cycle or two ago and a _quarter_ of a cycle ago we received a distress call from their communications officer. The Sweeps found them and they may have already been shot down. So get over there!"

Grimlock's scowl deepened. "And you want us to do what? Go save the little squishies? Let them burn. They are of no concern to us, allies or not. Besides," Grimlock smirked. "How much help could they be to us…except a distraction perhaps?"

Springer cursed loudly and slammed his fist down, causing the video to flicker and pixelate. "Primus Grimlock! Madelyn's on that ship! The Sweeps could have already gotten her! But if you want to be the one responsible for allowing the 'Cons to take repossession of the Fourth key be my guest!"

Grimlock growled. "You said nothing about one of the Keys being onboard."

"If this wasn't _absolutely_ important do you really think there would be a chance in the **pit** **I** would _ever_ call **you **for _help_?" Springer yelled. "Primus, I don't even trust you with this, but you're the closest to the location! So get your afts down there!"

The screen blinked once and the Wrecker's captain's face winked out of existence. Silence reclaimed the command center's interior.

"Action sir?" Snarl asked.

Grimlock didn't reply right away. His inner workings clocking away as his processor did its intended job. He couldn't decide what he hated more; Springer hollering orders at **him** or the thought of the Decepticons taking possession of the Fourth Key. He momentarily recalled the time he had offered the little femme a spot on his crew. Her power…was impressive.

"Set course based on coordinates," Grimlock replied finally, walking away from his computer and down the small flight of stairs to the lower level. He stood over Snarl's computer and pointed. "Initiate warp gate via this point. Sludge, bring primary weapons systems online and route full generator power to thrusters." Turning Grimlock walked back to his station. "Come on Mechs, let's go save some squishies…"

((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))

"Incoming message from the Wreckers sir," Blaster announced from his perch.

"Transmit onto view screen Blaster," Optimus replied. The command room was relatively active with so many things having happened in the past few cycles; the Fourth key's abduction and the Federation's alliance to name the big ones. Optimus expected an update from Springer on the retrieval of Madelyn, but not so soon. It worried him.

Springer's face winked into existence on the view screen.

Optimus nodded. "Springer."

"Optimus," Springer said, sounding uncharacteristically worried. "We got trouble…big trouble."

Optimus Prime's optics flashed. "What's happened?"

"A quarter of a cycle ago, we received a distress call from the Federation," Springer explained.

'Allies for less then a rotation and already there's a problem,' Optimus thought absently.

"Our scanner revealed that a Sweeper Unit was on approach to their vessel," Springer added. "Their ship's energy signature disappeared from our scanners a breem afterwards. We believe they used he escape pods to descend onto a nearby planet seeing as the Sweeps don't usually obliterate their targets right away. They like to play a bit. Also, scans revealed that the Sweeps descended onto the nearby planet's surface. I'm too far away to get their quick enough so…"

Springer hesitated.

"Springer?" Optimus urged, voice grim.

"I contacted the Exodus," Springer finally replied sounding as though just saying the name made his circuits twitch. "They're the closest to the red zone. Grimlock's heading out there."

Optimus lowered his head. The Rebels? Why would they agree to that? They cared not for anything beyond themselves and fighting Decepticons. Grimlock detested organics…so why? He thought back to when he had tried to abduct Madelyn himself. He had spoken to her about something…an offer of some sort. Perhaps Madelyn's power impressed the Rebel leader. Grimlock was a gladiator like Mech who responded well to strength and force of will. Could that be why? Could he be saving Madelyn purely for the hope that the Decepticons wouldn't have her?

At times, Grimlock seemed to be a blank sheet, easily readable and predictable, but every now and then he did something that surprised Optimus Prime. One could only hope this was one of those times and the Rebel leader would somehow save the key. As for the Federation…they would have to hold out long enough for the Wrecker to show up.

"Springer I want you to get there as fast as you can," Optimus told him. "Grimlock's only motive is to get Madelyn out of there. The Federation representatives will be your responsibility. Understood?"

Springer nodded curtly. "Yes sir."

As the Wrecker's face blinked away out of existence, Optimus turned and pinched the bridge of his nose just above the faceplate, sighing.

Prowl came to stand by his leader and put a supportive hand on the Autobot's shoulder. "Never a dull moment with her around is there?"

Optimus managed a small chuckle. "When she's returned to us, she's confined to the med bay."

Prowl tilted his head with a smirk. "Why?"

"Every time we let her out," he replied. "Someone tries to abduct her."

Prowl nodded, grinning.

"Let's just hope," Optimus added; his tone noticeably more concerned. "That she is able to return safely so that we get such a chance…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The world seemed to erupt in a fiery ball of flame and screaming. Korek cursed loudly as a wall of sand fell upon him. Rifle in hand, he turned from the cover of the rock shelf and fire two returning blasts, their light illuminating the darkening surroundings. Turning around and slamming him back against the rock he cursed again.

"They're playing with us!" He sneered. "They'll wait till we run out of ammo and then hit us hard."

"Dammit…"

The Yasurrian turned to look down at the little girl next to him. She looked angry. Her face was hard as she gripped the rock with her small hands, forehead pressed against the surface.

Korek sighed.

She wouldn't be much help. There was no energy around there for her to channel. He was her only hope. Whatever it took…the Sweeps would not get her. He promised.

Madelyn's ears were ringing annoyingly as laser blasts and shots were exchanged over and over in a never ending pattern of noise, smoke, and an acrid smell of burning dirt. But she knew it would end soon enough…and then the fun would really begin. There was nothing she could do…and that's what she hated.

'What good is this damn power,' Madelyn scolded herself. 'If every time I really need it I can't use it?'

Momentarily surprised at how calm she was, Madelyn began to think of how they were ever going to get out of this. The only way she could see was if the Wreckers got there soon. Their distress must have been received. It had to have been received; because it wasn't going to end like this…it couldn't end like this. She refused to die here, so far from home, alone, and useless as those who were trying valiantly to keep her safe fell one by one, leaving her as the spoils for the victor. She would be brought back to the Decepticons and not doubt die very soon after. Zandrex had risked a lot for her by releasing her…she wasn't going to waste it. She owed him that much at least.

A familiar presence touched her mind softly causing Madelyn to flinch.

'_Madelyn,'_ a smooth voice said to her. _'I am glad to see you are alive.'_

'Zandrex,' Madelyn replied…her throat tightened as she recalled Optimus's words.

"_I regret having to tell you this, but Megatron had Yasurr obliterated vorns ago. There's nothing but a field of debris left."_

Zandrex didn't know.

'I missed you,' Madelyn thought, admittedly. 'Megatron…he didn't hurt you did he? For helping me escape?'

'_I was…punished for my action,'_ Zandrex replied. _'I am alright though. I do not regret it,_' A pause. _'I do wish our reunion could have been under more…peaceful conditions.'_

'They made you come after me right?' Madelyn asked bitterly. Beside her, Korek turned and began returning a barrage of fire back at the Sweeps accumulating just beyond a mound a few meters away.

'_Yes,'_ Zandrex admitted; his voice turned apologetic. _'I am so sorry Madelyn. I cannot save you from them a second time. I am so sorry…for everything I have done…and everything I am about to do.'_

His words felt numb to her.

Madelyn's heart dropped as she suddenly felt someone's presence behind her. She whirled around and found herself staring up into those bright yellow optics that she had first seen that night in the forest with Jason so long ago it seemed. And just like the time before…she was terrified of them; those terrifyingly yellow eyes… those sad eyes.

Korek turned back against the rock and caught sight of Zandrex.

"Slag!" He cursed and raised his rifle…

Madelyn didn't see Zandrex lift his own rifle lift until it was too late.

A shot rang out.

Madelyn screamed.

Korek's body toppled over with a loud crash as sand jumped up, creating an eerie mist around his convulsing form as diodes melted, wires fried, and primary systems went dark. His rifle dropped from his grip.

Madelyn screamed again, covering her helmet's visor in horror.

Korek didn't get up.

Her eyes stung horribly as tears were ripped out of her. Her dry throat felt like sand paper as she shrieked again and again until all the sound she made was a hoarse mewing. She ran over to him and pressed her hands against his body, searching for any signs of life. She felt the very energy in his systems stop. Korek's optics flickered…and went dark.

"Korek!" Madelyn pleaded. "Korek! Answer me! Please…please don't die! KOREK!"

She slammed her fist onto his chest and sobbed hard.

'_I do not ask for your forgiveness,'_ Zandrex told her softly. _'I must do what I have been ordered to do…I did all I could to give you time to run, but-' _

Rage suddenly filled her, muscles clenched and locked, and teeth gritted. She whirled on the Yasurrian, pure hatred in her eyes.

"MURDERER!" Madelyn screamed. "DECEPTICON! MUDERER!"

Rage turned into heat that swept through her body, consuming her in fire and light as she allowed herself to enter the powered state. Her eyes glowed bright red.

Zandrex took a surprised step back at the aggressive display.

'_Please Madelyn,'_ He pleaded. _'Do not make me fight you…not _you_.'_

She wasn't listening. "MURDERER! YOU KILLED ONE OF YOUR OWN!!!"

Zandrex's face took on a horrified expression as Madelyn had never seen. His rifle shook in his grip.

'What….what do you mean?' He asked.

"Korek!" Madelyn shouted. "He was a Yasurrian! One of the last! You fool! Are you so brainwashed by Megatron that you can't see right in front of you? Yasurr is gone! It has been for a long time! YOU'RE FIGHTING AGAINST YOUR OWN KIND TO SAVE A PLANET YOU FAILED TO SAVE A LONG TIME AGO!!!!!"

Madelyn breathed hard, panting, chest heaving, and her eyes stinging. Slowly, she powered down, having not the energy or the will to maintain it. Looking up at Zandrex, Madelyn caught a gasp in her throat.

The dark form leered at her. His eyes were no longer sad, but domineering and fierce.

Almost…murderous.

"You lie," He said aloud, voice hard and dangerous; his optics flashing. "You are lying. I am not a murderer. I am **saving** my planet by cooperating with the Decepticons. I do what I must for my people! When Megatron has what he wants Yasurr will be free…my people will live…I will be free!"

Madelyn stares wide eyes up at Zandrex, shaking her head slowly, not wanting to believe what was happening. It couldn't be happening. It had to be some sort of horrible dream…

'Why?' Madelyn asked him mentally; her voice quivered. In the back of her mind something cried out for everything to just slow down, to rewind, to stop. Everything was going too fast. This couldn't be happening. 'Why would I lie to you? I thought you were my friend Zandrex…I thought…you cared…about me.'

Zandrex's face hardened and he dropped his rifle. With trebling hands he held his head, doubling over as if in pain. His horrid piercing cry of pain echoed through the battle field. Turning his back to her, Zandrex took to the skies, jets blasting up walls of sands.

Fresh flowing tears flowed unmercifully down Madelyn's face as she watched him leave. A long moment passed as she continued to simply watch the empty sky. Dropping to her knees she pressed her head to the ground, helmet digging into the ground. Gripping at the sandy soil, she grabbed handfuls of the red dirt, pressing the small jagged rocked deeper into her palm until she felt pain. It was quiet…horribly quiet. Even the wind seemed to have suddenly died.

She was alone…all alone.


	22. Believer

**Arthor's notes:** Well, not much to say for me. Schools's going well, I'm working on a lot of drawings, most fan art for Vaeru's fanfic JUX. Learning Photoshop is hard!!!!

I am still struggling with the later chapters, trying to figure out the puzzle of a mess I have left myself. I rewrote a lot of it because..well...Madelyn's not a weakling! I know a lot of people were all "OMG! POOR ZANDREX!" lol. But Korek's the one who's dead. I don't plan on bringing him back either, sorry. No ressurections. Also I'd like to clearify in case anyone was wondering, Zandrex and Madelyn do not end up together. There relationship is more "Father/Daughter" then "Robot meets Girl". I was playing with the idea of an OVA of sorts for this fic once it's done with Madelyn's first crush. Poor kid...not only does he have to convince Maddie's Dad to let him date his daughter, but a shit load of Autobots too! lol. Whether or not that happens depends on the out come of the story. Who knows, I may decide to change direstions...again. lol. I recall someone asking to see Maddie interact with more of the Gigas Marta's crew. To that I say: The next several chapters will include more Maddie/Autobot interaction.

And with that I leave you all with chapter 21.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 21: Believer…**

"_Hey Maddie," It was Jason, a grown up Jason. He was in swimming trunks, slightly damp, and he had apparently died the tips of his hair blue for some reason. There was no denial that he'd grown to be a handsome young man. "Wanna go swimming?"_

"_Didn't bring my suit," She said. _

"_That's OK," He replied. "You can barrow some of my clothes to swim in if you want." _

_Madelyn shook her head. "Nay, I'd rather read."_

_Jason made a face as he looked over the large volume in her hands. "What is it?"_

"_Lord of the Rings," She replied. "It's all the books in one. I'm on book two."_

"_I could never even get through the Hobbit," Jason said sitting next to her. "What else do you have?"_

_Madelyn set her bookmark between two pages and set it aside as she pulled her book bag closer and pulled out the literature she'd brought. Most were Fantasy though she did bring Steven King's IT. Jason picked this volume up and began flipping through it. _

"_I've seen this movie," Jason said. "Scared me to death when I as a kid. I've only seen the ending once. " _

_Madelyn smiled. "The book's better."_

"_Isn't it always?"_

_---_

Her lungs were on fire, her breathe short, and legs ached. Despite this Madelyn continued running full force as her pursuers laughed at her, taunted her as they flew after her; firing playful shots at her running legs that missed her feet by mere inches causing her to stumble, but every time so far she recovered and continued on. Mind racing, Madelyn feared she may not recover so valiantly from the next.

Why was she running? What point was there? Korek was dead…Zandrex was gone…he had abandoned her…no – that's not true. _She_ had abandoned _him_ the moment she told him the truth about is planet…his people.

Torret Kokum and the others were no where to be found and there wasn't a sign of help anywhere. She was alone…all alone. She should just give up. Let them take her. What was there to defend anymore? What was the point? Why? Why did it have to be this way?

Why did it have to end like this..?

'_Hold firm little one…the light…hold it to your heart and believe…believe in yourself…you are strong…defend the light…turn and fight!'_

What was there to defend? Why should she fight? They were bigger then her! They were armed! There wasn't anything for her to fight with! She was doomed the moment she landed on the planet…they all were.

'_Believe! Hold tight and believe in them…believe in yourself…who you are…who you have become…the light….hold firm and use it! Use the light!'_

Her feet dug into the dirt as she stopped. Whirling around, Madelyn stared at the approaching Sweeps. They were as tall as Zandrex, similar design but distinctly Cybertronian. They were all made of the same vaguely purple (_Almost lavender_, Madelyn thought) metal and they each carried near identical weapons.

The lead Sweep smirked devilishly, weapon raised.

"I think the squishy is gonna fight back," He said turning to the four others behind him as they chuckled. When he turned back to face Madelyn, he was startled, though not surprised, that she was glowing. Even in her powered state, Madelyn's size was a hindering factor in intimidation.

"Go ahead," Madelyn sneered, hardly believing the words issuing from her mouth. "Give me your best shot."

The Sweep regarded her, slightly amused. Behind him, his fellow Sweeps growled; weapons clicking in their hands.

"Very well," He replied loftily. "Give the key what it wants…But don't kill it."

'Ok Mr. Mysterious mystical voice,' she thought, doubting anyone was listening. 'Time to put your money where your mouth is….'

Madelyn grimaced as she watched the five Sweeps raised their weapons…and fire!

Almost as if on autopilot, Madelyn stepped forward and reached out just as one of the laser blasts streaked by – and caught it! There was a momentary surge of heat, but nothing painful. Madelyn watched in curious fascination as the laser blast disappeared in her hands, absorbing into her palm. She could feel its energy coursing through her.

She turned to look up at the Sweeps and smirked.

'Now we're talking!' Madelyn thought to herself.

Like throwing a discus, Madelyn spun and flung the collected energy straight back at the Sweeper. The energy connected with his chest, sending the stunned Decepticon flying back into his men who tried to catch their fallen leader, but only succeeded in tumbling to the ground with him.

The first Sweep to recover stood and aimed his weapon at Madelyn, firing an impossible barrage of lasers. Madelyn panicked for a moment as laser blasts suddenly rained down upon her.

She screamed and she threw her arms up to guard her face as cloud of disturbed red sand and rocks enveloped her. The Sweeper stood silent an unmoving, waiting for the dust to clear. He was sure he had just killed it. Such a small fragile creature…Megatron would kill him for this for sure!

As the sand and dust began to settle, a light could be seen from within. Out of no where, the cloud suddenly disappeared in a whirl of wind seeming to originate from within the cloud itself. Madelyn was then revealed in all her glowing glory, stepping from the crater the raining barrage of lasers had created. Her eyes glowed ominously as she emerged.

The Sweepers sneered as they raised their weapons; Madelyn their intended target. In return, Madelyn raised her arm; a ball of glowing blue energy accumulating in her hands, having been collected from the energy of the previous laser barrage. A tinkling sensation ran the length of her arms, concentrated on her palm.

Their laser barrels glowed as energy pulsed through their lengths accumulated at the opening. Their fingers hovering edgily over the trigger…

It was a show down. Who was faster; a group of sharp shooting Decepticon mercenaries…or a human girl with the power to channel energy?

Madelyn threw the glowing ball of energy just as the Sweeps released their second barrage onto the charging Key. The sound was deafening. Rocks blew apart and crumbled as they flew through the air, landing on the ground with loud _booms. _Walls of red sand erupted all around. The area exploded in a cloud of smoke and dust.

There was no movement…it became deathly silent…

((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Long into the distance not too far from the planet now home to a small war between the Sweeps and Federation, a small portion of space twisted and distorted. Within this distortion came a light and through that came a ship. Large and intimidating, the ship came to a slow crawl before being caught into the planet's orbit. Allowing the natural law propel the ship, its crew gathered together to prepare for the descent.

Inside the Exodus, the Autobot Rebels gathered in the armory, loading themselves with weaponry and the like; as much as their frames could take. Grimlock loaded his shoulder cannon with an Energon pack, pushing the glowing pink cartridge into the docking port just to the side of the device. He opened a compartment on his leg and began filling said space with more cartridges; more then seemed to be plausible to fit inside the space available. That was the beauty of subspace.

Snarl reached up to a rack and took down a large white rifle and tossed it to Grimlock, who caught it with one hand and loaded it up with another cartridge. Cocking the rifle, He slung it over his shoulder and turned to his cohorts. He waited a moment, allowing Sludge finish loading it weapon, before addressing everyone.

"We have a unit of Sweeps," Grimlock said, voice loud and firm. "We drop down and take up beta positions. Snarl and Sludge, and Slag will take out the ground Mechs and Swoop will take out any fliers and search for the Key. I'll secure the target and Swoop will return to the Exodus. Once he's clear of the red zone you let those slagging Sweeps have it. Make it rough, hard, and fast. You have your orders; fall out Mechs and don't get slagged."

They filed out of the Armory, Grimlock at the lead, and made their way (rather noisily) down to the hull where the launching dock was. Snarl walked over to the door and typed in the entrance code to the airlock. The heavy set door waved open and the group filed in one by one with Sludge waiting by the door. As the last soldier passed through, Sludge pulled the door shut with a grunt and tightened the seal by turning the wheel on their end. They waited in the cramped dark room, waiting for the ship's computer to stabilize the pressure inside the airlock to match that of space; none.

"Get off," Swoop snarled, giving Sludge a shove when his shoulder brushed his wing. The offended Rebel growled; ready to shove the smaller Mech for his offense when Grimlock turned and growled at them; both of who promptly shut their vocalizers.

It was not a moment after that the airlock opened and the party jumped ship, feet aimed down as they descended through the atmosphere gathering speed and heat as they fell. They each landed in the soft red sand with a loud crash. As the dust cleared around them, they stood to the full height; bodies still red hot, and spread out to carry out their given directives. As the four bulkier Rebels began walking in the beta formation, Swoop transformed into his winged mode and shot into the skies with a cry.

As he flew over the red colored terrain, Swoop looked ahead of him; optics zooming in on the disturbance of sand and rock some distance off. He saw the Sweeps first; not surprising seeing as any Mech with half decent optics would have spotted them an the mess they were making in their (clumsily slow) pursuit of…something. Zooming in a little more he focused on a small creature running. Analyzing the creature for a moment Swoop confirmed it to be the Key.

"[I have visual on Key's location," Swoop radioed to Grimlock. "[Seven hundred meters straight ahead. Five Sweeps in pursuit. They're taking their time with it."

Grimlock growled. "Go take 'em out Swoop. We'll be there in half a breem."

The four ground Mechs promptly transformed into their alternate forms, bulky and heavy ground terrain vehicles, and followed Swoop's con trial as the flier proceeded with his instructions.

Swoop was nearly on top of the scene when everything suddenly exploded. Swoop turned abruptly, dodging the flying rock and debris and… (A Sweeper's head?) and transformed.

"Primus!" He cursed as he hovered in mid air, brushing off red pebbles from his armor. "What the pit was that?"

"(Swoop! Report!)" Grimlock's voice demanded over his comm.

"The red zone just…kind blew up," Swoop said, at a slight failure for words. "I can't see the Key, the dust is too thick. Have to wait for it to clear."

"(Don't bother, we're nearly there)," Grimlock replied. "(Land and mark your position)."

Cutting off the comm. Swoop, descended onto the planet floor and lit his internal beacon, knowing full well that any other Sweeps on the planet were going to be drawn there like Terrorcons to an Energon spill; but then again, it was the whole point now wasn't it?

Grimlock and the others halted a few feet from where Swoop stood, over looking the large dust cloud that was slowly but surely growing smaller and smaller as dust and sand was blown off by the light breeze, and transformed. Reaching behind his back, Grimlock grabbed his rifle and stepped forward.

The dust began to clear and he was able to make out several shapes in the pit below. Sweepers; all deactivated. Their bodies were completely obliterated with severed limbs and heads. Wire and sparking circuits exposed under other larger pieces of the mercenaries that once proudly called themselves Sweepers. Grimlock couldn't help but grin at the carnage. He only wished he could say it was him how had so expertly disassembled them, but no…the real culprit lay a good seven meters away.

Her small frame laid face down, motionless on the ground. Grimlock shouldered his rifle again and made his way down the incline into the pit. Stepping over broken pieces of the Sweeps, he made his way over to where Madelyn lay unmoving.

"If she's deactivated," Grimlock said to no one in particular. "We're slagged."

Standing over her body, Grimlock bent down and prodded her with his finger, which in comparison was as thick around as she was. She didn't move.

"Scrap," Grimlock cursed as he stood back up. "Swoop, c'mere."

The flier obediently walked over from where he had been prodding a Sweeper's remains with his foot.

"Scan the fleshling," Grimlock said. "Are there any signs of function?"

Swoop bent down and looked at the fallen Key. His optics glowed and a thin red beam passed over Madelyn. The flier waited a moment before carefully turning her over, examining her helmet. His lifted his index finger of his free had, which transformed into a thin wire-like tool of which he projected into the side the helmet. There was a small buzzing noise before he removed his finger and almost immediately, Madelyn gasped and began to cough.

Grimlock stared annoyingly at the flier. "What did you do?"

"The device in the helmet that provides necessary and breathable gasses had been damaged," Swoop explained. "I bypassed the broken circuitry. The fleshling is operating normally aside from bruised flesh and a laceration above the right forearm. It was just suffocating due to the lack of breathable gasses."

"Take it to the ship," Grimlock said and turned.

"W…w-wait!"

Grimlock turned and stared at the human. "Awake are we?"

"There are others," Madelyn gasped, rubbing her sore chest. "They crashed somewhere else…they need help cough…I'm not going anywhere…until I know…they're safe."

Grimlock regarded her for a moment before turning around. "Take the squishy to the ship."

Madelyn growled and picked up a rock. Hurling the small projectile, the red clod of condensed sand slammed harmlessly against Grimlock's back. The Rebel leader whirled and glowered down at Madelyn.

"Dammit!" Madelyn sneered up at the giant. "I told you not to call me that you block head!"

Swoop took a step back from her, fearing he may be collateral damage to the Rebel leader's wrath. Grimlock stepped over and bent down, bringing his face awkwardly close to Madelyn's small form. She didn't flinch away.

"Do that again," He sneered. "And I'll squish you myself. Key or not."

As he turned to leave, he felt yet another small rock smack him on the side of the head. He turned back around and slammed his fist into the ground next to Madelyn. The force of the hit caused Madelyn to jump, started, but she continued to stare at the Rebel leader, undeterred.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Madelyn said. "Do whatever the hell you want, seeing as you do it anyway, but I'm not going until I know Kokum and the others are OK and we retrieve Korek's body!"

Madelyn's stern face wavered momentarily at the thought of Korek, but quickly resumed her glowering stare. If there ever a time not to show weakness, it was in Grimlock's presence.

Grimlock stood silently and looked at Swoop. "Take Madelyn to the ship."

"Hey! I-" Madelyn began to say.

"That idiot Springer and his lot are on their way to retrieve the other fleshies," Grimlock continue, ignoring the girl. "Snarl: go retrieve the body of whoever she's blathering about. The rest of you are with me; let's go clean up some Sweeps."

Madelyn watched as the four Rebels transformed into strange alien vehicles (like tanks on steroids!) and zoomed off. Swoop bent low and scooped her up from the ground.

"You're body many not be able to withstand exiting the atmosphere," Swoop said as he opened his chest compartment. "You'll be safe in here."

"Whatever," Madelyn replied as the Rebel place her inside, closed the opening, and Transformed before launching off into the sky.


	23. Those left to Wander

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Those left to wander…**_

"The Key has been safely retrieved," Said the face of the Autobot Rebel, Swoop from the view screen aboard the Wrecker's ship. Standing with arms crossed, facing the screen was Springer. With a sigh he nodded.

"Good," He said. "Is she injured?"

"No serious damage was sustained," Swoop replied. "Snarl is retrieving the body of one of the Federation's members killed during the battle however."

Springer cursed. "Who?"

"He was a Yasurrian called Korek," Swoop replied.

"A Yasurrian?" Springer asked himself. "Well that's unfortunate. They're nearly extinct now. The Sweeps get him?"

"It is unconfirmed," Swoop replied. "The Key refuses to discuss exactly what happened on the planet's surface."

"Where is she now?" Springer asked.

"In the containment chamber" The flier replied. "Our craft isn't capable of sustaining organic life and it was the only place suitable to keep her."

"I understand," Springer nodded. "Thank you for the update. I will inform Optimus of the situation. Please keep my communications operator informed of any other developments."

Swoop nodded before his image disappeared from the view screen. Springer turned and faced Groove who stood a few feet away, looking solemn.

"Have you been able to get in touch with her?" He asked.

Groove nodded meekly.

"She won't say much," He replied. "Her mind is wavering. She's very upset."

Springer snorted. "I'd be worried if she wasn't."

Groove forced a smile and nodded.

(((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))

The place the winged Autobot Rebel had placed her in was large and cold. There wasn't anything inside said room either. A tall cold empty room…a prison; exactly what she deserved.

It was her fault…all of it. Korek was dead…because of her. Zandrex had run away in pain of learning his planet's fate…because of her. Nothing could be done to fix any of it. The keys would never be united and the Decepticons would continue their campaign, one day finding their way to Earth; her people would share the same fate as the Yasurrians…all because of her.

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she winced against her sore ribs. Bruised probably…

'Good,' Madelyn thought bitterly. 'I deserve it…all of it.'

She seemed to loose all concept of time passing. Minutes could have passed and they seemed like hours while hours could have passed and seem like mere minutes. However long she'd been inside the containment chamber, sometime later she heard a noise from beyond the door. Madelyn looked up and found Grimlock standing there, peering at he through the small round window only to disappear a moment later.

She felt so…numb, despite the pain from the seemingly body wide bruises. Her head hurt, her eyes burned, and her leg ached. She was hungry and there was a constant pain in her chest; a burning sensation. Shut rubbed her chest, trying to sooth the pain. But she knew it wasn't really pain that could be soothed. It was an emotional wound, one that would begin to heal in time, leaving an ugly scar for the world to see and judge her by.

There was a sudden jerk as the ship beneath her broke away from the planet's orbit and headed off into empty space. Five minutes passed and then a familiar sensation of going through a warp gate fell over her and she began to panic as the force of the speed they were traveling pushed her against the wall. It became unbearable and she began to feel herself loose consciousness…and not three seconds later, she did.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Aren't they beautiful?" Jason asked gazing into the heavens fawningly. "They're so bright; it feels like you should be able to reach out and grabbed them like sand. Of course they're billions of light years away, but still…hey are you OK?" _

_Looking over, Jason saw Madelyn looking up into the sky anxiously._

"_I'm fine," She said hurriedly. "Let's just get back OK?"_

_Jason sat up to look at his cousin and with a certain amount of understanding, nodded. "Sure."_

She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was blurry as sleep lingered in her eyes. Looking ahead of her she saw the cause of the noise that had awoken her. The door to the containment chamber made a prolonged squeal as it opened, supported by old rusty hinges. She blinked absently as the blurry white figure that walked through and knelt down next to her.

She felt a surprisingly warm metal hand touch her gently on the shoulder.

"Madelyn?" Ratchet said softly nudging her. "Wake up. You're home."

'Home?' Madelyn thought stupidly and felt her heart sink. 'I'm not home…I'll never see my real home again…I'm destined to die out here. All alone.'

When she didn't answer Ratchet's expression turned stern. He whirled around and glowered at the grey figure standing just to the side of the open door.

"What the slag did you do to her?" He demanded.

Swoop shrugged. "She is not damaged. She may be feeling the lingering effects of disorientation caused by the warp gate but nothing more."

Ratchet turned back to Madelyn, mumbling something incoherent under his breathe.

She felt warm fingers wedge themselves under her and lift her up. Cradling the girl in his palms, Ratchet stood and marched right passed Swoop and out of the room. Standing near the Exodus's exit, Grimlock watched the medic walk by with Madelyn in hand. As he stepped through the docking port and back onto the Gigas Marta, a group of Autobots gathered to meet him; heading the group was Optimus Prime.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Disoriented, but I won't know the full extent of her injuries until I do a more thorough examination," Ratchet replied. "As far as I can see there are no structural fractures and minimal surface lacerations. If that's to be an indicator, she should be fine."

Optimus nodded. "Proceed to the med bay then. I will be there in twenty breems to over view the situation with you. If at all possible I wish for Madelyn to tell us what happened on the planet surface. See to it that she's in a suitable condition by then; dismissed."

Ratchet nodded and walked past the leader. As he passed a bronze colored Autobot, the CMO slowed and met his optics. Daiga's optics left the medic's and fell to Madelyn; his face hardened at the sight.

"Go get some recharge," Ratchet said before moving on. "You of all need it the most."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In the time she'd been gone the Gigas Marta had gotten an upgrade not just mechanically, but domestically. The first thing Madelyn noticed a large metal box in the corner of the room facing Ratchet's office; a distinctly human sized entrance in the middle. The next obvious change was the cat walk that had been installed; connected to the wall about as high as the eye level of a standard sized Mech. Madelyn first noticed it as she was being carried down the hall though it didn't dawn on her it was for her until she entered the med bay and saw the tall ladder next to the large box leading up onto it. The track seemed to lead to all the places Madelyn may or may not need to enter at some point or another.

Ratchet walked briskly over to a work table and sat her down on a foam pad that had been previously set. By the looks of things Ratchet seemed to have prepared a medical exam prior to her arrival. He ordered her to sit up straight while he did a bio scan (whatever that was). After he was satisfied with the results from the first scan he did three others though what they were for Madelyn didn't know or really care. She was tired and sore. If at all possible she just wished to collapse onto something soft and sleep.

Pressing her hand onto the foam pad she was sitting on, she decided that it was a good place to fall asleep and promptly allowed herself to fall over into soft foam. Ratchet, who had turned to retrieve something from a storage bin at his feet, turned back around to find Madelyn lying down and beginning to drift.

He shot her an annoyed scowl and motioned with his finger. "Up."

She groaned and turned her head. "Can't we do this later? I'm fine. Just sore."

"Do you have internal scanners or system sensors?" Ratchet asked incredulously before answering for her. "No, you don't. _I'm_ the medic, so _I'll_ say whether or not you're _fine_."

With another groan Madelyn sat up, brushing her messy hair from her face. She endured another ten minutes or so of Ratchet's examination before he was satisfied she would live.

"Optimus will be up here in a few breems to go over what happened on the planet," Ratchet explained as he went about putting away his instruments. Madelyn groaned and laid herself back down on the foam. He gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

As Ratchet disappeared into his office, Madelyn starred at the far wall; whipping away a tickle of water before it got too far from her eyes.

'I wish,' Madelyn said numbly to herself. 'It was me…not Korek…who died.'

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When the door to the med bay opened with a soft hiss, Ratchet immediately looked up from his desk through the window. Optimus Prime entered through the threshold flanked by Prowl, Springer and Ironhide. Pushing himself up from his seat, the medic walked around the side of the desk and out of the small room.

Optimus turned to Ratchet as he approached and nodded. "How is her condition?"

"Bruised and sore all the way to Cybertron and back," Ratchet said disdainfully. "But very much alive. She'll need _a lot_ of recharge and time to allow her body to heal before she's ready to do anything physical."

Springer looked around the med bay curiously before setting his optics on the medic. "So? Where is she?"

Ratchet's head snapped to the work station where he had left presumably sleeping child moments before; the pad he had last seen her on was vacant.

With a curse he walked over to the small box that was Madelyn's new 'home'; designed and built by the Nebulans who had been employed to add such additions to the Gigas Marta. The little box was complete with a bed, waste disposal unit (toilet), and wash rack. The only thing missing however, was Madelyn.

"She's gone," Ratchet said, his voice low as if he didn't believe the words he was saying.

"Again?" Springer groaned. "Dear Primus that child needs a tracer permanently attached to her chassis or we'll never keep track of her."

Ratchet glared up at the Wrecker. "You've no idea how tempting that idea sounds."


	24. Mourning…

**_Arthor's comments:_** Well another week another chapter! I am very pleased to tell you all that not only have I gotten over the writer's block that has been plagying me for well over a month, but I spread out the final details to the plot and I think you all will be greatly satisfied. As for those of you wishing to see Madelyn mingle with the other bots, I can tell you that will happen more and more. And I would also like to tell you all of some art from this fic I have uploaded onto my Deviantart account. So far both pics are of Daiga, but I'm working on getting head shots of all the Keys up and colored. I have the line art (except for Zandrex, he didn't come out right. Looked too much like starscream for me liking) and am in the process of getting them colored. So in the mean time swing around to my profile to see the links to the pages. Leave comments if you're able too! I love comments...and reviews! I love reviews.

_**Chapter Twenty-three: Mourning…**_

For an odd moment, Madelyn was eternally grateful that she wasn't scared of heights. Though walking on a cat walk suspended a good 20 feet or so off the ground was far from a calming experience, she ignored the nervousness creepy at her mind's edge and kept her eyes faced forward, ready to hunch down in case any Mech should stroll by. She knew very well how peeved Ratchet, and without a doubt a few others, would be at her for wandering off; especially having just been recovered after a second abduction. Nevertheless she failed to find any way of caring.

She felt numb; incredibly numb. And cold.

Her eyelids drooped and her vision hazed slightly as the energy drained body begged for sleep while her force of will fought valiantly to fight back. Her hands shook with hunger and her feet…or her poor feet how they ached; each step shooting a pain up her thigh. Her temples throbbed and her breath was ragged and uneven. Madelyn thoroughly began to wonder…was she dieing? Had she finally reached that point where she just wanted to give up and let herself be swallowed by the void forming in her heart?

'Why,' Madelyn wondered. 'Did it have to turn out this way?'

A presence touched her mind.

'_Ratchet's having a fit y'know,'_ Groove told her. _'Disappearing from the bay like that…can't be good for the guy's cortex.'_

'He'll live,' Madelyn replied acidly.

'_Optimus wants to speak with you about what happened on the red planet.'_

'I know.'

'…_not feeling chatty are we?'_

'No…I just….want to be left…alone……..for a while.'

A pause.

'_I understand. I'll see if I can get the good Doctor to cool his thrusters for a bit and give you a bit of peace. Just don't get lost or anything. I'll have Blaster monitoring you.'_

The edges of her mouth twitched almost into a smile before Madelyn quelled the movement.

'Thanks Groove.'

'_Be safe, kiddo.'_

As the presence left, Madelyn turned a corner and caught sight of someone on the cat walk. Not just a _someone,_ a Nebulan.

"Torret Kokum!" Madelyn cried at the sight of the green skinned man. His eyes were shallow and his face worn. His right arm was bandaged and he looked tired. Catching sight of her, his face immediately brightened and he smiled.

"My dear child," He said warmly. "I am so thankful you are not harmed."

Madelyn shook her head. "I'm fine. Stiff, but fine."

As she studied his form for a moment, they both seemed to have had the same thought simultaneously. Kokum's face became solemn once more and he put a bracing hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," He said. "For what you did for us. If we had not made that alliance when we did…it was very possible that _none of us_ would have survived. We owe you our lives."

Madelyn suddenly back away from the hand, her face cracking, tears forming at the edges of her eyes as she turned her head away. "Don't say that. Saying anything, but not that."

Kokum's face softened. "None of us blame you."

"YOU SHOULD!" Madelyn screamed as she snapped her head up to look at him, her eyes staring hard at him. The Nebulan took a startled step back at the outburst and stared at her.

"Madelyn, I-"

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! I COULD HAVE….I could have…done something…ANYTHING!" Madelyn allowed the fatigue to wash over her and she fell forward, only to be caught by Kokum before impact. He has her down carefully to her knees, keeping a grip on her shoulders to keep her from falling again.

As the guilt and pain overwhelmed her, the Torret placed a comforting arm around her as she pulled at his tattered robes, sobbing and yelling out cries of lament. It didn't take long for them to attract a crowd of curious Autobots, coming to see what the noise was; most looked concerned as they turned to one another in bemusement.

"Is she alright?" Someone asked. Kokum turned to face a red armored Mech, standing just a ways off next to a similarly built yellow Mech. Both looked down at her, slightly alarmed at the sight. "Should we go get Ratchet?"

"There is nothing any medic could do for her," Kokum said looking at the two younger Mechs. "Wounds of the heart are not as easily mended as those of the flesh."

Madelyn's cries hadn't died down in the least and all anyone could do was watch as Torret Kokum stroked her hair and whispered words to her, none of which seemed to reach her.

"Shhhhh," He hushed, rocking her slightly. "Don't hold it in, let it out. Cry as much as you need to…"

"It's….all…..my…..fault…" Madelyn managed to say between hiccupping sobs. "I could….have stopped…..h-him."

"Who?" Torret Kokum asked. He of all people was eager to know who was to blame for his comrade's death. Madelyn was the only one present at the time an only she could tell them for certain who had struck down the Yasurrian. He stayed reserved and stone faced.

Madelyn's face tightened and she dug her face deeper into the stained fabric of the Torret's robes as if she were afraid her words would come to life and strangle her.

"Zandrex!" She cried. "He killed Korek….right there…in front of me…he just….shot him…I saw the lights leave his eyes…There wasn't anything I could do to stop it! I couldn't reenergize his spark like I did before! There wasn't any energy to **use**…he just…died….like nothing…as if he was just erased…as if he never existed! Like he was nothing! It's not fair….IT'S NOT FAIR!"

In her lament, Madelyn failed to notice that Torret Kokum's hand trembled. His face turned icy and he stared down at the floor beyond Madelyn's feet.

"I think," Kokum said, his voice shaking slightly before he cleared his throat and started again. "That it best that we get you back to your guardians; you aren't well and need rest."

"No!" Madelyn said, clutching his robes even tighter, she looked up; her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks stained wit tears, and her nose was running. "I…I want to…see him."

Torret Kokum regarded her a moment and slowly nodded. "Very well."

He looked over to the red and yellow Mechs standing just to the side. "Could you two perform a service for me and inform Optimus Prime where Madelyn will be? I' would like for her to have as much time needed in order for her to make her peace."

The red Mech nodded. "Sure thing. C'mon Sunny."

"Whatever."

As the two Mechs disappeared so did the crowd. Kokum helped Madelyn to her feet, brushing away a tear that had freshly fallen from her eyes. Holding her shoulders with his good arm, he guided her down the cat walk.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I don't give a gasket if _she needs some time to herself_!" Ratchet bellowed at the Mech before him who flinched at the medic's words. "What she needs is to learn she can't just up and leave whenever she very well pleases."

Groove shook his head. "You of all Mechs should realize how bad the situation is getting. You can read her just as well as Daiga and I can _without_ the link. She needs to be alone and get her thoughts straightened out. Madelyn's really confused about what happened. Don't you remember what it was like when you saw someone die for the first time?"

Ratchet gave the Second Key a look. "I'm a medic. I was practically manufactured in it."

Groove shook his head. "Seeing someone deactivate from a wound you didn't see then sustain is different then seeing someone get killed in front of you. Most of us have been at war for our entire lives; we see death all the time and are use to dealing with it. Madelyn hasn't and she's vulnerable. Leave her be for the time being before you go chew her out for feeling what's only natural."

Ratchet growled. "I don't like the idea of her walking around by herself in that state…"

"She's not alone," Optimus added in from where he and his cohorts had been leaning against a wall, watching the exchange of words. "Sideswipe just commed in. She's with Torret Kokum. He's taking her to see Korek's body."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "That's the _last_ thing she needs."

"It may actually be _exactly_ what she needs," Springer added. "Organics tend to have elaborate ways in which to mourn their dead. She may be doing just that."

"Mourning?" Ironhide asked turning to look at Springer. "Why not wait till the funeral?"

"Well, I know on Nebulos they display their dead for an Orn or so, giver or take a few cycles, in order for relatives and friends to say goodbye. Perhaps humans have a similar custom."

"They're dead though," Ironhide pointed out. "What's the point in talkin' to 'em?"

"We'll have to ask Madelyn about that," Groove replied and glanced at Ratchet meaningfully. "_When she gets back_."

"Very well," The CMO sighed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The door to the room slid away revealing the room beyond. It was relatively dark as storage rooms tended to be with a metal berth standing alone in the middle of the room. A single light shone down on the body. His hands lay crossed over his chest, the gapping hole partially covered. The sight was…horrible. Madelyn's mind begged for her to look away, but she wouldn't…she couldn't. She glanced behind her to see Torret Kokum and the Autobot who had been placed in front of the door to guard the body standing there in the open doorway. The Nebulan motioned for her to proceed into the room with a wave of his hand. With a bracing breath she turned back to face the room and waked forward. Jumping slightly when the doors hissed shut, giving her some privacy, she pressed her hand against her chest, feeling the abnormally fast pace of her heart and it thumped repeatedly against her breast. As she approached the berth, she could still smell the smoke from the burnt wire and metal in her mind; the acrid smell of scorched earth, the salty taste of her tears, the quick sharp _zap_ of Zandrex's rifle as it ripped Korek's life out of him, and her screams.

The familiar warmth of 'Powered state' washed over her and she slowly ascended upwards, just high enough to reach the top of the berth where she landed with a soft thud on her feet. Reaching out, Madelyn traced the lines of Korek's armor and following them up until she reached his face. She pressed a hand onto his cheek, almost as if she were comforting him.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I should have done more…I should have been able to save you…I could have stopped him…I know I could have…if only…if only I had noticed him sooner…"

She sniffed and whipped her nose on the hem of her skirt.

"I wish," Madelyn began again. "I could tell you…that I'd avenge you. But I can't do that. I cannot forget what he's done for me…and what I did to him." She swolloed thickly. "I'd like to think you wouldn't want me to avenge you by killing him…he is one of your people after all. Someone you were fighting to save…it just doesn't seem right. I **can** promise you that…I will free him. Finish what you started with the Federation. I can promise you that I will do everything I can to see Megatron suffer for what he's done to your people and the evils he's forced Zandrex to commit. I am a Key right? I'm supposed to be saving people…I'm supposed to help end this war…but so far all I've done is stay in the med bay crying that I want to go home when everyone around me doesn't have a _home_ to go back_ to_."

Madelyn looked around her, shame washing over her as she confessed to Korek everything.

"I've been so selfish," She said, voice cracking. "Sometimes I hate myself for it.So many people have done so much for me and…I haven't done anything in return...except throw their generosity back in their faces. I don't know what I'm supposed to do…I wish I was stronger. I wish I didn't have to cry so much…I wish…I wish I could help them. I wish I could do more then what I'm doing. I want…to help."

She began to openly cry again before her chest gave a heave and she started coughing hard. Pain shot through her throat as the coughing fit lasted seemingly forever. When she was able to breathe again she kneeled down and pressed her forehead to the table, surprised at how icy cold it was. She reached up to her forehead and felt it oddly warm.

'A fever?' Madelyn asked. 'How do you get a fever in space?'

Madelyn got up and went to go sit down on the edge of the berth and swung her legs over the side. Pulling her sleeve out she whipped away the tears and cleared her sinuses. Looking forward, eye focused on nothing in particular, she vowed.

"I won't cry anymore," She declared. "I won't cry for _myself_ anymore."

Despite being alone in the room, Madelyn wasn't truly alone. Far from the depths of the Gigas Marta's storage rooms, two pairs of optics watched the video feed from the command center. As those below them went about their normal ways, walking around completing their assignments they were unaware of the giant step that had just been made by their newest addition deep down in the hull. Sitting in the chair normally occupied by Blaster, Daiga sat watching the human girl's confession unfold like a cable soap opera. Behind him the head communications officer watched as well, using the back of the chair as support as he leaned casually. They both looked at one another knowingly…and smiled.

Turning back to the monitors, Daiga sighed in relief. "I don't think we have to worry about her anymore."

"I think you're right," Blaster agreed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Torret Kokum walked Madelyn into the med bay, her hand firmly clasped in his. Turning to her he smiled softly.

"You will be alright child," He told her. "It takes time, but you will heal. Just remember him. That is the greatest thing you can do for him; just remember."

Madelyn nodded slowly. "Thank you Torret Kokum."

"No," The Nebulan smiled and kissed her forehead. "_Thank you_."

Madelyn watched Kokum eave the med bay, the doors closing behind him and cutting off her view of him. A rhythmic tapping noise alerted her to another presence in the room. Turning to look up, she met Ratchet's gaze; he didn't look happy as he tapped his foot against the metal floor, arms crossed, scowl set, and eye ridge raised expectantly.

"Do we need to start tracking your every movement now?" He asked. "Springer made an interesting suggestion that I am _oh so_ tempted to take."

Madelyn stared at the medic, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just walked forward until she was close enough, reached out, and touched his leg with the tips of her fingers. Looking down at her feet, ashamed, she said "I'm sorry."

"Hardly an adequate excuse," Ratchet said sourly. "You're still in trouble."

Madelyn shook her head. "No. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since coming here; for causing you so much trouble…and making you angry. I've been really selfish," Madelyn swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry…"

Ratchet regarded the child at his feet before bending down and scooping her up, depositing her onto the near by table.

Ratchet smiled and peered down at her. "At least you acknowledge it."

"But what I'm really sorry for…is that someone had to die for me to realize it," Madelyn said, brining her knees up to her chest. The medic was fully prepared and expecting the girl to burst into tears, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead she looked up, pure determination written on her face, at Ratchet. "I promise I won't let anyone else die because I was too scared to do anything about it."

Ratchet stared, not quite sure of what to make of the girl.

"I'm ready to tell Optimus what happened," She said.


	25. Similarities…

Chapter Twenty-Four: Similarities…

The meeting that convened was residing in a small private conference room with a select few operatives chosen to attend where their knowledge of the subject under discussion was necessary. The room was small by Transformer's standards, but quite spacious to the smallest of the attendees. The only lights came from glowing panels set before each of the Autobots; recoding and transmitting their images through space to the Valladus where Ultra Magnus was attending the meeting via hologram. Optimus Prime sat in his chair, hand resting thoughtfully on his chin as he absorbed what he was being told. Around him his companions took similar poses. The holographic image of Ultra Magnus flickered slightly. Springer, Optimus Prime, and Prowl sat around the table considering.

"How did you get away?" Springer asked the small form standing a little ways down the table as she picked absently at the little balls of fuzz on her pink sweater, having been returned to her from Nebulos a cycle or two before hand.

"I didn't," Madelyn replied looking up. "Zandrex left."

Prowl made a sound, like a snort. "Why would he just kill Korek and leave?"

"He didn't," Madelyn corrected sternly before looking down at the table sadly. "I did something…really horrible to him."

Optimus sat straight in his hair, regarding the girl. "Please continue, Madelyn."

She looked up into their optics fleetingly before looking back down at the table as if ashamed. "When Korek fell I saw his optics dim and fade. I was so angry and…confused." She looked up and met their optics. "I told Zandrex…about what happened to Yasurr."

There was a long moment of silence as the assembled Autobots absorbed the information.

"He didn't _know_?" Springer asked dubiously.

"_No_," Madelyn replied sourly. "I told you that the first time we met remember?"

Springer shrugged. "A lot's happened lately."

"He didn't take it well," Madelyn continued. "If I knew that it was physically impossible for Mech's to cry…I'd swear he was…"

"Then he flew off?" Ultra Magnus asked, his hologram face looking at her.

"Yes sir," Madelyn replied and sighed slowly, looking at her hands as she continually picked at the fibers of her sweater before scolding herself to stop. "I wish I hadn't said it to him. I can't imagine how horrible he must feel. He's done so many horrible things…and now finding out that he did them all for nothing…I can't imagine what he must be going through."

"Our next step is to find him," Optimus Prime said. "It seems far fetched that he would have returned to Megatron, especially after finding out about Yasurr. We must find him and when we do, we will finally be able to merge the keys."

Madelyn considered the thought as everyone nodded in agreement to Optimus's words. Something about finally merging the keys…terrified her.

"What will happen after that?" Madelyn asked . "Do we know what will happen when we merge? I mean…how connected are we to our powers? How do you know if we'll even survive the merger?"

The room fell silent and all optics fell on her, their colors dimming alarmingly.

"Truth be told," Optimus told her seriously. "We do not know."

Madelyn nodded her understanding and sighed. "Oh well…"

The Mechs in the room sat a little straighter and flickered surprised glanced at one another before looking back at the girl.

Madelyn looked around her sheepishly. "What? Did you think I'd start crying?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Madelyn?" Springer asked, sounding as if he were dead serious.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The meeting was over and Madelyn having cleared her conscious decided to take another stroll on the cat walk. Her foot falls made nearly no noise as she walked along the metal flooring, so high from the ground below. She grasped the railing, her palms sliding along the smooth cold metal as she walked. For the first time in a while…Madelyn felt…peaceful. She knew where she was, what she was doing there, where she was going, and what she needed to do. Lingering regret over Zandrex was the only hindering factor, but even that Madelyn didn't allow to corrupt her mind. She had sworn she would see Zandrex freed from himself and all that bound him. Beyond that there was little she could do about it unless she decided to steal a skiff and go find him herself, which even in the most optimistic respect was a horrid and blatantly stupid idea.

Resigning herself to her wanderings, she decided she needed to get a better understanding of the ship's layout. As far as she could surmise, the Gigas Marta was made of five distinct floors or Decks as they were called. The bottom Deck was where the hull, storage rooms, and engines were located. The Deck above that was where the labs and med were and the third Deck was the Dormitories. The fourth Deck was the Rec room, Gym, and Armory while the last was the control room, situated at the very top of the ship. Madelyn had no knowledge of how far the cat walk would take her and she was certain wherever it didn't go, she wasn't allowed.

Apparently, the meeting had adjourned just as that rotation's shift change ended. Well rested Mech made their way to their shift assignments while those who were just getting off headed for the Rec room to refuel. As she passed by the double doors she heard the clamor and laughter from within. She smiled.

"Hey there squirt," Said a voice from below her. Startled, Madelyn turned and looked down into Bumblebee's face. "Still in one piece are we?"

"So far," Madelyn replied, smiling weakly at the short Autobot below her. "Just got off shift?"

The scout nodded. "I'm heading in for a quick drink. Want to join me?"

Madelyn considered, listening to the happy clamor of the festivities inside the room and smiled. "No, I think I'll just wander around for a while. Thank you for the offer though. I may come back and join you later."

Bumblebee shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As the yellow Autobot turned and entered through the double doors Madelyn caught a glimpse within and shook her head as she laughed.

A few moments later however she completely regretted not taking Bumblebee's offer.

She was lost.

Nothing looked familiar, not that there was much distinguishing land marks to tell her where she was, especially sense she couldn't read the direction panels on the walls inconviniently written in Cybertronian. She considered asking Groove or Daiga for some help, but pushed the thought away.

'No,' she told herself. 'I have to do this on my own. I can't rely on everyone all the time for everything. I'll find my way back.' She thought for a moment before adding '…eventually.'

Besides, she was bound to run into somebody sometime and she could ask for directions that way. That was more suitable to her. As she continued down a portion of the catwalk, Madelyn noticed a strange noise that had persistently grown louder and louder as she went along. She stopped and looked over to a stairwell from where the sound was loudest. It sounded like music…

She noted with a sigh that the cat walk didn't go down the stairway and therefore she wasn't allowed down there. Nevertheless, she felted compelled to listen. She sat down and closed her eyes listening to the music, allowing her head to bop with the beat. It sounded like vaguely like techno, short buzzes and rhythmic pulses with a high pitched melody overflowing the base noises. It sounded familiar and yet distinctly alien; a completely new sound. The noise stopped abruptly and Madelyn felt herself disappointed, but quickly dashed the feeling away as another sound, a new song, began to play. The songs changed over the course of an hour or so, and still Madelyn listened. She got up a few times to allow her feet to wake up and shake the feeling of pins and needles from her skin, but other then that she remained still and silent, soaking up the sound.

It took her a moment to register that they song she was listening to had not only stopped but a new one failed to replace it. A moment she heard faint footfalls of a Mech as he ascended the stairs. Reaching the landing, Madelyn got a good look at him.

He was slightly taller then most Mechs she had met, saving for the bigger ones like Prime and Ultra Magnus…and Grimlock. He had a boxy chest and gleaming red armor. His blue optics met hers just as he stepped up the last stair and entered the corridor. His lips parted in a grin.

"Hey there," He said.

"Hi," Madelyn replied.

"First time I've gotten to see you up close," He said smiling as he walked up to the catwalk.

Madelyn's head tilted, taking on a bemused look.

"I'm Blaster," He explained. "The Head communications officer of this floating fortress."

Madelyn smiled as it became clear to her. "You work with Daiga!"

Blaster nodded. "Yep. He's on duty right now if you're looking for him."

"No," She shook her head. "I was just wondering around and I heard a noise."

Blaster's smile faded and he looked away sheepishly. "Oh. You heard that huh?"

Madelyn nodded. "Uh-huh. It was really good. Was that you?"

Blaster looked back at her for a moment, his optic ridges raised pleasantly surprised. "You…liked it?"

Madelyn nodded. "I haven't heard any music since I came here. I just assumed you guys didn't have any."

Blaster's wide grin returned. "Not by tradition, no. I picked it up from various planets We've been to; Nebulos mostly."

Madelyn got up from her spot on the cat walk and shook off another wave of pins and needles. Leaning on the rail she looked at Blaster.

"Could you show me more?" She asked. "Of your music?"

"Why not?" Blaster said, shrugging. "Most Mech here consider it annoying noise, so I tend to refrain from playing it until everyone's away at in the Rec room or on duty. Jazz is really the only Mech who likes it as much as me."

Madelyn laughed. "That's ironic."

"How so?"

"On Earth," Madelyn explained. "We have several styles of music; one of them is called _Jazz._"

Blaster laughed at that. "Oh I got to tell him that."

Madelyn giggled at his enthusiasm. "If this mess is ever sorted out maybe I'll get the chance to show you some Earth music."

Blaster regarded her with a smile. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Blaster took a seat on the ground and began top play more music, using himself as the actually music player.

'He's a walking MP3 player,' Madelyn thought with a giggle as she listened.

"What kind of music do you like?" Blaster asked as he changed the song.

"Me? I like alternative, Rock n' Roll, and Punk…though I suppose you've no clue what that sounds like," Madelyn explained with a smile. "The music you're playing sounds like Techno; really good dance music."

"_Dance music_?"

"Yeah," Madelyn replied. "Like people play in the dance clubs and stuff. Face paced quick, and no lyrics."

"Lyrics?"

"The words to a song," Madelyn said. "Or maybe humans are the only ones who sing to music…"

Blaster shook his head. "Well, not really. There are a lot of species who sing, but it doesn't mean anything; just them making pretty noises most of the time. Their singing is pretty much their music."

Madelyn considered this as she looked down at her listening partner. "Weird. Singing and music just go so well together…it's weird to think we're the only ones who sing in words."

Blaster looked up and gave her a bemused look. "How to you _sing_ in _words_?"

Madelyn laughed.

'Giant robotic alien with ridiculously advanced technology,' she thought amused. 'And they don't know how to sing with words. Though I suppose it you never heard it you may not be able to differentiate between singing and talking.'

"I'd show you," Madelyn admitted sheepishly. "But I'm not a good singer…"

Blaster smiled. "Oh c'mon."

Madelyn hid her face with her hands, feeling herself blush. "No way."

"C'mon!"

"Sorry…"

"Just one!"

Madelyn groaned.

"Please?"

"I'm too shy."

"It's just me!"

"No…"

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

"Aright! Alright…just….let me think of one…"

Madelyn pressed her forehead against the cold rail and sighed, a queasiness nervousness making itself well known in her stomach. She racked her brain for any songs she'd be _willing_ to sing; deciding almost immediately it was to be a Disney song or something similar.

'The only songs I'm certain I know the lyrics too,' She told herself; thinking back to her childhood of watching the musical animated films and singing to the songs. She had to dismiss a lot of the songs due to the fact that they contained things that Blaster wouldn't understand and if she was going to show him anything Earth related, she wanted to make sure he understood it; which was easier said then done. She couldn't come up with a Disney song that was suitable enough…so she thought beyond that.

Madelyn sat back against the wall and sighed in an attempt to calm herself…and it just came; a childhood recollection of sitting in her grandparent's living room one Saturday morning so many years ago watching an animated movie about dogs. She distinctly recalled the never unrecognizable voice of Dom DeLuise. And a song…one she use to sing along to and rewind the tape to be able to sing it again and again, much to everyone else's annoyance who were attempting to actually watch the film in its entirety.

"I got one," Madelyn said quietly. The red communications officer pressed his shoulders against the wall and dimmed his optics as a soft, shy, and small voice rang clear though the silent halls.

"All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be

If we were together

Let's pretend that you're far away

Let's say you write to me

And you promise in your letter

That you'll come home

Come home to my Heart

When you come home

We'll never be apart

If I keep dreaming of you

Start believing it's true

Soon you'll come home…

Soon you'll come home…

Soon you'll come home…

To my Heart

Soon you'll come home…

Home to my Heart

Soon you'll come home…

Home to my Heart

If I believe…"

There was a long moment of silence as the last note echoed through the corridor. Madelyn shifted and looked down at Blaster. He looked up to meet her gaze.

"So that's how you sing in words," He said smiling. "It was beautiful."

Madelyn pulled back, blushing madly.

"I've never sang for anyone before," Madelyn admitted. "Well, I sang in elementary school but with other kids so you kind of get drowned out…and I was always in the back."

"Shame," Blaster said getting to his feet. "You have a lovely voice."

Madelyn looked away. "Yeah right. If you think _I'm_ a good singer, you really need to hear some of the more famous people..."

Blaster regarded her with amusement. "Is it that hard for you to take a simple compliment?"

Madelyn stared back at him. "No…I was just…being-"

"Embarrassed?" Blaster smiled. "Don't be."

Madelyn was silent as she stared at the Autobot…and then smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," He said. "Now would you like me to show you how to get back to familiar ground? You looked a bit lost when I found you."

Madelyn laughed. "Yes!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Optimus Prime looked up from the data pad he had been preoccupied with for the last cycle at the sound of his office door opening and a lone white Mech stepped through.

"Wheeljack," Optimus Prime addressed the engineer, getting up from his seat and gesturing to the one in front of his desk. As Wheeljack took the offered chair, Optimus too took his seat. "How is the project coming along?"

"Slowly but surely," Wheeljack said, the sides of his head flashing cheerfully. "I'm still waiting for Ratchet to send me the template so I can begin sizing the armor, but Hoist and I think we've come up with a comparable blend of the metals to give us the perfect balance between light weight and durability."

Optimus nodded. "And what about the badge?"

Wheeljack's optics flashed. "That's what I came here to give to you."

The engineer reached down into his sub-space compartment in his leg and pulled out an extremely small object, covered in a small square section of a polishing rag and offered it to his commanding officer. Reaching out Optimus accepted the small token and with the intricate precision of a surgeon, he unwrapped it.

"Do you think it's still too big?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus chuckled softly as he stared down at the gleaming red metal patch in his palm. "No I believe this is perfect."

"When do you plan to tell her?" Wheeljack asked.

Optimus sat back in his chair and regarded the Autobot scientist. "During her next online cycle."

"If I get Ratchet to hand over those specs," Wheeljack added. "The armor will be ready too."

Optimus nodded. "We'll wait to see how she feels about it first. After she's gone through the process and such, you can give her the armor."

"Is this really a good idea though Prime?" Wheeljack asked. "I mean, sure she can kick the aft of a con as good as the next rookie, but still…she's a child. A human child at that. And is now the best time. She's still in a bit of a daze from before..."

"From her short stay with us," Optimus Prime said; his voice slow and sympathetic. "She has experienced the pain and loss we all have felt. That very pain binds us together as brethren, so why not her?"

Wheeljack was silent for a long moment, contemplating his leader's words. They rang true.

"Besides," Optimus added with a hint of amusement in his voice. "After she's taken the oath, Madelyn will actually have to obey the orders she's given."

Wheeljack laughed loudly, his 'ears' glowing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The song Madelyn is singing is called "Soon you'll come Home" from All Dogs Go to Heaven; the one Annemarie sings in the tower. I used to sing this song all the time when I was little!


	26. More Then You Are

Twenty-Five: More then you are…

Madelyn jumped, startled.

The sound of lasers filled the room so completely that she had to cover her ears for fear of becoming deaf. When she realized the sound had stopped, Madelyn cautiously removed her hands from the sides of her head and looked down from the cat walk at the carnage that was left, an annoying ringing in her ears. A practice drone lay shot to bits on the floor, oils and lubricants spilling out of the numerous wounds. Sparks jetted out from its head as it twitched until it finally became still.

"_Primus_ Sunny," A red Mech cursed from his place leaning against the wall.

"Slagging drone," Sunstreaker mumbled putting away his laser before inspecting an awkward dent on his forearm just above the elbow where the drone had grabbed him and tossed the yellow clad Mech to the floor, thereby insuring his wrath.

"It's just a dent," Sideswipe replied coolly.

Sunstreaker glared at his brother and indicated to his arm, bending it until the dented metal prevented it from going any further.

"Just go to Ratchet," Sideswipe shrugged.

"Slag you," Sunstreaker replied sourly as he walked over to the very much deactivated drone to give it a kick, just for good measure.

Madelyn giggled from her post on the cat walk above the twins. "A little vindictive of you isn't it? It's just a dent."

Sunstreaker's head snapped up to look at her. "Let's put a dent in you and see how you react."

Madelyn rolled her eyes. "Sticks and stones, Sunstreaker…Sticks and stones."

Sideswipe tilted his head up at her. "What?"

"It's an Earth saying; a rhyme," Madelyn explained with a smile. "_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me_."

Sideswipe chuckled, while Sunstreaker glared at girl. "You humans are some of the strangest creatures I've ever met."

"Thank you," Madelyn replied. "We try our best to please you."

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed. "See? That's what I mean."

Madelyn raised an eyebrow. "That was sarcasm, Sunshine."

Sideswipe's soft chuckling escalated to full out laughter while Sunstreaker sneered at the girl and walked (stomped was more like it) over to the cat walk, optics glowing ominously. "_Don't_ call me Sunshine."

Madelyn stepped away from him, startled. "_Tou-chy_."

'_Hey Madelyn,'_ Daiga's voice suddenly popped into her head. _'Prime wants to talk with you.'_

Madelyn stared at the glowering yellow Mech in front of her.

'I'm…uh…kind of busy,' Madelyn replied. 'I think I crossed the line a bit too far with Sunstreaker…'

'…_what'd you do?'_

'I called him _Sunshine_…'

'_Yup, that'd do it,'_ Daiga replied with a laugh. _'Daiga to the rescue…sigh… hang on a nano.'_

Not a second later, the ship wide comm. blared over the speakers, echoing off the walls with the bronze Autobot's voice.

"[Madelyn report to conference room Alpha-2…Madelyn to Alpha-2."

Sunstreaker's optics lifted to look up as if to see who was speaking through the comm. and then turned back to Madelyn.

"Gotta go," Madelyn smirked as she ran off away from the yellow warrior.

As Madelyn disappeared down the cat walk, Sunstreaker turned to his brother, Sideswipe's shoulders still shook in silent laughter.

"Tell me why we put up with her, again?" He asked.

Sideswipe grinned.

"Oh stop brooding and go see Ratchet," He said. "Ya protoform."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Thanks,' Madelyn told Daiga as she jogged along the cat walk away from the gym.

'_No prob,' _He replied._ 'Just don't make this a habit. Sunstreaker's pretty calm and laid back most of the time but generally when he gets mad…'_

'He blows something up,' Madelyn finished the sentence for him. 'You should see the drone he just obliterated for denting his armor. Yeesh!'

Daiga laughed.

'Ok…so…where's conference room Alpha-2?' Madelyn asked as she slowed down to an ambling walk to catch her breath.

'_Just follow the signs.'_

'Just one problem…'

'_Hm?'_

'I can't read Cybertronian…'

'…_right__…'_

Madelyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

'_Well… I could send someone down to get you,'_ Daiga offered. _'Or you could ask someone to show you.'_

'I'll ask,' Madelyn replied. 'I'm almost at the Rec room anyway.'

'_Ok, see you top side then,'_ Daiga replied before his presence left her mind.

As she neared the Rec room corridor, Madelyn heard a loud crash, like dishes braking and voices arguing.

"-Pit born slagger-"

"-femme could hit harder-"

"-go slag yourself-"

"…femmes first!"

Rounding the corner, she caught sight of two burly Mechs brawling outside the doors to the Rec room which stood open with several others looking on. A couple others exited to try and pull the two apart but mostly got smacked away.

Madelyn cautiously walked forward to get a better view.

One was much smaller then the other, about the size of Bumblebee, and was rather square-ish in design with orange/yellow, brown, and silver armor. The other Mech, standing a good ten feet higher then the other, was mostly white with some red hints here and there, his optics covered with an orange visor.

"Knock it off you two!" Someone from within the Rec room hollered. It did not good as the two combatants continued to brawl relentlessly.

The smaller Autobot was flung away from the taller one, but simply picked himself up and charged the other. Slamming his small, but very bulky, form into the white Autobot's frame, they both went flying into the wall. Madelyn grabbed onto the railing as the cat walk shuttered, sounding very much like it could suddenly collapse.

"Watch it you idiots!" Madelyn screamed. "You're gonna hurt someone!"

The smaller Mech noticed her and the momentary distraction was all that the white one needed to land a quick and hard punch to his face. Landing on the ground with a loud clang, the smaller one growled.

"Just stay down," The taller one sneered, sounding out of breath. "You loose."

"Not to a bolt head like you I don't!"

"ENOUGH!" Madelyn screamed. "God, you two could wake the dead!"

"Stay out of this squishy!" The tall white one said glowering at her.

'What?!' She thought indignantly.

Madelyn returned the glare and, with a small bit of vindictive glee, powered up. As the warmth spread over her body she watched amused as the white one's optics widened at the sight along, seemingly, with everyone else's.

"Call me _Squishy_ again," Madelyn growled. "And I'll fry your aft so bad Ratchet'll have to amputate it."

"You'll do no such thing little lady," A gruff voice said from behind, startling Madelyn out of her powered state. Turning around she met optics with the red armored Ironhide. His optics narrowed at her and she shrunk back from the accusatory gaze. He turned to look at the two combatants before stepping towards them. The shorter of the two got to his feet and stood facing Ironhide.

"What in Primus's name are you two fighting about this time?" He asked staring back and forth between the two before landing on the shorter bot. "Brawn?"

"That virus infested slagger tripped me," He replied.

"His equilibrium chip's glitched," the taller Mech countered with a sneer. "He fell flat on his face next to me and accused me of tripping him."

If Madelyn had been in the proper view of him, she would have seen the senior Autobot roll his optics. "Both of you are to report to Prowl after next shift. You've been given enough warnings about this continuous fighting."

Ironhide began to walk away, but then turned back and stared at the smaller Mech - Brawn. "Go see Ratchet Brawn. For all we know last rotation's brawl could have knocked something loose."

"Nothin's wrong with me," Brawn snapped. "This slagger just won't admit he-"

"I'm ordering you to go see Ratchet!" Ironhide barked. Turning back to face forward he stared at Madelyn. Stopping next to where she stood on the cat walk, she stiffened, ready to take any verbal assault he may unleash on her. "You're coming with me, squirt."

Madelyn started. "B-but I didn't do anything! I was just paying around I swear! I wasn't really gonna-"

"I'm taking you to _Prime_, not the _brig,_" Ironhide scoffed.

Madelyn's stance relaxed. "Oh….ok."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In some ways, Madelyn was grateful that Ironhide had decided to take her to the conference seeing as she would have never been able to navigate through the impossibly complicated corridors and halls that eventually lead to conference room Alpha-2. When the door hissed open, she noted those present; the usual Mechs who were always at these meetings such as Optimus Prime, Prowl, Springer, and (via Hologram) Ultra Magnus. However she was surprised to see Wheeljack as well. All optics turned to Ironhide as he entered.

The room was much like the ones she had been in before, size wise, but there was no large conference table. Instead there was a podium, which Optimus Prime stood behind. Ironhide walked across the empty space of the room to the back where everyone stood (or in the case of Ultra Magnus, floated) and carefully sat Madelyn down atop the podium.

"What took you so long?" Springer asked her from his place sounding mildly accusatory.

"There was a fight in the Rec room corridor," Ironhide answered for her. "Held her up."

Prowl sighed.

"Who?" He asked seeming dreading the headache (or cerebral surge as Madelyn had heard it called) he was going to be facing soon.

"Brawn and Air Raid again," Ironhide replied. "They'll be coming to see you next shift change."

"I thought so," Prowl said nodding.

Optimus made a sound, like someone clearing their throat, and everyone became quiet as they looked to their commander, standing a little taller.

"Now," He said looking down at Madelyn. "I suppose you're curious as to why I called you here."

Madelyn nodded. "Yes sir."

"Madelyn," Optimus Prime said. "In the short time you have been with us you have proven yourself a remarkable being. From saving one of our own to bringing to our attention those that most needed out aid and forging an alliance with them, it is clear to all of us where your loyalties lay."

Optimus lifted his hand, his fingers clutching something incredibly small, to the tall Autobot, wrapped in a brownish gray cloth and presented it to Madelyn. Looking at the object curiously, Madelyn was not quite sure as to what it was and a little reluctant to find out. She looked up into Optimus's face, his expression was vaguely expectant.

He nodded to her as if to say 'go on'.

Reaching out, Madelyn grabbed the cloth covered object, that was just slightly larger then her palm. Holding it, she felt a smooth metal surface underneath the coarse fabric. Pulling the cloth away, she gasped at the red faced insignia that stared back at her. She snapped her head up to Optimus, almost as if to confirm the face was what she thought it was. Everyone else around the room smiled as she grasped the small red metal Autobot patch.

"Madelyn Gates of Earth," Optimus Prime said; his voice ringing with an official and commanding air. "As a demonstration of my gratitude for all that you have done for us, I offer to you a position in our ranks; as a fellow Autobot."

Madelyn ran her fingers across the glossy finished metal. Her heart thundered in her chest and she felt a familiar sensation come upon her. It began as a tightness in her chest, and then slowly made it way up; her throat clenched painfully forcing the sensation up into her eyes, making them sting and water. Her mind snapped at the tears forming and she blinked them away before they were big enough to fall.

"I...don't know what to say," Madelyn mumbled, still looking at the Autobot emblem.

She heard Springer snicker. "Say 'yes' of course."

Madelyn looked up, her eyes bright. "Yes! I would be honored."

Optimus nodded; his optics smiling. "Very well then; repeat after me:

"I, state your name and origin…"

"I, Madelyn Gates of Earth…." She repeated, trying to stand tall and speak clearly.

"…do hereby swear my loyalty and my life…"

"…do hereby swear my loyalty and my life…"

"…to those bearing this insignia…"

"…to those bearing this insignia…"

"…and to he who bears the name Prime."

"…and to he who bears the name Prime."

"I swear on my life to preserve the Autobot ways…"

"I swear on my life to uphold the Autobot ways…"

"...to fulfill that which is asked of me…"

"...to fulfill that which is asked of me…"

"…to defend the weak…"

"…to defend the weak…"

"..to stand firm against those who hinder the essential law, that…"

"..to stand firm against those who hinder the essential law, that…"

"…freedom is the right of all sentient beings…"

"…freedom is the right of all sentient beings…"

"…and to preserve life wherever I find it."

"…and to preserve life wherever I find it."

"This I swear…"

"This I swear…"

"As an Autobot…"

"As an Autobot…"

"Till all are one."

Madelyn paused as she regarded her 'soon to be commander'…just four more words…and she would be apart of them….their cause. Their war would then be hers. It would be her sworn duty to see that all keys be reunited. She met Optimus's optics…her eyes turned fawning as she said the last words…

"Till all are one..."


	27. Cold

Chapter Twenty-Six: Cold

News travels fast, as it tends to do. Especially aboard the Autobot shuttle Gigas Marta. It had been mere cycles since Madelyn, the Fourth Key, was sworn in as an Autobot and the Rec room was abuzz with chatter. Most thought it was an occurrence that was over due seeing as the other Keys aboard the ship were Autobots, it almost seemed like tradition for a Key, once in Autobot custody, to be sworn in. But what made Madelyn so intriguing was the simple fact that she was the first Organic to take the Autobot Oath.

While everyone talked about her, Madelyn was currently sleeping in her new dwelling in the med bay. Ratchet sat in his office going through more medical logs. He had been one of the first Optimus had told his intentions to before formally asking Madelyn. The Medic wasn't against the idea entirely, but he knew that the normal duties required of an Autobot wouldn't be applicable to Madelyn. So Ratchet and Optimus Prime sat down together the shift before to discuss what would be asked of her.

"She won't be able to work for an entire shift," Ratchet said. "Her recharge cycle is every seven cycles or so depending and lasts about five cycles."

"A third of a shift online, a little less then a third offline," Optimus mused. "Problem of her recharge cycles aside, what would she be able to _do_?"

Ratchet smirked. "Not much though I have been pondering a few possibilities."

"Such as?"

"She could be Prowl's new snitch," Ratchet replied, smirking.

Optimus sat back in his chair chuckled as he shook his head. "I don't think alienating her from the crew would be a wise decision."

"The biggest problem facing Madelyn is her size," Ratchet mused. "So any type of physical labor work is out of the question. Then there is her limited knowledge of our basic operations."

"I've already discussed that with Prowl," Optimus replied. "Madelyn will spend her next three online cycles with him learning the codes and regulations."

Ratchet nodded. "Wheeljack is making a small data pad for her use isn't that right?"

Optimus nodded back. "It was his idea to further aid her education. It seems a little extreme to assume she'll retain all necessary information after only hearing it once."

"Organics tend to retain information after constant exposure," Ratchet agreed. "Madelyn's a fast learner for sure, but we cannot _overestimate_ her abilities. What about sending her up to the control room?"

Optimus tilted his head in consideration.

"She's fairly observant and with a bit of training she could help monitor the channels with Blaster."

"I'll consider it for a later possibility. Let's see how well she performs with simpler tasks first."

Ratchet continued to offer suggestions throughout the next rotation and beyond Madelyn's initiation, all of which seemed to go into Optimus's 'consideration' pile.

While the medic continued through his medical logs he heard a curious sound. His audios peeked at the noise and he immediately registered it was originated from Madelyn's small dwelling.

Stepping out of his office he looked down at the small quarters.

"Madelyn?" Ratchet called.

"Yeah?" The voice that replied was quiet and hoarse.

"Are you alright?" The medic asked, steeping over to the dwelling and kneeling down.

Madelyn stepped from within, holding her throat in discomfort. "I think I have a cold…"

Ratchet tilted his head. "You're body temperature doesn't register as being 'cold'….in fact it's several degrees above normal range."

Madelyn groaned. "I have a fever…"

Seeing the medic's bemused look she explained. "I'm sick."

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great…"

"It's just a cold," She told him hoarsely. "They're annoying but nothing to get worked up over; just a fever and sore throat, that's about it. I just need to sleep it off until the fever breaks. Though I wish you had some medicine…sore throats suck."

"This won't do," Ratchet shook his head. "What if you fall seriously ill? I've no way to treat you."

"The only thing to be watchful of is my fever," Madelyn told him. "If it gets higher then 104 degrees then you can start worrying. It's part of the human immune system. Our bodies heat up in an attempt to kill any bacteria that's making us ill, but if our core temp gets too high we can die. It's called the inflammatory response."

Ratchet stored this information in his databanks along with other information he'd gathered about humans over the course of Madelyn's stay.

"All you need is recharge?"

"Some water would be good too," Madelyn said, clearing her throat and wincing against the pain.

Ratchet smiled as he got to his feet. "I'll contact Wheeljack and have him bring some in with him later. For right now, you should continue your recharge cycle."

Madelyn nodded and turned back into her 'house' to try and fall back asleep; easily said then done.

Wheeljack entered the med bay a few cycles later, carrying an Energon cube, but instead of being filled with the pink Transformer fuel, it was filled with clear sparkling water. Sitting the cube down on a table, Wheeljack walked on to Ratchet's office and peered inside.

"How's the squirt?" He asked.

"Recharging," Ratchet replied. "…finally. I never thought she'd stop coughing."

"_Coughing_?" Wheeljack asked.

"A reflex to clear the air way," Ratchet explained. "Madelyn's throat is inflamed due to her immune system and it causes her to cough."

Wheeljack nodded his understanding. "I brought the water you requested."

"Good," Ratchet nodded. "I've been monitoring her core temperature; normally it's around 98.6 degrees but as of my last scan, it's climbed to 100."

"Should we be worried?"

"Not according to Madelyn," Ratchet replied. "104 is the number we need to worry about. For right now all she says she needs is rest."

Wheeljack chuckled lightly. "Her first official cycle as an Autobot and she gets a virus. She has the worst luck, that one."

Ratchet didn't find that particular comment very amusing.

((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))

'_So…explain this to me again,'_ Daiga asked. _'You're just lying in bed doing nothing?'_

'Pretty much,' Madelyn replied from her bed in the med bay. The bed itself wasn't just a pad of foam like that which she had been using up until recently, but was an actually bed. A Nebulan mattress, thick and soft, covered in layers and layers of silky sheets and a soft thick blanket. Madelyn noted with amusement the pattern on the comforter was Farusia flowers. A number of decorative pillows littered the bed of which she snuggled against with great comfort as she slept. Despite the raging fire in her throat, the set up was soothing and comforting.

'It's what humans normally do when we're sick. God, I can't even remember the last time I was sick…fourth grade maybe? I think I had the flu…'

'_What?'_ Daiga asked. _'Never mind, I don't wanna know. Anyway, how long do you think you'll be out of commission?'_

'Hard to say,' Madelyn replied. 'I should be able to start my duties the shift after next though that all depends on when my fever breaks…'

'Speaking of duties,' Daiga said with a hint of amusement. 'Has anyone told you what you'd be doing?'

'No,' Madelyn replied. 'Prowl's gonna teach me the rules and regulations when I'm better. That's all I know.'

Daiga laughed. _'Oh boy, just don't slip into recharge on accident. Prowl's lectures could put Megatron himself under for the better part of a Vorn.'_

'You exaggerate,' Madelyn said.

'_A little,'_ Daiga admitted with a chuckle.

'Did Groove go back to the Valladus?'

'_Yep,'_ Daiga replied. _'Apparently they had a run in with a Sweeper unit, probably part of the same platoon that attacked you guys, and Ultra Magnus called him back to help with the aftermath.'_

Madelyn pushed away the memories threatening to resurface at the mentioning of the incident on the red planet and the Federation.

'Hey Daiga?'

'_Hm?'_

'When do you think we'll find Zandrex?'

'…_What brought this on?' _Daiga asked with a slight laugh to his tone.

Madelyn didn't reply right away.

'_Kiddo?'_

'I just feel…like there's a window of opportunity to get him to join us,' Madelyn replied slowly. '…and that it's closing fast.'

'_I know what you mean,'_ Daiga agreed. _'But first thing's first, we gotta find him. We aren't the only ones looking for him y'know. There's an entire Autobot fleet scattered across the cosmos and they all know about Zandrex. One of them is bound to find him. If not, I'm sure he'll find us.'_

'And also…' She hesitated.

'_What is it?'_

'I just feel like the Decepticons have been really quiet…like something should have happened by now.'

Daiga laughed loudly, his voice reverberating in her skull making her wince.

'_You humans are so impatient!'_ Daiga replied._ 'Vorns can go by and still we'll never run into a single unit. There's a lot of room in the universe! Primus, sense you've been here we've been more active then in the last seven Vorns put together.'_

'…really?'

'_Yup,'_ Daiga replied. _'So stop worrying about it and enjoy the peace while you can. When things start up they usually start up in a big way.'_

She didn't bother arguing with him. Daiga bid his farewells and went to work as shift change began. Ten minutes later or so the med bay doors open and two Autobots walked in carrying a third whose knee was…well…falling apart at the hinges...quite literally. The injured Autobot (a Minibot as Madelyn learned they were called) winced with every movement.

Ratchet appeared from beyond his office and immediately helped the two lift the red minibot onto the examination table.

"AH!" cried the injured one as he was transferred.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, turning to the other two after scrutinizing the wound with a passive glance.

"We were helping Hoist with a blocked fuel line in the engine room," One of them explained. "When a pressurized part of the piping exploded and Cliffjumper caught some shrapnel."

"_Some_?" Ratchet asked dubiously looking down at the mess that was once the Minibot's knee.

"Ok, a lot," corrected the nameless Autobot.

Madelyn leaned against the doorway to her little 'house' observing, noting the Energon dripping from the wound. It looked painful and by the look on Cliffjumper's face, it was.

"You two can go now," Ratchet told the two standing next to him.

"See ya Cliffy," one of the to-be-named Autobots said as they exited the bay.

Madelyn watched Ratchet pull out several do-dads and such from various drawers that lined the wall above the examination table. Pulling up a stool, Ratchet pulled down a high rise light and aimed it at the carnage of the wound. He cleaned the excess Energon away and began meticulously picking out the shrapnel; depositing it in a dish on a trolley he'd petitioned beside him.

"So I hear we got a new recruit," Cliffjumper said in an attempt to prompt a conversation out of the medic.

"Sure do," Ratchet replied simply as his mind was more focused on the job of mending the shattered knee then making small talk. "The squirt's in recharge right now. Caught some sort of virus."

Madelyn huffed at the two Autobot.

"How come no one seems to be capable of using my name anymore?" Madelyn asked; her voice still soft and hoarse from her dwelling's doorway. "It's either Grimlock calling me squishy or you guys calling me squirt…"

Ratchet turned to look at her. "You're still sick, get back to bed."

"I need some water," Madelyn replied. It was a lie of course, but she knew it was a distraction long enough to avoid going back to bed. Despite the fact she was technically watching the Transformer equivalent to knee surgery, Madelyn was curious and wanted to watch.

Ratchet sighed and stepped away from his stool and went to go fetch the cube of water Wheeljack had brought in a few cycles earlier. He put it down next to Madelyn's little house and went back to begin working on Cliffjumper's knee.

Looking into the water, shimming in the med bay lights, she dipped her hands in. Bending over the cube she splashed a cupped handful of water over her face, noticing the drastic temperature difference of the water and her forehead. She rubbed her face with another cupped hand of water before bending lower to sip at the surface. She had downed several large gulps when a coughing spasm suddenly hit her. Turning away from the water, Madelyn covered her mouth with her hand and coughed, her throat screaming in pain. She squatted down next to the cube, holding onto the edge for support.

Ratchet glanced over at her for a moment and raised an optic ridge. "Don't drink so fast."

Madelyn's coughing stopped for a brief moment and allowed her to breath, sucking in a gasp of air, before resuming harder then ever. Madelyn fell to her knees and continued to cough violently.

'I can't breathe!' Madelyn thought desperately. 'I can't breathe!'

Seeing the girl in obvious distress Ratchet got up from his stool again and walked over and kneeled down next to her. His optics scanned her rigorously, trying to find a reason for the coughing episode, perhaps she was chocking or she's inhaled some of the water by mistake.

He reached out and gently, but firmly, lodged his thumb into her back. Madelyn gasped and gave another great cough…and then went silent as she panted, holding her chest with one hand.

Ratchet sighed in relief as he stood and looked back down to scold the girl for doing something so stupid when he noticed that she was shivering and staring at her palm, the one she'd covered her mouth with during the coughing fit.

She slowly turned to look up at Ratchet, pure fear in her eyes; a small red line dripping from her mouth.

"R-Ratchet?" She asked; voice quivering. "I don't think it's a cold…"

Ratchet stared at the girl for a moment and glanced at her palm, covered in the same red liquid. The medic watched as the red goop dripped onto the med bay floor through her fingers. He had not clue as to what it was, but he surmised with a start that it, in no minor meaning of the phrase, was not good news.

For the first time in a great while, Ratchet didn't know what to do. Madelyn's eyes shivered in their sockets; fearful and pleading…they seemed to drill right through him.

"I…I think…I'm dieing, Ratchet…"


	28. Inconveniences…

Author's notes: Hello! I know I left you all last week with one of the worst cliffhangers I've ever written, but no worries. All will be clear soon enough. I would like to thank you all once again for you're continuous reading of this fic and any other of my fics you've read. I have hit the perverbial wall that is writer's block. And what's worse is that it's only writer's block of one chapter. If I could get through it the rest would be written so easily! I know where this goes all the way to the climax but the revalation (if you've taken Eng Lit in High school you'll know what I mean) is still touch and go. It all depends on how long I want to make this. I've left a giant door open that could go two ways. Lucky for you all there's well over six chapters until we get to the trouble chapters. Until then, this is Lnzy1 sighning off.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Inconveniences… 

"You're not dieing," Torret Kokum chastised, giving Madelyn a smile and patting her on the head. The Nebulan had been summoned, rather hurriedly, by Ratchet after Madelyn's episode in hopes that as a being of organic origin, he may have some clue as to what was happening. It took a long moment to get both Ratchet and Madelyn to calm down long enough for him to do much of anything.

"But I coughed up blood!" Madelyn protested from her place on the foam pad. "How can this not be serious?"

Kokum shook his head. "Don't misunderstand; it's serious enough, but you in no danger of expiring. It's a bacterium called _Durei_. It's quite common among those who spend a prolonged time in space."

Madelyn was lying down on a foam pad atop one of the work stations, seeing as Cliffjumper occupied the only available examination table.

Ratchet gave a visible sigh of relief. "Alright then, what do we do about it?"

Torret Kokum considered. "She'll need some antibiotics to kill the bacteria. She doesn't have a bad case of it necessarily, but it could escalate into a serious infection if she isn't treated soon. I suggest sending a skiff to Nebulos to pick up the necessary medicine. It will only take a cycle or two for the antibiotics to clear the infection, but depending on how much damage it has done will determine how long her recuperation will be. Seventeen cycles or so is generally the most common amount of time."

"But how did I get it?" Madelyn asked.

"_Durei_ is native to Nebulos and thrives in oxygen rich atmospheres - like the artificial one the Autobots have created for you. That's why the most cases appear in those who spend a long time in space," The Torret explained. "To avoid another infection, I suggest that Madelyn be kept in a containment chamber while the Gigas Marta is allowed is dissipate the infested atmosphere to clear away the bacteria."

Seeing the absolute exhausted look on Ratchet's face at the prospect of a ship wide 'air out', Kokum stared at him seriously. "It's the only way to guarantee she won't catch it again. The second infection will be much worse and will do much more damage. If, holy powers above forbid, she catches it a third time, it's very unlikely she will survive without serious surgical intervention."

Madelyn stared, wide eyed, back and forth between the two. Ratchet's shoulder slumped in submission. "Very well. I will inform Optimus of the situation and request the ship's atmosphere be cleared out."

"I'm sorry," Madelyn said, seeing the tired and irritated look the medic displayed. He regarded her a moment, optics narrowing.

"You concentrate on getting better," Ratchet said sternly, pinning her with a glare and shaking his head clear. "Primus help us if there isn't **something **you're neck deep in whether it's blowing the Rec room corridor up, getting kidnapped, or catching… _Durei_. There's never a dull moment, or peaceful moment for that matter, since you came along."

Madelyn gave the medic a hurt look as he walked the distance across the room to the door. "You say it like I planned all this…"

Ratchet smirked back at her. "I wouldn't put it past you."

The next rotation was agonizingly slow. It took several cycles for a team to be sent to Nebulos to retrieve the medicine Madelyn needed. Torret Kokum took the opportunity to return home, wishing her and everyone luck and expressed his thanks to her. It had been sad to see him go. Madelyn was enjoying having someone her own size to talk to. With Kokum gone, all the Federation members returned home to their colonies to see the Autobot aid administered to the most in need. Again, Madelyn felt a pulling sensation of longing when they left. Life was moving on as if the incident on the red planet never occurred…

And then the time of which Madelyn had been dreading came upon them.

Korek was given a traditional Transformer burial, though to say so is only half correct. His body was placed in a coffin like pod and launched into a nearby star. Jazz informed her before the proceedings it was a Yasurrian tradition to launch the dead into their system's star while on Cybertron, they were simply launched off world. There they would float endlessly in space in their silent shuttles as their spark returned to the Matrix and their shell remained like a statue, a monument to their memory. Madelyn refrained from any further discussion of burial rights, deciding for once to remain silent and go with the flow. Talking about it only upset her. Despite her promise of never crying again, she found herself struggling to hold back the fat droplets forming at the corner of her eyes.

Half way through the service, she broke down and cried, though under the circumstances she felt it was permissable to forgive herself.

Feeling a metal hand on her back, she looked up into Jazz's face.

His visor glowed and he gave her a small smile as if to say 'it's alright', but in the end all it did was make her cry harder.

Most of the service was a blur to her. Optimus had given a speech and an Autobot that Madelyn didn't know recited some sort of eulogy from something called the 'Covenant of Primus', but she didn't care much. She silently gave her own eulogy to the forever sleeping form that was Korek. She had known his for such a small amount of time and yet…

And yet she couldn't help but feel that she had been blessed somehow in meeting him.

As the pod was launched, Madelyn silently thanked the Yasurrian.

In his passing, he had left her with something precious that she was absolutely sure no one else could have given her…courage.

The courage to live.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))

When the team returned with the Medicine, they also brought some other tings with them; a medical log containing information basic organic treatments from common illnesses to first aid (Wheeljack was very interested in that, though Ratchet scolded him saying he wouldn't touch it until he was through with it), an assortment of various medicines and supplies that basically boiled down to a fancy first aid kit, and a container full of…_womanly_ things for Madelyn. She didn't know how the Nebulan's knew, but she was eternally greatful.

When Ratchet asked what they were, Madelyn blushed a mad scarlet and told him they were precautions against her next cycle. The meaning behind this was lost on the medic seeing as Madelyn had expertly hidden her fist period (and every one since) aboard the ship very carefully using an old wash rag and some improvisation. Needless to say it wasn't a very pleasant week; though the next few had been a little trickier to conceal and she was not looking forward to the week she would have to explain to someone about 'becoming a woman'. Memories of the awkward talk her mother had to give floated back to her and she found herself longing for that familiar face.

After Ratchet administered the antibacterial treatment, Madelyn's 'box home' was moved into one of the containment chambers for the next nine cycles, most of which she slept through as the medicine did its magic. When Madelyn awoke again she made a mental note to take some of it again if she ever had trouble sleeping.

'That stuff knocks you out harder then a tranquilizer,' Madelyn thought to herself groggily.

She spent the next five cycles drifting in and out of consciousness as the remnants of the drug wore off. She had the defiant feeling Ratchet had enjoyed the near full rotation without Madelyn conscious.

Cliffjumper's knee repairs had been constantly put aside until her illness had been treated and Madelyn had the distinct feeling Cliffjumper was feeling…a little put off by it. She made a mental note to try and do something nice for him…whenever she figured out what she could do.

Nevertheless, Cliffjumper was not a happy minibot.

"Oh stop you're whining," Ratchet told him as he began working on his knee. "You're not gonna suddenly deactivate if you're knee's not working - thank Primus. But Madelyn's much more delicate. If she can't breathe, she dies and if she dies we're shafted. Compute?"

Cliffjumper huffed.

"Well maybe you should have waited a cycle or two before getting damaged then," Ratchet replied. "Besides, it's not like you had anything to do."

Cliffjumper huffed again in reply.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Here," Prowl handed the incredibly small (in comparison to him) data pad to Madelyn who sat on the security officer's desk, her feet dangling over the edge. "I've uploaded all the regulations. Most don't apply to you, due to your…"

Prowl chose his words carefully and Madelyn suppressed an amused grin. "…planetary origin and bodily make up. I've highlighted the ones you need to know however. Wheeljack's taken the liberty of translating the text from Cybertronian to you native text."

Madelyn simply nodded and looked down at the glowing pad. "OK."

'So that's why he wanted me to show him how to write in English,' She thought absently. 'Never went over the weird rules with him though…I bet there's gonna be tones of spelling error in this…then again, I'm no English major either…'

"There is one rule, the most important rule, that I need to enforce with you," Prowl said, shifting in his chair to address Madelyn. "Groove and Daiga are well aware of this: You are not allowed, under any circumstance, to use your powers against another Autobot."

Madelyn blinked and thought for a moment. "Even Grimlock? Even if he deserved it?"

Madelyn thought she saw the sides of his mouth twitch in a suppressed grin. "No, not even Grimlock. Even if he deserves it."

"Damn…" Madelyn muttered.

"Ratchet and I are working on a suitable schedule for you," Prowl continued. "Ratchet has made it…loudly…clear that you aren't capable of working under our standard schedules and therefore will have to be paired with a different supervisor every shift. It'll be hectic for the first couple rotations but once we get a cycle going and you grow accustomed to it things should run more smoothly from then on."

Madelyn nodded her understanding. "So…what I going to be doing?"

"Optimus is still considering his options," Prowl replied. "Until then he's assigned you to me. You'll be tagging along while I patrol the halls."

Madelyn tilted her head.

'A hall monitor? Like at school?' Madelyn thought to herself. 'I don't have to wear a dorky orange sash do I?'

Patrol was anew experience. Basically all it summed up to be was Prowl walking around the halls finding someone to yell at or give warnings to. Madelyn sat on his shoulder, using a groove in his armor as her gripping point. Brawn was given punishment detail again for starting a fight with Bumblebee in the Rec room that sent them both to Ratchet. Madelyn made a mental note to go visit Bumblebee when she was free to go.

She was disappointed that she was unable to talk with any of the Autobots she was familiar with when they met in the halls. She got little more then a quick greeting and a wave before Prowl moved on. He wasn't the most social Mech around.

"Can I ask you something?" Madelyn asked turning to look at the white helmed Autobot.

"Yes," Prowl replied without looking at her.

"Why do you transform?"

Prowl paused in his striding and turned to regard the girl for a moment, his optics glowing amusedly. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well," Madelyn explained sheepishly. "It sounds stupid seeing as you guys are called 'Transformers', but I didn't even know you _could_ until Skyfire changed into a jet on Nebulos. I was just wondering why…"

Prowl resumed his stroll and explained. "To understand why, you must understand where we come from."

Madelyn nodded.

"Our race began as slaves to our creators, techno-organic beings called the Quintessons," Prowl went on. "They essentially ruled the galaxy with their tyranny and created the Transformers to enforce their rule. Those who call themselves Decepticons are for the most part decedents of the warrior class units while Autobots are mostly the descendants of the builder and creator units. We were objects; tools. We were built to transform as a way to multiply our efficiency. Our alt modes could withstand heavy work and stress while our bipedal forms could complete more delicate work. Overtime our ancestors began to evolve and develop; we became sentient. After many many megavorns of servitude…we rebelled.

It was a long struggle and we eventually prevailed, winning our freedom. The Quintessons disappeared and from three of the planets they had invaded, we colonized and created Cybertron, Yasurr, and Ugai. Groove is from Cybertron, Daiga is from Ugai, and Zandrex is from Yasurr. Currently the Decepticons are in possession of Cybertron and Ugai is home to the Autobot's main forces. If Ugai were to fall, we would certainly loose this war."

Prowl looked over to Madelyn. "That is why you and the others are so important. Essentially, you are the Autobot's last hope to free Cybertron. If the artifact could claim Cybertron for Megatron, it can _re_claim it for us."

Madelyn's face softened as she saw a slight change in his optics.

"You miss it don't you?" Madelyn asked. "Cybertron I mean."

Prowl shifted embarrassedly. "It's more complicated then that. Cybertron is not what it once was. But I cannot deny that I do miss it. I miss the wonder it was during the golden ages." He looked over at her with a sideways glance. "What about you? I'm sure you miss you own world."

Madelyn hadn't expected the conversation to switch and found herself stricken dumb.

"Yeah," Madelyn replied meekly. "I miss my family. I wish I could talk to them…tell them I'm alright. I don't want to cause my parents any pain…and poor Jason. What in god's name he must be going through…he must think he's gone nuts or something."

"Pardon?" Prowl asked. "I don't follow."

Madelyn's eyes narrowed in effort to sort out the confusion when her brain seemed to suddenly scold her for being so absent minded.

"Oh! Jason is my cousin," Madelyn explained. "He was with me when Zandrex…well… nabbed me." She sighed. "I hope the police don't charge him with my murder or something like that. The two of us go out into the woods and only he comes back…it looks pretty suspicious, y'know."

Prowl nodded. "Indeed. Hopefully, if that is the case, we will be able to return you to your planet before any disciplinary actions are taken against him."

"Hopefully," Madelyn agreed.


	29. Foreboding…

Chapter Twenty-eight: Foreboding…

Madelyn covered her mouth with one hand as she yawned, stretched her arms out, and arched her back. Rolling her shoulders in an attempt to loosen the muscles she eyed the data pad with a reluctant sense of necessity. Allowing herself to fall back into her bed she closed her eyes and wished she had photographic memory.

It didn't sound hard to do but, like most things, learning Autobot Regulations wasn't an easy task. Knowing Prowl, he probably expected her to have it all memorized by her next shift with him. She turned her head and looked at the small table next to her bed where a canister of Hurai-kur sat gleaming in the dim light. Deciding she wasn't hungry she turned away from it. Picking the glowing data pad up and pointed at the screen.

"I hate you," She told it. "There's no way I have the brain capacity to hold all this information…even if it is just the ones I need to know. Not that I ever plan to do any of this stuff anyway."

She huffed and tossed the pad away to the foot of her bed. Sitting up and swinging her feet over the edge, Madelyn slipped her feet into her shoes that were beginning to feel a little snug, and stood. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she walked out of her personal quarters and peered around the med bay. Not immediately seeing Ratchet in the bay or in his office, she shrugged and walked out into the middle of the floor.

"I never realized how big the med bay is," Madelyn said to one in particular. Looking around the enormous space Madelyn sighed. "Christ. I'm bored."

'Daiga?' Madelyn reached out to the bronze Autobot, but received a small muttering mumble as an answer. 'Darn…he must be asleep.'

Madelyn looked around helplessly. If she didn't find something to occupy her soon…she may really have to sit down and study the rest of the regulations – something that at the moment seemed like a fate worse then punishment detail, which was essentially true, she thought, based on Sideswipe's description. He and Sunstreaker seemed to be the Gigas Marta's experts on Prowl's punishment policies it seemed…maybe even more so then Prowl himself.

"I wonder who's on duty right now…" Madelyn asked as she considered chancing a stroll to the Rec room. "Ratchet's gonna ream at me if I leave without telling him. I wish I had a pad of paper to write a note…a really big pad of paper…Doubt it'd work anyway. Ratchet can't read English…at least I don't think he can…"

She sighed before she suddenly jumped, startled, as the doors to the med bay opened behind her. She whirled around, expecting to see Ratchet or perhaps Wheeljack, but was pleasantly surprised to see Blaster enter the room.

"Hey there kiddo," Blaster greeted, his optics immediately falling to her.

"Hey!" Madelyn grinned at seeing the communications officer again. But her enthusiasm drooped noticeably when she realized the reason he must have come to the bay. "Ratchet's not here right now. I don't know where he went."

Blaster shrugged indifferently. "I didn't come to see Ratchet. I'm here to rescue you from perpetual boredom."

Madelyn smiled.

"Jazz and I were gonna go listen to some music and I figured you may want to join us."

"Hell yes!" Madelyn replied. "Anything's better then studying regulations."

Blaster grinned. "Looks like I came just in time then."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Blaster and Jazz apparently shared quarters with one another, which made perfect sense to Madelyn. She could see Blaster's interests grating on the nerves of any other bot. Blaster had taken her to the dormitories down the little flight of stairs where she had first met the communications officer. The dormitory was composed of five halls; roughly 7-8 individual quarters on each side of the hall, and each room being outfitted to house two Mechs comfortably. Jazz was already in the room, laying spread out on his berth, when Blaster arrived with Madelyn in hand. Their room reminded Madelyn of the New York apartment her cousin Gracie rented during her summer internship for a fashion magazine a couple years ago; it was just enough space to serve its purpose. Two long flat shelve like beds ejected from the wall with a few small shelves above to house any personal items the resident Mechs may have. Above Blasters bed were colorful glass orbs almost as tall as Madelyn, coming up just above her chest. The colorful lights swirled around like lightning, five altogether; green, pink, blue, red, and yellow. She made a mental note to ask about them later.

Jazz's shelves were a little less impressive, housing several stacks of data pads and two empty Energon cubes.

Jazz looked up from one of the data pads that had commandeered his attention and smiled at Madelyn. "Glad to see you could join us."

Blaster lowered his hand to the level of his berth, stepping down Madelyn took a seat near the edge. Blaster waited for her to situate before claiming a spot for himself.

"Thanks for getting me out of the med bay," Madelyn countered.

"Prowl's got her on the regulations still," Blaster explained. Jazz barked a laugh, setting down his data pad and sitting up. Madelyn turned to Blaster abruptly.

"Did you ever tell him?" Madelyn asked eagerly.

Blaster looked bemused for a second, struggling to figure out what she meant.

"About his name," Madelyn supplied.

Half swearing she could imagine the light bulb popping above his head, Blaster immediately smiled and snickered. "Oh! No! I didn't."

"What's this?" Jazz asked from his berth.

"On Earth," Madelyn explained. "We have several kinds of music styles, they're called genres, and there's a genre called 'Jazz'."

The saboteurs visor glowed and his mouth quirked, intrigued. "Really?"

Madelyn nodded. "Uh-huh. If we ever get through this mess and back to Earth I'll show you. Hopefully you guys can stay a little while. There're a lot of things I'd like to show you."

Jazz smiled. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

For the next hour or so Blaster played his music, the alien techno bouncing off the walls rhythmically. Even though he hadn't any new tracks to his repertoire Madelyn enjoyed the change of pace the music provided. Sitting back against Blaster's thigh, a calm silent content seemed to blanket the room. Suddenly however, Blaster stopped playing right in the middle of a song.

Feeling a little deprived, Madelyn sat up to look up at the communications officer quizzically. His expression seemed placid, one hand raised to his audio. Snapping her head around to look at Jazz, she saw his mimicking the behavior. Their optics seemed to dim slightly and flicker. She recognized the behavior as meaning they were receiving some type of message over the private comm. channel. The exchange lasted only little over thirty seconds before their optics brightened, looking at one another…they snickered.

"What was that?" Madelyn asked. Blaster looked down at her with a smile.

"Just an announcement," Blaster replied. "Wheeljack blew his lab up again."

Madelyn had heard from the Rec room gossipers (mostly Bumblebee and the twins) about Wheeljack's habit of having his experiments explode on him from time to time, but this would be Madelyn's first time being aboard when one occurred.

She nodded, feeling at a loss for words.

"Prowl was just tellin' every one to stay clear of the lab corridors until they're cleaned up," Jazz explained.

"Is he OK?" Madelyn asked.

"Wheeljack?" Blaster asked with a laugh. "Of course! That Mech could take a plasma shell in the bumper and walk away like it was nothing."

"He had a major armor upgrade done a few vorns ago," Jazz added. "Got one of the Smelters to commission him some new armor plating, same stuff the Rebels' are made of."

"If anyone deserves to blow themselves up, that pompous ass does," Madelyn muttered disdainfully as the image of Grimlock entered her mind, earning herself two grins from the two Mechs.

"Lots of Mechs would give their left gasket for Smelter armor," Jazz went on. "It's the best armor you can get. There are those who were built with it, like Mirage and Brawn. I think Optimus got upgraded with the stuff after becoming Prime. It's real pricey stuff. Of course, ya gotta convince 'em to make ya some first. Smelters aren't known to be the most pleasant of fellas. You gotta know how to haggle."

Madelyn opened her mouth to ask something when a deep chill swept over her suddenly. Her stomach squirmed nauseatingly and her heart gave an alarming _kur- plunk. _

And then her head exploded in a myriad of pain, splitting her skull open and everything around her melted into a burning white light.

She screamed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Blaster jumped clear off the berth with a startled 'Ah!' to land hard on the ground between the edge of his berth and the wall.

Madelyn's small form suddenly lit up like fire, her eyes burning a bright white light, and she toppled over onto her back where she began to convulse as if she were having a seizure. Her fingers twitched and clawed, her back arched, and her arms pressed into her side as if she was being electrocuted. Her pain filled shrieks seemed far louder then they really were in the small room.

Jazz leapt to his feet and knelt down next to Blaster's birth, optics scanning the human girl urgently for any clue as to what was happening.

"Jazz!" Blaster said as he got up. Optics flickered between the Autobot saboteur and the human.

"Call Ratchet!" Jazz yelled to the communications officer. "Get him down here!"

Blaster remotely accessed the internal network that was their comm. system, but the signal stopped short when all he received was static. "Something's interfering with out comms! I can't get through!"

"Go find him then!" Jazz yelled back. Blaster scrambled to his feet and toppled head first into the hall where he clumsily got to his feet again before running for the upper decks.

Jazz turned to Madelyn, his processor racing for something, anything, he could do.

So he talked to her.

"C'mon Maddie," He said softly as her screams completely smothered them. "Stay with me girl…"

Blaster's legs pumped, inner working pulling full force as the communications officer darted through the halls, skillfully dodging and spinning his way to avoid the much slower Mechs who found their amblings in Blaster's path. Spinning on his heels, Blaster avoided colliding into Hound as the scout exited from a room near the corner leading to the Med Bay corridor.

"Careful!" Hound said, jumping back as the red blur that was Blaster spun past.

"Sorry Hou-_oof_!" Blaster was cut off mid apology as he collided into something small, but distinctly hard, knocking him clear off his feet.

"Watch it!" Brawn barked irritated as he stumbled back a couple steps but refrained from a full meeting of rear and floor.

Blaster cursed. "Why is everyone in the hall whenever a Mech needs to get somewhere in a hurry?!"

Hound offered his friend a hand and helped the Autobot up, expression concerned. "What do you mean?"

Blaster pulled away from Hound. "Something's happening to Madelyn." Blaster ran around Brawn to the med bay corridor. "I gotta find Ratchet!"

"The Doc isn't in," Brawn called after Blaster. There was a sound of screeching metal as Blaster skidded to a halt mid way to the bay before turning back. "What?"

"Ratchet and Perceptor headed over to the Valladus a few cycles ago to help with some of the damage the Sweeps did."

Blaster cursed. "Who else is there? She needs help! The kid's having a serious power surge or something!"

Hound's concerned expression deepened before turning to the disgruntled minibot. "Brawn, go find Prowl or Ironhide. Blaster, take me to her."

Brawn snorted. "Why not just comm. them?"

"If you didn't notice, our comms haven't been working for the past half breem," Blaster sneered back at the minibot as he ran back the way he came flanked by Hound. "Just do it ya glitch!"

Brawn tried his comm. and realized much to his bemusement that the internal communications system was indeed down. Deciding this little tidbit was startling enough, he would do well by finding a senior officer.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

White burning light faded alarmingly into darkness. Fear prickled over her like a wave of pins and needles. It was deathly silent and cold. Oh so cold.

She felt empty…lost…discarded. She couldn't see…she felt nothing beyond the cold and darkness. She felt a wave of horror at the simple truth that she _could _feel the darkness. It was thick and restricting like molasses, unsympathetically hollow and frigid. She tried to move, but her limbs were slow and heavy, the darkness weighing her down. Her chest heaved in an attempt to breath yet no air filled her lungs. Her heart thumped rhythmically at pace, not pounding. She felt horribly frightened yet her body seemed to be experiencing the opposite effect.

She soon became aware of the others. Hanging just in front of her, they seemed miles away yet she could clearly see them as if they were standing right there. Heads bowed and optics dark, they seemed…dead.

'No,' Madelyn told herself slightly surprised at how calm yet frustratingly slow her mind seemed. Not dead…disconnected…asleep…not there…

Slowly she gazed around at them one by one.

The nearest one to left was the sleek form of black armor, silver face and sad eyes.

Zandrex, Madelyn whispered in her mind. Her heart leaped and her heart rate increased slightly.

She looked ahead of her.

'Daiga…'

To her right.

'Groove…'

A slow movement caught her eye and she turned, slowly, tiredly, and trance-like over to Zandrex. His optics lit up slowly until they glowed a brilliant yellow, offering a faint glimpse of light in the darkness.

Madelyn tried to speak but no words formed.

Zandrex's head lifted and turned to her, sad yellow eyes gleaming at her. And then…he smiled. His eyes lost all sadness…

"I am free," He said to her. And as if some invisible chains had been removed, Zandrex floated back farther and farther until darkness consumed him.

Now Madelyn's heart began race, she struggled to lift her arm, reaching for where Zandrex was, watching horrified as he slowly disappeared. She made agonizingly slow progress, turning her body, arm still raised out to the fading image.

'NO!' She thought desperately, recalling those horrible words she said to him on the red planet and how he left, such pain and hurt she'd inflicted on him. 'Don't leave me! Zandrex! Please! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!!'

She felt something…someone grab her arm gently, reassuringly, and pull her back.

Bitter coldness suddenly disappeared at the touch, revealing warmth, comforting and loving.

_Do not place concern for the First_, The Voice told her as he pulled Madelyn towards him. She felt her back press against his warm frame. She felt another hand reach around her and cradle her. _He is quite safe and happy where he is going…_

Where? Madelyn thought, the hypnotizing warmth soothing her, comforting her. She curled up against The Voice's gentle touch and presence.

_You will find out soon enough,_ The Voice chuckled, amused. _You and the others are not ready; the seeds have not taken to fruit. You need more time yet still to mature. Soon however, the Second will be ready…_

The Second? Madelyn thought. Groove..?

Madelyn looked over to see the still frame that was Groove. Sudden fright swept through her and the warmth rose with it.

_Do not fear for him_, The Voice told her, she felt something stroke her face. _Once he is free there will be one less step to be taken. You cannot interfere with their destinies...Just as they cannot interfere in yours. Live…grow…and mature. Keep the light close…never allow it to extinguish. Keep the light shining...Take it…Keep it safe…_

Madelyn felt heaviness all around her and before she realized it, the strange world around her and The Voice was gone.

(((((((((((((((((((((**_Author's comments_**)))))))))))))))))))))))

**I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. Sorry, but this story is quite cliffhanger prone. It's just the nature of things and plus it keep you coming back for more. lol. So...yeah. Please leave feedback. **


	30. Revelation

**Author's notes:** Well, since I left you all with a nasty cliffy last time I decided to update a bit early then usual. lol. Yeah I'm evil. I hope you all like this chapter. I have to admit I am fond of it. And also, keep a look out on my Deviant art page today or the upcoming days for my filled art meme (links to my page are in my profile) because I have snucked in a bit of a spoiler...it's a very small spoiler.

Infact, had I not pointed it out here...we'll you wouldn't even know it. I'm also trying to get some character designs up on there. I'm working on a Zandrex design right now. The first one I did...didn't look like him. lol. Essentially when I thought Zandrex up, he was vaguly Seeker looking. But this deisgn looks awesome! Hopefully I'll have one up soon for all to see. Anway, enough of my babbling! Onto the chapter!

****

****

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Revelation**

When she became aware of herself she felt nothing for a moment until unrelentless pain shot through her. Her breathes came in rigid and sharp and her entire body was aching. Her throat stung and her eyes burned. Everything that could feel pain did and throbbed with each pulse of her heart. Slowly the sharpness subsided, leaving only throbbing and achy muscles. Her forehead was drenched and she was incredibly thirsty.

When her vision cleared, she saw several pairs of worried optics gazing down at her from above.

"Madelyn?" Wheeljack asked as he ran the tip of his finger across the side of her head very gently. His touch was icy cold when pressed against her warm skin. "Are you with us yet, kiddo?"

Madelyn's chest heaved as she caught her breath. With a weak hand, she reached up and touched the metal hand. The Autobot engineer seemed to take this as a good sign and his head fins glowed happily.

Turning away out her line of vision, Wheeljack picked something up and circled back to reveal a large towel (to Madelyn's POV). Covering one figure with the fabric, he delicately whipped the moisture accumulating on her face.

"First Aid," He said without removing his ever observant, worried, optics away from Madelyn's gasping frame. "Go get Daiga."

Madelyn heard a clammer of foot steps as the unfamiliar Mech went to carry out his command and the sound of doors hissing as they opened. There was a great shifting of metal as if several Mech suddenly stood all at once. Faint voices reached her ears.

"Is she OK?"

_Blaster? _Madelyn thought's supplied.

"What happened 'Aid?"

_Jazz_. Madelyn added the designation to the voice.

"She's regained coherence," First Aid assured softly. "Daiga? If you'll follow me please– sorry boys, just Daiga."

More foot steps and the door hissed closed.

'_Madelyn_,' Daiga voice quivered strangely in her mind before she even saw him. '_How're feeling?_'

'Not good…' She replied weakly. His gleaming bronze frame came into view at the foot of the table she was lying on. His cool white face seemed to have aged with the concerned looking expression he wore. Had she not been in her current state she probably would have found this amusing.

His lips quirked into a small smile, but his eyes betrayed him.

'_You were sending some pretty weird signals, girl_,' He said. '_You really had us scared. Prime was near hysterics. Never seen him like that before.'_

Madelyn coughed when her weak lungs attempted a light laugh.

'What…signals…?'

'_Something about seeds…and a light,_' Daiga replied. '_You weren't really making much sense; kind of babbling. I didn't mention it to anyone…' _A contemplative pause._ 'Maybe I should have.'_

'Seeds…we're are…the light,' Madelyn's weaken mind mumbled as she tried to force the memories into her cognitive thoughts.

'_What?_' Daiga asked, concerned.

'We…are…the seeds are…' Madelyn didn't finish the sentence as her exhausted state prompted her to slip into unconsciousness, leaving a very confused, and very disturbed Daiga to ponder her jumbled sentences.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))

"No," Wheeljack said flatly. The black and white form before him scowled in frustration.

"Come on 'Jack!" Jazz pleaded.

"Sorry Jazz," The engineer replied with a small shake of his head, his fins flickering sympathetically. "She's not in the right state to see anyone."

Jazz's affronted look turned worriedly bemused, his defensive stance noticeably loosened. "_'Not in the right state'_? What other _state_ is there?"

Wheeljack's shoulders drooped. "She's barely conscious and she's mumbling to herself…If she were a Transformer I'd say her processor short circuited. Daiga can't get coherent sentences out of her either. We know too little about humans to do anything. All we can do is wait and hope she snaps out of it."

Jazz sighed defeated and stomped his foot moodily. "What if…what if she's…?"

"No." Sensing Jazz's meaning, Wheeljack reached out and gripped his shoulder. "Don't go thinkin' that. Not you, Jazz. Plenty of Mechs are worried enough as it is without you getting in on it too. I'm looking to you to keep moral up. You're supposed to the up beat one remember?"

Jazz's frame shook as the saboteur chuckled at the truth. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Wheeljack replied pointedly and forcibly turned the Mech by the shoulders and gave him a small push to get him starting off down the corridor. "Now get up to the control center before Ironhide comes down to drag you up there."

Stopping at the corner of the hall, Jazz turned and looked at Wheeljack.

"Never saw it coming, did we?" Jazz asked.

"See what?" Wheeljack asked, tilting his head slightly and crossing his arms.

"How much we'd care 'bout her," Jazz replied with a tired smile.

Wheeljack's fins glowed with a light chuckle. "Nope. Came completely out of nowhere…"

Jazz nodded, staring at the floor for a moment before turning down the hall towards the control center to start his shift. "Out of nowhere…"

(((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))

Prowl sat his data pad down and stood from his desk. Looking around his office, similar pads were scattered around various places. For one who so often reprimanded others for being messy with their work areas, he found himself cursing his own growing mess. With a sigh he went about gathering the piles of old and new data pads and neatly stacked them on the shelf near his desk. Room ran out quickly on the shelves so he stacked the more recent ones atop his desk. It wasn't perfectly tidy, but it was passable.

The sound of his office door opening caused the security office to turn, optics falling on the small form of a minibot with light green and black armor. Prowl quickly accessed the Gigas Marta's personnel files and matched the Mech with a name; Trek Wreck.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work sir," Trek Wreck said. "But Grapple says he's discovered the reason why the comm. system went down and that he and Hoist should have it back up within the next ten breems."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you, Trek Wreck. Did he tell you what caused the failure?"

"The internal transmitter was fried," Trek Wreck replied simply with a shrug. "The entire outer casing was melted as if it'd bee blasted with a smelter shell. Wheeljack suspects that Madelyn may have done it when she…well – excuse the phrase, but - went _nuclear_. Something similar happened to the back up generator and the power chargers in the gym doors during similar incidents; all Madelyn's doing."

Prowl nodded. "Speaking of Madelyn, how is she?"

"I couldn't say," He replied with a shurg. "Wheeljack's not letting anyone in the Med Bay except medical staff. Even Prime can't get in, though I suppose he doesn't push the issue much. If he really wanted to, he could get in. Wheeljack just wants to wait till Ratchet gets back before allowing anyone near her."

Again, Prowl nodded. "Thank you. You're dis-"

The room was suddenly filled with red light and a loud blaring alarm went off.

Prowl's internal systems gave a bemused rumble as the room was bathed in iridescent red light. The light itself flickered strangely in a Morse Code like way. Prowl easily read the message.

"Intruder?" Prowl's optics narrowed. "How…?"

Foot steps echoed down the hall and two Mechs appeared at the door, easily pushing the smaller Trek Wreck aside. The smaller 'Bot stumbled awkwardly, but caught himself before glaring at the two new comers.

"Prowl," Bluestreak said. "What's going on? What's all this about an intruder?"

Beside the gunner was the bulky form of Trailbreaker; both looked concerned. Having the comms down was a great hindering factor when there was an emergency, and everyone seemed to be feeling the tension.

The security officer shook his head. "Not a clue Mechs." He turned to the smaller transformer. "Trek Wreck?"

"Yes sir?"

"Get back down to the Med Bay and guard the entrance. Bluestreak, Trailbreaker? Come with me. I have a definite suspicion."

The four Mechs filed out of the office and separated down different halls down at the end of the corridor, walking at a fast pace.

"How can we have an intruder?" Trailbreaker was saying. "I mean…really? We'd have picked up a ship on the long rangers, and how did they even get aboard? There weren't any dockings were there?"

"We would have felt a docking…" Prowl replied tartly.

"Maybe it's a glitch in the alarms," Bluestreak said. "Maybe Madelyn's little episode blew out the alarm circuits like with the gym doors that one time. Trapped Daiga, Groove, Madelyn and me in for an entire cycle before Hoist got us out."

Despite the situation, Trailbreaker laughed at the recollection. "Dear Primus was that funny!"

Prowl rolled his optics and the lights in the hall way suddenly flickered and dimmed before going out completely. Trailbreaker's laughter abruptly cut off and all three Mechs stopped, switching their optics to Infrared.

"Oh bolts," Trailbreaker breathed. "This isn't going to end well…"

"Well don't jinx it then!" Bluestreak hissed.

"Hush, the both of you," Prowl ordered. "C'mon."

With a slower pace, the three continued down the hall, all sensors alert and ever observant. They made it to the end of the hall when a commotion reached their audios, causing them to freeze. Yells and the sound of blasters going off caused them to draw their own weapons, the energy building up within gave off some light in the otherwise pitch dark hall. There was a cry and a crash from up ahead. Father up the hallway an Autobot stumbled backwards before smashing into the wall and sliding to the floor…and did not get up.

"Slag!" Prowl hissed. A tall black shadow suddenly appeared from the adjacent hall and stood above the fallen Autobot. Even with their night vision optic software running, the figure was still nothing more then a large black shadowy blob. Prowl raised his weapons with Bluestreak and Trailbreaker doing the same. "Halt!"

Yellow optics suddenly appeared as the black shadow turned its head to look at them.

"Deactivate you're weapons and step away from the Mech," Prowl ordered. The yellow optics regarded the three Autobots for a moment before it shifted as if it turned its body to completely face them.

"I do not wish to harm anyone," The shadow said, voice smooth and cool.

"Yeah right!" Trailbreaker sneered, optics flickering over to the fallen Autobot meaningfully.

"He is not deactivated, merely offline," The shadow replied before adding rather cheekily, "However his processor will be quite sore when he come back online."

"I will not repeat myself," Prowl said sternly.

The shadow sighed. "Very well."

And then the optics glowed just prior to the shadow's sudden action of lunging at them, gliding – almost flying – down the hall at them.

"Fire!" Prowl hollered. The shadow dodged both Trailbreaker and Prowl's shots, but like the expert shot he was, Bluestreak's hit the mystery Mech in the shoulder, but didn't hinder its flight. Prowl dived aside to avoid the charging shadow and Bluestreak pressed against the wall as the shadow passed him. Trailbreaker stepped in front of the shadow and the two impacted. Fingers interlaced as the bulky black Autobot and the tall back shadow arms locked and they pushed. Trailbreaker easily pushed the Mech back, but suddenly fell forward as his opponent bent down and plowed into his legs, sending him flying to the floor.

The shadow didn't turn to finish what he had started, but instead continued on down the hall, taking a sharp turn down the first hallway.

Prowl cursed as he scrambled to his feet with his two companions following suit. "He's headed for the Medbay!"

Their foot steps clamored loudly against the floor as they urged them to move faster. No one wanted to think about what he could be after…why he could be there. Deep down, they all knew and were fully determined to prevent him from getting it.

Rounding the last turn they found themselves in the Med Bay corridor. Brief recollections of the event when Grimlock's cronies nearly destroyed the very hall they were running through and what they had been after floated unsettlingly through Prowl's mind. He shook them away.

The Medbay door stood open, light spilling into the dark hall, the emergency power generator doing its intended job. He caught sight of a Mech lying on the ground in the threshold keeping the door ajar. They switched their optical software to normal vision.

"Trek Wreck!" Prowl called out. Reaching the small minibot, Prowl audibly sighed when he realized he was knocked out, not dead. Looking into the med bay he saw a similar sight; Wheeljack was on the floor, knocked offline, First Aid was picking himself off the ground slowly looking as though he could go offline any moment. He'd been hit hard, but not quite hard enough to take him offline immediately. Looking up he caught sight of Prowl and motioned over to the recovery rooms before stumbling back onto the floor.

Trailbreaker and Bluestreak filed past Prowl, weapons raised with the security officer following close behind. They past the operation room down to recovery.

Bluestreak and Trailbreaker took positions around the sides of the doors and looked to Prowl for the signal. Nodding to both of them, the black and white armored Mech stepped up to the door, weapon drawn. The door sensors activated and the metal slab slipped aside. Prowl jumped through the door and aimed his weapon at the same time, Bluestreak and Trailbreaker fell in behind him, taking up arms beside him.

The sight that met them was shocking.

Zandrex stood next to the berth on which the young human girl had been recovering. Madelyn now lay quite still in the crook of the black Mech's arm, his other arm hovering over her. In his hand was a glowing shard of _something_, sharp end pointed at Madelyn's chest, slowly rising and falling with each tiny breath. The glowing shard seemed to pulse and resonate in his grip.

Zandrex looked up at them. "Do not interfere…It must be done." He turned back down to Madelyn and smiled.

Prowl's optics widened. "NO!"

The hand plunged the glowing shard into Madelyn's chest.

The entire room was enveloped in a blindingly white light, causing all three Autobot to turn their back and look away, shielding their optics, and dreading the sight that would greet them when they turned around.


	31. Shards of Yellow

**Author's notes:** Yay! The return of Zandrex! And you guys thought I killed him! Now way! I love Zandrex. He's my fav OC EVER!!!!

(hugs Zandrex)

I don't plan on killing any of the Keys off. But hey, I may change my mind. Get ready to be thoroughly confused. lol. Get use to it, the next several chapters will reveal all to do with the keys and the Artifact, how they came to be, and such. Oh! And if you haven't already, go to my profile for links to my Dev account where you can view my 'TF art meme filled' pic for a spoiler from a future chapter. But if ya wanna be surprised, go ahead and avoid. I hope the spoiler ain't too obvious.

**Chapter Thirty: Shards of Yellow**

Her mind was foggy and it was hard to think. She felt tired and yet could not sleep. Her entire body hurt and ached. She felt the blood pump through each vein and artery in her body all the way down to her finger tips and toes. Familiar warmth suddenly washed over her and she felt the fogginess of her clouded mind lift. She looked up from where she lay. Had she the energy to do it, she would have screamed in delight and jumped up.

In the light of the Med Bay recovery room, just to the side of her berth, was Zandrex. His gleaming black armor looked as good as new, save for a nasty burn mark on his shoulder, in the center of which was a small hole.

He smiled down at her.

"Zandrex," She said weakly, smiling. His smile widened. She felt his hand brush the side of her head before metallic fingers wedged under. He lifted her up to cradle her in his arms. She nuzzled close to the touch.

He was there! He was safe! She was so happy to see him.

"Zandrex…" She began, but the black Mech hushed her silent.

"Rest now," He said softly. And she did. Her fatigue seemed to overpower her at his words and she fell into a deep peaceful sleep, the smile still poised on her face.

Zandrex's smile lingered for a moment longer as he watched the small creature in his arms. Reaching into subspace, he pulled out a shimmering piece of something that was slightly reminiscent of a crystal. Poising it sharp side towards Madelyn's sleeping form, he internally shuttered at what he had to do. But he knew it must be done. It was what was supposed to happen.

'She will be alright,' He told himself. He took a fortifying moment to prepare himself.

And then the recovery room doors slid open and the three Autobots from the skirmish in the halls filed in, weapons raised. The lead Autobot, a black and white Mech with a red chevron adorning his helm, looked at the sleeping child in his arms and his optics widened.

Zandrex looked at them and said flatly, "Do not interfere…It must be done." He turned back down to Madelyn and smiled.

"NO!" The lead Autobot cried out. He sounded concerned. He did not need to fear for her.

Then Zandrex plunged the shard into Madelyn's chest. There was a blinding white light that seemed to envelope everything and then he felt nothing as he toppled backwards to the floor and into stasis.

(((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

When the light dimmed away, Prowl was fully prepared, though dreading, to see Madelyn laying dead on the floor, bleeding profusely from the wound inflicted by the glowing shard.

He turned back to look where Madelyn and Zandrex were a moment ago to see the black Mech lying on the floor in stasis and Madelyn on the ground not too far away.

Momentary relief filled him at seeing the lack of organic fluid. Snapping out of his shock, Prowl made his way over to Madelyn and knelt down next to her. Picking her small body up into his arms he saw no wound or mark on her chest. She breathed normally, her eyes closed in peaceful sleep and…a smile on her face.

Prowl looked up to see Trailbreaker aim the barrel of his weapon down at Zandrex as he stood over the knocked out Decepticon, one foot pressed victoriously on his chest.

"Slagging Pit-born," Trailbreaker cursed before turning to look at Prowl. "Is she…?"

Prowl shook his head as a smile crept to his face. "She's fine. Not a scratch on her. No even a mark."

Bluestreak knelt down next to Prowl and examined Madelyn with a skeptic optic. "Nothing…" he concluded.

"Then what did he do to her?" Trailbreaker demanded.

"Prowl!" The bronze form of Daiga suddenly ran into the room, followed by Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Jazz. Ironhide immediately walked over to Trailbreaker and aimed his own weapon down at the unconscious Zandrex.

Daiga took one look at Madelyn and the form of Zandrex on the floor before scowling. "That slagger! What'd he do?"

Prowl shook his head. "You tell us. So far as we can tell…he did nothing."

"He impaled her with some shiny piece of Primus knows what!" Trailbreaker replied tartly. "How can that be counted as _nothing_?"

Optimus turned to look at Trailbreaker, slightly alarmed. "He _what_?"

Bluestreak stood, allowing Daiga to take up his spot and addressed his commander.

"When we entered the room Zandrex had Madelyn in one hand and some glowing shard in the other. He stabbed her with it and this light filled the room. When it disappeared Madelyn was on the ground and Zandrex was out cold. By all reasoning, she should be dead."

"Don't say that," Daiga told the Autobot sternly.

Optimus Prime nodded his understanding. "Ironhide, Trailbreaker? Take Zandrex to the brig and watch him. When he regains consciousness, contact me. Prowl, please go help Red Alert to reboot the systems and get communications back up. Jazz, Bluestreak, go through the halls and bring the injured in here. Daiga? Stay here with Madelyn until we can get one of the medical staff back online or until Ratchet returns."

There was a chorus of quiet _'yes sir_'s' as everyone turned to carry out their orders. Prowl stood and transferred the sleeping child over to the young bronze Autobot. As Ironhide and Trailbreaker left the room with Zandrex being held up between them, Optimus stayed behind. The Autobot commander watched Daiga carefully play Madelyn back onto the padded berth before stepping up to him and place a bracing hand on is shoulder.

"She's not mumbling…" Daiga said softly and suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked. Daiga turned to look at his commander with a look of surprised that insinuated that he hadn't meant to speak aloud.

"I mean…well…after her episode last rotation," Daiga explained rather reluctantly. "I kept hearing her mumbling things to herself. She didn't make any sense. I was jus noting that she wasn't doing it anymore. I hope that's a good sign."

"Agreed," Optimus replied. "If that ever changes, come find me. Alright?"

"Yes sir," Daiga replied.

With that, Optimus Prime turned to leave, pausing only at the door to steal one more look at the two keys; Daiga looked thoroughly shaken despite the seemingly non existence of anything amiss. If anything, Madelyn looked…happier.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He awoke to a loud bang. His optics flashed open and he tried to spring up, ready to defend himself against the potential danger (the result from having to be constantly in a state of complete awareness for so long) but found himself restrained by Energy binds. The thick glowing bands wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. His hands were bound by smaller binds behind his back as he lay on his side on a metal berth.

Glowing pink bars filled his vision, crackling audibly with energy. He looked around dazedly for the source of the sound.

Just beyond the bars was a large consul with a large red Mech sitting behind it. Another Mech with black armor, large and bulky in built, stood next to him. Zandrex noted that the black one had been one of the Autobots from the recovery room. And then he remembered Madelyn. With a start he tried to sit up, but only succeeded in unceremoniously falling from the berth onto the hard ground. He grunted in pain as he landed on his injured shoulder.

"He's online," A gruff voice said disdainfully.

"I'll go get Prime," A deep voice relied. Zandrex couldn't tell which voice belonged to which bot from his position on the floor. Scooting around to face the voices, Zandrex saw that only the large red one remained, arms cross with a very sour demeanor. Zandrex almost smiled.

He was slightly shorter then Zandrex, but looked quiet capable of taking him down if not severely damaging him. Stark optics dug into Zandrex as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, but only managed to flip over, the front of his body pressing into the ground. Zandrex looked up; yellow optics met blue and for a long moment they simply stared.

"What did you do to Madelyn?" The red Mech demanded suddenly with a scowl.

"I returned the shard to its source," Zandrex replied simply.

His captor's optics narrowed.

"Don't give me any of that mystic slag," The red Mech spat, scowl deepening.

"I can not explain it any other way," Zandrex replied coolly. "She wasn't harmed. It is how it must be done."

"How _what_ must be done?"

"How the Artifact must be restored," Zandrex replied.

If anything, this was probably the last thing the red Mech expected him to say. The scowl immediately disappeared and was replaced by a look of shear bafflement.

"So…that shard…"

"…was the shard of the Artifact that I carried as a host – as a key," Zandrex finished the sentence. "But no more." Zandrex found himself smiling. "I'm free."

The scowl returned to the red Mech's face before he turned away and decided to engross himself in the maintenance of a panel on the consul that controlled the energy bars to one of the cells and an uneasy silence over fell the brig for a breem or so.

When the brig doors opened again, Zandrex looked up from the floor and saw the large black Mech reenter the room flanked by three others. One was the tall imposing form of Optimus Prime and the other two he did not know the names of. One was the black and white Mech from before and the other appeared to be a medic; white and red armored.

"Zandrex," Optimus Prime addressed the black Mech sternly. "We need to know what you did to Madelyn."

Zandrex resisted the urge to sigh. "I did nothing wrong."

"Like the pit you didn't!" The large black Mech replied sourly.

"Trailbreaker," Optimus told the Mech warningly before turning back to Zandrex. "Please."

"I was doing what I was meant to," He replied.

"What Megatron ordered you to do?" Optimus asked, slightly incredulously.

"No," Zandrex replied flatly before adding with a deep malice. "I have severed my ties with that maniac and those who wear his badge…"

A moment's pause.

"If not Megatron, then by whom?" Optimus asked.

"I would tell you if I could," he said.

"You're vagueness isn't helping progress," Optimus told him flatly. "We simply want to know-"

"- if Madelyn will be alright?" Zandrex asked, cutting the commander off mid sentence. "Of course. She is meant to accept the shards, or so I was told."

"He told me he gave her his shard of the Artifact," the red Mech added, causing all optics to turn to him. "That that is how we're supposed to restore it."

Optimus turned to look back down at Zandrex. "Is this true?"

"Yes."

A silence fell over the room as this information was absorbed before the medic broke it.

"What I want to know," he asked irately. "Is why you saw it fit to knock my staff and half the crew offline to accomplish this? You could have come to us and explained the situation."

"They were in the way," Zandrex replied. "I did not randomly choose to harm anyone. They were in my way, would not allow me to pass, so I did the only logical thing I could think of. And forgive me if I am being blunt, but I doubt you would have listened to, let alone believe, me if I had simply 'come to you'."

"So you knocked 'em out cold?" The medic asked tartly.

"I had to get to Madelyn," Zandrex replied. "She was in pain."

The medic seemed taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Ask Daiga," He replied. "I'm sure he felt it too. When the shard disconnected with my spark Madelyn began to have a reaction, correct?"

"Was _that_ what that was?" Someone asked, though he didn't see who.

"I had to get the shard to her before any permanent damage was done," Zandrex added and turned his head to look directly into Optimus Prime's optics. "I understand your initial hostilities, but I assure you, I mean no harm."

Optimus seemed to be considering Zandrex and for a long moment said nothing. "Ironhide, release his binds."

"But Prime-" came the counter argument from the large red mech.

"Ironhide." Optimus replied warningly. "Release his binds."

"Yes sir," Ironhide replied. Zandrex felt the Energon binds around his flicker and face until they were gone. Pulling his arms around and pushing himself up, he stood.

"Thank you," Zandrex replied, rubbing his wrists.

"You will remain in confined here in the brig," Optimus Prime told him. "You are still labeled a Decepticon and will be treated as such. That is until I am provided with contrary evidence. Otherwise, here you will stay. You're weapon systems have been disabled, your Energon siphoned, and you're rations will be limited to the necessary amount to keep your basic operating systems online. Any unnecessary exertion on your part will lead to immediate stasis."

Zandrex found himself smiling. "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

Wheeljack turned up from his work to the sound of the med bay doors opening and nodded to Ratchet as the medic stepped through.

"Any change?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. "Still recharging like a protoform."

Ratchet nodded and made his way over to the work table and took a seat next to the engineer.

"What did you find out?" Wheeljack asked returning to his work of carefully placing a new component into a circuit board.

"Apparently," Ratchet said. "The shard Zandrex supposedly stabbed Madelyn with was actually his piece of the Artifact."

"What?!" Wheeljack's hand slipped and the new component went flying into the air. Ratchet keened his neck as he followed the object's descent with his optics and reached out, catching it before handing it back to the engineer who took it sheepishly with a muttered, "Thanks."

"According to Zandrex," Ratchet continued as if the little interruption had not happened. "Madelyn should be fine. I don't know how much weight to put into that though. We should continue to keep her under observation. We'll do more some more in depth lab work when she wakes up and is strong enough to be moved."

"More tests…" Wheeljack chuckled. "She'll be thrilled."

Ratchet eyed the engineer for a long moment suspiciously, watching him work on the circuit board before coming to an irritating conclusion as to why he wasn't working in his own lab.

Ratchet turned to fully face the Autobot and asked incredulously, "You blew your lab up again, didn't you?"

Wheeljack's hand slipped and the component became air born once more.


	32. Awareness

Chapter Thirty-One: Awareness

Her vision was slightly blurred from sleep when she opened her eyes. Sitting up she rubbed the sand from the corner of her eyes and yawned, arching her back and stretched. Shaking away the remnants of sleep she looked around very confused.

"Why am I in the recovery room?" She asked aloud. Looking down the rows of recovery berths she realized she was alone. Recalling the events that were potentially the reason for her being there, Madelyn felt a small leap in her chest. So many things happened at once and everything seemed so distant and vague. She wasn't even entirely sure that what she thought had happened was actually what happened. She remembered blacking out in Jazz and Blaster's quarters after a strange and sudden pain shot through her. She recalled the strange dream; bits and pieces though none of it seemed to make sense to her, she remembered the warmth and someone talking to her. She had seen Zandrex, she was so sure of it. But would believing such a thing be worth running the risk of disappointment if it all turned out to be nothing more then delirium? Slowly, Madelyn got to her feet and made her way over to the edge, vaguely wondering if she should risk powering up for the descent down or just start yelling for Ratchet.

Recollection of incredible pain floated through her mind and she shuttered.

In the end, she opted for yelling.

"RATCHET!"

There was the sound of a faint crash and a sudden clamoring of heavy foot falls that grew louder as their owners neared the recovery room entrance. The doors hissed aside and the white and red armored form of Ratchet, followed by Wheeljack, bounded into the room.

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked immediately.

Two pairs of worried optics focused on her and Madelyn began to wonder if perhaps she would have been better off getting down on her own.

"Can you…help me down?" Madelyn asked meekly and pointed to the floor.

The medic's concerned demeanor suddenly soured. "That's what you're hollering about? You made is sound as if you were dying!"

Madelyn picked at her fingernails and she looked away. "I…didn't want to..y'know…power up…in case…"

Ratchet seemed to buy the fragmented excuse and its possible meaning, though it did little to calm his irritation. Not that she fully expected it would.

"Primus! You startled the Pits out of us!" Wheeljack told her, putting a relieved hand to his chest.

Madelyn resisted the urge to laugh, but a small smile crept through. "What was that crash?"

"Gravity is cruel to those who startle easy," Ratchet said plainly with an amused glance as the engineer. "You have been a bit jumpy lately."

"A lot has happened," Wheeljack replied in his own defense. "Let's just say I have a new found respect for you being the CMO and not me or Red."

"I_ bet_," Ratchet smirked. Turning to Madelyn he seemed to weigh her carefully. "You don't seem to be suffering any ill effects. How do you feel?"

"A little groggy," She admitted. "But other then that I feel fine." She gave the medic a hard glance. "Why?"

"I step off ship for less then an Orn," Ratchet sighed crossing his arms. "And everything goes to pieces. From what I've been told you experienced a power surge of some sort while in the company of Jazz and Blaster."

"You were screaming when Hound brought you in," Wheeljack added. "You were in your powered state, convulsing and screaming for about three breems before the episode ceased and you went offline."

Madelyn felt a twinge of alarm run the length of her skull.

_Huh?!_

"You don't remember any of this?" Wheeljack asked with a curious optic.

"Not really. I remember being in Blaster and Jazz's room…and then feeling this intense pain," Madelyn replied, looking down at her sweater and pulling it taut. "Everything else is pretty foggy."

Madelyn paused in straightening her clothes and slowly looked up into the two scientist's faces, trying how to best ask what she was most anxious about. Ratchet's expression seemed to indicate he knew her next inquiry.

"Zandrex?" Madelyn asked simply, allowing a small bubble of hope to form in her.

"In the brig," Ratchet replied flatly. The bubble of hope seemed to deflate rather then pop. Madelyn opened her mouth to ask something when Ratchet cut her off, "And no, you can't."

"Why not?" Madelyn asked affronted. "And you didn't even let me finish!"

"No need. Until I am satisfied that you are recovered and won't have another episode," Ratchet replied firmly. "You're on the recovery list; which means you don't leave the medbay. You're duties (or lack there of) have been suspended until further notice."

Madelyn sent the medic a glare. "You bastard."

"You'll forgive me time," Ratchet replied with a smirk. "Now, if you have enough energy to be cheeky, you've enough energy to take a trip down to the labs."

Madelyn huffed and looked away with a muttered, "Bastard."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I don't get it," Ironhide said from his seat behind the brig control consul, a full cube of glowing pink Energon sitting next to him.

Zandrex looked up from behind the energized bars of the cell, seated at the edge of his berth with an Energon cube filled with considerably less amount of the pink liquid then the red Mech's in his hands. "Excuse me?"

"I don't get it," Ironhide repeated, his optics narrowed and expression solid and suspicious. "I don't get _you_."

Zandrex tilted his head. "I'm sorry?"

"You're a Decepticon," Ironhide replied flatly. "Why would you care about Madelyn?"

Zandrex's frame straightened. "I am not a Decepticon. I may have been forced to serve them and they may have branded me as one of them, and you may very well have too, but I remain who I always was."

"You killed Korek…in front of Madelyn," Ironhide said, purposely poking into spiky territory. "Seems like typical Decepticon behavior t'me." Zandrex's shoulders fell and he looked away. Ironhide's optics narrowed. "Uh-huh."

"I have no excuse for my actions," Zandrex replied softly, his cool and smooth voice wavering slightly. "I have many regrets, but I am not anticipating any form of forgiveness- from you or Madelyn."

"Good to know we're not leaving you anxious, then," Ironhide said dryly.

A long moment of silence fell between them. Ironhide never moved his gaze from the prisoner.

"How is she?" Zandrex asked suddenly. "Has she been assimilating well?"

Ironhide seemed surprised by the inquiry, but nevertheless shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I guess."

"I'm glad," Zandrex admitted with a sigh and added in a low voice he confessed, "I wish I had never taken her…"

Seeing Ironhide's stark expression, he added, "I am being quite sincere. Though I had no choice at the time…I still..." Zandrex sighed again. "She's too gentle minded to have to see let alone experience this war."

"She's a pain in the aft sometimes," Ironhide said, allowing a small smile to creep to his face. "But she's a good kid. Too many Mechs here have a soft spot for her to anything to happen to her." Ironhide sent Zandrex a small smirk. "Which is probably the reason why everyone aboard is angry at you."

"I know it shouldn't," Zandrex admitted, "But I find that a great comfort."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Our recent reconnaissance reveals that Cybertron is destabilizing," Ultra Magnus said. "Data from Ugai indicates a sever drop in progress in nearly all fields of Decepticon activity. If this is anything to go by, Megatron seems to be retreating his forces back to the planet; 'holding down the fort' in other words. No sightings of the Dias Morga have been reported and it seemed a fleet of sweeps was positioned somewhere outside the Taurus asteroid belt."

Before Optimus could surmise on the meaning behind a fleet of Sweeps so far from the epicenter of the inevitable battle to come, Springer spoke.

"Megatron knows he's failed in collecting the Keys," Springer added. "So he's preparing for when we come knocking with the Artifact. We should ready our reserves on Ugai to mobilize."

"We're ready Prime," a archaic and rough looking Mech named Kup said with surprising energy for one his age. "Just give the word!"

Optimus Prime nodded to the hologram images before him.

"Begin stock piling weapons and begin the start up process but no not mobilize," Optimus said. "I want every able fighter ready to move out at a moment's notice. Have the fleet inspected and upgraded. Any improvements or upgrades that can be done on any craft, let's do so now while we have the time. Try and contact the Underground and tell them of the situation. I want every Autobot knowledgeable of what's going on. As soon as we have a stable bearings on the situation as far as the Keys are concerned we'll develop a more concise battle strategy. For now however, we must wait."

"Understood sir," Kup replied.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The sound of a frustrated whimper caused Ratchet to look down at the table. Madelyn was staring out into space, her expression somewhere between strained and worried.

"You're intolerance of being stationary for any period of time longer then a breem isn't helping," Ratchet told her. Madelyn's head snapped up and she looked at him.

"I can't make contact with Zandrex," She said worriedly. "It's like…he's not there…"

Ratchet looked past the monitor he currently sat behind; staring at her, weighing his words carefully. Wheeljack stood just a ways off monitoring the scanners, but he turned to listen in.

"That's because he's not a key anymore," Ratchet told her.

Madelyn's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Wha-?"

"He broke into the ship," Ratchet continued. "Knocked a bunch of Mechs offline to get to you and fused his shard with yours." Ratchet grunted before turning back to the monitor. "If he's to be believed… You have Zandrex's shard now."

Madelyn put a hand to her chest experimentally, half expecting to be gifted with the sudden confirmation of what Ratchet just told her whether it be via psychic phenomenon or some mystic instant messenger. No such thing happened. She felt normal; nothing seemed to be different at all…except the growing nervousness making itself known in her stomach. She felt slightly queasy.

Her heart thumped in her throat. It was happening. The process of conjoining the shards into the whole was commencing. "So…it's beginning?"

"Seems that way," Ratchet replied, oddly cool sounding. Looking back from behind the monitor again he fixed his optics on her, his expression soft. "Are you scared?"

Madelyn met the medic's gaze. "…a little."

"Don't worry about it," Ratchet told her.

"Yeah," Wheeljack contributed. "There are plenty of others to be nervous for you. So you're not alone in that department."

Madelyn wished their words could take away the feeling eating its way through her. She felt ill. Everything suddenly felt really big and all she wanted to do was curl up and disappear. She felt familiar thoughts creep to her the front of her mind; thoughts that she'd managed to store away for weeks. Images of her old life filtered through the supposedly solid mental blocks; her family, her school, the people she had known, everything she knew to be her life. It was as if there was right there in front of her…with a very large glass barrier keeping her from it all. She could clearly see through it, but was restrained from actually returning to it. All she could do was watch.

Muscles tightened around the growing prickles that spread through her throat, prompting moisture to gather around the corners of her eyes. She felt tired…she felt…like a child.

She felt like a helpless human child…weak…and useless…scared. Her heart ached with the sudden desire to feel the warm arms of her family around her. She missed the human contact she'd been without for so long.

Sudden disgust filled her.

Her promise to Korek lay in broken pieces at her feet.

Pressing her knees to her chest, she stifled a sob and curled into herself.

'Mommy,' she thought to herself. And she felt the warm tears stream down.

'I miss you so much…'


	33. Friends

**Author's notes:** OH.MY.GOD!!!! I reached over 200 reviews! Oh thank you! I am so giddy and happy and excited! I can't wait for things to start wrapping up! I hope you all enjoy my weird plot twists. Honestly, when I write I think I'm the most pradictable excuse for a writer ever. lol. Most of this stuff is random plot bunnies strung together. I must have changed the acutal plot/outcome to this fic at least seventeen times. I'm always thinking about different scenes and characters to put in and how to make them meaningful. I even add little things just in case I deicide to go one way or another, that I have stepping stones to use and such.

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, comments, and watches! You have made me the happiest fangirl evah!!!! XD

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Friends **

The Rec room was abnormally chatty. Loud voices yelled and laughed, and the general feeling in the room was of joyous anticipation. Talk of finally being able to end the war and go home, a chance for a decent life, and to rebuild their homes…their lives...their people. It filled the room completely. The doors opened and a dejected looking Daiga stepped through the threshold. Picking his way through the tables, he headed for the back table where several Mech were quietly chatting together; their moods seemingly mimicking that of the room. He felt oddly out of place.

Several pairs of glowing blue optics looked up as Daiga neared.

"She didn't want to come," Daiga told the expectant looks of those sitting at the table.

"Did she say why?" Blaster asked, placing his Energon cube down; looking slightly concerned.

Daiga sent the communications officer a tired glance before taking a seat. "No."

Bumblebee shrugged and chuckled. "She's probably sick of seeing our mugs all the time."

Daiga didn't reply. He leaned forward on his elbows propped up on the table, looking out into space. The gathered Mechs exchanged glances before returning to Daiga.

"Something wrong? Bluestreak asked.

"No," Daiga replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Cause you don't sound like it."

"I'm fine."

"…okay…"

A long moment's pause.

"Are you sure?"

"I said nothing's wrong!" Daiga snapped.

The room seemed to suddenly quiet as Mechs sent the back table curious glances. In less then a few seconds the din resumed as if Daiga had never spoken.

"Come on kid," Trailbreaker placed a bracing hand on the Mech's shoulder. "What's got you in a fritz?"

The bronze Mech looked at Trailbreaker, contemplating his response.

"It's Madelyn," Daiga replied and sighed. "She's depressed."

"_Again_?" Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak all chorused with reminiscently bored looks.

"What is it _this_ time?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hey," Blaster snapped. "Leave Maddie alone."

"The Doc won't let her see Zandrex," Daiga replied tartly, his shoulders slouching lower as he glared off into space.

Trailbreaker sent the young Mech a glance from over his Energon cube, his lips parting in an understanding smirk just short of the cube's rim. Taking a quick sip he put words to his conclusion.

"You're jealous," Trailbreaker said.

Daiga pulled back from his seat with an appalled sneer. "_What_? Do you have a glitch in your logic circuits? Why would I be jealous of **him**?"

Bluestreak chuckled.

"Oh I dunno," Trailbreaker mused. "Maybe because of all the fuss everyone is making over Zandrex. Little Maddie's always talking about him, coming to his defense whenever someone says anything about him…I could go on if you'd like."

Daiga grumbled and looked away. "There's _no way_ in the **pits** I'd ever be jealous of that traitor."

"You're body language says otherwise," Blaster snickered and patted the offended Autobot on the head in mock sympathy. "Poor Daiga, he feels neglected."

"Lay off, will ya?" Daiga snapped, slapping Blaster's hand away. "I'm not jealous!"

"Don't short your circuits," Blaster chortled, pulling away and hitting something with his shoulder. Turning he looked up to see Jazz standing next to his seat.

"Maddie's fine; she's probably just feeling the pressure is all," Jazz said, taking a seat.

"No kiddin'," Bumblebee replied. "The shards have to fuse in her right? That's what we were told in the briefing? Makes our chances of winning this war and going home dependent on her now."

"No pressure," Blaster added dryly before draining his cube.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The lower leveled halls of Valladus were much narrower then those of the Gigas Marta and those with large built had to navigate rather carefully through certain portions of the ship in order to avoid potentially embarrassing and obtrusive situations. Luckily enough, such occurrences were rare…though not uncommon. Usually…

So when Groove turned out from the lab corridor, he was surprised to see Touchdown's bulky frame caught in the narrow hall, his back to him. The Mech's grumbling curses were muffled behind his berth and the sound of straining metal pierced the silence.

"Touchdown?" Groove asked as he walked up to the Autobot, placing his hand on the Mech's shoulder as if to tell him that he was there.

"Groove?" Touchdown asked, his body shifting as if the Mech had attempted to looked over his own shoulder. "That you?"

"What're doing down here?" The Key asked, trying not to offend his friend by laughing. "You know the halls are too narrow for you."

Touchdown snorted. "Well…I was looking for Dropshot or Highmark when….well…as you can see..." The Mech's twitched as if he had attempted to shrug but was stopped by his confinement. He sighed. "I should've just commed 'em."

"Why didn't you?" Groove asked as he looked around where Touchdown's body and the walls and ceiling met to see how best to try and free the poor guy.

"Perceptor," Touchdown replied. "His prattling could knock Prime into accidental recharge. I had to get away somehow. First excuse I could come up with. I was told they were down here."

"Well, that makes sense," Groove agreed, pressing on the Mech's back experimentally. Nothing moved. "Wow buddy…you're sure stuck in there good."

Touchdown let out a great growl. "Frag it!"

"Calm down, calm down," Groove chastised. "We just gotta…well…uh….hm…well maybe…nah….if we…no, that won't work either."

"You're stammering is so encouraging," Touchdown replied tartly.

Groove rolled his optics, but didn't reply.

"What's all this?" A voice from behind Groove caught their attention.

Turning, Groove caught sight of a thinly framed Autobot. Dark green armor glinted in the bright hall lights and light blue optics peered curiously at the sight before him. "You guys…uh…busy?"

"Rimshot? That you kid?" Touchdown asked desperately.

The green armored Rimshot grinned, eyeing the scene. Glancing at Groove he asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Not much to know," Groove replied with a shrug. "He forgot his body's dimensions and got stuck."

"Joy," Rimshot replied, stepping up to expect the damage for himself. "Oh boy, are you ever jammed in there good."

"_No_, **really**?" Touchdown snapped and wiggled his shoulders, causing a metallic screech of metal on metal. "I hadn't noticed!"

Rimshot glared. "No need to get _snippy_."

"What if we just push?" Groove contributed thoughtfully. Rimshot eyed him. Groove gave Rimshot a sidelong glance. "Both of us; just ram him out."

"It'd never work," Rimshot crossed his arms and shook his head. "Too simple…"

"Most answers in life are simple," Groove added loftily with a grin. Taking several long strides back, Groove starred meaningfully at the young Rimshot. Taking the older Mech's cue, Rimshot took several steps back as well. "On three. One….two…three!"

Both Mech charged and rammed their shoulders into the back of the trapped Mech. Touchdown's body gave an offended shutter as their combined momentum rushed through him. His shoulders screeched forward several increments, but remained firmly wedged. Rimshot and Groove tumbled back onto the floor with painful cries and curses.

"Well…that was stupid," Rimshot grunted painfully, nursing his jarred shoulder with a grimace. "_Ow_…"

Touchdown gave an inaudible roar of frustration and began to struggle against the wall's grip. Alarming sounds of screeching metal bending, breaking, and buckling against the relentless thrashing of an enraged Mech filled the halls. Both Groove and Rimshot backed away, mindful of their sore shoulders.

"Ya think?" Touchdown's voice growled at them. "How about thinking of somethin' that won't get me dented?"

"We didn't dent your precious chassis," Rimshot snapped back, rolling his shoulder and wincing at the unhealthy sounding grinding noises issuing from within. "Scrap, I think I broke something. Fraggit Touchdown! I have half a processor to just go get a wrench and unhook your arms!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ok," Ultra Magnus asked, pinching the bride of his nose. "Can anyone explain why the lab corridor is in ruins and Touchdown is armless?"

The medbay lights shown brightly over the impending form of the Valladus commander as he stood domineeringly before the group. His audience was composed of Groove, Rimshot, and Touchdown. A medic sat to the side of the hulky Mech, carefully matching up wires and servos, as he prepared to reattach his left arm. Touchdown looked venomous while his two companions, nervous.

"It was the only way to get him free," Rimshot replied meekly, shoulders twitching in a half hearted shrug. "We tried pushing him out, but…that didn't work." Rimshot winced as he raised his freshly repaired shoulder joint.

"We're on the brink of possibly regaining control of Cybertron," Ultra Magnus said sternly. "And yet my officers somehow find time to amuse themselves by causing a ruckus. Isn't there anything else you three could have been doing? Something constructive, maybe?"

"The only amusing thing was how Touchdown got stuck in the first place," Groove added. "We were just trying to help him out."

"Regardless of your intent; the ends don't justify the means," Ultra Magnus replied, focusing one glowing optic on the Mech who had spoken. "I'm most surprised at you Groove. Do you think Optimus Prime has to remind Prowl of these things? You should have just called the maintenance staff right off."

"You are right, sir," Groove replied with a humbled nodding of his head. "I suppose I was trying to save Touchdown from the embarrassment."

The mentioned Mech gave an offended snort.

"For future reference," Touchdown told Groove flatly. "Don't. I'd rather deal with an Orn of heckling for getting stuck then have the tale of how I had my arms removed to get my Chassis out of the hallway passed down through the millennia!"

'There's gratitude for ya,' Groove thought sourly looking at Touchdown, glance askance. Turning his optics towards Magnus, Groove said, "I accept any punishment, sir."

Ultra Magnus regarded his friend for a moment before stepping up to him. Groove mentally prepared himself for the verdict.

With a loud metal clang, Ultra Magnus smacked Groove upside the head. The Second Keys head snapped to the side as he was hit and remained there out of dumb surprise.

"There," Ultra Magnus said simply. "Consider yourself punished."

As the Valladus commander passed Rimshot, the smaller Autobot backed away as if fearing he'd receive a similar smack to the cranial unit. Ultra Magnus left the med bay wordlessly. Rimshot let out a sigh of relief.

"That went…well…I guess," He fumbled. Looking back at the medic's progress with reattaching Touchdown's arms back to his torso, he smiled. "At least we didn't get punishment detail."

The medic, a young bot by the name of Tightturn, eyed the green Autobot. "The commander has much more prominent things to take care of then to hand out punishment detail. Besides, Prime is anticipating the Decepticons to mobilize their Sweeper units. Seems as though the whole fleet's waiting somewhere around Taurus."

"Taurus?" Groove asked. "Why Taurus, there's nothing there but a bunch of rocks."

"Who can say what they're playing at," Tightturn replied as he hoisted the very large (and therefore very heavy) arm of Touchdown back into the socket joint with a soft _clip_. "Might wanna brace yourself big guy…"

Touchdown groaned and looked away. He hated this part.

Both Groove and Rimshot winced as Tightturn reattached the nerve servos in the bulky Autobot's arm. His howls of pain bounced around the room in a long echo.

"FRAGGIT, SLAGGING PIT BORN, SON OF A GREASE GUN!" Touchdown cursed as his legs flailed about in response to the sharp pain now shooting through him from his shoulder. "THAT HURTS!"

Tightturn suppressed a grin and patted the newly reattached arm. "Oh suck it up ya big protoform. You're worse then Ratchet!"

Groove's audios perked. "Ratchet?"

Tightturn nodded. "Of course, granted his cursing is a bit more colorful and thought out. It'd almost be poetry if he were yelling at top volume of his vocalizers."

"When was this?"

Tightturn smirked. "When he and Perceptor were here last, his hand got caught in one of the engine rotors and he damaged his wrist joint. Fidgeted and cursed through the entire procedure. Medics make horrible patients."

Groove opened his mouth to reply when suddenly, his body gave an involuntary jerk as a wave of searing heat flooded through him and his optics went white.

Piercing white like gave way to deep darkness as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness. Before his senses faded to nothing, he was faintly aware that he had fallen from his perch on one of the medbay tables. Startled voices called out to him as his mind faded to dark.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It didn't come instantly this time. Instead, it seemed to build up slowly. Beginning as a deep unsettling point in her stomach, it slowly grew into slight nausea. She was about to voice her concern to Wheeljack, who sat idly at a work station reading data pads, when it fully hit her. She lost all bodily control, all energy seem to suddenly drain away, and she dropped to her knees which then screamed with pain as her full body weight slammed them into the metal table with the help of Mr. Gravity. She caught herself with her arms as her upper body fell forward, palms slapping the metal surface. Her body flickered between powered and normal state before the flickering stopped and she remained her normal self save for her eyes that continued to glow the fiery yellow.

However, she didn't scream. The pain wasn't overwhelming her, but did it seem to engross her, suffocating her. Her ears throbbed and had she the cognitive freedom to do so, would have feared her ear drums might explode. White lights danced across her vision and her breathes came in hesitant gasps. In the back of her mind she feared she may be sick, but the reflex never came. A resonating fear gripped her and she began to cry.

"Madelyn?" Wheeljack called out; his voice lined with concern. The engineer's large grey fingers swept into her line of vision as he cupped his hands around her protectively, bright blue optics focused on her. "What's wrong? Is it happening again? Talk to me Maddie!"

Madelyn couldn't reply. Instead she reached out wobbly and grabbed onto Wheeljack's index finger, her small form trembling as she held on tightly as if the pain may increase if she were to let go.

"Ratchet!" Wheeljack's voice yelled from above her. "Get in here! It's happening again!"

Madelyn felt a swelling of panic rise in her…and then everything seemed to fall apart.

In desperation, she called out.

'**DAIGA!!!!!**'

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"In or out?"

Daiga looked up from his cards to peer at the blue armored Mech across from him.

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge expectantly. "Well? You in or out kid?"

Daiga looked back down at his hand and sighed. "Out; I got nothing."

Smokescreen didn't bother hiding his grin. Leaning back into his seat, the Mech regarded the other participants of the game. Trailbreaker nodded briefly indicating he was in, Bluestreak, looking thoroughly bored, folded while Hound gave his answer in the form of a curt nod.

"Alright my good Mechs," Smokescreen replied as he slapped down his hand. "Show us the goods!"

Trailbreaker took one look at Smokescreen's hand as the assortment of cards lay stationary in front of the gambler and cursed, tossing his cards. Grinning, Smokescreen glanced at Hound. The tracker's face remained placid as he slowly put down his cards. Looking up into Smokescreen's face, Hound smirked.

"You loose Smokey," Hound replied and reached out to collect the small pile of glowing Energon chips pooled in the center of the table.

Smokescreen cursed and crossed his arms. Giving Hound a hopeful glance he asked, "Best two outta three?"

"You wish," Hound replied as he stored away his winnings in the sub space compartment in his leg. Turning to Daiga, Hound motioned over to the Energon dispensers. "Looser gets fuel."

Daiga scoffed indignantly. "But I'm not the only one who lost!"

"True," Trailbreaker nodded. "But you're a grunt. _The_ grunt to be precise; so it's your job." The large black Mech eyed the young Mech with a mocking expression. "Or are you disobeying an order from a senior officer?"

Daiga rolled his optics as he rose from his seat. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Frag-heads."

Friendly jibs followed him as he made his way over to the dispensers to retrieve drinks for his friends. Filling the last of the cubes, Daiga turned. Carefully balancing the cubes in his arms, the young Mech ambled over to the table, silently fuming at still being considered a grunt by his peers. Being the Third Key did not seem to raise his status any, not matter how he wished it would.

His head suddenly filled with a shriek and a profound dread that seemed to resonate from its source.

'_**DAIGA!!!!!**_'

The cubes crashed to the ground, Energon spilling across the floor and the laps of Smokescreen and Hound.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hound stood from his chair as the access Energon dripped off him.

"Hey!" Smokescreen called repeating a similar action. Flicking his wrists, he flung the Energon from his hands spraying Trailbreaker with small droplets. "What's you're malfunction ya glitch?!"

The quiet murmuring of the Rec room died away as curious optics turned to stare at Daiga who remained standing in the middle of the floor, optics glowing bright blue seeming to stare off into space.

"Madelyn…" Daiga breathed.

"What?" Hound asked.

Instead of answering the green armored tracker, Daiga bolted across the room, dodging between crowded tables and wandering Mechs, and out the Rec room exit without further explanation.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Get me some water," Ratchet told Wheeljack curtly.

The engineer nodded and wordlessly went to retrieve the requested liquid. Turning back to his charge, Ratchet took in the symptoms.

The small form of Madelyn laid convulsing on the table top, her eyes a fiery yellow, and her mouth agape in silent screams. If anything, her reaction seemed to be of a mellower, more subdued form then her first, though no less troubling to witness.

'Thank Primus for small favors,' Ratchet thought bitterly to himself as Madelyn took another gasp for air. Was this the miracle they were waiting for? The ancient power that would help them re-claim Cybertron? End the war? Bring peace to the warring side of the universe? Even though he knew it to be necessary, Ratchet couldn't help but feel some form of contempt for the Artifact for what it was doing to Madelyn. She didn't deserve this.

What were they asking of this small girl? They were all tired; tired of fighting, of having no home, of the endlessness that seemed to follow them like shadows. Everyone wanted to go home. It had been so long.

But somewhere along the way it seemed as though they simultaneously decided they could dump all their expectations onto the Keys and that would be fine. It wasn't; the truth of that lay before him convulsing involuntarily. Madelyn, it seemed, was at the receiving end of all that mounting expectation. And it was crushing her.

The Sound of doors hissing open caught his attention, causing him to snap his head around faster then he meant. Turning, he saw the bronze form of Daiga race across the medbay floor to the table next to him. A momentary surge of relief filled him but plummeted when he noticed the young Mech wasn't carrying a shard.

'It must be Groove then,' Ratchet thought.

Daiga was silent as he took in the sight of his smaller companion.

"She'll be fine," Ratchet told him, almost as if he were trying to convince himself. "As soon as the new shard is integrated, she'll be fine."

Daiga's mouth drew thin and his optics hardened. With evident will power, he nodded.

At that moment Wheeljack returned with the water, handing it to Ratchet who then carefully dampened the tip of a towel. Turning back to Madelyn he whipped away the sweet accumulating on her forehead.

"Prowl just got word from the Valladus," Wheeljack told him. "It's Groove. Ultra Magnus is readying a shuttle to send him over."

Wheeljack gave Daiga a sympathetic glance before sighing and taking a spot beside Ratchet. Looking down at Madelyn, his shoulder drooped. "Doesn't feel right, does it? I never imagined it would be like this…"

Ratchet grunted as he patted Madelyn's perpetrating forehead with the damped towel.

"Nothing ever is," Ratchet replied.

"She was right y'know," Daiga said suddenly in a small voice.

"Right about what?" Wheeljack asked, turning to look at the young Autobot.

"Madelyn; she was right," Daiga replied, his voice cracking strangely. "It's not fair. None of this is. She shouldn't have to go through this…for us…"

"If we had a choice," Ratchet replied. "None of us would _let _it happen. But unfortunately, the ramifications are too great not to go through with it. It may seem like we're hurting her, but in reality it's just a reaction. When Groove gets here, she'll be fine."

Daiga studied the medic with a harsh gaze. "I hope you're right."

Ratchet's head lowered and he thought, 'So do I.'


	34. Voices

**Author's notes:** Well, chapter 33 and we're finally getting into the plot. lol. Took long enough huh? This chapter is the setting stone for the rest of the fic. Up to this point I had several directions I could have taken the story, but I decided on this one because I can explore more with this angle then the others.

**Thirty-three: Voices **

_The air hung around the gathering like a fog, under their umbrellas they huddled in a half hearted attempt to keep out of the rain that was slowly building up to a pouring shower. Muffled cries and moaning and the voice of an old man rang out in the cemetery._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," The old man licked his leathery lips and held tightly onto the small book in his hand. "We gather here on this solemn day to bid farewell to a precious soul. Taken from us all too soon a time, we remember her as she was in life; a well rounded student with so much promise and enthusiasm for life, an avid reader, and a compassionate human being. She was our daughter, cousin, niece, and friend. We praise our Lord Jesus Christ that he may watch over us in our time of grief and bless dear Madelyn wherever she lay."_

_A pause. _

_Looking up, the priest focused his eyes on a couple standing just to his side. The man's face was hard, but despite his obvious efforts to be strong, tears streamed down his face behind thin wire framed glasses and he wrapped a long arm around his wife who was muffling her cries behind a white tissue that was quickly turning into shreds as she clutched her husband's coat lapel with a trembling hand. _

_A long wooden casket was the center piece of their gathering, all eyes focused solely on its dark varnish and silver handles; Lavender, Roses, baby's breath, and various other flowers covered the top in a decorative bouquet, black ribbons stringing the collection together as if reminding the very petals of their purpose._

_The priest began speaking again, his drawl voice melting into the sound of the soft rain. Finally the old man stepped to the side and bent down to retrieve a small handful of dirt where he threw the earth into the grave as the casket was slowly lowered._

_Mrs. Gates wailed and sobbed into her husband's lapel at the sight of the empty casket symbolizing her daughter – her baby girl – into the earth. Empty of a cadaver it may have been, but not in memories; photos, books, letters, flowers, and articles of clothing had been delicately collected by family to fill the wooden death bed. _

_The priest's words hung in the air like mist._

"_Ashes to ashes…and dust to dust…"_

((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Prowl received the somewhat hectic message from Ratchet that Madelyn was having a second reaction, memories of the first flooded back in an anxiousness wave. Getting up from his desk, he circled around and left his office, taking up a brisk pace down the corridor towards Prime's office.

Momentarily forgetting the formalities Prowl normally took up with the Autobot Commander in a very uncharacteristic way, the resident tactician simply marched straight into the commander's office. Silhouetted against the hall lights, Prowl stood in the door threshold, staring into the large space that was Optimus's personal quarters. A recharge berth was neatly placed in the far back next to an Energon dispenser and a computer. The main feature of the room however, was the slightly elevated dais that supported an impressive display of technology. Haloing a swivel chair of sorts were three large monitors and numerous holo-emitted screens currently displaying the various reports from the mobile Autobot fleet, most of which were on their way to Ugai. Optimus Prime sat quietly in the chair, his back to the door.

At the sound of the door opening, Optimus Prime's head snapped up from the data pad he had been engrossed in at the interruption and turned the chair around to view his visitor. Giving his second a questioning stare, Optimus sat the data pad down onto the nearest flat surface, remaining quiet all the while giving Prowl full permission to state his business without waiting for an invitation to do so.

"Madelyn's having another reaction, sir" was Prowl's reply to Optimus's curious optics.

Optimus's shoulder stiffened and he sat up a little straighter. "Do we have any confirmation on who is the one who had shed their piece?"

"No official confirmation as of yet, sir," Prowl replied. "But we know through simple deductive reasoning and elimination it to be Groove. Ratchet informed me that Daiga entered the medbay barely a breem after Madelyn began her episode, but no shard in hand. I have informed Blaster of the situation and he's hailing the Valladus as we speak."

Optimus nodded, looking down with dim optics as a hand reach over and he stroked his chin contemplatively. After a thoughtful moment he looked back up.

"How is Madelyn?"

"From Ratchet's report," Prowl replied. "The nature of the reaction seems to more subdued then that of the previous. He has her under intense observation and continuously running varying scans in an attempt to gain a better understanding of just why Madelyn reacts this way when a shard is estranged from its host. He believes this to be a natural process rather then synthetic. Zandrex's testimony seems to strengthen his assumptions though no definite conclusions can be drawn at present time."

Optimus nodded again. "Please keep me updated on the situation and when Blaster's hails are answered, have the connection sent to my server. I wish to converse with Ultra Magnus about something…"

"Yes sir," Prowl's upper body tilted forward in slight bow before the tactician turned to take his leave.

"And Prowl?" Optimus called back. When the black and white Mech turned, Optimus continued. "Have Ironhide bring Zandrex to the Medbay. If anything goes wrong, he'll be the one to recognize it."

Prowl's wing panels shifted irately. "But Optimus sir, I-"

"He is the closest thing we have to expert in these affairs," Optimus said sternly. "I won't have the girl damaged because of someone's ego or pride. Do not misinterpret my motives, Prowl. Zandrex is still considered a prisoner in my optics; make sure he is secured at all times while in the Medbay. He's far too unpredictable for us to make even the smallest of assumptions."

"It will be done," Prowl took his commander's explanation with a grain of salt and, again, giving a slight bow before taking his leave.

(((((((((0))))))))))))))))))

As consciousness split away, Madelyn became aware of the familiarity of her surroundings. She felt the heaviness pressing against her chest and she gasped, trying to force air into her lungs that wouldn't come…that did not exist. She felt a desperate sense of urgency as she suddenly wished she could simply break free of the constriction, breaking it like glass. She could even imagine the broke pieces falling away from her like the shards of a broken window.

It was cold. She hated the cold, she hated this place, she hated it.

The darkness again…like before. Her hands gripped at her sides in hopes of finding some form of warmth somewhere, even if it only came from her own body.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sitting quietly in his seat, Groove rubbed his head gently, gazing into the glowing piece of…something in his hand. It was all beyond him. He couldn't fathom it.

After he had blacked out, he found himself to be in a strange place unlike anything he'd ever dreamed of. None of his systems worked; there was no energy readings or any type of measurable…anything to this new place. If that was anything to go by, it didn't exist. It could have been all in his mind. He could have very well made it up…and yet he knew it was real. Something deep down was telling him so.

His movements were restricted and it took all effort in body and mind to simply lift his head.

Gazing around him he saw Daiga and Madelyn…but something was wrong. While Daiga looked as though he had simply been knocked offline, Madelyn looked…wrong. Her eyes were shot wide, but there was no color to them, they had turned white. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her shoulder shifted and twitched as if she were trying to wiggle free of whatever made movement so difficult.

But what concerned him most was not her expression or posture, but what was behind her. There was a strange presence…no- presences. There were two.

A soft red glow hovered just above her right shoulder, its red body nuzzling her cheek. Even from the distance he was, Groove could feel the warmth resonating from the sphere. The welcomed warmth suddenly disappeared, giving way to an icy chill so deep Groove's internal thermostat gave an involuntary shiver. And then a piercing blue light appeared and seemed to swallow the red one. Blue threads of lights sprang forth from the body and wrapped themselves around Madelyn's form like constricting fingers.

He tried to call out to her, but there was no sound and again his movement was restricted.

And then The Voice came. It said things to him, comforting and warm, and cautious. The Voice spoke of some sort of disaster…and that the Fourth was in danger.

And then…he woke up.

The Fourth – Madelyn.

He almost sighed. When was she not in danger? It almost seemed cruel to him how she seemed to always ending up the target. There were **four** keys, for Primus' sake and they didn't seem to be nearly as sought after as Madelyn was. Perhaps, however, that was due to her origins. To a Decepticon's logic, capturing a small organic child would be less of a hassle then a fully operational Mech who had been trained to the back rotors on how to take you apart.

Both Daiga and he had fairly easy goings as Keys when compared to Madelyn and even further when compared to Zandrex. The poor guy; despite his past misdeeds, no one could arguably say they guy didn't deserve some slack being one of only a few surviving Yasurrians. With his planet, people, culture, everything destroyed. It made Groove less melancholy about his own home; sure Cybertron was not under their control, but at least it was still there.

Groove wished he could in some small way carry a burden with them, if only to make him feel like he was doing his share; which he definitively felt he wasn't. Even Daiga was in some small way doing his share, being one of the Mechs caring for Madelyn. After all that had happened, he felt his role as a key was very…anticlimactic. He felt disappointed…and angry.

"Readying to dock with the Gigas Marta," Rimshot's voice broke Groove out of his thoughts and looking up, he gazed out the port bay window to see the opening of the Gigas Marta's docking bay. At the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, Groove looked to his side and saw Ultra Magnus standing there.

The Autobot regarded his second in commander seriously for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, sir," Groove lied, the memory of his dream and The Voice's words haunting him. Glaring down at the glowing shard of power cupped in his hands he shifted his shoulders. "I'll feel even better once we get this to Maddie. From what Daiga told me, she's in a right pitiful state. Poor kid."

Magnus nodded, excepting his words, but Groove had the innate impression that Ultra Magnus knew how he really felt about the whole situation. As soon as the docking sequence was complete, everyone began to rise from their seats to make their way onto the larger ship. Mindful of his precious cargo, Groove stood and followed his comrades out the air lock and into the Gigas Marta's docking bay.

(((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

Madelyn shivered mentally at being in that place again. One time was enough as she did not want to experience it for a second time. Unfortunately she did not seem to have any choice in the matter as she floated seemingly endlessly in a form of unconsciousness completely beyond her ability to comprehend. She strained to raise her head, the strange molasses like air around her causing any movements to slow down to an almost comical pace.

Across from her she saw the bronze armored Mech that was Daiga. His head was bowed, resting against his chest, and his optics were dark.

To her left was an empty void where Zandrex had once been. She felt a vague hopefulness…

To her right she was surprised to see that there was a similar void to that of her left, the previously resident Mech suddenly having become MIA.

Groove was gone.

Before she could even begin to ponder the implications of his absence, Madelyn's mind suddenly screamed out as the coldness suddenly intensified, becoming painful and bitter like frost bite. A new consciousness pounced onto her and icy fingers, large and sharp laced themselves around her small form. She could feel the stark vision of their owner glaring into her back.

'_Such a little thing_…' The Voice said. No-not The Voice – not her Voice…another one; cold and smooth, cruel. '_So weak in body and mind_…'

Madelyn felt herself freeze in its vice like grip. She could barely feel herself anymore.

'_Poor insignificant little girl_,' the Cold Voice hissed in her ear. '_Everyone you ever cared for on that mudball of a pit you call home, believes you to be dead. They've moved on…without you. Poor little thing…no one cares for the weak. Easily discarded and even more easily forgotten…_'

The grip tightened and Madelyn whimpered pain.

'_Oh! I'm sorry_,' the Cold Voice snickered cruelly. _'I forget how fragile organic minds are. Doesn't take much, just one little squeeze…'_

The sharp tips pierced her arms causing her to jerk and cry out.

'…_and they shatter like flawed metal_.' The Cold Voice continued with the sneer in its voice blatantly audible.

"Stop!" Madelyn cried. "Stop it! Please!"

The Cold Voice laughed; it was a cruel harsh sound that grinded painfully in her head. '_Never_,' it replied with a hiss. '_Zandrex may have been able to rid himself of my influence, but I will never let you go. Such a raw and venerable mind; you will be of great use little one…oh yes, great use indeed._'

Madelyn cried out again as the cold chilled her down deep inside, turning into a burning pain that only slowly intensified.

"Let me go!" Madelyn screamed back, wishing she could simply turn around and bite him. "If you think I'm going to sit back and give you an all access pass, you're way wrong jackass!"

'_You've not a choice in the matter!_' snapped the Cold Voice. '_You haven't the ability to deny me or even begin to fight. You will help me bring ruin upon my so called successor and return the Artifact to its rightful place where I will once again rise! The Artifact belongs to the Decepticon Empire! Cybertron, the universe, and all that is existence belong to me!'_

Icy claws dug into her and indescribable pain ripped into her and she screamed and thrashed as much as she could, but to no avail.

'_Gigatron will live again!' _

_((((((((((((((((((((((( Author's Notes Continued ))))))))))))_

_Confused yet? Good. You will be for a while yet. lol. _

_Did I throw some of ya? Good. _

_Don't feel too bad for Madelyn though. As I said to one reviewer, she get's her moment. Several infact. And in a big way. _


	35. The Hour Glass Effect

Author's notes: Some utterly amazing happened to me today. You see, I have been having endless trouble trying to connect this section of the story with the ending, trying make certain things happen within the perameters that I've set up. It's what's been causing my writer's block, preventing me from keeping myself 'so many' chapters ahead of the updates. As of now I have ne more chapter before I run out.

And well, I did it. It all came to me at once how everything fit together into one piece. All the little bread crumbs I've left throughout the story just incase I may need them are now all intertwined. All I can say is, I think this story may excede 50 chapters. Depends on how much I can make happen within a chapter. I don't know. But this means I'll be able to crank out more chapters now that I know where and how to play the pieces. Anway, I must warn you all:

I've left you all a nasty surprise at the bottom and you're all gonna hate me.

Chapter Thirty-Four: The hourglass effect. 

Peace.

Quiet.

It was strange and far too alien to him. For vorns it seemed he was constantly fighting, bowing, submitting to a master he never wished to serve, a power that had taken up arms against his people unprovoked. He hated them for everything they had done to him; every bow or salute, every sign of submission he had granted them through his cowardice.

When he had been taken from his planet by the Decepticons, he regretfully recalled feeling a sense of relief; relief in escaping his past. But nothing he had done in his early life would have ever haunted him more then what he was forced to do while under the proverbial, and sometimes literal, foot of the Decepticon hierarchy. Time after time he did what he was told and every time he showed even the smallest amount of resistance, he was reminded of the consequences of his failure.

After a while, he started to feel numb. Something deep in his mind told him that if he could not feel, he could not hurt; he could not fear anyone…as time went on the voice became more vocal and influential. Soon it seemed to be the only thing he ever heard. He felt nothing, did nothing without direct commands, and cared for nothing. In some ways, metaphoric or genuinely, he had died while in his newly bound enslavement. After a time, he could barely recall his home, his friends, and familiar places; he was forgetting the images of home…the feeling of home…the warmth.

All such things disappeared and were replaced by an iciness that seemed other worldly. It took a hold of him and would not release.

But that changed. Everything changed after he had detected the Fourth's signature. The planet was rather hard to find and even harder to navigate through. The air was cluttered with millions of varying signals, none of which made any sense to him. It was a challenge simply keeping his head on the task at hand and not loosing himself inside the crowded airways jammed with human nonsense.

For endless cycles he didn't seemed to be producing any progress and the voice in the back of him mind repeated what would occur if he should fail.

"_They'll all die…because of you," _The Voice told him.

He hailed to the Fourth key's mind without response.

'Where are you?'

"_You'll be a murderer Zandrex…you'll have murdered them…"_

'Where are you?' He called a little more urgently.

"…_all of them…murderer…" _

The word stabbed through him and seeped into his mind where it corroded and festered.

He panicked.

'_**WHERE ARE YOU?!!!' **_He yelled out.

In his mind he felt something move, almost like a flinch. He reached out into the presence and traced it back. He had found it…he had found her. Relief filled him.

He flew onward as fast as his Energon deprived systems would allow. His movements made no sound or disturbance of the wind around him. He stopped just above the tree line near a clearing and looked down. Through the organic foliage he could make out an object, small, running. As it came more into view he labeled it to be the fourth. Before it could go any further he fired his rifle so the blast struck the path before the Key, hindering its escape. When the wall of flame exploded, the being seem to fall apart.

No, he realized; there were two of them, a male and a female. He knew, instinctly, which of the two he sought; the female. He wondered though about the other though and what relationship he posed to the Key. Mates perhaps? No. As he drifted into her mind, a word seemed to pop up and though he didn't understand the denotative meaning; the connotative significance was easily discernable.

He was her kin.

Taking his attention from the male, he turned his gaze towards the female and it was then that Zandrex first laid optics on the small creature that was the fourth key – Madelyn.

'_There you are…'_

A male relation stood just ahead of her while she looked blindly around, presumably to locate the source of the noise she was hearing. He almost smiled.

'_Look upwards little one…'_

Her frantic gazing ceased and slowly she gazed upwards. Mechanical yellow optics met green organic eyes. Even with the distance between them he could blatantly see the utter fear in her expression. Through the internal link he could feel her mind sputter and hesitate like an old engine valiantly trying to get going.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zandrex activated his optics and looked around his cell; his prison on the Autobot vessel. The physical encasement he was bound to for the time being until his fate was decided by a higher power.

He relished in that fact. A physical barrier he could see and potentially escape instead of the mental prison he had endured so long as the first key and now it was gone forever; and with it, The Voice.

The Voice that had tormented him for far longer then he wished to surmise.

A sound caught his attention and he snapped his head up to look into the optics of the large red Mech named Ironhide that served as his keeper. Striding across the entrance to Zandrex's cell, Ironhide stopped beside a panel just out of view and the glowing Energon bars dimmed and faded away. Staying where he was, Zandrex curiously observed as Ironhide walked into the cell.

"Hold out your hands," He ordered flatly. Zandrex did as he was told without a verbal response, and merely watched on curiously. Ironhide held a small device above Zandrex's wrists and pushed a button which then produced Energon bands to encircle the black Mech's wrist, producing a slight buzzing sensation in his hands. "Stand up."

Awkwardly, Zandrex stood and gazed bemusedly at the red Mech. "What is happening?"

"Madelyn's havin' another reaction," He replied. "Prime wants you there as a precaution. He supposes that if something goes wrong, you'll know how to fix it."

"_Why_ though?"

"You know more about this mystic slag then anyone else here," Ironhide replied with a hint of disdain. "'You're our _exper_t', as Prowl put it."

"I'll do my best," Zandrex said with a small nod.

Ironhide grunted and lead Zandrex out of the cell and out of the brig.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Ironhide lead the Yasurrian down the hall and up a floor to the medical deck where the Medbay and labs were located, he carefully scrutinized every movement of his charge, trying to read him and perhaps prevent any attempt at escape.

But Zandrex made no such move. Instead, the black armored Mech walked calmly along and remained cooperative with Ironhide's every direction.

Half way to the Medbay, a group of Mechs appeared at a conjoining hall up ahead and Ironhide raised a hand in greeting as the familiar forms of Ultra Magnus, Groove, and a smaller green Mech he recognized as Rimshot. Before the old Autobot could vocalize his greetings, his optics caught onto the glowing shard in Groove's hands.

Ironhide slowed and stopped in front of Groove, careful to keep Zandrex close to his side.

"That the shard?" He asked gruffly.

"I suppose," Groove replied with a small grin. The Second's gaze floated over to Zandrex and his systems gave a muffled rumble and his grin disappeared. "Hello Zandrex."

The black Mech merely nodded.

"Well let's get this over with," Ironhide grunted and began walking down the hall once more towards the Medbay. "We don't want to keep Madelyn waiting."

Ironhide grabbed onto Zandrex's shoulder and steered him forward.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Groove replied as he followed the red Autobot. Ultra Magnus and Rimshot followed suit. Groove quickened his step to match with Ironhide's long strides. "So, is it bad?"

"I haven't seen her since her first reaction," Ironhide replied, his tone flat and steady. He didn't sound very happy. "Those in-the-know are saying this last reaction wasn't as bad. But the first one…I never wanna see that happen to her again. We thought she was dieing."

Groove looked melancholy as he continued on down the hall. The sooner they delivered the shard, the better he'd feel.

Just as they were coming up on the Medbay entrance they heard a series of loud bangs, crashes, and a distinct scream of pain. The small convoy froze, exchanged glances, and hurried onward. Ultra Magnus, Rimshot, and Ironhide all brought their weapons from subspace.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

Ratchet and Wheeljack were silent as they went about the room, adjusting various instruments and gazing over reading outputs. The scene in the Medbay was reminiscent to old 50's horror movies. Large, obscure, and strange devices of unknown purpose were positioned somewhat in a circle around an observation table towards the rear of the bay. On said table was a flat foam pad where upon which lay the still form of Madelyn. She had stopped convulsing several breems ago, but she remained in her powered state. Once in a while she would moan or turn her head, but, for the most part, stayed where she was.

None of their instruments were providing either scientist with an explanation as to why she was reacting this way to the shard abstraction. Both their shifts had ended several hours ago, but neither Mech was willing to pass on the job of monitoring Madelyn's condition to the rest of the medical staff.

Wheeljack was observing a monitor when a flicker of light caught his optic. Curiously, he turned to look at Madelyn, but seeing nothing amiss, he shrugged and returned to his work.

Then he saw it again and he turned.

Ratchet was logging the recent scan results onto file when he heard Wheeljack gasp. Looking up from his own work, he looked to the engineer and then followed his line of sight to where Madelyn lay. She was still on the foam pad, just as before…except…

In her powered state, Madelyn's form had always been an iridescent red-orange, but flickers of silver and blue were sparking along her arms and legs. Both scientists walked the short distance to stand next to her berth, both bemused and fearful. Slowly, and seemingly without reason, her entire form gave an almighty heave and lit up in a dazzling display of blinding silver and blue light.

"Agh!" Ratchet and Wheeljack shied back and covered they optics at the intensity of it.

When they looked back after the light subsided, Madelyn's eyes had popped open. She sat up and looked around her.

"Madelyn?" Wheeljack said cautiously, taking a step forward. Almost immediately he noticed her eyes and how unsettling they appeared. The whites of her eyes had turned jet black and her pupil were nothing but a bright blue dot of color.

Her head snapped up to look at the engineer…and she sneered at him. Madelyn made a swiping motion with her arm and one of the bulky scanners jolted forward of its own accord, smashing into the engineer with a sickening shriek of metal on metal. The force was so great that the scanner rammed Wheeljack all the way to the back where he was sandwiched between the wall and machine. The Autobot engineer fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Ratchet froze in horror at what he had just seen. He was torn between rushing to Wheeljack's aid and seeing to Madelyn. His gaze lingered on the crippled form of Wheeljack before traveling to the girl, just in time to see her make another swiping motion with her hand.

"Die…" Madelyn's voice hissed.

Ratchet felt an incredible force of pressure on his left shoulder and his systems screamed in pain all before everything went dark.

He cried out as he fell.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Daiga's optics turned on. He didn't know what had brought him out of recharge, but he had an uneasy feeling deep in his cortex that just wouldn't go away. Sitting at the edge of his berth, he looked across to the offline form of his room mate and felt a twinge of jealousy at the Mech's luck at being able to stay offline.

He was being silly. He knew he was. Madelyn was fine. Like Ratchet said. Once Groove gave her his shard, everything would be fine…fine…

Would it?

Something felt wrong….very wrong.

With an urge of will, Daiga leaped to his feet and made his way out of the room and into the dormitory hall. Nothing seemed to be amiss and he spotted the yellow lights above the key pads to several other quarters indicating a recharging Mech within. If that was anything to go by, all was well.

That was until he tried to contact Madelyn's mind through the internal link.

At first all he could perceive was an incoherent mumbling and then he heard something that worried him.

'…d-dai..ga…hel…p…' Her voice was faint and quivering...afraid. Before he could do anything, a crippling pain unlike anything he'd ever felt assaulted his processor, streaming though his entire body, and literally pushed him out of Madelyn's mind, cutting the internal link completely with an almost audible _snap_.

"Ah!" Daiga staggered and stumbled to his knees, cradling his head in agony. As the pain slowly subsided, Daiga stared with wide optics at a spot on the floor before him. His hands shook in sheer shock.

What just happened? What _**was**_ that?

Looking ahead of him he caught sight of Bumblebee as the yellow Minibot came down the hall. Spotting the bronze Key kneeling in the middle of the floor, Bumblebee made his way over to him.

"Are you OK?" Bumblebee asked and offered his hand as support as Daiga unsteadily picked himself up. "What were you doing?"

Seeing the horrified expression on his friend's face, Bumblebee's own face took on a concerned look.

"Diaga?"

"I…I don't know," Daiga hesitated. "I tried to contact Maddie and…something…pushed me out."

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge. "Something _pushed_ you **out**?"

"I need to get to the Medbay," Daiga grunted as he took a step forward.

The dormitory hall lights suddenly dimmed to an eerie red and Red Alert's voice spoke to them over the private comms. In a ship wide alert was broadcast.

("Attention all personnel: Report to your level 7 stations. Shots have been fired in the Medbay corridor. Mechs down, I repeat Mechs down. Strike force beta, assemble at safe point 54 to await orders. I repeat: all personnel report to your level 7 stations and strike force beta is to assemble at safe point 54 to await orders.")

"No!" Daiga howled, pushing away from Bumblebee and rushed towards the exit, stumbling slightly as he did so.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

No one could believe the sight before them and certainly no one wanted to believe it.

Wheeljack lay on the floor of the far end of the bay. The fins on the side of his head were dim and he was moaning softly as his processor continuously dipped in and out of stasis. Ratchet laid face down on the floor not too far away, his left shoulder mangled and crushed, while a large piece of machinery, a scanner of some sort, lay across his back and effectively pinning him down. His optics were dark and bright pink and blue liquids pooled around his injured arm.

Ironhide and Ultra Magnus were at the front of the group, weapons drawn when they entered the Bay. Rimshot, being of much shorter stature then those two, stood between them with his own rifle poised. Groove and Zandrex remained behind the bulk of the others, craning their necks to get a good look at the scene.

Zandrex felt a sudden dread that he had wished with his whole being never to experience again.

Madelyn was standing a top an examination table, her form aglow in bright blue and silver light that sparked and cracked as it raced around her small body. Her eyes were dark and unsettling.

"M-madelyn…" Ironhide stammered over his words at the mere sight of her. "What the pit happened?"

Her head turned slowly to look at them. Zandrex felt her dark eye fell on him and a chill swept through his body. He felt…afraid.

She grinned darkly.

"Zandrex…" She hissed in a voice that seemed three dimensional. It was her voice to be sure, it sounded like her, but there was something there that…just wasn't Madelyn.

Without warning, her body's light intensified and she shot off the table top like a rocket, coming straight towards them. Programming took over and Mechs dived out of the way of the speeding human.

Zandrex did not.

A powerful force slammed into him, knocking him clear off his feet, and he felt a sense of weightlessness before his shoulders smashed into the wall. The attack jarred him terribly, but he managed to keep upright somehow. He looked down at his chest and saw Madelyn there, her fist pressed against his chest armor around a sizable dent, where her hand had made contact, and her body aflame in brilliant swirls of light.

Her dark eyes glared into him.

"Never…" She hissed, voice barely above a whisper, but seemed to resound within his mind. "You'll never be rid of me…" Her mouth twitched in an aborted grin. "I will see you dead before this is over…no one discards **me**. You should have waited, instead of running to that old fool."

The Yasurrian started. He knew that voice…it was hauntingly familiar.

Bur it couldn't be!

_The Voice! How?_

Zandrex was frozen in fear at what was happening. He couldn't move. It wasn't possible. He had gotten rid of the voice…forever. It was gone. Forever. How did it get to Madelyn? How?

"You…you're not real," Zandrex muttered.

This time Madelyn did grin. "Not real? Oh, I assure you, I am real."

Ironhide and the others began to pick themselves up off the ground, the entire situation unfolding before them bemusing them and frightening them.

"Madelyn!" Ironhide barked. "What are you doing?!"

Madelyn ignored them. She floated back a few feet, her arm still poised before her and, those dark eyes never left Zandrex's face. The light around her intensified once more and she smiled as a large glowing orb of silver and blue energy grew in her palm. The lights around them flickered and dimmed as their energy was drained.

It was then that he knew how the Voice had reached Madelyn. It was because of him. By giving her his shard...somehow, his tormentor had been given as well. It was his fault.

"Madelyn…" Zandrex breathed, optics wide. "I'm sorry…"

"Goodbye Zandrex," She said.

The room erupted in a flash of radiant light.


	36. The Condemned

_Author's notes:_ Sorry for the late update everyone. I didn't have time to work on this story all last week so I decided to skip a week's update in order for me to have time to catch up. That way I don't end up putting this story on a long hiatus.

Merry Christmas everyone! )

_Chapter 35: The Condemned. _

"Talk to me Red Alert," Prowl spoke into his comm. link as he walked briskly down the hall, flanked by Jazz and Hound.

("We have one hostile in the Medbay, both Ratchet and Wheeljack are down.") Red Alert's voice was oddly stone like. True the security officer was always frank, borderline tactless, and talked in a very even 'matter-of-factly' way, but his tone at that moment seemed to betray him. Something had Red Alert fritzed.

"Describe the hostile," Prowl demanded.

("It's…Madelyn, sir.")

Prowl stopped mid stride, nearly causing a collision between himself and his two companions.

"…what?" Prowl asked darkly, optics narrowing to slits. _That's not possible…Madelyn would never. _

Jazz and Hound exchanged nervous glances before turning back to their superior officer. Only being in on half of the conversation, they could only guess what had made Prowl so irate.

("Madelyn attacked them, sir. Blaster and I both witnessed it through the security feeds.")

Prowl began walking again, at a much faster pace then before. His mind raced with questions and anger and confusion. And perhaps a small glint of fear. He just couldn't believe Red Alert's words. There had to be some mix up somewhere.

Madelyn would never attack a fellow Autobot. He, himself, had directly informed her that such things were prohibited. And once more, who would –or could- believe that out of all the Mechs on the Gigas Marta's crew, it would be those two? Something was wrong with the situation. Desperately wrong.

"What about Groove and the others that were heading to the Medbay?" Prowl asked. "What is their status?"

("They're in the Medbay now sir and…she's attacking them too!")

"Frag," Prowl cursed and turned his brisk walk into a full out run. Jazz and Hound followed suit. "Activate the alarm and have everyone at their level 7 stations. I want strike team Beta to meet at safe point 54 for instructions."

("Yes sir!")

"Prowl!" Jazz's voice called out from behind him. "What the slag's going on?"

Before Prowl could answer, the hall lights dimmed to an eerie red and Red Alert's voice broke out over the ship wide comms.

("Attention all personnel: Report to your level 7 stations. Shots have been fired in the Medbay corridor. Mechs down, I repeat Mechs down. Strike force beta, assemble at safe point 54 to await orders. I repeat: all personnel report to your level 7 stations and strike force beta is to assemble at safe point 54 to await orders.")

"Does that answer your question, Jazz?" Prowl asked irately as they rounded a corner.

"…frag…" was all the saboteur could say.

(((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))

There was an impossibly loud explosion as Madelyn's energy blast made contact with metal and Zandrex felt a great force shove him to the side where he crashed, rather painfully, into Groove and they both tumbled to the floor.

Zandrex reactivated his optics and started. He was alive. Glad, but thoroughly bewildered, he looked up to where the blast had blown a large gapping hole in the Medbay wall, which was still smoldering, just a few feet from where his head had been moments ago. He snapped his gaze over to where Madelyn hovered in the air. Her arm was still outstretched, but instead of being illuminated by silver and blue, it had regained its red-ish gold flame. Farther up her arm the blue and silver light seemed to be fighting to envelope the red and gold again.

Her eyes flickered strangely between black and yellow.

Her face morphed into a scowl as she grabbed her arm with her free hand and squeezed, grimacing. The blue and silver light absorbed the gold and red in an instant.

Slightly breathless, Madelyn looked down at Zandrex and sneered.

Ironhide was the first to recover from the initial shock and rose to his feet, weapon aimed.

"Madelyn!" He barked. Internally he was bewildered at what he was doing…and more importantly why he was doing it. "Stand down or I will fire."

Madelyn's head snapped around to look at Ironhide. Her Eyes narrowed and the edges of her mouth twitched into a grim smile.

She laughed.

"Pathetic," She hissed. "You don't have the spark to fire upon me." She gestured to herself. "The girl means too much to you."

Ironhide's grip on his weapon tightened visibly as his anger and confusion increased. Groove shifted as he tried to untangle himself from Zandrex. Madelyn noticed the movement and then caught sight of the glowing shard in Groove's hand.

Her sneer faltered and her narrowed eyes quickly widened in…fear?

"The shard…" she breathed.

As she seemed to regain her composure, the sneer returned. Sending Zandrex a stark glare, Madelyn rocketed off through the hole in the wall she had created, a streak of light following her like a con trail.

"Madelyn!" Zandrex and Ironhide cried after her.

But she was gone.

(((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))

Prowl rounded the last corner, closely followed by Hound and Jazz, and had the Medbay entrance in his sights when a loud blast rocked the corridor, sending all three of the Autobots tumbling off their feet. Smoke and debris flew into the hall, enveloping it in dust.

"What the frag?" Jazz cursed as he picked himself up.

Prowl stared in disbelief at the destruction and a small part of his processors sighed and said 'not again…'

A moment later, a streak of blue light shot from within the smoke and bolted past them, kicking up more dust and smoke as it flew past. Heads snapped around and optics followed the bolt of light as it turned the corner and out of sight.

"Madelyn!"

When the tactician heard this, he looked back towards the hole and caught sight of Ironhide emerging from within, his weapon hung loosely in his grip, closely followed by several stunned Mechs, including Zandrex. Ironhide spotted Prowl and his group and ran toward them. "Prowl!"

"Ironhide! What's going on? What _was_ that?" Prowl demanded as he strode closer to the red Mech. As the two officers met, they both began to make their way quickly down the hall, after the bolt of light.

"I'm just as confused as you Prowl," Ironhide growled, his optics narrowed and glowing alarmingly. "Madelyn's gone psychotic!"

"That was Maddie?!" Jazz asked incredulously from somewhere behind the two.

"What about Wheeljack and Ratchet?" Prowl asked, ignoring Jazz.

Ironhide hesitated to respond. "I radioed the medical staff to report to the Medbay to see to them. We have to contain that girl before she hurts anyone else."

"It won't work…" Zandrex said quietly, sounding as though he was saying it more to himself then the others.

"What're you still doing here?" Rimshot snapped incredulously.

"That wasn't Madelyn," Zandrex replied in the same quiet tone.

"If you got something to say Z-man, then say it!" Jazz barked.

"That…thing wasn't Madelyn," Zandrex said, finally raising his voice to a normal octave.

Ironhide snorted. "If you're spouting any more mystic voodoo slag, do us a favor and mute it!"

"The reasons behind her violent behavior are irrelevant; they don't change the fact she still needs to be contained," Prowl barked.

"Quick question!" Rimshot quipped. "How do you stop a knee-high organic with the power of the Artifact…or half of it?"

"Looks like we're gonna find out," Groove remarked as they rounded the corner and came face to face with Madelyn. She was facing them and her form still shone with blue and silver light, eyes dark and cold, and she hovered silently in the middle of the hall. The lights flickered as she pulled the energy from all around her. The convoy of Autobots scarcely had time enough to register the situation before the ball of swirling energy was shot straight at them. Mechanical bodies dived every which way as the blast carved another impressively large hole in the opposing wall, sending chunks of metal this way and that. Debris flew everywhere and another corridor was filled with the debilitating smoke and dust.

"Madelyn!" Zandrex called out into the smoke, not even sure if she was still there. "You must stop this! Fight him!"

Two small specks of glowing eyes appeared through the gloom.

"She can't hear you," a faint voice answered, malicious delight dripping off of every syllable. "The girl is mine. Once again Zandrex…you failed."

Zandrex's anger flared and his hands clenched.

"Leave her alone," Zandrex growled as he stood. Those around him looked on stunned, not quite sure what to do. None of them had any sort of experience in this sort of combat and none of them wanted to do anything that could result in more casualties. Prowl began to call for back up through the comm. frequencies.

"I told you Zandrex," the Parody of Madelyn's voice replied. "You'll never be rid of me. I am not one to simply fade into oblivion…"

"And I'm not one to sit back and watch!" Zandrex charged through the smoke. The Energon bands binding his wrists offered an unexpected convenience as it helped to improve his visual capabilities in the hindering dust.

"Get back here you glitch!" Ironhide barked after him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

No, he wouldn't allow it. He had made too many mistakes in the past - mistakes that he could not fix. He would fix this one. He had to.

He couldn't loose her.

He had been warned by the old Mech that removing the shard prematurely would lead to potential catastrophic complications, but he had assumed, rather naively, that he would be the one to suffer them…not Madelyn.

The old Mech…he didn't even know his name. Everything was such a blur to him. When Zandrex had first come in contact with the strange being, it had been shortly after the incident on the red planet where he had learned of his planet's fate and of his people and then…deactivated one of them.

How he hurt.

Everything inside of him burned and he wanted nothing more then to rip his retched spark from its casing and plunge himself into the inferno. He wanted so desperately to stop the pain; for the horrid loneliness to fill and for the painful coldness to melt away. But the stranger had stopped him. For what reason, Zandrex scarcely understood.

The old Mech had known he was a Key without even asking. He just said it as if he was reciting a text.

"You're the First Key," He had said as he stood over Zandrex, carefully tending the various wounds that he'd sustained while escaping the Sweeps sent after him. Megatron, it seemed, was not ready to loose his only Key so easily. He had shaken off his pursuers, but was heavily damaged in the chase. Drifting through space, his body slowly depleted itself of the little remain energy his reserves contained. With everything considered, it was a small miracle that the old Mech had come across Zandrex when he did.

Zandrex started. "H-how…did you know?"

"I know all the Keys," he had replied quietly. "I hear their calls constantly." The old Mech turned slowly to look into Zandrex's optics and for a long moment he simply stared.

"You are broken," He said finally. "You're falling apart by your hinges. By Primus what has Megatron done to you…?"

"The Sweeps did this to me…" Zandrex replied tiredly.

The old Mech snorted.

"I am not referring to your physical wounds," The old Mech replied with mild contempt.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She knew not where she was. She could barely hold onto her own self awareness. There was no sensation. She was just there…and yet not entirely. As time seemed to wane she was less and less aware of herself, growing weaker and weaker. Memories seem to fall away and she could sense herself fading….assimilating into the one who had taken over.

In a small way she was absolutely terrified and yet in another she was happy.

Words filtered into her head that seem to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

_**I can end it all. The pain, the hurt, and the worry…I can end it all. You won't exist. No more pain. No more guilt, no more fear, no more tears…I can free you.**_

_If I don't exist…I won't hurt anymore… _Madelyn's fading mind echoed. _Mom and Dad can go on with their lives…they think I'm dead anyway…_

_**They think your dead… **_

I don't wan to hurt them…

_**Allow me to release you...submit to me…be free…**_

…_free…?_

_**Release…**_

What about the others?

_**They brought you here…caused you **_**pain**_**. It's **_**their**_** fault. **_**They**_** hurt you.**_

_They…? No…no-that's wrong…they…saved me…cared for me. Even…died for me…_

_**They don't care for you. No one does. You're alone. All alone.**_

_I'm…no, no I'm not…not alone. Zandrex and Daiga…Ratchet and Groove and…Wheeljack and...and-_

_**They don't care for you. They're just using you. **_

_Wah…using me? _

_**They need you to reclaim their home. Any affection they've shown was a ruse to trick you. They don't care. Why should they? What have you done to deserve their respect? **_

_But…they made me…an Autobot too…_

_**So to better control you.**_

_No more…_

_**They lied…**_

_Stop…_

_**They don't care…**_

_Stop it…_

_**No one…**_

_STOP IT!!!!_

Madelyn wasn't sure why or how, but she suddenly regained some minute control and she looked up to see Zandrex standing in front of her, his optics bright and…frightened? His hands were bound together before him with what looked like bright bands of pink light. Her arm was positioned outwards at him and energy collected in her palm.

"Madelyn…" Zandrex breathed, his optics wide. "I'm sorry…"

Her heart cried out at those words.

"Goodbye Zandrex," Her mouth and voice spoke of their own accord. Madelyn felt a horrid realization hit her and with an almighty shove, she struggled to regain some, any, form of bodily control. She felt the energy release and internally she shrieked.

_**NOOOO!!! **_

There was a deafening explosion as the energy blasted a gaping hole in the wall of the Medbay in a spectacular display of sheer power. When Zandrex reappeared from the resulting dust and smoke, he appeared unharmed; she felt a sense of overwhelming relief.

Her other hand, still under the other Voice's control, gripped the one arm and the small bit of control she had miraculously gained was forcefully ripped from her grasp in a myriad of pain as she was shoved to the back of her mind.

_**Don't resist the inevitable. Everyone on this ship is going to die. And you're the one who's going to kill them. **_


	37. All for One

**_Arthor's notes:_** I'm sure there are some of you who hate me for the late update. Well my only excuse really is because I didn't want to be in a position where I went from chapter to chapter. I like being at least two chapters ahead. That and because I was lazy. lol. I also recieved an awesome gift from Vaeru and Cafei, a picture of Madelyn dressed in her Nebulan attire! If you go to my profile you can get a link to my Deviantart page and it's in my Favorites. I'm too tired to post a link to the pic there just yet. Been really busy with various contests over at the IDW message boards. IDW, in case you don't know, are the current producers of the Transformer comics here in the US. They are awesome. Go buy their books!

But first, to the story!

__

__

_**Chapter 36: All for one **_

When Zandrex reemerged from the smoke into a clear section of the hall, Madelyn was no where to be seen. He felt a momentary surge of panic at seeing two other halls branching off the corridor, but quickly shoved it away.

Looking down at the Energon bands that bounded him, he scowled.

Pulling ineffectively against their restraint, his anger and frustration mounted. With a growl, he yanked once more. Zandrex pulled with all his strength and he grunted as shots of pain raced up his arms. He ignored the pain.

And then the Energon bands shattered as the flawed metal the main component gave way. Not allowing himself any time to celebrate in freeing himself, Zandrex continued on down the corridor, praying he was traveling the same path Madelyn had chosen.

_I have failed you too many times Madelyn…I will not fail you again. _

_((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))_

Deep in space, he waited. Waiting for the time he would be called into battle, waiting for his charges' call. For so long he had hidden from those who sought him, tried to silence him from spreading the truth that only a few knew. Megatron had succeeded in pulling his knowledge from him, but it meant nothing if the Decepticon couldn't stop him from spreading it to those who desperately needed to know; the keys.

It wouldn't be long now. The keys had plenty of time to mature and assimilate into their hosts. Soon the shards would be reenergized and be ready to merge back into one. It was that time that he had feared for so long. The fate of all would be decided upon which side possessed the completed Artifact – the one who possessed the Fourth Key.

What trials must the Keys be suffering through? To be hunted such as they were. That was not to say he did not understand them. He was being hunted just as they and by the very same Mech no less.

He had witnessed the burden of being a Shard's host when he had found the black Yasurrian, the First Key.

What a pitiful state he had been. He had been tortured. Mentally and physically. His spark had been crying out when he had found him.

The Yasurrian had said he had nothing to live for. He wanted the pain to end.

Had the old Mech not interfered, it was very plausible the Yasurrian would have taken his life. If that was to happen, especially before the shard had time enough to reenergize, he dreaded to think of the consequences.

It was the Shard that was causing this poor being's pain. As an act of mercy, he had helped the Yasurrian remove the shard prematurely. It was a difficult procedure, one that could have even killed the black Mech, but despite all of it, the procedure was a success and he had left the old Mech in a hurry in order to deliver the shard to the Fourth Key – the chosen assimilator.

Suddenly, he heard – no, _felt _something. A disturbance. It couldn't be the Call he was waiting for, this felt different.

He had an unsettling feeling.

He had to get to the Keys and fast. First thing was first – he needed to get out of the Taurus Nebula without trailing all the Sweeper units behind him, leading them straight to the Keys.

Alpha Trion sighed at the thought of the trials to come. _I'm too old for this…_

(((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))

Optimus Prime had received the urgent reports from various Mechs about the situation.

Ruefully, he began issuing orders to his personnel and a plan began to form between the officers throughout the ship.

Walking briskly down the hall way with purposeful strides, Optimus conversed with Prowl about the situation. Optimus Prime was being followed by several Mech he had been in a meeting with when the events began to conspire.

("…and Zandrex escaped our custody during the confusion,") Prowl informed Optimus over the private comm. channel. ("He went after Madelyn.")

("Was he pursued by anyone?") Optimus asked.

("No sir,") Prowl sounded apologetic. ("I…felt it better we did not split up.")

("Good. I want you and whoever is with you rendezvous with me in the conference corridor. We'll lay out positions and strategies there.")

("Yes sir. Prowl out.")

Prowl's signature on the comm. channel blipped away.

"What's the plan sir?" A voice from behind him asked.

"The plan, Windcharger," Optimus replied, not sounding too confident, "Is to locate and contain Madelyn quickly and effectively without harming her and…" Optimus felt a twinge of guilt at his next words, "before she harms anyone else. Then find out why her behavior has suddenly changed."

"Ah, great." Windcharger vented. "I knew this rotation was going to end badly."

"Mute it will ya? If you wanna be Drama-bot, you can go find someone who gives a scrap!" The burly voice of Brawn barked from somewhere towards the end of the group. "We got a job to do!"

Optimus couldn't help but smile behind his face-plate.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))

"Daiga!" Bumblebee cried out as he struggled to keep up with the more lithely built Mech, pumping his legs faster. "You're going the wrong way! Our orders are to report to our level-"

"I heard!" Daiga snapped. "And I don't care!"

"Then, where are we going?"

"To the…" Daiga trailed off when he caught sight of a flash of black cross the hallway just ahead of them, causing him to stiffen and a flash of anger coursed through his systems, causing the sensors in his hands to tingle.

With a scowl, he urged his feet faster. Rounding the corner to where the black blur had disappeared, Daiga called out, "Hey!"

Zandrex slowed and stopped, turning towards the source of the voice. The Yasurrian locked optics with Daiga who stood in the center of the corridor. The young Autobot stood with narrowed optics, almost in a challenging way.

"What the _frag_ are you doing up here?" Daiga demanded incredulously as he took a few steps. "Who let you out of-"

"Daiga, have you seen Madelyn?" Zandrex asked as he stepped up to meet the bronze Autobot, sounding oddly urgent. Daiga was caught off guard and slightly offended that Zandrex was seemingly not intimidated by him at all.

Daiga started. "I-ah…wah?"

"Something's wrong with Madelyn! We have to find her!" Zandrex replied. He grabbed onto Daiga's arm, startling him. "I need you to help me. You can still feel her right? We have to find her before-"

Daiga scowled and ripped his arm away from the larger Mech. "What the frag are you talking about?"

The Yasurrian's optics stared in slight shock.

Zandrex hesitated. "Daiga," he said softly, almost pleadingly, "Madelyn needs us. It's our responsibility to ensure her safety-"

"From what?!" Daiga demanded.

"I don't know!" Zandrex barked in frustration.

It was then that Bumblebee rounded the corner and caught sigh of Zandrex. The yellow Minibot's optics widened and he pulled his weapon from subspace, aiming it at the black Mech.

"I don't know who he is or why he's doing it," Zandrex was saying, ignoring Bumblebee. "But Madelyn is being controlled by him. He's already made her attack several others. I will explain everything I know to you and Optimus Prime, but first we _need_ to find her!"

Daiga was conflicted. He clenched his hands and his optics narrowed as he struggled to come to a decision.

"You're not going anywhere!" Bumblebee barked as he approached. "I don't know how you got out of the brig, but-"

A new voice called out from down the hall.

"No Bumblebee!"

Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice and a light blue colored Mech, optics shielded behind a visor, came running up to them from the way Zandrex had come.

"Groove?" Daiga asked as the Second Key reached them. "What's going on?"

Ignoring the bronze Autobot and passing Bumblebee completely, Groove ran up to Zandrex, planting his hands firming on the Mech's shoulders and looking intently into his face.

"Zandrex, you said, before, that Madelyn was not herself," Groove said, sounding urgent to get to a point. "You said that…_thing_ wasn't her, right?"

"I did. It's…" Zandrex hesitated.

"…the Voice?" Groove supplied, his optics glowing strangely.

Zandrex starred.

"What…?"

"It's just a theory," Groove replied. "But I remembered something Madelyn said back when her powers first manifested, when she reenergized Sideswipe's Spark. She said something like she heard a voice. And when I lost my shard, I heard a voice too. I think they may be connected in some way."

"I, too, have heard this…voice." Zandrex said in a way that made him seem hesitant to admit the fact. "But no longer. Not since I discarded my shard."

"I don't understand," Daiga said, one optic squinting in bemusement. "You mean you think Madelyn's…_possessed_?"

"It sounds bizarre, I know," Groove added, "but this entire ordeal is a little more then bizarre. We don't know where the Artifact came from. Or it's purpose. Virtually anything is possible at this point."

"So what do we do, then?" Daiga asked, his frustration mounting. Inwardly, he began to reach out with his mind carefully, cautiously, trying to pin point where Madelyn was located, trying to find her small signal on the ship. Could whatever had pushed him from her mind earlier be what they were referring to? Could she really be…possessed?

And if so…by _what_?

"I don't know," Zandrex answered the bronze Autobot dejectedly. "But what I do know is that after the shard disconnected with my Spark I didn't hear it anymore, and now that my shard's been integrated into Madelyn, it's reappeared in_ her_. When we faced her in the Medbay, the Voice was the same…it recognized me…_knew_ me…."

Zandrex paused as a thought seemed to strike him and he looked into the optics of those around him and said with new resolve, "…and I know _it_. It will use Madelyn; try to get something through her. He manipulates with words. He will tell her things to upset her, make her easier to control and more vulnerable to its influence."

"Like what?" Daiga asked. He didn't like at all what he was hearing, but at the same time he couldn't fully say that he didn't believe it.

"Did it ever try to get _you _to do anything?" Groove asked Zandrex after a thoughtful pause.

"If it ever did, I had no realization of it."

The trio stood together in silence, trying as hard as they could to think of anything that may give them sort of clue. Anything.

"What could a parasitic voice of _Primus-knows-what_ want?" Daiga muttered.

And then Bumblebee, standing behind them piped in sarcastically, "How about a body?"

The three Keys turned slowly and gazed at the smaller being in astonishment, they optics widening in an '_Aha!_' moment. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably under all their gazes.

"What'd I say?" He asked.

"What's your name?" Zandrex asked suddenly taking a step towards him.

"Bumblebee," the yellow minibot replied warily, shying back slightly. "Why?"

Zandrex suddenly smiled at him. "Bumblebee, you're a genius!"

With that, the black Mech turned on his heels and started running down the hall.

"Way to go 'Bee!" Daiga cheered as he followed Zandrex.

"What would we ever do without you?" Groove said and ran after the others.

Bumblebee starred off after the three Keys, dumbfounded.

"Uh…your welcome?"


	38. The Ties that Bind

**Author's Notes:** It feels strange to have reached this point in the story. Al my careful planning, plotting, and such...everything's getting ready to be resolved. But don't think it's all gonna happen in this chapter. Sorry. I'm gonna milk it for all its worth. lol. I will try to post an update every two weeks. I am litterally at the point of no return in my writing and well..I'm hesitant. I dunno why. I guess maybe I don't wanna screw it up. But yes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for cliffhangers, past and future. It's just how I write.

**Chapter 37 :**** The Ties that Bind **

_The rolling hills of green grass stretched on forever and small spring poppies sprouted up through the long blades. Large fluffy clouds sailed the skies as the winds danced around them. _

_Supple hands caressed her hair as a warm ray of sun washed over her. The gentle grass cushioned her as her head lay across the lap of her mother. Tendrils of soft brown hair dangled over and brushed her face as the winds swept by. _

_Madelyn opened her eyes and looked up into her mother's face. Obscured by the lights that haloed her head, she only could see her mother's face as a shadow with vague hints of a mouth and eyes. _

"_My child," her mother breathed, her finger twirling locks of her daughter's hair fondly. _

"_Mom…" Madelyn said softly as a smile crept to her face. Immeasurable relief and joy filled her and she reached up to touch the hands that brushed her hair. _

_But instead of feeling warm, soft skin, however, she felt _ice

"_Mom?" Madelyn asked, her voice quivering oddly as the world around her melted away into gray and then further into dark blackness of the void._

_Her mother's shadowed face turned crooked as the eyes suddenly narrowed illuminated in red light. Her mouth stretched, revealing rows of sharp teeth and a voice, hollow and cruel, hissed teasing at her._

"_My child…" Icy hands, that were once soft and warm and had caressed her sogently, suddenly gripped her head with freezing claws and she felt them penetrate her skull. Pain ripped through her and she screamed, but there was no sound. _

_She reached out with as much effort as she could muster and called to anyone and everyone who was listening. _

(((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))

A sudden wave seemed to ripple through the small group. Both Zandrex and Groove twitched at the sudden, strange contact that picked at their minds, but Daiga crumbled under his own feet as a full wave of pain hit him. He stumbled forward and crashed into Zandrex, but the black Mech turned quickly and caught the younger Autobot before he fell to the floor.

"Whoa there!" Groove reached out and grabbed one of Daiga's arms, helping in hauling him back to his feet.

"Did you feel that?" Zandrex asked Groove, one arm braced around Daiga's shoulders to keep him upright. Daiga put one hand to his helm and cursed.

"That was weird," Groove agreed. He looked down at Daiga, "Are you okay, kid?"

"It was Madelyn," Daiga said through gritted teeth as the pain thankfully faded. "I felt it. It was her. He's _hurting_ her…We have to find her!"

Daiga felt the black Mech twitch and his grip tightened slightly.

"Can you pinpoint her location?" Zandrex asked urgently as he steadied the bronze Autobot.

Daiga looked up ahead of them and snarled. "The docks. He's heading for the docks."

Zandrex turned to Groove. "You should comm. Optimus Prime and inform him of the situation. I have a feeling we're going to need lots of backup before this is over."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"The docks?" Hound asked. Around the green tracker stood the assembled Autobots of Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, and an unfamiliar Mech who was introduced to him as Rimshot. "Why the docks?"

"Is she trying to jump ship?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus Prime shook his head. "Groove did not specify. He explained that he and the other Keys believe that Madelyn may be under the influence, or rather control, or another being."

"More voodoo slag," Ironhide grumbled unhappily. "Why can't it be like the old days when all you had to do was shoot first and ask questions later."

Jazz send the red Mech a snide look. "Oh yeah, Ironhide. Let's shoot a little girl. That's using the processor ya creator gave ya."

Ironhide whirled around, scowling, and looked as though he were ready to return the comment when Optimus's voice, ringing with authority, barked at them.

"Enough! I will not allow this useless bickering among my crew, especially during such an emergency."

"Yes, sir." Ironhide grumbled.

"Sorry, sir." Jazz muttered.

"The Keys share a unique bond with each other," Optimus said turning his attention back to the whole group. "I believe we should be well advised to listen to their suggestions and that it is the ideal path in ending this situation…" Prime looked over at Ironhide pointedly, "…as _peacefully _as possible."

Ironhide avoided his commander's but grunted in agreement.

"What are your orders then, Optimus Prime?" Prowl asked.

"Have strike force beta secure the docks," Optimus replied. "They are to remain in defensive formation and are not to engage the target. Our aim is to contain, not to harm. We'll meet up with them there."

Optimus turned and began striding down the hall, his assembly following in his wake.

"And if she attacks the strike force?" Prowl asked attentively.

Optimus's head lowered, but his strides did not falter.

Without turning to face his Second, he said in a soft, almost regretful, voice, "They are not to return fire. They must defend themselves the best they can, but are not to fire upon the target. Madelyn's too important."

Prowl's optics dimmed and his wing panels drooped slightly. He began to relay the orders over the comm. channels to the appropriate individuals.

"Yes sir…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alpha Trion twitched at the slight pain as a well aimed laser clipped him side, but he continued on, urging onward as more power was directed to his thrusters. Behind him followed the remnants of the Sweeper units from the Taurus Nebulan. The bulk of the main forces had fallen pray to the last of his EMP grenades, but there was a small few that were now following behind him. He needed to _lose _them before reaching the Keys.

Or _eliminate _them.

Up ahead was the outer debris field that encircled the galaxy he was traveling through. A plan began to form in his ancient processor and he grinned to himself.

_This old Mech still knows a few tricks…_

He slowed his speed slightly as he neared the first space rock. His sensors detected the closest Sweeper behind him push forward, attempting to close in on the shrinking distance between them.

He waited as the Decepticon closed in, the giant hunk of rock looming before him.

Closer…closer….NOW!

At the last possible moment, Alpha Trion turned sharply away from the approaching space rock, stifling a cry as he spun slight off kilter when his steering failed to compensate for his trajectory, but he recovered quickly enough.

The Sweeper turned as well, but much too far and far too quickly it seemed as it turned and smashed head first into another Sweep. The resulting crash must have ignited their fuel tank, for their bodies were devoured by an impressive explosion that took out another Sweep as it tried to avoid the inferno.

Alpha Trion chuckled.

_And who says I can't keep up with the younger bots? Three down, four to go-AH!_

Sudden, unexpected pain shot through his systems, momentarily obscuring his optical intake. His left wing sparked and smoke from where a stray shot had branded him, leaving a modestly sized hole.

His trajectory and flight path was suddenly hindered and he turned sharply in order to avoid a collision with a another, albeit smaller, space rock. Behind him he heard the voice of a Sweep, presumably the one who shot him, cackle.

"Give it up you outmoded glitch!" The sound of a weapon firing. Much closer then before. "You can't keep this up forever! You're models aren't very energy efficient!"

Alpha Trion grimaced. Sometimes he hates being old. _Then again…_

"Non-energy efficient, you say?" Alpha Trion barked back. "What I lack in efficiency…"

Alpha Trion suddenly braked, flying upwards as the Sweeps past underneath him, before descending back into place. This time, behind them.

…_sometimes I love it. _

"…I more than make up for in experience." With that, Alpha Trion fired two energy blasts and watched with pride as they hit dead center at the vital points along the Sweep's head. He watched the two Sweeps began to kilter off course as the delicate circuitry underneath their shattered armor began to smolder and spark.

Severing the main energy lines to the processor was the quickest way to render a Mech offline. It wasn't deactivation, but it was satisfactory for his needs.

_Two more to go…_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))

The loading docks were located toward the rear of the Gigas Marta, situated between the ship's two main thrusters. The room itself was three (Transformer sized) levels high, the surrounding walls were lined with cat walks and lifts, while the ceiling was dotted with bright lights rivaling the intensity of the Sun. Currently housing a few skiffs, some single Mech shuttles, and Ultra Magnus's personal transport craft, the docks were essentially deserted.

Save for the various Mech stationed around the vast room. While their orders were not to use them, they still gripped onto their weapons with anxious fingers. All optics were planted on the door way leading into the ship, all of them waiting, waiting.

The tension's thickness was suffocating and several individuals squirmed under the heavy atmosphere. Sideswipe among them. Beside him, Sunstreaker shifted and rolled his shoulders.

"This sucks." Sideswipe muttered.

Sunstreaker grunted in assent.

What were they waiting for? All they had been told was that Madelyn had turned hostile and was heading for the docks. Their job was to stall her until she could be contained. Whatever that meant. The entire scene seemed to be frozen in time; the only sound that could be heard was the soft humming of Mechs' systems and the nervous shifting of gears.

So the detection of the noise was immediate.

It started small and soft, far away, but as it climbed to a crescendo the sudden shrieking of metal filled the room. The main entrance to the docks bowed inward before they were ripped away from the wall and thrown into the room with a crash. The nervous shifting became alert and steady and weapons were aimed. A small, glowing form floated into the room eerily, stopping just a few meters short from where the first Autobot was taking cover behind several storage bins.

Sideswipe's vents hitched as his optics confirmed the intelligence from the higher command. It was barely visible from where he and his brother were positioned, but Sideswipe watched as Madelyn's head turned to take in the view of the expansive room.

A chill swept through him when her eyes passed over him. There was something…off with them. Those eyes…something was wrong with her eyes…and her body. Instead of the brilliant gold and orange that he was accustom to seeing, she glowed with silver and blue light that sparked and swam around her small form, dancing up along her arms and down her legs.

"By order of Optimus Prime and the Autobot code of conduct, I order you to stand down and surrender to authority!" The voice of Inferno rang out in the room. The red and black Mech stood just to the front of the assembly, a laser rifle at his side.

Madelyn turned to look at the Mech, her mouth quirking into a grim smile...and spoke.

"I surrender…to no one."

Without warning, Madelyn's arm raised up from her side. Behind her, a storage bin shuttered and lifted from the top of the stack that lined the wall. Several Mech's vents hitched in gasps of surprise and disbelief.

When Madelyn's arm threw forward, towards Inferno, so did the storage bin.

Mechs gave startled cries as they dived out of the metal bin's trajectory, as did Inferno. The container in question smashed into the flow, rolled, and plowed into a hover lift, sending both toppling to the floor with a jolting _crash_.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bolted from their cover, just ahead of Madelyn, and rushed over to the heavier barrier of a docking lift. The difference between a docking lift and a hover lift being that a docking lift was bolted to the floor and therefore better cover in case she began throwing crates at them again. Which seemed likely as one whizzed over their heads just as they reached the cover of the lift, and both of them lunged for cover.

"Slaggitall!" Sideswipe cursed and he picked himself up off the floor. "This is gonna end up with someone slagged! How are we supposed to contain her?"

"Like slag if I know!" Sunstreaker barked back. "No one said she'd be flinging crates!"

"Damn keys and their weirdo powers," Sideswipe grunted as he pulled his weapon up against his body, "Prime better have a plan because I've got nothing!"

Sideswipe spared a glance over in the direction where Inferno and several others were taking cover.

"Looks like Inferno doesn't either," He added.

Both twins knelt on one knee, looking through gaps in the lift's pistons and cranks. Behind them they heard a startling sound of metal creaking and they both turned with trepidation to see the shuttle docked behind them lurch forward, seemingly of its own accord.

Once again they found themselves diving out of the way of flying objects. The shuttle lifted from the dock and pitched forward. Sideswipe looked up from his place on the floor in time to see the shuttle make a beeline for Madelyn who seemed not in the least concerned about the giant hunk of metal was screaming straight towards her.

A bolt of alarm and concern jolted through him and Sideswipe stood, calling out to the little human. "Madelyn!"

Just before impact, however, the shuttle…broke apart. Almost like shattering glass, the shuttle broke apart into small pieces of metal and fragmented machinery. For a moment the collection of mechanical bits and pieces just hung there, suspended in mid air, held their by invisible strings. Then all at once, the fragmented ship began to swirl around Madelyn's tiny form, kicking up a slight breeze in the large room.

Sideswipe watched as piece after piece then began to attach themselves to her. One by one, the pieces of metal clamped onto her arms, chest, and legs, forming a cocoon like structure around her. The metal began to build up and up until a shape began to form amongst the confusion of flying shuttle parts. Legs and arms grew and metal pieces seemed to melt and assimilate into each other, becoming whole and smooth.

When the last piece melted into the larger form, Sideswipe could barely comprehend what was before him.

Where Madelyn had once been, now stood a Mech of silver and black armor, its head encased in a black helmet, and fiery red optics leered from behind a face mask and imposing horns sprouted from the top of its helm. Easily taller then either Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus, the new Mech towered over the strike force. Large hands reached up and it appeared to examine them, clenching and unclenching for the simple sake that they could. Even with the face plate, Sideswipe could see the sick grin plastered on its face.

And then, those red optics turned toward him. There was something vastly unsettling about being caught in its line of sight.

And then it spoke.

"Ah, the little Autobot that was resurrected," The new Mech cackled. It wasn't Madelyn's voice that spoke; it was another voice, deeper, darker, and colder.

The large Mech strode forward with purposeful steps and Sideswipe twitched with each one, yet he found that he couldn't move. Whether the Mech was somehow controlling him, making him immobile, or whether he was just frozen with fear, shock, or whatever, he did not know. All he knew was he couldn't move and the behemoth of a Mech was approaching him.

"Sideswipe!" He heard Sunstreaker yell from somewhere to his right. "Move!"

The new Mech loomed over him, reaching down and grabbing Sideswipe by one shoulder and lifting him up off the floor into the air. Red optics stared into him and all he could do was stare back, laser rifle lying uselessly on the floor that now seemed so far below. His hands reached out and he clutched the large Mech's wrist that gripped him by the shoulder, grimacing against the pain shooting through his arm and shoulder.

"You're death and resulting resurrection enabled all of this to transpire," the Mech alleged in a smooth, low tone and his optics narrowed as he said, "I suppose I owe you some form of gratitude in that respect..."

_What…? _Sideswipe thought numbly.

"Put him down!" Sunstreaker's voice broke Sideswipes thoughts apart. The red Mech gazed down to see his yellow counterpart aim his weapon towards the Mech and fire.

The laser bounced harmlessly off the Mech's armor.

"Insolent glitch," The large Mech sneered and turned to face Sunstreaker, his free hand lifting and pointing towards the offending Autobot. Fingers and forearm shifted and morphed, folding into a nasty looking weapon, the barrel of which Sunstreaker found himself staring down.

Sideswipe cried out. "Sunny!"


	39. For Faith and Glory

**Author's Notes:** What is this? An update? On time?! Hallelujah! lol. Yeah, I have a burst of inspiration today and managed to chuck out 1 1/2 chapters! Woot! Hope you all like action fics, because this is my most action packed chapter yet. And if you think the battles are intense here, wait till we get to the actual climax of the story. My head may implode from the mere thought of it. lol. Anyway! Enough of my babbling! Onto the chapter!

**Chapter 38:**** For Faith and Glory. **

Optimus Prime and his group paused at the opening to the corridor that led to the docks. Around him, his assembled soldiers and several officers gathered around him in a tight group.

"Remember," Optimus Prime said, turning to each of them in turn as he spoke, "We need to get into formation quickly for this to work. I want everyone's full cooperation. No pulls a Hero. Understood?"

A general assent of _Yes sir_'s answered him.

The Autobot leader then turned to the smallest Mech of the group, "Rimshot."

"Yes sir?"

"You need to be ready with those charges the instant we're in position. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Good. And Jazz?"

The black and white saboteur, looking not at all like his normally cheery self, nodded grimly and he shifted his grip on the odd looking weapon in his hands, "I know, Prime. No hesitations."

"Good. Now all of you follow me."

The group assembled quickly into their planned formation with the heavy hitters up front and Rimshot and Jazz bringing up the rear.

When the group neared the entrance to the dock's, Optimus realized with great alarm that the doors had been torn away, jagged edges sprouting from the slits in the wall. All that was left. From inside the room he could hear yelling and general choruses of havoc. He quickened his step.

The sight that greeted him made his servos freeze. There was no sign of Madelyn, but the docks were a complete mess. Storage bins were thrown around the room and several seemed to have knocked over or into several lifts and other various other equipment. The strike force was scattered around the room, taking cover behind debris and abused containers, taking aim with their weapons, but honored Optimus Prime's orders to not fire. Inferno took cover behind one such crate and was barking orders over the din of confusion and bewilderment. The general feeling of the room was no one knew what was happening, why it was happening, or what to do about it.

Most troubling then of all that was the presence of a very large, unfamiliar, silver and black Mech that dominated the space; in one hand he gripped the shoulder of a smaller, familiar, red Mech.

_Sideswipe_, Optimus's mind immediately supplied. The Autobot soldier's face revealed that he was just as, if not more, bewildered and frightened about the situation as the rest of them. And in a good deal of pain. Beside the silver and black Mech stood Sunstreaker, his weapon aimed at the larger being.

"Put him down!" The yellow warrior fired.

Optimus whirled around to face the Mech behind him and he roared, "Positions!"

Without waiting for the confirmations, Optimus turned back and dashed forward towards Sunstreaker.

For a moment, everything seemed to unfold in slow motion, all action seeming to dawdle.

The large Mech turned to face the yellow warrior after the laser bounced harmlessly off his armor. The unburdened arm raised and morphed into a weapon and the stranger aimed it at Sunstreaker.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe called.

Time seemed to return to its normal speed with a nearly audible _snap_ and Optimus lunged at the yellow Autobot as the sound of a blast cracked and split the open air. Both tumbled to the ground in a heap, and Sunstreaker cried out as they hit the floor.

Without hesitation Optimus was back on his feet, and he pulled his energy rifle from subspace, holding it firmly in his hands. When he whirled around to face the stranger he got his first good look at him, and froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way.

Red optics narrowed and a low and hollow laughter, deep and unsettling, echoed throughout the docks.

"Gigatron?" Optimus said under his breath, his hold on his rifle unconsciously tightening. "It's…not possible."

"Optimus Prime, it's been too long," The silver and black Mech—Gigatron—cackled, before adding, mockingly, "Or should I call you…Major Optronix?"

"Release him!" Optimus snarled, raising his rifle to annunciate his demand.

Gigatron glanced idly at the red Mech he still held by the shoulder and briefly shrugged. With ease, he tossed the Autobot to the floor, where Sunstreaker hurried over to pull his injured sibling out o harms way.

"How?" Optimus asked, his tone firm and grave. "How can you be alive? Megatron killed you!"

Gigatron's red optics suddenly flashed and his shoulders stiffened, hands clenched into fists. "That he did, _Prime_," his voice was low and dangerous, "That he did, but nothing, not even death, can conquer me."

The metal armor of his chest split apart and opened, revealing the inner working of his body. However, situated in the very place where a Spark casing would normally be, Madelyn's small and unconscious form lay limp inside. Various tubes and cords strung around her frame, trapping and encasing her. Her face was pale and her hair hung limply across her shoulders.

"It seems fitting that it should be _your_ ship that facilitates my needs," Gigatron was saying. His chest armor pulled together and closed, sealing the human girl inside.

Optimus found himself seething with anger, fear, and concern. Around him, he heard his team gasp and mutter as Madelyn disappeared back into Gigatron's chest compartment. He was aware of their movements as they slowly began to move into position.

("Abort,") Optimus commed to them. ("Do not engage. We need to rethink this situation…")

("But how, Prime? How do we fight this thing?") Rimshot's voice commed back. ("He'd crush us!")

("Just sit back everyone,") Optimus replied. ("Do not do anything until I tell you to. Let him make the first move-")

Without warning, Gigatron leaped forward straight at Optimus and a black hand swept in and made contact with the side of his helm. The Autobot leader barely had time enough to register the pain before a silver leg struck him in the chest, sending him flying into another Mech.

Optimus struggled to his feet, swaying as he did so, and looked up to see Gigatron's face, an unsettlingly short distance away.

"I have waited an eternity for this moment," Gigatron reached out with one clawed black hand and gripped the red and blue Autobot by the throat, lifting him clear off the floor just as he had done with Sideswipe. Around him, Optimus could hear the yelling of his comrades and the definite sounds of weapons firing. Sharp burst of light bounced harmlessly off Gigatron's armor as he lifted Optimus Prime higher above his head. "What a pity. Sentinel put up so much of a fight. I must admit I feel a little deprived. I was expecting a little more resistance from you, Optimus _Prime_."

"Resent _this_!"

Zandrex leaped up and gripped the silver and black Mech's throat, grabbing onto as many wires as he could reach in the neck, pulling them from their ports and ripping their coverings. Sparks flew out of the severed cords and showered the ground as a scream of agony ripped from Gigatron's vocalizer. Optimus dropped to the floor and rolled away before being retrieved by Groove and Daiga and pulled from the danger area.

Zandrex leaped away in time to avoid being caught by a clawed hand reaching over Gigatron's shoulder, fingers grasping empty air.

In a rage, Gigatron spun around and swatted one hand at the black Yasurrian, and nursed his wounded neck with the other, but missed him by several increments.

"You vile little insect," Gigatron hissed and his arms transformed back into a gun. "I should have killed you long before."

He fired several shot, but Zandrex moved around them as if the entire affaire had been choreographed.

"You tried!" Zandrex hissed back. Ducking down, Zandrex dodged the barrage and got in low. Jumping with all he had, Zandrex reached out and grabbed one of Gigatron's horns, tearing it off. Gigatron howled in pain and anger. Spinning around, he struck Zandrex with the back of his hand as the black Mech fell. The Yasurrian hit the ground hard and bounced before falling flat.

He didn't get up.

Everything was pain. The armor on his back had been shattered by the blow and the little Energon he had been supplied with at the beginning of his incarceration in the brig was long gone. His systems were drained and he could feel himself slowly dipping in and out of stasis.

"Zandrex!" He heard someone yell. His optics were blurry and unfocused. He struggled to turn his head to see who was calling him. He saw a glint of gold—no, bronze, as the Mech approached and kneeled down next to him.

"Dai..ga," he said hoarsely.

"_Frag_." Daiga snarled. The younger Autobot stood and exited Zandrex visual range. "Take another step and your dead."

He heard Gigatron laugh.

"And you think you can do any better then Zandrex or Optimus Prime?"

"You bet your fragging motherboard I do…"

Zandrex tried to turn. "No…dai..ga…do-n..nt ph- fight…hm…"

And then his audios exploded in pain as a sound, unlike anything he had ever heard, ripped though the docks. He heard glass shatter and under the high pitched shrieking he could hear the yells of Mechs in pain. In the corner of his vision he saw an Autobot fall to his knees, grabbing at the sides of his head, trying to keep the sound from further assaulting his audio receptors. It did no good.

The sound cut off and he heard, and felt, a loud boom as though something heavy had struck the ground near him. He felt fear and concern seize him just before stasis overtook him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Daiga jumped of the way of Gigatron's flying fist and he was forced to cut off his audible assault on the behemoth.

'First time in a while I've got to used my powers,' Daiga thought proudly, but in his peripheral vision he could see the other Autobots still reeling from the sound and he made a mental note to apologize to them later, that was, if they all survived. Somehow, however, he figured they'd forgive him.

He felt his anger peek as he tried to call out to Madelyn again, but got no response. But he could feel her still. He could feel her _inside_ the monstrosity that took swing after swing at him who, like Zandrex, was able to dodge and duck away, though not as gracefully. He tumbled around, keeping his movements constant and unpredictable, as he weaved around the flying fists. The world suddenly lit up and the ground in front of him erupted, sending him flying backwards. He hit something hard and his optics went dark for a moment. Above him he heard an angry growl.

Claws grabbed him around the waist, lifting Daiga up.

"Enough of this!" Gigatron snarled. Daiga met Gigatron's optics and, despite the pain, opened his mouth and screamed. The sound echoed through the docks once again for a second time. Gigatron's optics shuttered involuntarily and he pitched Daiga across the room. Several Autobots ran in front of Daiga in an attempt to catch him and they all tumbled to the floor with cries and shouts.

Gigatron, seeming to ignore those around him, turned his attention to the main docking gate, and raised his arm-turned-weapon. Inside the barrel of the gun, bright yellow energy built up and the lights around them flickered unsteadily as their power source was sucked away. Gigatron fired.

The main docking gate blew apart; the shrapnel and resulting fireball were all sucked out by the vacuum of space along with many, if not all, of those within the docking bay itself. Cries of surprise and fear echoed out as Mechs found themselves jutted out through the sizable hole and into the dark frigid nothingness of space.

Ironhide and Ultra Magnus struggle to keep their hold on their wounded leader as they succumbed to the incredible power of the vacuum.

"Frag, frag, frag," Ironhide muttered as he tried to regain his equilibrium.

"Are you alright, Prime?" Ultra Magnus asked as he braced Optimus's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Optimus grunted and winced as he shifted one arm to nurse his chest where the armor had crumbled inward. "Where is Gigatron?"

Ironhide snapped his head to look around, making mental notes of the Autobots aimlessly floating around. But Gigatron was no where to be seen.

"I don't see him," Ironhide replied stiffly. None of the others appeared to be seriously injured, jarred and disoriented, but nothing too serious. Until he caught sight of Zandrex's body floating slightly to his left. He felt his anger surge at the pitiful sight and he muttered a low, "Frag."

Ironhide activated his booster jets in his feet, propelling himself forward and floating towards Zandrex. Grabbing onto the Yasurrian as he neared, Ironhide turned his body and propelled himself back to Optimus and Magnus. Magnus reached out and grabbed Ironhide's shoulder as he neared in an attempt to slow and steady the Mech.

"That slagger did a number on him," Ironhide observed quietly, a distinct sneer in his tone. Optimus beheld Zandrex's unconscious body for a long moment. A strong feeling of appreciation swept over him.

"He saved my life." Optimus said in a low voice.


	40. I Cry for You

**Author's Notes:** _Endless _apologies about the latness of this chapter. My laptop went kapoot on me a couple weeks ago and it's been in the shop. Luck I keep my fics on my flash drive so I didn't loose anything. Anyway, I would have updated last week but when I tried to upload this chapter useing my brother's comp, it wouldn't let me. Grrr...So here's the long awaited chapter. I promise to update next week one time. I was able to chuck out four chapters during this time. Funnily enough, I found out via Cafei (author of the fabulous TF fic, Contra Mundum) that Vaeru (another author of one of my fav TF fics right now, Juxtaposition) had also had her laptop go kapoot on her too. o-O;

(twilight zone music)

Haha, OK. I'm done. On with the chappie.

**Chapter 39: I Cry for You  
**

Groove struggled to keep his hold on the shard as he was sucked out of the Gigas Marta's docking bay. When his mind caught up with him, he immediately scanned the area for the large silver and black Mech that was Gigatron. His processor working overtime to interpret the data as fast as it was received.

Gigatron. It seemed like a strange hallucination. Gigatron: the founder of the Decepticon empire, the very antagonist that had provoked the conflict that started the war. How could it be? Gigatron was dead. He had for Vorns! How was he alive? Was it some clever imitation? It had to be…but then again. The resemblance was uncanny.

And what's more; where did Madelyn fit into all of this?

When they had reached the docks, Zandrex took one glance at the large Mech that had Prime by the throat, muttered something that sounded like "She's in there", and lunged at it, ripping it neck components out. The act had provided enough distraction for Optimus Prime to escape, but Zandrex had been injured, badly.

Groove located Daiga with several others and another quick scan of the immediate area revealed Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, and (thankfully) Zandrex floating together in a tight nit group not too far away. However, Zandrex did not seem to be online, rather he looked as though he'd been knocked into stasis lock.

He was about to activate his jet boosters to join them when he had a sudden sinking, disturbing feeling. He looked down and caught sight of a wall of silver coming at him, red optics burning. With a start, his jets activated and he barely had room to spare as Gigatron's large frame rose past him with a _whoosh. _Groove cried out in surprise at the sudden attack and he pulled his gun from subspace, ready to defend himself.

Gigatron turned back and charged Groove once again. By this time, everyone seemed to have registered the activity and he could make out the voices of his comrades calling out to him.

He fired several shots at the charging Decepticon but, once again, the lasers had no effect.

"You're mine!" Gigatron's voice hiss maliciously and Groove howled in pain as a clawed hand gripped his shoulder strut. He felt metal tear, Energon and coolant lines rip open, and his metal structure support in his shoulder snap. He hissed through gritted teeth and winced against the intense pain, trying to pull away, but the claws held firm. His arm quivered, struggling to keep a grip on the shard.

He cried out as Gigatron's arms jerked, issuing more pain from his shoulder, pulling Groove closer to him.

"I'll kill you before you have a chance to implement the shard," Gigatron's hollow and cold voice hissed into his audios. Gigatron pulled back, his free arm rising upwards with claws extended and ready to rip the life from Groove's body. All the Autobot could hear were the frantic calls of his comrades and the vague sounds of lasers, but he seemed to have frozen within his mind.

Claws reared up and came slashing down.

There was a bright flash of light, and a howl of pain the droned out all noise. Groove felt the claws release him and he floated away, blobs of Energon and coolant fluids dribbling from his shoulder.

He looked up to see Gigatron bent over, nursing his hand…or what was left of it. The hand that had, moments before, been ready to extinguish Groove spark forever was now nothing more then a smoldering stub with scorched wires jetting out from within the armor casing of his wrist.

Groove snapped his head around in time to see the one he had to thank for saving his life. Floating in the emptiness of space, not too far away, was an old Mech with an Energon rifle of an unfamiliar design resting in his hands. Aged armor of a dull purple encased his slight built. A round helm with a white chevron framed the Mech's head and harsh blue optics starred out from the stern face.

"I believe you have caused enough damage this cycle," The old Mech said, his voice was startlingly smooth.

Gigatron's optics widened and he cursed.

"So you aren't dead yet," Gigatron sneered venomously.

"Not quiet," The new comber mused, the edge of his mouth twitching into a grim frown. "I have some mistakes to amend before I am ready to rejoin the Matrix."

Gigatron's frame shuttered at those words and with an infuriated snarl, lunged his giant frame towards the old Mech. Groove's optics widened in shock as he was certain he was about to see the stranger ripped to pieces.

But Gigatron never got that far. The old Mech flung his rifle across his back and stretched out his hand. Just before it seemed as though Gigatron would tear into the stranger, the Decepticon stopped abruptly, his optics narrowed to thin slits and he made a sound akin to gargle. He groaned and hissed as if in pain, one hand reaching up to clasp at his chest.

"You seem to have forgotten," The old Mech said sharply, "I am the one who allows you to exist. _I_ command you."

"_No one_ _commands_ _me_!" Gigatron snarled before he laughed harshly, "Besides…ugh… oh _frail_ one…squeeze to hard…and for too l-long…the organic dies. The bond may be weak between us…but we are still…c-connected..."

"No…" Groove breathed in disbelief. His posture become rigid at the Decepticon's words and the old Mech's reaction did not reassure him.

"It matters not," The old Mech replied. "Millions have died in this war. If the life of one organic means stopping you from reaching your goal and that of your successor, then it is a small price to pay. Besides, you are the last being in existence to choose death over anything…even being bound to an organic. This was the existence you chose, Gigatron, the moment you refused to rejoin the Matrix. You and the others are bound together until the day I choose to extinguish you or return you to your place."

Gigatron sneered. "I will not go back to that pitiful existence!"

"You haven't the authority to make that decision," The stranger replied. "You are no longer the Mech you once were. Look at you now; grasping onto life so desperately. You are no warrior, no great Mech. You are a coward, Gigatron."

That seemed to have done it. Gigatron roared in anger, thrashing about violently, but no matter how hard he struggled against the invisible restraints that seemed to have tied him to that spot, his reach fell mere feet short of the old Mech. The red lights that were his optics glowed ominously.

The stranger's head snapped around to gaze upon Groove and in a commanding voice called, "You! Bring that shard here. It is time we end this phantom's temper tantrum."

Groove moved as if to comply, but stopped himself. He wasn't sure. His moment's hesitation earned a glare from the stranger.

"Come now boy! You're little organic friend will die if I am forced hold on for much longer!"

"Ah—yes!" With a small pulse of the jets in his feet, Groove propelled forward. As he glided through the emptiness of space, he felt oddly…afraid. Gigatron's head whirled around to stare into him and Groove felt as though his very spark had been seized by ice.

"I will not be denied!" Gigatron roared.

Groove looked towards the old Mech, uncertainly. The stranger seemed to be shaking now; his hold on Gigatron seemed to have become labored. Groove knew his hesitance would cost him—_them_.

"What are you waiting for?" Demanded the Old Mech. "Your shard will repair the imbalance between the sparks! It's the only way to break his control over the Fourth!"

That decided him. Groove summoned his courage from wherever it originated and faced Gigatron. The form of the silver and Black Mech loomed over him, fiery optics trying to burn a hole though him.

Groove took the shard firmly in his had…and charged. Holding the glowing piece ahead of him, he closed his optics, and jammed the shard into Gigatron's body.

The shard itself seemed to be absorbed by the metal, almost as if it melted. The great form shuddered and creaked.

Groove looked up and met Gigatron's gaze. A large hand swept in and swatted him away like a fly. His chest armor shattered and he felt incredible pain shoot through him as he flew. Then he rammed into something…or someone. Groove looked up weakly to see Daiga starring down at him, the forms of Jazz and Hound behind him.

"_Primus _Groove!" Hound drawled.

"Shard…"Groove said weakly before his lips quirked into a grin and he held up his thumb, "…successfully integrated."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))

'_Hold on little one…'_

Madelyn opened her eyes and struggled to lift her head. It seemed like forever since she was awake. She felt as though she had just awoken from a very long nap. It was hard to think and she felt sluggish.

But who had spoken?

'_Don't let go of me, child. You must fight him. I know it's hard, but you must hold on!'_

She saw light. Red light. And she felt a warm presence next to her.

'_Hold onto her Sentinel! Don't let him take her! I need time!'_

A new voice spoke, this one distinctly feminine. A pale blue light appeared on her left, and another spot of warmth accompanying it.

'_I will not be denied!' _The voice that had called itself Gigatron spoke.

Ice. She felt the ice dig into her. She cried out.

'_Resist him child! Don't let him take you!' _The red light called.

'_He only has power to control you if you let him!' _The blue light.

'_Let me have you. I can stop the pain, the hurt, the worry. I can end it all! Succumb to me child!' _The Ice called, voice faltering strangely. It sounded…desperate. '_Give into me…'_

Madelyn dropped her head in exhaustion. She was so tired. It hurt so much. She wanted it to go away. She closed her eyes. The coldness increased.

'_No! Don't give into him, Madelyn! You must live!'_

'_Don't allow the others' sacrifices be in vain!'_

A ripple seemed to flow through her and Madelyn's eyes shot opened. 'Sacrifices…?'

A wave of images and sounds flooded back to her. She saw herself doing horrible things, saying words that she did not want to say. She saw Wheeljack fall to the floor in a crumbled heap. Ratchet cried out as a large piece of machinery slammed into him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker huddled together below her, their optics gazing up at her with fear…and hate. Optimus Prime, Daiga, Groove, and…Zandrex. Everyone. She hurt them. He made her hurt them.

No more…

'_No!' _The cold faded slightly.

'_That's it child!' _

'_Fight him!'_

Madelyn looked up again.

'I won't…I won't let you…hurt them,' Madelyn pushed against the ice, 'I won't give in…to you or anyone! I'm not a puppet!'

'_YOU WILL SUBMIT!' _The cold voice roared.

Madelyn reared up.

'I WON'T!'

The now brittle ice shattered and the thick darkness she had endured for so long melted away into the inky star speckled wonder of space.

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))_

The stranger narrowly avoided Gigatron's hand as the Decepticon tried to swat him away like Groove. Gigatron lifted his arm and attempted to fire at him…but nothing happened.

Suddenly Gigatron's body shuttered and lurched.

There was a sound unlike anything they had ever heard; a strange sort of shrieking of metal mingled with painful howls that seem to echo throughout and resound with an almost physical sensation. Groove and the Autobots assembled around him looked back to see Gigatron doubled over, his hands clawing at the side of his helm. Bright light spewed from the cracks and grooves in his armor and he thrashed about madly. He reared up, his chest pushed forward. The armor began to peel away and his extremities seemed to fall apart in nonexistent wind, further into the smaller bits of mechanical paraphernalia that had forged his body in the first place.

As the bulk of his chassis melted and stripped away, another form began to emerge from within it. Vastly smaller then Gigatron, the new form appeared to be no taller then a minibot, with a figure that distinctly belonged to a femme.

Pink and grey armor stood out starkly against the silver and black metal that floated aimlessly around it. As the last of Gigatron's shell peeled away, the head of the new figure lifted and bright blue optics gazed out. Her optics met with those of the Autobots. A smile crept to her face.

When she spoke, Groove did not hear a stranger's voice, or even Gigatron's. He heard Madelyn.

"I did it," She said, her soft voice overflowing with relief and fatigue, "He's gone."

Then her body seemed to go limp and her optics dimmed. The Old Mech floated up beside her and took her into his arms.

"You did very well little one," He said gently as a warm smile came to his face, "Sentinel was in the right when he chose you to be his host."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Author's notes reprise))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dun dun duuuuuuun!

Come on, who saw that coming huh? lol.

I believe someone did speculate in a review that the Voice Madelyn first heard might be Sentinel Prime, and whoever you are, you get a cookie! lol.


	41. Rude Awakenings

**Author's Notes: Well, I promised an on time update and here it is. lol. **

**Chapter Forty: Rude Awakenings. **

When she opened her eyes, she noted several worrying discrepancies; her vision, she realized with no amount of astonishment and slight consternation, was much sharper and clearer then she could ever recall it being. Then there was the slight numbness of overall sensation. She could feel the table beneath her, but not with the acute sense of touch she was accustomed. It was almost as if her sense of touch had been somewhat…muted.

Then there was the ceiling. It was unfamiliar and unsettling. Instead of grey metal, it was a muted gold/orange color with a slight grayish tint. The lights that bore down on her were not only alien and indiscernible, but much smaller and closer then the ones she was familiar with.

At the edges of her peripheral vision, she caught sight of her lower body…and sat up straight with a gasp. Her body…was not her body. It was metal.

And pink.

She reached up to touch her face, but caught sight of her hands. They were metal too, a dark gray or maybe a muted black. In morbid fascination, she turned her hands around and she stared at the digits. Where her knuckled once were, in their place were metallic joints. She brought her hands to her face and felt, again, metal. When her finger tip brushed over her eye, she felt glass. She did not have eye lids either, nor did she have the familiar urge to blink. For that matter, she did not feel the need to breath, but she was. She could feel air rush in from vents on the side of her head and her mouth, and the sensation was not unlike normal breathing. Her body seemed to emit a soft, ever present, hum, and there was a small, barely noticeable, vibration through her body as the various systems that had replaced her organs did their job.

"Oh my god…" Madelyn breathed—er vented. "I'm…a robot."

Madelyn jumped as the door across the room opened with a sharp hiss. A Mech, tall and broad shouldered, ambled into the room. His armor was a dull gold, almost bronze. He froze mid-step upon seeing Madelyn and optics widened in surprise, dropping the data pad he had been carrying.

In return, Madelyn looked, wide eyed—er optic, at the stranger. And screamed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm not gonna hurt ya!" The stranger repeated for what must have been the fifth time.

"Where am I?" Madelyn demanded from the other side of the berth where she crouched down behind it, using it as a barrier between her and the stranger. While she seemed to have gained a considerable amount of height, the top of the berth reached almost to her mid-chest. "What did you do to me?"

The stranger huffed in irritation. "I didn't do anything to ya. You're exactly as you are when you were brought in." The stranger seemed to ponder that for a moment before adding, "Minus a few dents, and a few additional features."

Madelyn scoffed, stood, and gestured to herself. "'A _few_ added features', you say? I'd call this a complete overhaul!"

She crouched back down behind the berth.

The stranger sighed heavily, allowing his head to drop to his chest, and put his hands up. "OK, look. I think we got off on the wrong foot; let's start over," He looked up and smiled, "Hi, my name's Daxon, assistant engineer."

"And where exactly is _here_?" Madelyn asked suspiciously.

Daxon raised an optic ridge.

"You're in the infirmary." He said plainly.

"That's not what I meant!" She countered acidly.

"The Autobot Hub. Ugai." Daxon replied.

_Ugai?_ She thought._ Waitaminuet…Daiga's home planet?_

Madelyn looked on blankly. "So then you must be…an Autobot?"

Daxon sent her an incredulous look before gesturing to the large red face branded into his shoulder, making Madelyn feel very…very stupid. "Oh."

"Now will you calm down?" Daxon asked. Madelyn unclenched her muscles—or whatever the mechanical equivalent was.

"How did I get here?" She asked with forced composure as she stood away from the berth.

Daxon wandered over to a counter where he retrieved a strange tool from a storage bin. As he walked back towards her, he replied, "You were brought in along with several others of the Gigas Marta's crew who were severely damaged. The last of the walking wounded was released an orn ago. Save for you of course."

He approached the berth and patted the surface. "Sit down; I need to check how the implants we installed are integrating into your system."

Madelyn starred dumbly at the taller Mech, but hopped back onto the berth obligingly, albeit somewhat reluctantly, and found it slightly difficult as, despite her new found size, she was still very short in compression to most everything around her.

_This sucks_, she thought resentfully. _Why can't my size ratio ever match with my surroundings? _

Daxon stifled a laugh and gave her a hand up as she struggled to pull herself up.

She eyed the tool he carried with suspicion as he pulled up a stool and sat down.

"What's that for?" She asked, shying away from him slightly.

"For opening up your chest armor."

Madelyn crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"_What_?" She squeaked, feeling a large bubble of indignation and embarrassment form deep in her stomach…or the general area which said organ _should_ be.

Daxon sent her a curious look.

"What's wrong?"

"You're gonna open my chest!"

"Yeah. So?"

"What for?!"

"I just said 'to make sure the-' "

"I know what you said!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want you opening my chest!"

"Why not?"

Madelyn sputtered through several failed phrases in an attempt to explain, but it only surmounted to incoherent gibberish.

Daxon crossed his arms and regarded Madelyn with an amused smirk. "Would you prefer it if I had your CMO do it?"

Madelyn stared. "CM…O…? You mean…_Ratchet_?"

Daxon nodded. "He is your CMO, right?"

Madelyn simply stared for a long moment before looking away, uncertainly. Recollections of past events making her feel slightly ill. "I dunno…"

Daxon stood and set the tool down on the tray next to him. "Nonsense. Besides, they should know that you're up and about. I've had half the crew in and out of here checking on you since you were brought in." Daxon chuckled. "They finally stopped coming after Vector snapped and chased 'em out with a welding torch."

Madelyn began to feel strange. On one hand, she really wanted to see everyone, tell them she was okay, and to make sure they were in turn all right. And then again, she was petrified of what they would say. How would they receive her after all that had happened? She knew that they wouldn't shun her. Surely they knew it hadn't really been her that had caused all of it…but still. It worried her. It scared her.

"I'll comm. him," Daxon said and motion to activate his comm. by reaching up with his hand to the side of his helm where his audio receptor was to be found.

"No! Don't!" Madelyn tried to reach out to stop him, to jerk his hand away, but her other hand came down upon empty air and she tumbled off the berth with an indignant squawk. "_Ack_!"

Daxon seemed to ignore the entire event and proceeded with his message.

Madelyn lay on the ground in a sore heap. "Owe…"

Daxon looked down at her with raised optic ridges. "What're you doing down there?"

Madelyn groaned. "…wishing I had a longer reach."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Madelyn was sitting on the examination berth, running her hand across her forearm absently marveling with morbid fascination and apprehension at her new body, when the infirmary door opened. Madelyn jerked and looked up to see a Mech she did not know stride into the room. The new Mech was thickly built, colored pale green with black hands and legs. His small blue optics peered out from above a mask that obscured half of his face. Following behind the pale green Mech was the familiar form of Ratchet.

"So Daxon, what do we have?" The large pale green Mech boomed in a deep baritone voice. The new Mech walked over to the bronze engineer and leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"She didn't want me opening her chest armor to check the modifiers," Daxon replied simply. "S'why I called you to bring her CMO. Thought she'd be more comfortable."

Ratchet walked on passed Daxon and the strange Mech he entered with, heading straight for Madelyn. He said nothing and his optics seemed to focus on empty air. Her eyes never wavered from him as he approached and pulled up the stool to sit next to the berth she currently occupied. There was an awkward moment of silence as Ratchet fissured through the tools laid out on the tray next to him.

Several times she flicked her gaze at him to try and interpret his mood. He did not look pleased.

"Ratchet, I-"

"Lay down." Ratchet commanded, gesturing with one hand. The abrupt command left her dumb struck. Madelyn obeyed and laid herself down onto the berth. As Ratchet took up the same tool Daxon had and motioned towards her, she flinched.

His optics flickered towards her and he frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"It won't…hurt will it?" She asked.

"No." He replied flatly.

He moved to open her chest armor and as soon as the tool touched her, she flinched again.

His optics flickered towards her and his frown deepened into a scowl.

"_Now_ what?" He demanded.

Madelyn stared at the medic for a long moment before her she looked away from him.

"Nothing…" she answered quietly.

Ratchet grunted and proceeded to open her chest armor.

_I knew it_, she thought, disheartened. _He hates me._

When the tool touched her metal 'skin' once again, she did her best not to flinch but the sensation of having her chest essentially _pop_ open like a cupboard was very unsettling and a small vibration traveled through her body. The gray plating on her chest split down the middle and pulled back to reveal the insides of her chest. When Madelyn looked down however, she gasped.

"_What the hell_?!" She cried. Inside her chest was a complex assembly of wires and cords, circuitry and the like, but amongst all of that, in the very center of her chest, was a pod-like contraption. The pod in question had a lid made of glass, or some clear material, through which she could see the interior. Inside the pod, she saw herself—her _human _self. Her human body was encased in the pod, jacked up into the metal shell she had awoken in.

Her shock was momentarily forgotten when something small and blunt knocked her upside the head. "Owe!"

"Stop moving around." Ratchet ordered, with a hint of a snarl, and then proceeded with whatever he had come to do.

Every time she tried to look over the top of her chest to take another glimpse at her insides, at her human body, Ratchet would smack her with the butt of his tool and bark at her to stop moving, becoming more irritated every time. After the fifth attempt, Madelyn finally conceded and remained still for the remainder of the procedure. When it was done, Ratchet closed the armor panels closed and put down his tool.

"All modifiers are online and functional. No anomalies to report."

He was in the process of whipping his hands on a towel when Madelyn took the opportunity to finally speak up.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ratchet glanced at her sharply but said nothing. When he finished whipping off his hands, he placed the towel beside her and patted her on the shoulder before getting up and walking out of the infirmary.

As she watched him leave, Madelyn couldn't help but feel horrible.

The large metal doors of the Infirmary closed after him.

"He must be feeling better," the pale green Mech commented, sounding oddly optimistic.

Madelyn looked at him.

"What?"

The large Mech glanced at her.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone since we brought him back online, that I know of anyway," he replied. "Strange guy, that one. Was he always like that?"

"No," Madelyn considered, "Well the hitting part and the general grouchiness yeah, but he's never been close-mouthed before."

"Trauma does that sometimes," Daxon said with a shrug. "He'll get over it eventually."

"Well," The new Mech approached Madelyn's berth and said in a cheerful voice, "We haven't been formally introduced yet. My name's Vector, Chief Medic of the Autobot Hub."

The large Mech offered Madelyn his hand and she offered hers. They shook.

"I'm Madelyn," she replied meekly, still reeling from what had just happened, "And I have no idea what's going on."

Vector laughed. "Well Miss Madelyn, you have quiet a lot to catch up on. You've been offline since they brought you in about three Orns ago. We were starting to think you would never wake up."


	42. Genisis

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews, support and everything. Much appriciated. I'm sorry the last chap was a bit skimpy, hopefully this chapter will make up for it somewhat. ;

**Chapter Forty-One: Genesis **

Three Orns Vector had said. Three Orns, as far as Madelyn could surmise, was a long time to be out cold, longer then a month if her math was at all accurate. After Ratchet had left, Daxon and Vector explained the circumstances, as far as they understood them, under which she and her comrades had been brought in. According to them, the Gigas Marta had been severely damaged to the point that it was decided by some people called the Council that it was better off scrapped and another ship rebuilt from the recycled material. This news saddened Madelyn greatly. The Gigas Marta had been her home since this whole affair had begun. And to know what had caused the damage to it made her feel all the worse.

Vector went on to explain the set up of her new body. Several modifications to the original shell had to be made. The pod, for one, was installed to further shield her organic body from radiation, excessive heat and cold and there were several flaws in the frame work that had to be fixed. According to Vector, her body was set up just as any other Transformer; except that in the place of a spark, she had her human body; which meant that to refuel, she would have to consume Energon like the rest of them to maintain function. And while the idea of no longer having to drink Hurai-kur made her happy as get-go, drinking Energon was not appealing to her whatsoever.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I don't want to," She moaned.

"Oh come on, don't be such a protoform," Daxon replied.

"I'm not ready," she whined.

"Nonsense!" Was Daxon's response, "They were all worried to the back rotors about you! Common curtsey demands you at least tell them you aren't dead."

"I swear if you do I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" Daxon asked with a look as though to say _'I dare ya'._

"I'll…I'll kick you!"

"I'm so frightened." Daxon mocked as he reached up to his comm.

"Don't you dare!" She roared and leaped at the bronze engineer, successfully grabbing onto his arm and pulling it back down away from his comm. with the force of her weight and a little help from gravity. "Ha ha!"

Daxon merely grinned and lifted his arm, and Madelyn, back up with ease. He looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

"No fair!" She cried, swinging her leg to kick him in the thigh. "You're bigger then me!"

"A convenient advantage I will be sure to exploit," He replied. "Now get off."

"No!"

"C'mon." Daxon said, optics squinting in annoyance and wiggling his arm as if to shake her off. "Let go."

"Never!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Vector asked as he came out of his office, presumably to find out what the ruckus was all about.

"She doesn't want me to comm. Optimus Prime to tell her she's online." Daxon answered, giving one more inefficient shake of his arm, but Madelyn held firm.

Vector smiled under his face plate and lean against the door frame. "No need. I informed him the nano-click after you commed Ratchet. He said he would be here as soon as Council disbanded, which was about a breem ago. He should here anytime."

Madelyn stared wide-optic at the Chief medic, feeling a deep pit of anxiety form inside her. "Huh?!"

Vector walked up to the two and successfully peeled the human-turned-Transformer off of his assistant, setting her down onto the examination berth.

"Let me remind you that I am CMO here. Its part of my responsibility to keep stats of my patients updated. That includes sending reports to certain individuals that have a need to be informed on their condition," Vector have her a pointed look, "Like your commanding officer."

"But—!"

"I don't see why you're so adamantly against it," Vector said, "There's nothing t be frightened of."

Madelyn's opened her mouth to speak, but she faltered and looked away, downcast.

The recollection of how Ratchet had acted when he first saw her after the voice had taken over distressed her. It was as though he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

He hated her. And she could hardly blame him for it.

"It's not…_fear, exactly_," Madelyn she replied meekly, "I just…I don't want them…to hate me."

Vector seemed taken aback, but before he could reply, the infirmary door opened.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hello Madelyn," Optimus said as he, Prowl, and Ironhide entered the room. Madelyn felt undeterred terror as she looked into their faces. Her vents hitched and her posture stiffened. Sudden paranoia gripped and all she wanted was to hide, to dive under the cover of something large and just disappear. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. She couldn't stand them looking at her.

'_I'm sorry,'_ she thought, _'Please…don't hate me…'_

Optimus's optics turned soft and he approached with small, careful steps, Ironhide and Prowl a few steps behind. Madelyn shied away as the three Autobots approached. Optimus Prime stopped a few step short of the berth, seeming to study her.

Unable to look at them, she squirmed under their gazes.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

Madelyn hunched her shoulders before she forced herself to reply, voice emitting in a meekly, "…okay, I guess."

There a moment of silence where the present Autobots seem to stare at her and the tension seemed to mount to an unbearable peak.

"Is there something wrong?" Optimus asked finally, his voice notably quieter and sounding somewhat concerned.

Despite herself, Madelyn tensed at the question, but didn't answer.

Another pregnant pause and Optimus sighed.

"I realize you must feel…_upset_ over what happened, but-"

And then she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was a low, hoarse whisper. All her anxieties were suddenly unleashed, like a flood gate opening; she couldn't stop it from pouring out of her once the first words past her lips. "I didn't know what he was doing until it was over. I would have fought harder if I'd realized what was happening. I'm sorry you guys got hurt…I'm sorry, oh god I'm so sorry!"

Madelyn pressed her forehead against her knees and clenched her hands until she could feel a dull pain in the joints. Had she the anatomical capability, she would have cried. In a small way, she was grateful that she couldn't.

A large blue hand appeared on her shoulder, startling her into looking up. Optimus's face gazed back down at her.

"I know. You don't have to explain, or apologize, to anyone," His optics glowed and squinted slightly, giving the impression he was smiling, "We are simply glad to see that you have finally come online. And that your new body is withstanding."

Ironhide chuckled with a pleased grin on his face. "We were startin' to worry if you're _ever_ gonna come around."

Madelyn nodded numbly. "Vector said…said I was out for three Orns…"

"Three and a half to be technical," Prowl offered, giving his own, albeit smaller, smile. Madelyn looked up at the black and white tactician and smiled in reprieve.

They weren't mad at her? Or upset?

If anything, they seemed…relieved.

"Zandrex, Groove, and Daiga have been drivin' us up the _wall_," Ironhide said looking exasperatedly towards the ceiling, a distinct tone of annoyance blipping though. He glanced back down at her, "Hopefully they'll calm down now and we can get some actual work done."

Madelyn stiffened at the mention of the other Keys.

"How are they?" She asked, conjuring up the images of how Gigatron swatted Zandrex away like a fly and nearly ripped poor Groove's armor right from his shoulder.

"Why don't ya go ask 'em yourself?" Ironhide smirked. He looked over at Vector, "She's clear to leave, right?"

"There are still some tests needed before she's cleared for release," He said before looking up and seeing the pleading look on Madelyn's face and adding, "But she's in good enough condition to go say 'hey' to everyone. Just make sure she's back within the next three joors. No stress or unnecessary exertion either."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As Madelyn walked beside Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Prowl, she became depressingly aware of just how short she really was. Her head just reached the top of Prowl's hips and Prowl was the shortest of the three Mechs; Ironhide occupying second place in the height category and Optimus Prime first. The convenience of no longer being "tiny" was overwhelmed by the irritation of being "child-sized".

For some odd reason, she suddenly sympathized with Bumblebee. She was certain she officially the shortest Autobot ever.

_If I'm gonna be a robot why do I gotta be a midget? Someone up there must be having a good laugh at this. _She thought acerbically.

"Vector said they were gonna scrap the Gigas Marta," Madelyn prompted, attempting to keep her mind from pondering any more infuriating thoughts about her height.

Optimus Prime sighed, looking thoroughly disheartened. "Yes, unfortunately."

"The Damage was such that the Council deemed it wiser to simply rebuilt then repair," Prowl added, "The plans and designs for a new ship are being approved as we speak. Construction will likely begin within the next Orn."

"The Council never liked Gigas," Ironhide grunted, "They're all probably glad it's getting scrapped."

Madelyn looked up at Ironhide, "Why doesn't the Council like the Gigas Marta?"

"The Gigas Marta is the sister vessel of the Dias Morga; Megatron's flag ship," Prowl answered, "The Council have always felt that having a "Decepticon war ship" in our Armada, especially serving as the Prime's own ship, was…"

"Bad luck?" Madelyn supplied.

"Essentially, yes."

"Which is stupid. They got it all backwards; the _Dias Morga_ was originally an _Autobot_ Ship," Ironhide added with a healthy helping of crustiness.

Madelyn thought far back to the beginning of her 'little adventure', picturing the dark halls and cold atmosphere of the Dias Morga as best as she could recall. She remembered the eerie yellow lights of Deceptions' optics as they wandered the halls, giving the impression of floating lights, like ghotst. She compared the two ships in her mind and they just didn't seem to match, the slight similarities in their names notwithstanding.

Thoughts stirred in the far reaches of her mind and something just clicked, falling to place like a puzzle piece.

"The Dias Morga was Sentinel Prime's ship," She said almost automatically. She stopped abruptly in her tracks, as did her three chaperones; their optics flickering down at her with curiosity and surprise. She met their gazes with her own disbelieving optics. "I have no idea where that came from…"

"It _was_ Sentinel's Ship," Optimus confirmed, sounding awestruck and slightly pleased, "I served upon the Gigas Marta under him, for most of my early military career."

Something else clicked.

"You were a Major," Madelyn replied, sounding somewhat mystified as she found these seemingly random little tidbits of information floating around in her head. She focused on empty air, her optics squinting as if to see something that wasn't there. "But…you weren't called Optimus Prime…" Madelyn's optics squinted further as she tried to make sense of the information, "…Op…Optronix?"

A pregnant pause.

"Yer creepin' me out," Ironhide muttered beside her.

"I'm creeping myself out." Madelyn replied somewhat absently.

"Yes, my creation name was Optronix," Optimus replied, "Before I was named Prime."

'_Before he was named…'_ Something sparked in her mind, _'…Prime—'_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"_Prime! Prime! Prime!" The gathered crowd cheered over and over. Metal towers of incomprehensible heights towered overhead and from above them, the red face of Primus shone down. Atop the raised dais, facing the crowd stood a tall, strongly built Mech; orange, red, and gold armor shining brightly._

_Sentinel Prime._

_Behind him was a gathering of several others of impressive stature. A tall, heavily built blue Mech with towering shoulders and beside him was a much smaller sized Mech with muted green armor. A Mech of blue and red stood just behind Sentinel, and beside him stood a thin, smartly framed femme of turquoise armor. _

"_My people!" Sentinel called, his arms raised up, and the crowd slowly hushed to silence to hear the Prime's words. "We have known peace and prosperity for many many long and happy Vorns. Our cities thrive, our scientists drive our science farther and greater, and engineers push development and progress forward so we can live long happy and peaceful lives!"_

_The crowd erupted in jubilant applause. Sentinel waited a moment before holding up a hand to silence them. _

"_But there are those who wish to manipulate this prosperity to fuel their agendas and egos," Sentinel said, his tone serious. "There are those who believe that the Universe is rightfully theirs to take and do with as they so please! That the species of the Universe are not worthy of the Essential Law of Primus; that "Freedom is the right of all Sentient beings". Be they metal or flesh!"_

_Again the crowd cheered and Sentinel waited calmly for them to settle. _

"_I ask you, my people, to consider Primus's teachings, to think of our ancestor's struggles for freedom against the Quintessons. Do we have the right to commit such crimes against the organic race? Who are we to decide which species deserve freedom and which deserve death? Who are we to condemn the organic worlds to occupation and imprisonment? _

"_I ask you now to stand with me against this oppressive agenda and to ensure that our race remains the benevolent presence in the Universe and that-"_

_The air was split with a sharp crack as a bolt of red light struck Sentinel in the upper chest. The crowd shuttered and for a long moment everyone stood in frozen silence. Sentinel's body swayed and fell, the red and blue Mech standing behind him rushed to catch the fallen Prime as screams and murderous yells of outrage, fear, and denial filled the air._

"_Over there!" Someone yelled. Hundreds of optics followed the pointing hand. A shadowed figure jumped down from a balcony to another below. Several from the crowd transformed, flying up to the building where the assassin was attempting to flee. _

_Supporters cried out and tried to rush the dais to reach their fallen leader. The large blue Mech and several others stayed the crowd as best they could._

_The red and blue Mech that had caught Sentinel now cradled the Prime in his lap. Energon pooled around him, dripping hopelessly from the large blaster wound. _

_The turquoise femme cried out in denial, dropping to her knees and shrieking as hard as she could. The green Mech helped her up and he walked her over to where Sentinel lay. _

_She reached out and grabbed his hand._

"_Sentinel," She sobbed, "Oh, _Sentinel_!" _

_The Prime gazed at her and he smiled lovingly. "Do not fear for me, Solaris." _

_His words only seemed to distress her more and she gripped his hand as hard as she could, as if trying to keep him from leaving._

_The Prime then turned to the red and blue Mech._

"_Optronix," He said weakly, "You must lead our people. Do not let the darkness overcome all that we have fought for. Keep the light shining for them. Take it…Keep it safe…"_

_Sentinel moved his free hand to his chest and the panels opened up. He pulled from with in, a glowing orb of light, offering to Optronix. _

"_No," the Mech said flatly. "I cannot take this from you."_

"_You must…Orion," Sentinel rasped, his eyes already dimming, "The light must live on…" His face turned soft and he smiled. "Even if I do not…"_

"_No!" Optronix denied angrily, echoed by Solaris's mournful cries. "We'll get a medic, you will live Sentinel!"_

"_I could not have asked Primus for a more trust worthy comrade or such a worthy successor. You will lead our people to prosperity…Optimus Prime."_

_The light of Sentinel's optics dimmed, flickered, and then faded. The Prime was Dead and his successor named. _

_The femme starred at the face of her fallen leader, her bond-mate, and sobbed. _

"_I swear to you Sentinel," She muttered, "I will avenge you. They will pay."_


	43. Conversation

**_Author's Notes:_** I went over the rest of the plot in my head the other day and it dawned on me this fic very well may reach close to 100 chapters. OO;

Or in the low 90's. I guess it depends on how well I can drawn this stuff out. I may be exagerating, but there is still a lot of stuff left before this fic is complete so fears of this story ending show be quelled. It ain't over till the fat lady sings.

**Chapter Forty-two: Conversation**

"Madelyn?" Light returned to her optics and she gazed up into three shadowed faces, the brilliant lights of the infirmary shining down on her from above. "Are you with us, kid?"

"What happened?" She asked, shifting slightly to make sure she could still move.

"You collapsed." said a gruff voice to her left. She turned her head and looked to see Ratchet standing there, holding the strange looking tool she recognized as the same one he'd used to open her chest. And sure enough, with one glance, she confirmed her chest armor was indeed open. She resisted the urge to fidget and try to glance at her human body again.

"I…did?" She asked groggily. She looked around her, feeling as though she had just awoken from a dream, but one that she could barely recall. Small images and a vague notion was all that seemed to remain as well as an unsettling feeling. "But what about…?"

She trailed off as she tried to understand the strange feeling that seem to cloud her mind, as if she was supposed to remember something, but it was simply not clicking.

"What?" Ratchet prompted.

Madelyn shook her head, "Nothing."

The medic grunted and turned away.

"You seem bound determined to worry us to the point of rusting, aren't you?"

At the sound of Zandrex's voice, laced with relief, Madelyn sat up quickly and caught sight of three familiar Mechs standing against the wall near the door, all grins. A large grin spread across her own face, but before she could say anything, Ratchet's hand swept around and pushed her back onto the berth.

"_Lay down_." He barked.

Madelyn heard several soft chuckles from various parties in the room.

"Hey guys," She settled for a feeble wave in their direction, "What's up?"

"You," Groove voice replied before adding, "Finally."

'_Hey kiddo,'_ Daiga's voice filtered through her mind. His voice was quiet and attentive. Almost hesitant. _'You doin' okay?'_

'I'm fine' she replied, trying to express as much assurance as she could, 'What about you guys?'

'_Ah we're fine,'_ Daiga replied, a smile in his voice, _'The Council's been hammering us since we arrived, but they're always like that.'_

'The Council doesn't strike me as a cheerful bunch,' Madelyn replied sourly.

Daiga laughed, _'Yeah, well, being as old as them? Who would be? They're even older then Kup!'_

'…Who?'

'_Huh? Oh-! That's right, you don't know everyone here,'_ Daiga said, _'Well, you'll meet him soon enough.'_

"Find anything?" Vector was saying, snapping Madelyn back to reality before she could reply to Daiga.

Ratchet grunted, "Nothing. Her system logs recorded the event as an involuntary stasis but there's nothing to indicate a reason why. All systems are functioning at normal levels. In all likelihood she initiated stasis or recharge on accident."

"So…she _fainted_?" Groove asked incredulously. Madelyn could hear the smile in is voice and a feeling of indignation bubbled up.

"Basically." Ratchet replied, a small note of amusement creeping through the ire.

'I did not!' She thought grudgingly.

"Maybe she saw a turbo-rat," Daiga said jokingly, causing a bout of laughter from those present. Even Ratchet wasn't immune, a small smile creeping to his face.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," Madelyn glared at the ceiling, and muttered a quiet, "Bastards."

'What's a turbo rat?' She thought.

'_I'll tell ya later.' _Daiga laughed.

"We're only playing with ya," Groove told her, "Everyone's just been so gloomy since we got here."

Ratchet leaned over her and closed her chest armor and she sat up to looked at Groove. Before she could stop herself she said, with audible remorse, "Because of me?"

A short pause of silent filled the room and everyone seemed to stare at her, seemingly caught off guard by the question. And then they all began to talk at once, assaulting her with reassurance and hurried explanations.

"No-! Of course not! Well part of it, yes, but not because of what you think—you see…"

"We were just worried about you. Primus you were out for three Orns, what were we supposed to think?"

"None of us blame you for what that slagger did. We know you couldn't control what he was doing to ya."

"Alpha Trion explained it to us and—"

"_Mute it_!" The three Keys' explanations ceased abruptly when Ratchet roared at them, startling Madelyn. He then turned to her and his optics narrowed. He pointed an accusatory finger at her, "You better get this idea of liability out of your system right now, because I won't be having you in here every Joor to have your worn processor circuits replaced from constant worrying."

Madelyn starred at the Medic, "But I—"

Ratchet tapped her on the helm with his knuckles, not hard but enough to strike the point home.

"**Now**," Ratchet commanded, "_Apparently_ you haven't noticed, but you were damaged. _Heavily_. Your organic body sustained overwhelming trauma during the fight. Whatever Gigatron did to incapacitate you caused a lot of damage. Not to mention whatever the frag Alpha Trion did. You almost **died**, Madelyn! That shell is the only thing keeping your spark—or whatever the human equivalent—functional while your real body recovers _and I swear to Primus_ if you start wearing it down before your _real_ body fully recuperates, I'll weld your little aft to the ceiling until _Dura's comet_ passes again!"

For a long moment she just stared.

"Am I understood?" Ratchet asked firmly.

Madelyn nodded vigorously; she was completely dumbstruck.

And what was Dura's comet?

"Good," Ratchet replied, not sounding as though he was fully convinced, "You need to be _careful_. Don't be messing with programs you don't know anything about. If this happens again I'm installing a guardian program into your processor and trust me…" He looked at her pointedly, "…it's not fun. Understood?"

She nodded vigorously, "_Yessir_."

"Now get out of here before the half the crew comes storming in to check up on you," Ratchet told her in a milder tone as he shooed her off the berth, "It's hard enough getting anything done around here without any added interruptions."

Madelyn looked over her shoulder and watched as Ratchet retreated into the back of the infirmary. She found herself smiling in sudden realization.

He hadn't been mad at her all this time. He'd been worried. Scared.

"Let's go before he changes his mind and just skips to the welding," Daiga said, stepping forward, placing a hand on Madelyn's shoulder to steer her towards the door. Zandrex and Groove followed close behind.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The halls of the Autobot Hub seemed eerily vacant. Somehow, Madelyn thought they would be teeming with activity and they would have to wade through a sea of Mechs. However, that wasn't to say that Madelyn was grateful for the quietness.

"This is the first time," Zandrex said suddenly, "that all four of us have been in each others' company like this."

"Well, while we were all conscious," Daiga added, tapping Madelyn on the head playfully.

"Shame that," Groove replied, "But we're here now."

"And at least it's not through the bars of a cell either," Zandrex added dejectedly.

Groove reached out and pushed Zandrex slightly, "You were pardoned, so stop acting like you belong in the penal complex."

Madelyn looked up at him, feeling slightly alarmed. "What do you mean?"

Zandrex met her gaze before looking away, somewhat awkwardly. "The Council did not take my presence here very well. They felt that my…previous _indiscretions_ could not be forgiven."

If she had any reasons left to postpone judgment on the Council, despite all she'd heard, that was the last straw; Madelyn decided she **did not** like the Council. She glowered at empty space.

"After Vector finished fixing him, they convicted him of war crimes and had him thrown into a detention cell," Groove replied grouchily, "It took Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion almost an Orn to have his conviction appealed. The Councils been fritzed ever since."

Madelyn silently wondered to herself who this 'Alpha Trion' person was. They had mentioned him back in the infirmary.

"They can't do anything though," Daiga reassured Madelyn, "Optimus Prime pardoned him of all crimes. And that means it's final. And when a Prime appeals a Council decision, it's a pretty big deal."

"Normally, Prime goes with whatever the Council says," Groove added, "He's only disagreed with them maybe four times and overturned their decisions. But you should have seen how he chewed out them out after they announced their verdict. It was great."

"Of course, some Mechs aren't too thrilled about it either," Daiga said, "They've been giving us slag since the appeal."

"Who?" Madelyn asked, making a mental note to go chew them out when she saw them.

"Oh, the usual grumps; Gears, Huffer, Windcharger, Springer, Sunstreaker…a few others you haven't met. Of course, a lot of our guys have been sticking up for him too. Saving Prime kinda put him in a lot of Mechs' good graces. And that goes a loooong way."

Madelyn felt her insides freeze. That was right. She'd attacked Optimus Prime…possibly almost killed him. She felt ill at the though but Ratchet's angry voice reamed at her from the back of her mind and she quickly shoved away the nearly overwhelming regret as best she could, leaving only a small feeling of shame.

"I am grateful for everything Optimus Prime has done for me," Zandrex was saying and effectively snapped her out of her remorse. A smile crept to his face as he touched the top of his chest, he looked genuinely happy, "I am glad I now have a chance to repay my debts and possibly make up for the atrocities I've committed."

Madelyn titled her head in confusion. However, her puzzlement turned joyous when Zandrex removed his hand from his chest, revealing something Madelyn had missed in the excitement of being reunited with her friends. From the top of Zandrex's chest, a red face stared down at her.

"Hey!" Madelyn grinned and pointed happily to the Autobot insignia that stood out smartly against the black armor.

Zandrex grinned sheepishly, looking down at the sigil with an odd look of contentment. "Yes, I have been initiated as an Autobot."

Madelyn's smile widened and she reached out to slip her hand into Zandrex's, "That's so awesome!"

Zandrex smiled fondly down at her.

"He took the Autobot Oath about half an Orn ago," Groove replied cheerfully, "He'll get his official brand when his new armor is ready. That little one's just temporary."

"New Armor?" She asked.

"It's tradition for a Mech to get new armor when he declares allegiance. It's only been the last Vorn or so where we had the resources to do it. I got new armor too when I joined the Autobots. Of course, that was before I found out I was a Key."

"I joined _after_ I found out I was a Key. They didn't really give me a choice." Daiga shrugged. "I suppose they thought it'd be easier to keep track or control of me that way."

"Who?" Madelyn asked, although she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"The Council."

"Of course." Madelyn huffed.

"And I've heard you took the Oath as well," Zandrex said to Madelyn.

She grinned. "Yep."

"Now all the Keys are Autobots." Daiga smirked.

Madelyn grinned at Zandrex, stepping away and taking up a cocky stance, "So that means I outrank you, doesn't it?"

All three Mechs laughed.

"Not really," Groove chuckled. "You're both grunts."

Madelyn crossed her arms and looked away in a mock pout.

"Just like Daiga!" Groove added, smirking at the bronze Autobot and slapping him on the shoulder amiably.

Daiga scoffed, "That's _senior_ grunt to you." Daiga thought for a moment and smirked, "Of course it's kinda hard to consider Zandrex a _grunt_ when he can toss Ironhide across the sparing ring like an empty crate."

Groove doubled over laughing at the memory, "Ahaha! Oh, Maddie you should have been there! It was hilarious!"

Madelyn looked at Zandrex as if to confirm. He shrugged and smiled.

"He told me not to hold back," Zandrex said, "So I didn't. I was simply following a superior Officer's orders."

For whatever reason, Madelyn suddenly decided that she no longer had to be concerned for Zandrex. He was smiling, his optics had lost their sadness, and those who had previously condemned him were now laughing and smiling with him. He really was free.

Madelyn laughed. "Poor Ironhide. What was he doing, sparing with you in the first place?"

"He wanted to see what I was capable of," Zandrex replied, "He wanted to know if the rumors about me were true."

"Was he hurt badly?"

"Nah, he's fine," Daiga told her, "Dented _pride_ maybe. Besides, they don't call him Iron_hide_ for nothing."

Madelyn laughed.


	44. Not So Gentle Persuasion

**_Author's notes:_** Well, we've reached chapter 43! Yeah. My brain is officially dead right now. lol. I just finished writing chapter 47 so I've built up a good cushion incase of any writer's blocks or busy scheduals. I strive to provide you all with regualr updates. I am very thankful to all of you who read this and enjoy it. I am very happy to help bring some small joy to people. Enjoy this chapter and please review! 

_**Chapter 43: Not So Gentle Persuasion **_

As the entered though the door way, Madelyn only got a vague impression of the Rec room, many times larger then the Gigas Marta's, before a wall of black and white popped out of seemingly nowhere to scoop her up. 

"Hey you!" Black hands swept in and lifted her clear off the ground, causing her mind to spin dizzily. When her head cleared she looked down to see the grinning face of Jazz, blue visor glowing a happy blue. He held her under the arms, lifting her above his head to gaze at her. "You're awake!"

"Jazz!" Madelyn smiled at him cheerfully. Jazz lowered her to the floor and seemed to marvel at her, taking a step back with his hands placed on his hips. 

"Just look at ya," Jazz said, grinning widely, "Ratchet said you'd gone under some changes, but _Primus_. You look great!"

Madelyn smiled bashfully, lowering her eyes, before replying, meekly, "Thanks."

Jazz patted her on the head. "You had us all worrying to rust, y'know. Glad to see you're back up and about. None of the medical staff wouldn't let any of us in to see you. Lots of folks think you were deactivated and the higher ups we're just keeping it under wraps or somethin'."

Madelyn gapped at the white and black mech. "Really?"

"Yep," Jazz nodded. "An' only a few of us know about you're little…_transformation_. The few who saw it happen and the officers…and these three o'course." Jazz waved at Daiga, Groove, and Zandrex. "Prime had you rushed off as soon as we landed and wouldn't tell anyone anything about what happened to you, just that you were under someone else's control and 'You're actions were not your own' and that sorta deal."

Jazz abruptly pointed to Zandrex before Madelyn could even begin to absorb what he had just said to her, "Oh, and Z-man? Ironhide said he wants a rematch."

"Whenever he likes," Zandrex replied with a smile, "He's a good sparing partner."

Jazz laughed loudly, causing several Mechs seated at tables near them to glance in their direction; some with curiosity and others with annoyance.

'Z-man?' Madelyn wondered incredulously. 

Daiga's voice filtered through her mind with a laugh, _'His new nickname. Hey, it's better then what _Gears_ calls him.'_

'And what would _that_ be?' Madelyn asked, irritated. 

'_Sorry, such language is not suitable for the audios younglings. Besides, we don't need you storming away to rip his head off.'_

"Why don't ya come on back here an' join me and some of the guys," Jazz said, steering the small group to the back of the room. As Jazz prattled along happily about current news and events, most of which seemed to be idle gossip, Madelyn took the opportunity to take in the sight of the large room.

The Autobot Hub's Rec room, as far as the 'mess hall' part was concerned, was set up much like the one aboard the Gigas Marta, but on a much grander scale. While there was easily 20 Mechs in the room at the moment, there was abundantly more space for another 40 or more. The ceiling was much higher too. Madelyn was preoccupied with staring at the lights hanging down like lanterns when she stumbled over something and tripped. Beside her, Zandrex reached out and caught her arm before she hit the floor. 

"Watch where yer going!" An angry voice snarled from somewhere above her. 

"I'm sorry," Madelyn said automatically, and looked up, "I didn't mean to-"

Springer glared down at her. 

"What are you staring at Pip-squeak?" He growled, optics narrowed to thin slits. 

"N-nothing…" She said, dumbstruck. 

'Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised he doesn't recognize me…' 

Reinforcement came in the form of Jazz who helped Madelyn to her feet, pushing her behind him and he faced Springer, "Now now, no harm done, Springer. She didn't mean anything by it."

Springer merely grunted before returning to his previous occupation of hunching over his Energon cube. Jazz rushed to hurry them away from the grouchy green Mech. 

'What's wrong with Springer?' Madelyn asked Daiga. 

'_He just needs some space at the moment. To clear his head,'_ He told her gently, _'The Wreckers had a run in with a Decepticon war ship on their way here to the Hub and...One of his men was killed.'_

Madelyn looked back at the green Mech with a renewed vision and sympathetic optics. 

'Poor Springer,' She thought, 'Who was it?'

'_I can't remember his name. I only met him once. He was a grunt, real young,'_ He replied dolefully, _'He'd joined the Wreckers maybe two Orns before you showed up.'_

Madelyn became silent as the small group was herded through the maze of tables towards the back of the room. 

"Hey guys!" Jazz's voice snapped her back to reality. "Look who I found!"

Jazz grabbed Madelyn's shoulders and pushed her forward towards one of the long tables, full of Mechs. The abrupt exposure made Madelyn freeze under their varying gazes. She knew or recognized nearly all of them from the Gigas Marta but there were a couple who were complete strangers to her. Directly in front of her was a red minibot, Cliffjumper, she knew from the Gigas Marta, but had never actually spoken with. Next to him was Bumblebee and Hound. Trailbreaker and Bluestreak were further down the table while the three strangers, Brawn, and a blue and white Mech named Mirage occupied the end of the table. They were all staring at her, yet none of them seem to know, or realize, who she was. That was not to say she was surprised. 

"And _who_ exactly did you find?" Cliffjumper asked at last, his optics looking Madelyn over incredulously. 

Behind her, her four accompanying companions were struggling to keep their composure and their faces blank….and failing. She heard Daiga snicker. 

"Well, go on. Say hello." Jazz said, nudging her forward.

Madelyn looked around at all the faces, she noted all they seemed to be annoyed, presumably because of the interruption. Raising one hand in a feeble 'hello' gesture, she smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey guys."

The reaction was immediate.

"Madelyn!" Trailbreaker, Hound, and Bluestreak all chorused at once, standing in their seats and leaning forward. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Brawn, and Mirage were left to stare at her once more with renewed awe; their optics wide and disbelieving. The three strangers looked confused. 

"W-what's up…?" Madelyn asked, flinching back at the sudden noise, and feeling slightly silly. 

A thousand questions and curious inquiries were thrown at her from the Gigas Marta Mechs, threatening to drown her before Jazz stepped up and hushed the group. 

"Now now, everyone. Just mute it for a breem," he said, "Lets not make a scene. Prime wants to keep this as low key as possible. If we make a big Hoo-ha out of it the Council's going to fritz."

"What _doesn't_ get them frizted?" Brawn rumbled, displeased. The table echoed with a low round of chuckles. 

Trailbreaker looked at Madelyn and smiled. "So you're not dead, then." He scooted over some, coaxing her over to sit next to him. As she moved towards him to sit down, the others took up a spot along the other side of the table across from her. Madelyn noticed curiously that Groove and Daiga sat on either side Zandrex, with Jazz sitting next to Cliffjumper. 

Madelyn ignored the observation and turned to smile at Trailbreaker, shaking her head. 

"Nope." She replied, allowing herself a smile.

"We were wondering what happened to you after everything that went on," Bluestreak said, "Prime ordered it classified or something. No one was supposed to talk about it."

"Probably wants to keep her away from the Council as much as possible," Mirage replied, "They've never been very keen with the Keys. If they had their way I'm sure they would have you all subdued a locked in a detention cell for observation. Just to make sure you don't hurt anyone."

"They tried to with Zandrex," Daiga scowled. 

"Not that you can really blame them," Bluestreak replied and look at Zandrex, adding, "No offence, but you're kind of a scary Mech. And you're past…well. It's not an asset, let's say."

Instead of seeming ashamed of the statement, Zandrex laughed. "Decepticons only need fear me."

"He's not scary," Madelyn said, smiling knowingly at Zandrex, "He's just a big softie."

Everyone laughed. 

"He wasn't too soft with that Yasurrian kid," Said a gruff voice from a table to their right. "Shot a hole right through him without a second thought."

Madelyn felt herself stiffen at the words and she felt a surge of ire that made the tips of her fingers tingle and she clenched them into fists. The entire table seemed to have frozen along with her. She saw optics narrow, mouth turn to thin lines, and fists clench. 

"The council had the right idea to lock him up," The voice continued as if speaking not to them, but to someone else. Madelyn whirled around to face the speaker sitting at the table a few over to them, her eyes murderous, as the voiced continued "Prime's just being a sentimental fool."

Madelyn stood and faced the blue and gray Mech who had spoken. 

"Take that back!" She yelled. Trailbreaker put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Just ignore them Maddie…They're not worth it."

The Mech turned slowly to looked at her, his optics trailing down her form, and he scoffed, clearly unimpressed or intimidated by her. "Why should I? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"I _said_ take it _back_…" She growled, shrugging off Trailbreaker's hand and stomping towards the table. She wasn't aware that she seemed to have the attention of the entire Rec room. Curious and concerned optics watched. 

"Madelyn-" Hound called after her but she wasn't listening.

The Mech chuckled at her boldness. "Well well, what do we have here? A tiny femme with a thing for convicts and murderers?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, throwing a balled up fist at him, striking the Mech in the back. The Mech scowled at her, her strike did not even seem to phase him. 

"Don't be picking fights you can't win, sweetie," He warned; his voice low and serious. Other Mechs sitting at the same table seemed to have the mind set, "Or you'll end up in the infirmary…or worse: a detention cell with your murderer buddy, there." His lips quirked into a condescending smirk and his optics narrowed and flashed, "Or maybe you'd _like_ that."

With an infuriated cry, Madelyn lunged at the Mech, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Mech cried out in surprise and rose from his seat. A lot of things then happened simultaneously in a blur of motion, yells, and curses. Fists flew, feet kicked, and mouths snarled. 

Madelyn found herself flung onto the table, the blue and gray Mech's hand gripping her throat. The room had erupted into an incomprehensible muddling of voices and yells, shuffling of feet, and crashes. The Mech's friends had made a circle around the two, keeping everyone (including Madelyn's friends) at bay. 

"Get off her you fragging son of a grease gun!" Someone called. 

"I told you not to pick a fight with me…" The Mech snarled. Beneath him, she kicked struggled, but he was a lot bigger then her. 

Madelyn's optics narrowed and she felt her body begin to heat up into the powered state. She couldn't resist a smirk at the sight of the Mech's dumbfounded face as her body seemed to burst into flames. He released his grip on her and backed away startled. 

"What the-?" Before he could finish Madelyn jumped off the table and flung herself at him, striking him in the middle with her body…and something strange happened. The sheer force of the hit sent him flying clear across the room and Mechs dived out of the way. He hit the wall and slid to the floor where he lay in a painful heap. 

The crowd hurriedly parted as Madelyn walked through. She stood over the Mech, unfathomable anger fuming through her. The curiosity of her sudden strength was buried far beneath her furry. 

"What the frag are you?" The Mech gasped, cradling his arms against his middle. 

"How _dare_ you!" She screamed. "How dare you say those things! You don't know anything about him! You stupid, _ignorant spawn of a pit born_! I should _rip you apart for saying those things_! How _dare any_ of you for thinking any of that! He's been through _hell_ for _years_, _manipulated_ and **tortured**, forced to kill for Megatron, but you don't see that! Oh _no_! You take everything at face value, never establishing your own thoughts! You've never been _hunted_ down like an animal. How can you be so quick to judge him when you've never had to go through the hell he has! You've never been singled out for elimination!" Madelyn lunged again at the Mech, gripping his shoulders and screaming into his face, "You don't know what it's like to have your mind _invaded_ and have someone control you like a puppet; force you to _attack your friends_ while all you can do is_ sit by_ and _watch_. You're so eager to lay _blame_ because it's _easier_ then finding the _truth_! _How dare you_! I—!"

A single shot rang out and the yells and jeers abruptly ceased. The startled crowd turned. 

Standing just a few meters from the edge of the crowd stood a very official looking red and black Autobot holding a still smoking gun. Beside him stood Optimus Prime. Neither looked very happy. The unknown Autobot was slightly shorter then Optimus, though not by much, and he had…things that drapes down from his shoulders almost like a cape or wings. Their faces were grim as they skimmed the crowd with their optics. Madelyn immediately powered down, yet her rage remained. She stepped away from the blue and gray Mech, holding her hands at her side. 

"Who started it?" The "official" Autobot demanded. 

Several individuals shifted to point at Madelyn while several others jumped in to explain what happened. 

"Silence!" Optimus barked at them, and the noise cut off. He looked down at Madelyn, his optics narrow. She did not get the impression he was very pleased with her when he said very sternly, "Madelyn: Come with me. I will leave the rest to you, Dropdown." 

"Yes sir."

As Optimus turned away, the 'caped' Autobot, Dropdown, stayed where he was, eyeing the crowd venomously. Madelyn walked after Optimus, ignoring the gathered Mechs and their optics as the others trailed behind her. The blue and gray Mech's friends rushed to help him up. 

When Optimus had exited the Rec room, Dropdown addressed the others. "Alright Mechs! Someone escort _Turnpike_ to the infirmary and then the _rest_ of you can clean this mess up." 

There was a general groaning and muttering as trays were put away, spilled energon cubes cleaned up, and tables were straightened. Dropdown made a mental note to call maintenance down to fix the dent in the wall. 

He then turned to Turnpike and smirked as the injured Autobot limped past him with the help of one of his friends, "Beaten up by a_ minibot _femme, huh? I bet that stings almost as much as those broken rib braces…" 

Turnpike groaned. Dropdown merely laughed. 

"…_almost_." 


	45. Trouble

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the late update. Things occupied my mind and I forgot. lol**Chapter 44: Trouble**

* * *

"I must admit my _extreme_ disappointment with your actions today," Optimus said. Madelyn couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was still seething mad. "I do not believe I need to remind you that fighting is a prohibited act, _especially _for the Keys. You do not need to be attracting any more attention to yourself."

"_He_ picked the fight. I just started it." Madelyn replied tartly.

They were in a small, featureless, room with nothing but a small table and two chairs, a single fixture provided the only light though not much. Madelyn sat in one of the chairs, while the other was left empty. Optimus seemed to prefer standing when issuing lectures. Prowl had joined them in the hall as Optimus was escorting her to the 'room', asking what had happened and such. He did not seem pleased to hear what happened anymore then Optimus had, if not more so. He now stood just outside the closed door in the hall way, 'keeping guard' or something.

"Regardless of what _Turnpike_ said to upset you, _you_ still initiated the violence. That makes you the antagonist under Autobot law." Optimus told her, his voice still ringing with authority.

"I'm not sorry. And I won't apologize." She replied heavily, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. She'd never wanted to _hit_ something so bad in her life. "He called Zandrex a _Murderer_."

"Zandrex is quite capable of defending himself, Madelyn," Optimus said sternly, "He doesn't need you to fight his battles for him."

"That's not what I was trying to do…"

"Is that so? Because it seems to me that it was _exactly_ what you were trying to do."

Madelyn didn't reply and a silence fell upon the room for a moment during which Optimus took the opportunity to lower himself into his previously vacant seat. She had the impression he was choosing his words. Carefully.

"Madelyn," He said with more calmness to his voice, "I know you've been through a lot and I cannot blame you needing to vent your frustrations, but you must be more sensible then this. It's dangerous for you to be so reckless, especially now." Optimus sighed. "After Ratchet has given you a look over, you will report to Dropdown for punishment detail. Am I understood?"

Madelyn nodded solemnly. "Understood, sir."

"Good," He said. "I must firmly press this warning upon you: The Council will not likely take the news of this incident lightly. If, and when, they summon you, and I have no doubts that they will, and I, for whatever reason, am not present in the chamber, do not answer any questions that are not relevant to the reason for the summons. There is an art form of sorts in handling the Council. You need to be cautious here."

Madelyn looked at the Autobot commander. "Why?"

Optimus became silent for a long moment, seeming to weigh his words carefully. "The Council's main objective is, and always will be, victory for the Autobot cause. By any means. I fear they will try to use you if they can. They seem to have become…desperate in recent times. You must understand, that this war has raged for a long time. The reason this war began is no longer the reason it is still being fought and the Council has a very broad view of how certain things work. They are very much rooted in the traditional ways, and can be difficult to reason with at times. You are indeed among friends, Madelyn, but always remember that there are agendas afoot in these halls. Some Mechs wear the insignia of Primus, but they act and behave very much like Decepticons. You must be careful. Just to remain on the side of caution, I order you to refrain from speaking about your planet or the Artifact to anyone outside out detachment. Am I understood?"

"Yessir."

* * *

Prowl escorted her to the infirmary for repairs.

Upon entering the room, the familiar sound of a grumpy medic drew her attention. Daxon stood to one side of an examination berth in the far corner of the room, holding several tools and medical supplies, while Vector stood across from him working on the current patient…Turnpike.

Both Madelyn and Turnpike seemed to catch each other's optics at the same time.

"_You_!" They both yelled, pointing fingers. Madelyn growled and lunged, but Prowl reached out and grabbed her around the waist before she could take more then a step. He held her up off the floor with a displeased rumble.

"What did Optimus _just_ finish telling you?" He asked angrily.

She growled. And then the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees…or maybe it just felt that way to Madelyn because it was then that she caught sight of Ratchet standing off to one corner. If she had ever seen him truly mad in all her time spent around him, then he was absolutely _livid _now.

Madelyn became passive in Prowl's arms, and made a valiant attempt to curl into herself. Ratchet walked up to stand next to Turnpike's berth, arms cross, and optics narrowed to very thins slits, glowing ominously. His scowl was deeper and more profound then she had ever seen and she was almost certain she heard the metal tool he held groan and creek in his grip. He stared for a moment before looking up at Prowl and sending him a 'come here' gesture. Prowl, still holding Madelyn under her arms at arms length like some disobedient toddler, obediently approached the fuming medic. When Prowl paused before him, Ratchet made another gesture to 'put her down'. Prowl lowered Madelyn unquestioningly to the floor, before taking a precautious step backwards.

Ratchet switched his gaze abruptly towards Daxon, who actually jumped, startled.

"Where's the welding torch?" Ratchet demanded.

Daxon squinted one optic in confusion, and asked warily, "Why?"

Ratchet nearly glared a hole through Madelyn's armor with his optics when he turned back to her, his voice snarling fiercely, "_I'm gonna weld her to the ceiling, __**that's why**_!"

"_Ratchet_…" Prowl admonished.

"What in _Primus's good name_ do you think you were _doing_?!" Ratchet roared.

Madelyn drew herself up defensively and crossed her arms. His yells and anger seemed to have no effect on her as her own anger still fumed.

"He deserved it!" She said flatly, "I'm not sorry."

Ratchet growled and smacked her on the head. It startled her, but it didn't really hurt.

"I'm not looking for an _apology_," He said in a voice that was not quite a whisper and not quiet a snarl but steadily grew into a crescendo as he spoke, "What I _am_ looking for is an _explanation!_"

"She attacked me!" Turnpike exclaimed. "What's more to explain?"

"You deserved it!" Madelyn snarled back.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Ratchet yelled. "What could he have possibly done to make you go off the deep end like that?"

"He called Zandrex a murderer!" She yelled. "He said that he should be locked up and that the Council was right! He doesn't know Zandrex and he certainly didn't know Korek! Doesn't know what happened! He has no right to say those things!"

Ratchet's anger faltered for a moment and after a pause, he turned to Turnpike and said, "That was _very _stupid of you."

Turnpike seemed to be taken off guard by the comment and his mouth hung open, agape.

Madelyn almost smiled, but Ratchet swiftly returned his attention onto her, "But that doesn't excuse your _appalling_ behavior. I had thought you had some intelligent thought process in there." Ratchet smacked his fist against Madelyn's helm again. The Medic looked to Prowl and grumbled, "I assume she's been given punishment detail?"

"Yes. As soon as we're through here," Prowl replied. "_Dropdown_ is on duty."

"Good. Hopefully he'll be able to knock some sense into her, then."

"Agreed."

"If I hear any more about you _attacking_ other Mechs," Ratchet warned Madelyn, "I'll shut you in a _storage_ locker for an Orn."

Madelyn huffed and glared at the blue and gray Mech. "Only if _Turnpike_ keeps his mouth shut" _Whack!_ "—ack!"

Ratchet, for the third time in the last minute, smacked her on the head.

"I mean it!" Ratchet snarled.

"So did I!" _Whack_! "—Ow!"

* * *

Madelyn's arm ached as she scrubbed the orange metal, over and over, before dipping the rag back onto the water solution for must have been the millionth time.

"I hate you." She said acerbically to the Mech next to her.

"I hate you more." Turnpike growled.

"Oversized-trash compactor."

"Scrawny glitch."

"Pit-born."

"Slagger."

"Fucking bastard."

"…_what_?"

"Fragging glitch."

"Aft-head."

"You're ugly."

"Yeah, well you're…_pink_!"

"Hey!" A voice barked at them from overhead. "Less chatty, more scrubby!"

Madelyn snarled and, throwing her washrag down, she whirled around to look up at the face of the red and orange Mech named Dropdown. The Mech looked down at her from above, one optic ridge raised, expectantly. "Yes, Princess?"

"This is stupid!" She declared, spreading her arms to indicate to the expansive ship that lay in the enormous hanger of the Autobot hub. She and Turnpike were both on the top with buckets and washrags, cleaning the giant ship. By hand. "We'll be here forever!"

Dropdown smirked down at her from his spot on a hover lift, just to the side of the giant vessel. "That's the idea, Princess. You disagree with my disciplinary methods?"

"Yes, I do! I think they're stupid."

"You should have thought of that before starting a fight." He replied dismissively.

"I didn't start anything! I just finished it!" She yelled.

"Will you mute it?!" Turnpike growled at her from a few yards away where he was cleaning with his own rag. "There's no way in _Primus_ I'm gonna sit here for the next Orn listening to your whiney little voice!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine by me!"

Madelyn made a motion towards Turnpike, but Dropdown dropped from the hover lift, suddenly appearing beside her, and grabbed her by the wrist and turning her to face him.

"Now now, well be having no more repeats of Rec room," Dropdown admonished with a low tone. "If you can't work well with others, we'll have to set you up with your own _private _work station."

"I'd be fine if he'd shut his trap!" Madelyn growled.

Dropdown's optics narrowed. "I doubt that, Princess. Very much. I've dealt with your kind before and on a very regular basis. Happens all the time. Especially with you newbies. Detachments tend to be very protective of their members so it's no surprise you fought over what he said about one of yours, but you both wear the same brand and share the same allegiance, so start acting like it."

"Not until he takes back what he said." Madelyn replied, undeterred.

"That's not likely to happen." Dropdown said, his gaze flicking over to Turnpike.

"Then we have a problem."

"You've been given direct orders from several superior officers," Dropdown said, addressing her with a stern and warning tone, "And yet you continue to defy and ignore. Step lightly or you'll find yourself in a detention cell for the next three orns."

"I believe that may be a little excessive," a new voice said from below. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, Dropdown."

Dropdown turned to see another hover lift appear beside the ship and a tall, old Mech stepped lightly off. He had wide shoulders and dull purple armor and what appeared to be a cape and…beard? Madelyn starred at his face, wondering how or why a Mech would have or need a beard.

"A-alpha Trion?" Dropdown stumbled clumsily over the name.

_That's Alpha Trion?_ Madelyn thought to herself. _Somehow, I was expecting someone…younger._

"Excuse me, Dropdown," The old Mech said kindly. "I do not wish to criticize your methods, but I was wondering if you could possibly lend me your charge for a half joor or so. I promise she will be returned, but I believe I may be able to do something about her little temper."

Dropdown stared at the old Mech before releasing Madelyn's wrist and nudging her forward. "Of course, sir. I welcome your help, thank you."

Alpha Trion reached out and grabbed Madelyn's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Not at all," He replied. "See to it there is plenty of ship left to scrub for her. This won't take long."

Dropdown smirked and laughed. "I garauntee it, sir."

Alpha Trion steered Madelyn to the lift and stepped on after her. As the lift descended to the floor, Madelyn felt bewildered and oddly offended. She didn't want to go with this old Mech. What did he want? She turned to look up at the Mech with suspicion.

"You do not need to be so distrusting of me, child," Alpha Trion told her. "My intentions are completely benign, I assure you."

"What do you want?" She asked flatly as the Hover lift descended to the floor and they stepped off.

"I will explain once we are in a more secure location," Alpha Trion explained cryptically. "Prying optics and audios and all that. I am sure Optimus warned you of such things, has he not?"

"He might have mentioned something…" Madelyn muttered.

"Ah. Yes, well," Alpha Trion said, "I hope you will be more attentive to what I have to tell you."

The door to the hanger opened and Alpha Trion lead her down an adjacent corridor.

"And what would that be?"

"All in good time, young one," He told her, "Rome was not built in a day."

Madelyn rolled her optics at the cliché saying…and then froze. Alpha Trion continued to walk but stopped when he realized Madelyn had fallen behind. He looked back at her curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Where did you hear that?" She demanded.

"Hear what?" He asked, puzzled.

"T-that saying! _Rome wasn't built in a day_! That one!" She said, her voice rising just below a shout. "How do you know it?"

Alpha Trion looked thoughtful for moment and smiled. "That same place you did; Earth."

Madelyn stumbled clumsily over her reply, "B-but how? You…you've been to Earth? When?"

"Not too long ago," He answered thoughtfully. "It had always been my intention to visit the home worlds of all the Keys."

"Buh…but…How did you know I was a Key? Or—or that I was from Earth?"

Alpha Trion laughed. "You have been offline for a long time, there is much you have missed out on. Come with me and I will explain it to you."

Alpha Trion resumed walking but Madelyn didn't budge. He looked back at her.

"Explain what exactly?" She asked, feeling a strange sort of nervousness, a kind of…anxiety. It was not the bad kind, more like the kind you get when you are in great anticipation of something.

The old Mech stared at her for a moment before replying quietly, "Everything."


	46. Cosmic Truths

**Author's Notes: **Ok, a lot of you may be thinking it's too soon for an update, but I was so undgodly late on the last, I'm updating as planned, despite the fact I updated a few days ago. It matters not. The last chap had the worst clif I have ever intentionally placed. This chapter is absolutly the key to this story in that it explains everything...and I mean everything. It leaves very little to wonder, but it doesn't mean there isn't more fun to be had. Oh oh, you's are really gonna hate me.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Cosmic Truths**

Alpha Trion's quarters were unlike anything Madelyn had ever seen. First off, it was big. It was roughly the size of Wheeljack's lab, maybe a little smaller. The ceiling was covered in panels that mapped out the stars and reminded her vaguely of a screen saver on a desktop PC. Counters ran down one wall, covered in data pads, charts, boxes, and other strange things Madelyn was at a loss to name. It was also messy. Like organized chaos. It appeared to her at first impression, that Alpha Trion was a scientist of some sort, or at least occasionally drabbled in the field.

As she entered the room behind the old Mech, something caught her eye. Sitting, or rather—floating, on a table in a corner of the room…was an orb…and it was glowing. She stopped to marvel at it, but Alpha Trion called to her and she had to look away from the strange object. The old Mech motioned towards a raised dais in the middle of the floor and told – more like invited—her to sit.

Feeling a little silly, Madelyn sat cross-legged on the platform while Alpha Trion also eased himself down into a seated position. He sat quietly with his hands folded before him, his head bowed. An awkward silence filled the room as they simply sat there. Madelyn took the opportunity to look around at the room.

"Now," Alpha Trion suddenly said, startling Madelyn from her gazing. "Before I begin, I believe we need to do something about your temper."

"I don't have a Temper." Madelyn grouched.

Alpha Trion chuckled. "I believe you." He reached out and gently tapped her forehead. "But someone else in there does."

Madelyn deadpanned.

_Wha—?_

"You are aware of the…_presences_ within you, am I correct?"

Madelyn blinked.

"You…you mean…the voices?"

He nodded. "Indeed. Those voices have a certain amount of influence over your actions, as I am sure you are aware." His voice grew soft as he said this.

Madelyn's expression turned melancholy, "You mean what Gigatron did…"

"That, I am afraid, was an unfortunate accident. A tragic outcome that was only possible due to a specific series of events," Alpha Trion said, "Unless you are naturally omniscient, there was no way you could have foreseen it. You are at no fault. If anything…" He paused and put a hand on her shoulder, "…it is I who owe you and the crew of the Gigas Marta an apology."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Oh, on the contrary, I did," It was Alpha Trion's turn to turn melancholy and his gaze fell to floor, ashamed. "Everything, all that you see around you, is because of one mistake I made a long time ago."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

Alpha Trion was quiet for a moment and then he sat straight and looked behind him…at the glowing orb Madelyn had been string at before.

"Would you go fetch that for me," He said, pointing to it.

Madelyn hesitated, confused as to why he would need it, but complied. As she approached the orb, she could feel a pulling sensation in her chest. It made her feel uneasy and she stopped a few feet shy of her goal. She stared at the illuminated sphere with a mix of bemusement, suspicion, and apprehension.

"Don't worry about the pull," Alpha Trion told her, "It is only temporary."

His words did not convince her, not entirely, but she slowly reached out to pick the orb up. It was roughly the size of volleyball, at least in ratio, and her hands prickled with energy when she touched it. She lifted the object, noticing it was kind of heavy for its size, and walked it back towards Alpha Trion who gently took the orb in one hand. Madelyn walked around to take her seat while the old Mech fondled the orb.

"What is it?" She asked, breaking Alpha Trion's gaze from the orb.

"This," He said, the light of the orb casting a translucent gleam across his optics, "Is the Artifact."

She gaped incredulously at him.

"_Huh_?! That is _not_!"

The old Mech laughed at her. "Allow me to clarify; this orb and the Artifact are the exact same thing— or a better way of saying it would be that they are made form the same material," He said, beaming with mirth at her bewilderment. "There is only one difference between the two."

"Like _everything_?" Madelyn muttered, unconvinced. _If that's the Artifact, then I'm_ _Abraham Lincoln. Fourscore and seven years ago…_

"This is not called an _Artifact_, however," He explained, the mirth in his face slowly drained, "It is called a Parallex; A Spark collector."

"A _what_ collector?"

"A _Spark_ collector," He explained. "It is used to collect Sparks that have not rejoined the Matrix after the shell has died."

Madelyn starred incredulously at the Mech. "…you've lost me."

He chuckled, amused. "Allow me to explain: You are somewhat familiar with the Matrix, correct?"

She nodded. "I know what it is…kinda."

"Well, when we die, our Sparks leave our deactivated shells and return to the Matrix. All that we have learned during our lives, through knowledge and experience, then transfers to the Matrix, making it stronger, its energy more potent. I held the position of Matrix Keeper for many, many vorns. It was my duty to see that this process continued and that all Sparks returned to their rightful place."

He smiled at her, adding, "It is our version of 'The circle of life'. If they did not rejoin, then it was my responsibility to set out and collect them, returning them manually. If a Spark does not rejoin the Matrix within a period of time, it disappears and its energy disbands as if it had never been."

Alpha Trion's words lingered sadly in the air and silence befell the room.

"So…you're like the Grim Reaper…" Madelyn said with a small giggle. _Or a Ghost Buster._

"Pardon?" He asked as an optics ridge rose.

"Oh, uh…in Earth mythology, there's a guy called the Grim Reaper (sometimes he's called Death) who comes and takes your soul to the afterlife."

Alpha Trion made a strange face and it appeared to Madelyn as though he did not seem to like being compared with the Grim Reaper. "Essentially, yes, I suppose I am like this 'Grim Reaper' figure in a way," He replied.

Madelyn's insides squirmed uncomfortably.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying…"

"No no, it's quite alright. You are fully entitled to your observations. Now, where was I?"

"Uh, returning Sparks?"

"Yes, thank you," He said. He raised the Parallex in one hand. "This was the 'tool of my trade', I believe the saying goes. It was designed to house a single Spark, but it could accommodate two if necessary."

He suddenly looked very sad.

"It is in this way that I made a grave error," He said sadly. "I took such pride in my work and my abilities back then. I grew over confident, as some do, and one orn, I happen across four errant Sparks within the same quadrant. What a find it was! Such pride I held for myself that I ignored, or forgot—I cannot recall, the most basic laws that dictated my profession. I knew that the Parallex could only hold the energy of two Sparks at most, and even then that was pushing its boundaries, but I did not pay it any mind.

"In my eagerness to collect the Sparks, I inadvertently created what was essentially a new Matrix. Smaller and not nearly as powerful, but whose power was far easier to access. The Matrix, you must understand, is only wielded by the Prime and no other. Even then, the Prime is not free to use the Matrix at his discretion. The Matrix is partially sentient and its power can only be used when it is gravely needed. If its energy was depleted, then it would have to start all over again, collecting energy and knowledge. The Matrix has only been used once before."

Alpha Trion looked to Madelyn to see if she was following and she nodded her understanding.

"The four sparks, contained so closely within the Parallex, _fused _in a way. And that is how the Artifact was created. At the time I did not know the identities of those Sparks that had become one, but the longer I was in contact with the Artifact, the more I began to know it. The Parallex had been programmed to obey my commands, and it is this stroke of luck that allows me to still control the Sparks that make up the Artifact." He paused and seemed to study Madelyn for a moment, "It is how I was able to restrain Gigatron long enough for Groove to implement his shard. It is also why I have been in hiding for so long. Megatron had wished for me to control you and the others so he could possess the Artifact once more."

Madelyn's head spun with the new information. The voices she had heard, they weren't just voices, they were people. Sparks. _Souls_.

"H-how did Megatron get it in the first place?" She asked. She remembered someone had told her before, but she couldn't really remember and the question spouted out of her before she could stop herself.

"That, I am afraid, was partially my fault as well. After a time, I realized that the Artifact could be _used_ as a weapon, so in an attempt to rid the universe of that possibility, I hid it on a planet far from Cybertron. I had told no one of my accidental creation so I believed it would be safe. I could no bring myself to destroy it. Unfortunately, I was followed. Starscream claimed the Artifact soon after I departed the planet and tried to overthrow Megatron using its power. However, his coup attempt failed and Megatron came into possession of the Artifact. I suspect that in order to avoid execution, Starscream revealed that it was I who had hidden it on the planet and it is this reason why I was hunted down and captured. Megatron managed to divulge secrets from me, but I escaped not long after.

"As you may have heard, Megatron took control over Cybertron using the Artifact. During the Autobot's final campaign to take back the planet, the Artifact, for some reason, split and scattered. Needless to say this infuriated Megatron and has sent his throngs of Sweeps to hunt me ever since."

The world suddenly felt very fragile to Madelyn. She felt as though if she touched the floor it would shatter from under her. Her mind swam and struggled to absorb what she had just been told.

"Can I ask you something?" Madelyn asked carefully.

"Of course." Alpha Trion answered.

"Why did the Artifact break apart?"

"The answer is cruelly simple," Alpha Trion sighed and replied flatly, "The Sparks' energies conflicted so much, over a time the fusion caused by the Parallex wore down and they simply broke apart. But something had changed them in the initial fusion process. They were no longer simply Sparks, they were something else. Something I have not been able to fully explain, but I do know this much; they needed host bodies to survive, which was what the Parallex had been for them until they separated. Without the Parallex, the Sparks were force to seek new hosts…"

"The Keys." Madelyn supplied.

"Yes. Each of you are, or rather—were, hosts of the Sparks that made up the Artifact. The shards needed to…recharge, if you will, and that is where you come in. By playing host, you and the other regenerate their energy that was lost when they split. When the shard is fully charged, it breaks away from its host. In essence they behave more like parasites, then Sparks. And when all four are full recharged, they will form back together again. Or at least, that is my theory. I have spent the last few vorns researching the Artifact and its energy signature, but I have not discovered much in the ways of a break through. Mere theories."

Another long, uncomfortable, silence fell upon the room during which Alpha Trion sat calmly in front of Madelyn with his hands planted lightly in his lap. It almost looked as though he were meditating. Madelyn however, was not so composed. She stared at the ground in front of her, mind racing in circles, playing back everything the old Mech had said. Her hands fidgeted at her side and she shifted her legs around.

How was she supposed to feel about all of this? She wasn't scared, or mad, or upset. Just confused and more then a little overwhelmed. It seemed so far beyond her. She broke her staring contest with the floor and looked up at Alpha Trion who, just as before, was sitting calmly in front of her, seeming to be waiting for her to say something in regards to what he had just said.

"What does this mean, then?" She asked. "For me?"

"It means," He said imperturbably, "That, at the moment, you are being influenced emotionally, and physically, by the Sparks that currently are sharing your shell. The anger you exhibited earlier was amplified ten fold because of one of those Sparks."

"One? Which?"

A pause.

"Her name was Solaris," Alpha Trion explained sadly, "She was Sentinel Prime's Spark-mate. Solaris had always been a very strong willed femme and after Sentinel was assassinated, she became very bitter and violent. Her entire life then became devoted to avenging Sentinel. Nothing anyone did could make her forget her pain and loss." Alpha Trion sighed mournfully before continuing, "She was killed half a vorn later by Megatron when she and a few others ambushed Gigatron and tried to avenge the former Prime."

Madelyn clenched her fists as a sudden wave of unexpected and unexplainable anger swelled up in her. Alpha Trion reached out swiftly and placed his hand on her forehead. A strange calmness swept through her and the anger subsided.

"There," He said with a pleasant smile, "That should keep her docile for the next six or seven joors."

Madelyn stared, somewhat stunned. She lifted her hand to her forehead in bewilderment.

"Wha…what'd you do?" She asked.

"I merely muted the Spark signals," He replied simply, "You will need to come see me every other shift change for me to do this. If not, we may have a repeat of the Rec room. Or worse."

"But, why is this happening now?"

The old Mech looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you know who Spark inhabits your shard?" Alpha Trion asked.

"I…have a hunch," Madelyn replied and, feeling a little silly, she said, "Sentinel Prime?"

Alpha Trion smiled, pleased. "Indeed. Sentinel was a very calm and genial Mech. It is no surprise his Spark signal does not appear to effect you. But, in all likelihood, he may have been influencing you from the day he chose you. I assume you were quite young when it happened."

"So…you're saying that Sentinel Prime's been influencing me pretty much my whole life?"

Alpha Trion nodded.

"Zandrex's shard unfortunately held the Spark of Gigatron, as I'm sure you have already surmised," He said. "However, Zandrex was already 'fully grown' and his programming already in place when he was possessed, so Gigatron's influence on him was fleeting at best, but you have seen the ravage the confliction has done on him. Zandrex is not a killer. It's not in his nature, I'm sure you of all realize. In fact, had he not been chosen as a key, I'm convinced he would resemble a Mech closer to Optimus Prime then any cruel Decepticon. Groove appears to be in the same situation. Ironic isn't it that such a calm and collected Mech should possess Solaris's Spark."

Madelyn smiled broadly at this.

"I will speak with Optimus Prime and we will discuss how best to handle this situation," Alpha Trion said, getting to his feet, hefting the Parallex with him, and Madelyn hurried to follow. "I now feel it best that we have you working with someone of your own unit. It will be much easier to monitor you that way. You won't notice when the Spark energies become active, and I surmise you won't even notice you are acting differently so it is best to have someone who knows you well enough to be able to notice the change and notify me when you need a session."

"So he doesn't know about the Sparks making me mad and stuff?"

"No, I neglected to inform him of that side effect."

Madelyn nodded her understanding. The two of them stood on the dais in silence.

"So…what now?" Madelyn asked.

Alpha Trion smiled. "I believe you still have a ship to finish scrubbing."

Madelyn groaned. "Awww…c'mon! Can't I just tell 'im it was Solaris's fault?"

Alpha Trion laughed. "No, I do not believe Dropdown will accept that. If anything he may force twice the work load on you so as to punish Solaris as well for her part."

"Joy."

* * *

**Author's notes part 2:** And there you have it. The origins of the Artifact. I hope this chapter explains it all well enough. I must have rewritten it like five times.


	47. First Day Dents

**Author's Notes:** Hello people! Another week, another chapter. Much fun! I really like this chapter and I loved writing it. I hope you all do too.

**Chapter 46: First Day Dents **

"All you have to do is connect to the main system by locking onto the wireless router. Your processor should do it automatically once you enter your clearance code and access number into the counsel. Then you sort through the channels for unauthorized signals or warning bacons or coded messages. Anything that doesn't look like it should be there," Blaster said, "If you come across one, all you need to do is put a tracer on it and send it down the line to me or Gyro and we'll take it from there. Don't send it to Jumpstart though, he's strictly the southern quarter and he'll bite your head off if he gets anything that's not his district. And, well…just don't send anything to Airraid. He's only filling in for Twintwist and he's already sounded the air-raid alarm on one of our own ships. But other then that, you're good to go."

"I…don't think I can do this…" Madelyn mumbled as she stared at the large counsel in front of her. It looked very big, very complex, and very...susceptible to unintentional damage. And it also looked very intimidating and extremely expensive. "I have trouble getting a signal on my cell phone, let alone operating this…thing."

Blaster laughed and patted her on the head fondly.

"Don't worry, it's the easiest thing ever once you get the hang of it," He assured her. "You'll do fine."

"You won't be saying that a breem from now when I've blown the damn thing up," Madelyn replied mulishly.

"You'll be _fine_. Just call me if you need anything," He told her and walked away to his own counsel. Madelyn watched him leave with an overwhelming feeling of 'Please don't leave me alone with this thing! It's gonna eat me!'

It was her first time on duty and Madelyn was not very happy. She was nervous—scratch that, she was down right terrified. She'd been given clearance to operate one of the monitoring counsels, under a superior's watch-full optic of course, and it was not starting well. After she had finished punishment detail with Dropdown (which had taken forever!), she had been ushered to Prowl's office to be assigned her own quarters which, much to her _not_-surprise, was just a hope skip and a jump from the infirmary. And Ratchet. After she'd slept a little, and after Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime had been given a chance to converse, she'd been assigned to work in communications in the monitoring room. Alpha Trion had already muted the spark signals so she was good to go for another six joors.

Blaster, much to her excitement, was on the same shift schedule as her. Then she recalled that Alpha Trion had about assigning her to a post near one of the Gigas Marta's crew. Nevertheless, she was happy to be a round a familiar, _friendly_, face again. And once again her size had a good laugh at her when she realized she was too short to properly reach the counsel. Sitting in the seat, the top of her chest barely made it past the counter. So, they stacked a small container on the chair so she could reach, but it only added to her unpleasant mood. Blaster had told her that he had called the engineering department (AKA Wheeljack) and asked him to make her a size-suitable chair that they could swap between the operators of different shifts. It did little to lighten her disposition, though.

Madelyn stared at the counsel as if at any moment it would jump up and eat her.

_I still don't even know how to use the comm. links yet…_she thought unhappily. _How am I supposed to monitor channels? What does that even mean? Am I supposed to hear a sound, or is it like email? Arhg…this sucks. I'm gonna blow something up, I just know it._

She sighed mournfully.

_Is it shift change yet? _

"Is there a problem here?"

Madelyn jumped and whirled around, nearly falling off her box, to look up at the face of the Chief of Communications. She didn't even know his name. Everyone just seemed to just call him Chief or Sir. He stood behind her chair, gazing down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't a large Mech, but he was certainly no light weight either and he looked quite capable of holding his own against a Mech twice his size. His bright blue armor reflected dully in the dimly lit room, though the light of numerous monitors gave him an eerie glow. He looked down right ghostly.

_Oh god… _

"Huh—? Oh! N-no problem. Just, uh…adjusting is all…" Madelyn smiled stiffly pretending to adjust the box she was sitting on.

Chief stared at her for a moment, seeming to weigh her.

"_Madline_ wasn't it?" He asked curiously, "Strange name for a femme."

Madelyn laughed nervously. "Actually, it's _Madelyn_."

Chief arched an optic ridge. "What kind of name is that?"

_Great…Prime said not to talk about this stuff… _

"…uh…it's…a…English...yeah," She stammered inanely.

_At least I think. Isn't it? Or is it French? Great, now this is gonna bug me forever… _

"_English_, huh? Never heard of it." He replied nonchalantly. "Well get to work, there're a lot of channels to monitor. Wouldn't want to miss something on your first shift, now would you?"

"Ah—!" Madelyn hurriedly turned around to face her counsel. "Yessir!"

She heard his foots steps echo as he walked away.

_Holy crap, that guy freaks me out… _She stared at the counsel. _Ok…let's do this. Hi-ho silver and whatnot. _

She took a bracing breath and reached up and placed the helm attachment Blaster had given her to her right audio and then typed her codes into the computer. An acceptance banner flashed across the screen. From the audio clip, a holographic visor wrapped around her head in front of her optics, bathing her vision in green and causing her to jump in surprise.

_God, what is with this place and things just popping out everywhere at you…_

And then, the best way she could describe it was, it felt as though she suddenly dropped out of her body. Lights and streams of codes flashed by, overwhelming her for a moment. And then everything froze and fell away into darkness. She almost panicked, but was able to compose herself when she remembered where she was.

_Ok…this is…different…what the hell am I suppose to do? _

She heard strange sounds all around her. It reminded her somewhat of being under water and having someone talking to you from above; the sound being warped and faded, almost audible, but not quite.

And then, she _felt_ a signal pass by. It was hard to explain but it was (again) like being in a pool or a large body of water, and feeling something swim past. When she _reached out_ to examine it, a rush of information came to her.

_Whoa…_

Identification: Cargo Transport Vessel, Designation: Tarris Vector, Captain: Broadside, Crew: Five, Destination: Third quadrant station, Cargo: Alloy cubes, electrical current adaptors, generator parts….

The list went on.

_Okaaay….nothing suspicious about you. In fact, you're kinda boring._

Madelyn let go of the stream of information and it moved on.

A moment later, another signal passed by.

Identification: Personal transport craft, Designation: none, Registration: 560982-Alpha…

She released the signal and it swam away.

_This is trippy…I feel like…I don't—a fisherman or something. Give 'em some slack, then real 'em in, then give 'em some slack, and real 'em in. Hah. I'm gonna start calling these things _fish_. I wonder if I get paid by the hour or by the fish… waitaminute….do I even _get_ paid?_

A strange sort of buzzing noise startled Madelyn from her work flow. She backed out of the system (_whoa head rush_) and removed the audio piece. She looked around muzzily to see everyone getting up from their seats and greeting other Mechs that had filed into the room to take their places. It must be shift change. She swayed in her seat as the dizziness slowly dissipated.

Blaster walked up to her and smiled. "So, how'd it go?"

Madelyn shrugged. "OK, I guess." She put a hand to her head as if to keep the room from swaying. "I don't think I'll be regaining my equilibrium any time soon though."

Blaster laughed. "Yeah, exiting takes some time to get use to. The dizziness only lasts a breem or so. You'll be fine."

Madelyn scooted off her box, but when her feet hit the floor she crumbled under her own weight.

"Careful." Blaster reached out to catch her.

Giggling with the still lingering effects of vertigo, Madelyn grabbed onto the chair's edge and, with Blaster's help, pushed herself up. "Whoa…that was trippy…"

"Okaaaay, let's get you away from the counsel before you overcharge on electro waves," He said, failing to stifle his chuckling. "Daiga and the rest of those guys would _kill _me if they ever thought I got you inebriated. Or worse—Ratchet."

"Yeah, let's not tell Ratchet…"

* * *

_Maybe _Hurai-kur_ wasn't so bad after all… _Madelyn thought unhappily.

It had not been her first time in the Hub's Rec room, but that was not what was making her feel uneasy. No, the culprit of that crime sat before her, innocently enough, in a cube shaped container. And it was glowing.

_Mama always said never eat anything that glows…of course I think she meant for me to stop chewing on the flashlight, but still… _

"Something wrong, Maddie?"

Madelyn tore her optics away from the Energon cube sitting before her to look up at Hound. The green tracker was already half way through his own cube. As was most of the other Mechs at their table. A few had even got up to fetch a second.

She smiled stiffly. "No, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You haven't touched your Energon."

Madelyn looked at the cube doubtfully. "Yeeeaaahhh…I'm not too sure about drinking anything that emits its own light source. I was raised to avoid those kinds of things…"

A bout of low chuckles emanated from the various Mechs at the table.

"Ratchet said your shell needs Energon to operate, just like us," Blaster said, "So drink up."

Madelyn groaned.

"You haven't refueled since waking up," Hound said with mild concern, "You gotta be feeling it by now."

"Not really…"

The Mechs all looked at her, incredulously.

"Well…Minibots _are _supposed to be more energy efficient. Maybe she doesn't need as much Energon as the rest of us," A black and yellow Mech, Gryo, commented.

"That may be true, but they aren't _that_ efficient," Hound replied, gesturing to Madelyn.

Madelyn took a moment to study her body, feeling the sensations, and trying to detect any tiredness or hunger. The sort of sensations she was use to when she was hungry. There was a noticeable slowness to her movements, sure, but there was no overwhelming hunger or tiredness in her limps. She didn't feel weak, just…slower.

"Maybe," She said, "I do feel kinda sluggish, but fine other then that."

The Mechs seated around her all had a sudden "aha" look.

"Yeah, you need fuel girl," Blaster told her. "Slowing of system operations is the first sign of a low fuel tank. If you reach empty you could go into stasis."

Madelyn groaned again, slumping in her seat and staring maliciously at the cube.

"Drink or we call Ratchet." Hound admonish flatly.

Madelyn eyed the Mech. "You fight dirty."

He laughed. "Whatever works, kiddo. Whatever works."

Madelyn sighed in resignation and reached for the cube. It was a little bigger then her grip could hold alone, so she grabbed it with both hands. Most Mechs she had observed went through several cubes in one sitting. Minibots (like Bumblebee) tended to consume between 2-3 cubes, medium Mechs (like Blaster and Hound) around 4-5, and large Mechs (like Trailbreaker) tended to down close to 8 or 9.

Madelyn wasn't even sure if she could 'stomach' _one_. But the prospect of going into stasis and waking up to an angry Ratchet screaming at her for being neglectful was a deterring prospect. The question was: which scenario was worse?

_It can't be any worse then the time Uncle Ben tricked me into drinking whiskey…igh. _

Madelyn paused. She hadn't even thought of home since…well…when was the last time she thought of home?

A sound somewhat akin to someone clearing their throat startled Madelyn from her musings.

Everyone stared at her expectantly.

With a table of Mechs eyeing her intently, Madelyn guardedly took a diminutive sip. The first thing that she realized was it didn't really have a flavor…or maybe she just didn't have taste buds, she wasn't sure. Yet, she could still taste _something_, but it wasn't as acute as she was used to. Then there was the buzzy tingling sensation that the liquid produced. It felt, quite accurately, as if she had put her tongue to a battery. The feeling startled her and she pulled the cube away from her mouth with a jolt and shook her head as her mouth and throat were assaulted with the abnormal sensation. It hadn't hurt by any stretch of the imagination, but it was quite unsettling.

The Mechs around her laughed rowdily. Had she the ability, Madelyn was certain she would have blushed furiously. So she glared at them.

"You knew that was gonna happen!" She accused crossly.

Blaster's response came in unsteady chortles. "Sorry Maddie…couldn't resist. Funniest thing in the world, watching a sparkling refuel for the first time."

Madelyn pouted, mumbling something that sounded like 'not a sparkling'.

The table recovered from their laughing episode and a few Mechs took the opportunity to go fetch another Energon cube for themselves. Madelyn sat in her seat, irritably, pondering over the dilemma of refueling. It was going to be a problem.

_I don't know what's worse; Hurai-kur or Energon. _

"Don't worry about it," Hound told her amiably when he noticed her grim expression, "It won't be so bad once you've refueled a few more times. You're system's just not used to it yet. Sparklings tend to be more sensitive to Energon. It'll go away."

Madelyn merely grunted an affirmation.

Madelyn hadn't consciously been aware of the perpetual ruckus of the Rec room until it abruptly cut off. The Mechs at her table all suddenly became alert and Madelyn sat her cube down to turn around to look. The Rec room door shut behind several large Mechs as they filed into the room, unhampered. The smallest of the Mech was rather lanky when compared to the bulk of its companions.

Madelyn felt an odd feeling of contempt, excitement, and fear as she instantly recognized the Mechs. Her optics immediately trailed to focus on the leader of the pack as he strode unabatedly to a table in far far corner.

_Grimlock…_she thought, feeling an odd knot form in the vicinity of her stomach.

"There goes the neighborhood," she heard Blaster mutter.

Madelyn huffed and turned back to the table. She made a dismissive noise and waved the comment away.

"He's just a bully," She said flatly.

"A bully who can do some serious damage if you say the wrong thing," Hound added. "I didn't think they would show their faces around here after what they tried to do."

Madelyn knew exactly what he meant. "If he does," Madelyn smirked, "He'll find it a bit more difficult then before."

Hound sent her a glance that seemed to say '_oh really now_?'

Madelyn turned back to look towards the Autobot Rebels. She saw the tall lanky one (_Swoop wasn't it?_) ambling back to the table with Energon cubes stacked in his hands. His optics locked onto her and even from that distance she could see them narrow at her. She didn't avert her gaze.

And then an inane notion popped into her head. She swung her legs over the bench and stood. She took a few steps towards the Rebel's table.

"Where're you going?" Hound asked incredulously.

Madelyn smirked at him. "I was just gonna go over and say hi."


	48. Round About

Author's Notes: Yay another chapter! Once again I thank everyone for keeping up with this story and I implor you to stick wth it. I know it may start to feel a little...neverneding, but believe me when I say the real shit's going to start hitting the fan. Let's just say the Decepticons haven't been cooling their heels this whole time.

And with that teaser, I give you chapter 47!

* * *

**Chapter 47: Round About **

She was aware of their urgent hisses for her to come back, but she ignored them. There was something she needed to do.

Madelyn had to physically withhold a giggle when she noticed that the table in which the Rebel Autobot sat seemed a little….small for their bulk. It reminded her somewhat of an adult trying to sit at the children's table. It seemed like a miracle the poor table wasn't crushed. Her approach was immediately noticed, but overall they seemed to ignore her, though she did pick up what she thought was a growl from Sludge.

_Prime's probably gonna ream me for this, but…oh well. _

She was aware that the room's occupants were following her with anxious optics as well. She ignored them too. Madelyn walked up behind Grimlock…and punched him. She could hear several Mechs around her gasp and thought she might have heard someone say '_There she goes again_'.

The reaction was immediate and for a moment, she regretted it, but quickly reminded herself that she had the upper hand (_didn't she_?). All four Mechs turned simultaneously to glare and scowl at her. They growled dangerously at her, fists clenching, and stood.

The circled around her.

Madelyn had forgotten how good Grimlock was at being intimidating as he loomed over her. His optics flashed and he squared his shoulders. She just starred at him.

"You got a death wish, runt?" Grimlock snarled down at her, bringing his face closer to her level.

Madelyn rallied herself…and smirked.

"Oh please," She said dismissively. "Like that really hurt, ya big protoform."

Grimlock's optics narrowed. She wasn't sure if he was angry or confused. Maybe both.

"You got some nerve kid," Snarl growled at her. She glanced at him, "Picking a fight with us."

"I ain't pickin' no fight," She replied, "I came over to say hi. Besides, isn't unnecessary violence kind of your style? Or was that kinnapping thing a one time deal?"

Madelyn could have sworn she heard their processor hum as they deciphered the comment.

Grimlock's optics widened before narrowing again in definite confusion. "_Madelyn_…? The fleshy? Impossible."

Madelyn frowned and her optics narrowed. She kicked him. "Don't call me fleshy."

His fists tightened warningly, but then rested his stance and crossed his arms, gazing down at her incredulously. He seemed to study her. The other Rebels seemed to be doing the same.

"What the frag happened to you?" He asked after a moment. The three other Rebels made grunting noises of agreement.

"Can't tell ya," She replied. "Confidential information."

Grimlock huff-grunted at her.

"Whatever," He said and his optics narrowed when he said, "You realize that usually when someone hits me, I hit back. **Hard**."

Madelyn scoffed. "So, what? You gonna punch me back?" She asked. "Go ahead."

He considered for a moment, his optics trailing her new form. "Not worth it." Grimlock replied flatly. His cronies chortled quietly.

"I bet." She said uncharitably.

"So what do you want?"

Madelyn shifted her stance, pausing to choose her words. "I never thanked you. You guys, I mean. Y'know…for saving me. Back on the Red planet."

Obviously this was the last thing he expected, especially from her. One optic squinted at her.

"I probably would have died if you guys didn't show up," She said, shrugging, "So yeah, thanks."

With that she turned and started to wander back to her table. She had only taken a few steps when Grimlock called out to her.

"That offer to join my crew still stands," Grimlock said, "I haven't changed my mind."

Madelyn laughed and turned back. "Neither have I. You keep asking and I keep telling you the same thing."

Grimlock shrugged, his optics seeming to glow with amusement. "You'll change you mind someday."

"Grimlock, the day you paint yourself pink will be the day I join your crew."

* * *

"No Daiga!" Zandrex scowled. "You have to push from your knees, not your feet, otherwise you'll just end up hopping around like a headless turbo-rat."

Madelyn sat cross-legged on the sidelines on the floor of the sparring ring. The Hub's gymnasium was much much larger then anything the Gigas Marta had. There was a large portion of the expansive room dedicated solely to sparring rings, which, true to their names, were simply circles drawn onto the floor. There were other types of activities to be had, but Madelyn had yet to explore the other corners of the room. Right now, she was watching Zandrex and Daiga spar. Or rather, she was watching Daiga get his ass whooped. Ironhide stood beside her, watching the match with non-infallible interest, letting off a chuckle now and then, but mostly remained quiet and still.

'I still don't know what a Turbo-rat is…' Madelyn thought randomly to Daiga.

The Second Key's reply was strained and he sounded tired. And peeved.

'_Not now Maddie, I'm trying to concentrate._'

'It takes concentration to get your aft handed to you?' She replied with a smug little laugh.

'_Shut up_!' Daiga replied vehemently.

Daiga and Zandrex circled around each other, their optics never wavering from their opponent. Zandrex quickly sidestepped, and Daiga quickly followed only to have Zandrex back track with swift speed and swing around to the opening Daiga's maneuver had made. The large black Mech grabbed the younger bronze Mech around the waist and chucked him out of the ring.

Madelyn winced as Daiga hit the ground.

_Ouch. _

"Fraggit," Daiga muttered as he pealed himself up off the floor.

"Three outta five, Daiga," Zandrex said as he ambled over to the downed Mech, offering his hand. "I win."

Daiga accepted Zandrex's help and pulled himself up.

"I call foul!" Daiga retorted, "I was distracted!"

Zandrex huffed a small laugh. "Oh really? By what?"

Daiga pointed at Madelyn. "Her!"

Madelyn gaped indignantly and huffed, offended. "I did not!"

"Stay outta my head when I'm sparing!" Daiga told her crossly.

"You would have lost anyway…" She replied with one sided reason.

"You don't know that!"

"Hey," Ironhide nudged her with his foot. "Stop interfering with the matches, kid."

"I wasn't doing it on _purpose_!" She justified.

"Yeah right," Daiga muttered fumingly as he walked out of the ring, nursing his dented bumper. "So who next?"

Ironhide put his hands up defensively, "Not me. Ratchet's still sore at me for the last dent Zandrex gave me."

There was a moment of contemplative silence.

"Madelyn," Zandrex called and gestured to her. "Come here."

Madelyn stared. "Wha…?"

Daiga laughed vindictively. "Yeah, Maddie! Go on."

"No way!"

Daiga walked up behind her and nudged her forward with his foot.

"Do that again and I'll bite you…" Madelyn warned, turning around to glare up at him.

"Madelyn," Zandrex called again in the same calm voice, gesturing. "Come here, please."

She groaned and slowly rose to her feet, making her way towards Zandrex at a snail's pace. Zandrex waited patiently for her to enter the ring, standing serenely across from her with his arms cross. Madelyn's arms hung loosely at her side, she really didn't want to do this. Zandrex uncrossed his arms and took a step towards her, she jumped.

"We haven't even started yet," He chastised as he approached, "Here, you're stance should be defensive. You need to get a feel for your opponent before trying anything. Starting off on the offense leaves too many openings."

He walked behind her and grabbed her arms, positioning her left to rest in front of her and the right pulled back in a similar fashion, wrapping his hands around hers to close them into fists. He then grabbed her shoulders and turned her upper body to stand at an angle, so that her raised arm was forward. She wobbled, but Zandrex reached out to steady her.

"Move your legs so you don't topple over," He chuckled. Madelyn shifted her feet as told. "Move your left foot a few degrees to your right—there! That's good."

Zandrex stepped away and Madelyn took a moment to study the pose Zandrex had just put her in. She mentally groaned.

_I feel like Jacki Chan. Hiya! _

Zandrex returned to his side of the ring, "Now, in your case Madelyn, your size offers you a great disadvantage in one on one combat. But like any weakness, there are ways to turn in into your greatest strength."

There was a pause and Madelyn sent the Mech an unamused frown. "And that would be…?"

Zandrex smirked, optics seeming to glint with amusement. "Now where would the fun be if I told you that?"

'_Ha ha!_' Daiga laughed at her.

'Shut up!' She barked back.

'_Revenge, Maddie! Revenge!_'

She merely groaned. This was gonna end badly, she just knew it. "Fine, but I'm blaming you if Ratchet gets pissed."

Zandrex nodded. "If that makes you feel better, I accept the liability. Now, I want you to _think_ about your moves, don't be like Daiga and just run at me, hoping for the best."

"Hey!"

Madelyn allowed herself a small smile, but listened to him. She remembered the last time she had sparred. It was with a sparring drone on the Gigas Marta. It seemed so long ago now. Everything felt…different. But most of the pieces of the old world seemed to have survived in some fashion and now lingered on with her. It was a renewal of sorts, it seemed. She snapped herself from the momentary nostalgia and returned her attention to her opponent.

Zandrex took a slow step to his left, yellow optics never wavering from her and they slowly circled around each other. He moved with the stealth and agility that she had long since associated with him. His movements were silent and effortless. Her own movement mirrored his, but her steps made noise and her body didn't seem to float as his did. As soft as her steps were, they weren't anything like Zandrex's.

Zandrex stepped sideways again, but instead of continuing the roundabout circling, he jerked back to the right, the movement startling Madelyn into breaking her own circling. He charged at her, one hand reaching out to grab her. Whether some part of her brain actually knew what she was doing or it was a simple reaction, Madelyn ducked, falling back onto her haunches in a crouch. Zandrex's hand flew over her head, but his other reached out to grab her. Madelyn half rolled half tumbled forward, between the Yasurrian's legs. Something akin to an epiphany seemed to come over her and she spun on her back side in one fluid motion and swung out her legs. Just as in the Rec room when she had tackled Turnpike, her legs struck Zandrex's and they flew out from under him with an abnormal strength. She realized a bit too late that she was practically _under_ Zandrex and when he fell, he would fall on _her_. She clamped her optics shut (more like shut them off) in anticipation for the impact. But none came. She reactivated them to see Zandrex supporting his body with one hand and one foot, hovering a few feet over Madelyn. He looked as though he had been playing a weird version of twister.

Zandrex smiled down at her and laughed. "Very good Madelyn."

"Are you OK?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I—"

Zandrex straightened himself and stood. "No, no, I'm fine. A little _startled_, but fine. There's no need to apologize. You did very well!"

Zandrex extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

Daiga looked a little stymied but smiled nevertheless and Ironhide nodded approvingly. Groove was clapping.

"That's our girl!" He cheered. "Much better then the last time I saw you spar."

Daiga laughed. "Yeah, and you didn't blow anything up!"

Madelyn spared them a smile. "C'mon guys. I'm not completely hopeless."

* * *

Madelyn walked down the hall of the Autobot Hub, a content smile gracing her face. It had been a long day. It had been satisfying in ways that she had not experienced since leaving Earth, but tiring nonetheless. While the tiredness and fatigue felt different then it had when she was in her human body, it still affected her and she was beginning to notice the signs. The more she was aware of them, the more they seemed to affect her. She was very much looking forward to her recharge berth. She vaguely wondered if she would dream. She couldn't recall dreaming when she'd been unconscious before, but who knew, maybe she would this time. The prospect made her smile.

Madelyn had said her goodbyes to Daiga, Groove, and Zandrex at a hallway intersection not but a few minutes ago. Their quarters were on another floor. She couldn't help but have a feeling that things were—finally—coming together for good. Seeing Zandrex smiling and laughing had made her indescribably happy. To see the side of him that she had only had vague glances at was now fully released. And Groove had healed from his injuries, and Daiga seemed to be benefiting from the overall happiness as well. But…something else worried her. She did not really recall what, but Madelyn was so tired at the moment, she barely cared. She'd try to figure it out later.

As she neared her room, Madelyn spotted a small assembly marching down the hall from the opposite direction, coming towards her. She stopped to peer curiously at them. Most of them appeared to be drones of some type, but three of them were defiantly Mechs. Two of them (guards of some type) resembled Dropdown in design (they had metal cape like wing things dripping down from their shoulders) but were colored black and purple instead of red and gold. Their faces were hidden behind masks. And finally in the very middle of the group stood a figure. He looked small and frail when standing next to the drones and guards, but he was still taller and bulkier then Madelyn's thin frame. He had wide shoulders that looked like they were a little too heavy for him and he slumped forward slightly. A robe of dark metal mesh swayed stiffly around his feet and his hands were clasped tightly in front of him. A large bright Autobot insignia shined from the middle of his chest. He looked very…regal to Madelyn, in a strange, fragile way.

Madelyn pushed herself to the side of the hall to allow them to pass unobstructed, but much to her surprise, they stopped in front of her. The Mech in the middle smiled at her. "Good evening young one. Am I correct in my assumption that you are Madelyn from Optimus Prime's detachment?"

Madelyn starred for a moment, her tired mind struggling to focus. "I…uh…yes. Yes, sir. I am Madelyn."

The Mech smile widened and his optics seemed to twinkle and he reached out to clasp his hands around Madelyn's. "Oh, my dear. Please allow me to introduce myself; I am Councilor Kaido Beta. I have wanted to meet you face to face for quiet a while now, quiet a while. The stories circling these halls about you, dear child, are nothing short of extraordinary!"

Madelyn smiled nervously. "Uh…I—thank you, Councilor Kaido Beta."

"Please," He said cheerily, "Such formalities are completely unnecessary. I would very much favor you to simply address me as Kaido. Or 'Counselor' if you prefer."

"Of course…" She answered before added belatedly, "…Counselor. W-what can I do for you?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!" He declared, "Please excuse my absent-mindedness. It has become somewhat of a habit of mine these last few orns. I was hoping you would do me the tremendous favor of joining me for a quick cube of excellent High grade in my quarters."

"Well, I should really be getting to my own quarters, you see I have monitor duty next—"

"Oh please tolerate this old fool for a few breems, my dear. It's been so long sense I have had any_ decent_ conversation and even longer sense it was with a femme. Never has it been with someone of organic origin and I am endlessly curious about your home world; I must insist! I am more then willing to excuse you from your duties next shift in return for this old fool's silly request."

Madelyn felt as though her brain had boycotted. She couldn't think of any excuse of why not to oblige him. True, Optimus had warned her, repeatedly, about the councilors, but this old Mech seemed so sweet. What harm could it do to just have a quick tea party with this Kaido Beta? She would be careful not to say anything revealing. And he said he would excuse her from duties tomorrow! That sounded very good to her tired mind.

"Alright," She said, smiling in resignation, "I'll be happy to join you."

The councilor lit up with anticipation as he cheered, "Wonderful!" and he took Madelyn's arm jubilantly and guided her down the hall, happily prattling about how glad he was that she had agreed. The guards and drones vigilantly followed the pair, optics wandering and peering everywhere and at everything. As they strode down the hall, Madelyn saw Turnpike and Daxon exit out of a doorway. He caught sight of her and he glared at her. She returned the sentiment, but then did a complete 180 and smiled at Daxon.

Turnpike and Daxon paused in order to give the Councilor respective greetings before moving on.

As the Mech disappeared from sight, Kaido Beta chuckled, "Is that blue and gray Mech the poor fool whom had the great misfortune of getting on your bad side?"

Madelyn scowled, but answered politely, "Yes, sir. His name is Turnpike and also, if you'll excuse the phrase, a complete aft-head."

Kaido Beta laughed heartily as the group paused before a seemingly ordinary door way. "Ah I remember the quarrels I use to find myself in when I was younger. It was quite a long time ago you understand, long time, before even the war. Ah yes! Here we are."

It slid open effortlessly, admitting the pair. The guards and drones remained outside as metal slab fell back into place, sealing Madelyn and the Councilor within.


	49. Jeopardy

**Chapter 48: Jeopardy **

Councilor Kaido Beta might have seemed like a sweet old Mech, but his quarters spoke volumes of him. The room was large, even more so then Alpha Trion's, decorated with slabs of metal on the wall on which Cybertronian script had been branded. They were beautiful scripts, but they were very cold looking, very colorless. One wall resembled something of a bookshelf with loads of data pads neatly organized and there was a section of storage bins and drawers next to it. The far wall was occupied by a giant monitor, in front of which sat a metal chair. A large Autobot logo graced the screen. The lights were vaguely dim, slightly darker then the light in the hall. A low slung metal table, large enough to sit easily 6-7 Mechs, was positioned near the last wall. The wall above the table was adorned with various weapons from guns of all sizes and varieties, spears, and swords, to maces, clubs, and quarterstaffs. Madelyn surmised that they must be a sort of collection of Kaido's after she realized some of the weapons were quite old, some even looked rusted to uselessness.

"Please," Kaido motioned for her to sit, "Make yourself comfortable."

Madelyn slowly lowered herself to the floor and sat cross legged in front of the table. She rested her arms on the low surface while Kaido glided over to the storage area, opened a drawer, and extracted a sort of metal canister and two cubes. He ambled back over to the table and sat his burden down.

"This High grade was fashioned from the last of Cybertron's native ore," Kaido explained proudly as he opened the canister and began to pour the liquid. Much to Madelyn's surprise, the High grade wasn't purplish pink like Energon; it was yellow. He slid a cube over to Madelyn and took up his own. "Very rare, very precious…"

He took a healthy sip, "…and very delicious."

Madelyn starred at the liquid, memories of her fist refueling that very day making her squeamish. She didn't want to be rude. So she took up her cube and took a small tentative sip. Just to taste. There was no sudden shock, but a slow buzz. The flavor was peculiar. It wasn't bad, but at the same time it was hardly good either. She decided to fake it.

"Good?" He asked.

Madelyn nodded, "Yes. It doesn't have the same bite as Energon."

The Councilor laughed. "Am I correct in assuming you have had your first fueling?"

She nodded, "Everyone thought it was hilarious."

"I might seem quite insensitive of them, but please be assured it is simply part of tradition. In fact, it is considered quite a millstone in a Mech—or Femms' life-cycle."

When she thought about it, Madelyn supposed that first fuelings were like when a human baby eats by itself for the first time. She remembered how they had laughed at her little cousin Felicia when she had her first plate of spaghetti. It had been messy and very funny. Still, she couldn't help but feel some slightly bitter about the whole thing.

"Maybe," She conceded, "But they still could've warned me…"

"And where would the fun be in that?" Kaido asked with a gleeful grin and he took another long sip of his High-grade. He placed his cube down and folded his hands in front of him. "I did have an anterior motive for bringing you here, Madelyn. I wished to discuss the incident with Turnpike before any formal summons were issued."

Madelyn felt her inside drop. _Oh great… _

"I am aware you have received and carried out the assigned punishment," Kaido said, "But the Council has been discussing the possibility of issuing a summons to further investigate the incident. I felt as though you should be heard fairly and I fear you may not get such a chance in the council room. Optimus Prime has told me that Turnpike offended you and that was the reason for you're…reaction, but did not elaborate further."

"Turnpike made an offensive comment about one of the Keys," Madelyn replied tastefully, "When he refused to take the comment back, I attacked him. I was…under a lot of strain at the time and I think I was venting my frustrations out on him rather then a place when it would have been more appropriate."

Kaido nodded, "I don't believe Turnpike will be making such comments any time soon."

"I should hope not," Madelyn replied. "I have fulfilled the punishment handed out for my indiscretions. I don't see a reason for the Council to press the matter ay further."

"Unfortunately, my dear," Kaido chuckled, "Pressing matters that have already been dissolved is our job. It shouldn't be anymore then a glorified recount of the event."

"If you say so, sir," Madelyn replied, not feeling entirely convinced and politely took another sip of High-grade.

"It seems an unjust prejudice of us to single you Keys out," He continued. When Madelyn merely looked at him he continued, "That is what the summons will be about. The Council is very hesitant of you and your friends."

"You don't have to be," Madelyn said, "We are all working for the same goal aren't we?"

"If only we saw the world in the same way," He replied, sounding wistful. "Unfortunately free-will and opinions dictate otherwise. Some see close up and some are more broad minded. It causes problems. Some feel that your powers are too great and you need to be under surveillance, or even imprisoned. Desperate times make even the most amiable Mechs turn egocentric and anxious."

"What do you think Councilor Kaido Beta?" Madelyn asked.

"I have advocated many a time to my fellows that your presence should be welcome, not reviled. As you say, we are all working for the same goal, are we not?" He said, "But formalities do tend to cause us trouble."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"All the Keys are now Autobots," Kaido said, "And each of you are assigned under a commander. You, Daiga, and Zandrex are all under Optimus Prime's command while Groove remains under Ultra Magnus's. The Council, myself included, feels that many problems could be avoided if you four were re-assigned to the elite guard."

Madelyn drew a blank and was about to reply when something inside her head buzzed and an angry voice growled at her.

: Madelyn! Daxon just said he saw you with Councilor Kaido Beta! : Ratchet's voice snapped at her.

It took all her wit not to jump at the volume.

: What? He invited me in for some High-gra—I mean…uh…oops…:

: High-grade? Did you say _High-grade_? :

: I only had a sip! Geezus. Cool your thrusters nanny-bot. : Madelyn sent back. : I think he's trying to recruit me or something. :

There was a pause at the end of the line.

: Recruit? What do you mean? :

: He wants me and the guys to join something called the elite guard…or something. :

Ratchet sounded oddly urgent when he responded. : Are the others with you? :

: No, they're in their quarters as far as I know. :

A thoughtful pause.

: Alright, : He said at last, voice having lost all it's grumpiness and replaced with urgent concern, : Don't agree to anything he asks of you. Just smile and nod. Try to make small talk or something. I'll be there in a moment. :

His tone made Madelyn wonder if she should be worried. The connection severed and Madelyn looked towards Kaido Beta. He seemed to be studying her, but it didn't look as though he was aware of her communication with Ratchet. He looked as though he was expecting an answer and his expression was borderline anxious.

"It is an interesting proposition," Madelyn said at last, "But I will have to decline the offer. I've just started my duties and I don't think switching so soon would be too good for me. I would prefer to stay with Optimus Prime's detachment."

A wave of something past over the councilor's face, but it was too brief for Madelyn to interpret. The councilor merely smiled and nodded. "I understand. Loyalty is a very desirable attribute. Optimus Prime is quite lucky to be surrounded by such warriors who have so much faith in him."

Madelyn nodded. From the edge of her peripheral vision she saw a flash and she glanced towards the weapon covered wall where the light beamed off the handle of a rifle. When she turned back around Councilor Kaido Beta was smiling at her.

"My obsession," He explained, "A morbid one perhaps, but there is a distinct art to weaponry that fascinates me."

Madelyn took the explanation as permission to glance back at the wall, looking at its possessions with more scrutiny. It was an extensive collection. A good few of them looked as though they were still operational while a good many others looked as though their days of use were long gone. "It is an impressive collection. How long have you been collecting?"

"Oh, many many Vorns," He replied with a smile, "I started when I was a soldier. At the time, it was a trend to commandeer the weapons of your enemies and it simply grew from there. I collected every type of weaponry from every planet. The ones displayed are my favorites. Come, let me show you."

The old Mech rose to his feet and almost skipped giddily over to the wall with Madelyn following him belatedly. Councilor Kaido Beta studied the wall thoughtfully before reaching out and plucking one from the wall. "Ah! Here we go! This is my favorite piece. It has a fascinating story behind it."

When he turned around he held, not a gun, but what appeared to be the hilt of a dagger. The blade was missing. Madelyn stared at it.

"What is it?"

Kaido Beta grinned. "A ceremonial Yasurrian Energon dagger."

He pushed a clip on the side and a stream of bright energy burst out into the shape of a blade. Sparks and flashes cracked and sparkled around it.

_Yasurrian?_ Madelyn marveled at it, interest peaked. "Really?"

"Indeed," He replied. "It was a gift."

"From who?"

"A Yasurrian law enforcement official. He gave it to me not long before Megatron took over the planet," He said. "He was a good friend. A great Mech. He was ruled by law and did everything in his power that order was kept. Even though I was quite older then him, I still looked up to him as a hero of sorts.

"This dagger belonged to a criminal who was due for execution but…escaped due to extenuating circumstances. My friend died during the occupation, before he could bring justice to the criminal."

"Criminal?" Madelyn asked. "Was he a Decepticon?"

"Not at the time he wasn't, but he did wear their brand until recently," He replied, something in his voice changing. "He masquerades under our sigil now and I have striven to see that he is rightfully punished for his deeds, but once again, formalities have hindered me. Optimus Prime has enacted his rights as Prime and overthrew the Council's decision to have the criminal imprisoned."

Madelyn felt uneasy as the Councilor's tone changed from the cheerfully excited to peevishly hostile. His optics dug into her.

"Madelyn I must tell you, you're friend Zandrex is a criminal," He said flatly and almost accusatorily, "And his past will never escape him. Optimus Prime can protect him all he can but retribution will come to him eventually."

Madelyn felt herself heat with ire.

"Zandrex isn't a criminal," She insisted, "He's done more for me and then anyone! If it weren't for him I would still be Megatron's prisoner. I might even be dead."

Kaido Beta scowled, "He is a crafty one, but do not be fooled by him. He is a killer. The incident on the red planet proves it. Criminals never change."

"You don't know what happened," She sneered. She couldn't believe she was hearing this talk from him. He had been such a nice old Mech naught barely a breem ago and now he was declaring that Zandrex should be imprisoned; "You have no right to judge him. Or anyone. If you think he should be imprisoned for whatever the hell he did then you're a shortsighted fool who has no business being on the council. There's no way in hell I'd ever join your _elite guard_. I'm not your lackey. Optimus Prime was right to warn me to be carefully about you guys and I—"

It only took a moment for it to happen. In a flash of motion, Councilor Kaido Beta reached out and grabbed Madelyn's hand, shoving the handle of the Energon dagger into her palm, before pulling on her wrist and thrusting the blade into his shoulder. He cried out in agony as Energon and the fluids, bright pinks and purples, spurted out of the wound. Sparks flared and flashed. Energon flowed from the wound and coated her hand…

Madelyn stared in absolute horror as the old Mech tumbled backwards to the floor, clawing at the wound in his armor. His wails echoed through the room. Madelyn stumbled backwards, hand still clutching the dagger, until she bumped against the wall, causing several guns and spears to topple to the floor. Her body seemed numb and weak.

"Guards!" Kaido Beta screamed in agony. "_Guards_! I need you!"

The door to the room opened and several of the black and purple Mechs filed in, arms at the ready. They took one look at the Councilor on the floor and then glared up at Madelyn.

"Assassin!" One of them yelled. Two of the guards rushed in to tend to the Councilor while the rest rushed towards Madelyn. She panicked, dropping the dagger. She ran around them, dodging as they tried to grab her. She stumbled as she ran out of the room but recovered before they could gain on her. Despite her size, Madelyn was much faster then the guards were. Sprinting down the hall as fast as she could Madelyn took as many strange turns and side corridors as she could in order to loose them. And then the alarms went off. The halls were doused in red light and it only succeeded in causing her panic stricken mind to panic even more. Curious Mechs appeared at the door ways of their quarters to peer out. Madelyn took no chances and continued running down the hall.

She turned one such corner and hit something…hard. She felt herself falling backwards when two arms reached out and steadied her.

"Whoa! Easy there kiddo," a familiar voice said, righting her. "What's got you so spooked?"

Madelyn looked up to see Sideswipe with Sunstreaker behind him, both looking down at her.

"Nice make over Maddie," Sideswipe smirked, his optics trailing down her new form. "You look good in pink."

"No one looks good in pink," Sunstreaker quipped. "But you' got close. And Ratchet's lookin' for you squirt."

Sideswipe looked at Madelyn and his expression turned concern, "Maddie? What's wrong?"

"I didn't do it!" She said, "He made me! We were just talking and he got mad and made me stab him and I—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there," Sideswipe said, muffling her mouth with his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"They think I tried to kill Councilor Kaido Beta!" Madelyn cried, pulling his hand away. "The guards are—"

Madelyn was interrupted by the clamor of foot steps and someone yelling, "This way!"

She looked back around the corner and saw the guards running up the hall. Had she the ability, she would have blanched. Her insides turned cold and she whirled around to face the twins, pleading. "You have to believe me I didn't do it!"

Sideswipe glanced over to see the guards and snarled. He grabbed Madelyn by the shoulder and pulled her behind him, passing her to Sunstreaker who did the same thing and pulled her behind him. "Go on, we'll stall 'em."

Madelyn stared for a moment, feeling immense gratitude towards the two. She was snapped back to reality when Sunstreaker snarled at her, "Go!"

Without another word, she ran.

* * *

Time seemed to pass like a blur and the images of what had just happened flashed through Madelyn's mind like some morbid Nickelodeon. Over and over it played, until she began to feel ill to her nonexistent stomach. She had no idea how long she'd been in the storage room, curled in a pathetic ball of wires and metal. The room was dark and small; a perfect hiding place. She crouched behind a large crate in the back, pressed tightly into the small wedge of space, hugging her knees. She wanted to disappear, so badly did she want to just disappear.

She had never been in this much trouble. She'd been hunted down by Decepticons before, but she always had friend to back her up. Now it looked like she may loose them now. What did Autobots do to traitors and murderers?

She began to wonder what would happen if she was caught. Would anyone believe her? The twins had, almost immediately. And she was sure everyone else from the crew would…but…what if they didn't? Kaido Beta had…stabbed himself and blamed in on her. Why? What did she do? It was her word against his and he was a councilor and…she was…nobody.

There had been a few times in which several people had tried to contact her via comm but in her panicked state she either severed the connection before they could finish calling her name or just simply didn't answer. She couldn't even remember who had tried to call her. Beyond the door she could hear Mechs rushing about and yelling. It was if they whole base was on the hunt for her. The door opened once or twice, sending her mind into panic spin, but every time whoever had opened it seemed to only glance inside. No thorough search of the room had been conducted. And then…

The door to the room opened and a moment later it closed like every time before. And then a voice called out to her softly, sending her fuel pump racing, "Madelyn?"

The voice was familiar but she couldn't recall the name in her state of mind.

"Madelyn, it's me," The voice called. "Mirage. I know you're in here, little one. Come out."

Madelyn waited. She heard faint wisps of foot steps wander around the room from her little hole. The crate beside her shift aside and she jumped, pressing herself against the wall and away from the approaching Mech. But there was no one there…

"Don't be frightened, Madelyn," Said Mirage's voice. And just like that, he appeared out of thin air, "I'm not here to turn you in."

"You're not?" She asked, voice riddled with fear.

He reached out his hands and gently padded her on the head and took her hand in his. "No."

"I didn't do it…" Madelyn sobbed. She lowered and shook her head. "I didn't…"

Mirage smiled warmly and placed a hand on her cheek, startling her into looking at him.

"I know you didn't," He pulled her to her feet, "Come on, we're gonna get you out of here."

Madelyn shook her head, pulling away from him and making a dive for the safety of the crates, "No! I'll be caught!"

Mirage reached out and pulled her back, scooping her up into his arms. He smirked at her. "Not if they can't see you."


	50. Escape

**Author's Notes:** I'm sure you're all thinking the same thing: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GIRL?! Yeah, well...my only excuse is that I seem to have lost my thread of inspiriation for this story. I just don't seem to have the creative drive right now. But I haven't given up on this story yet. Hell no. I've work too hard and too long to just give up. It's just that the plot bunnies have occupied my mind and forced me to start other stories. I know all the events and everything that needs to happen before the ending, so don't worry that this is one of those "Holy crap I didn't think I'd get this far and haven't thought about an ending" stories. Nope. I got the ending all planned out. In rough detail. lol. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I hope to get another update soon, at least within the next month.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Escape**

* * *

Madelyn clung to Mirage like a frightened child; her arms wrapped around the larger Mech's neck, and her forehead pressed against his shoulder. All the while, her mind was muttering incoherently with terror. The larger Mech's arms wrapped around her were comforting, but panic still ravaged inside her like nothing she had ever experienced. The events that had conspired to bring here there confused her and her brain just didn't seem to want to work. She suddenly felt very venerable and open. Her hand tingled as the Mech fluid began to dry, resulting in a greasy residue. Any indignation she may have felt from being carried around like a damsel in distress was lost between the seizing fear and the overwhelming hopelessness that had overcome her.

Mirage had scooped the smaller femme and activated his mirror coating, casting them both with the reflective covering, making it seem as though they had vanished from the room completely. Mirage then left the storage room and ran down the hall, weaving around Mechs and taking specific, pre-planned, hall ways. Every close call made Madelyn hold all the more tighter to the Mech's neck. If she was causing him any discomfort he did not voice it. One close call had Mirage pinned up against the wall as several armed guards filed past. Madelyn made the mistake of glancing at them and the sight made her twitch and she curled closer to her chaperone. Mirage opened a private comm to her and whispered reassuring nothings but it did little to calm her.

After the guards had moved onward, Mirage returned to his fervor sprint down the hall only to press himself against another wall a few moments later. Madelyn kept her head down, not wanting to see who was coming.

"Over here!" Mirage said quietly to someone. Madelyn turned her head and peaked over the top of her arm. The sight made her forget her initial panic.

Zandrex, Daiga, Groove, and Daxon all came running down the hall and appeared to have begun going down an adjacent hall way when Mirage called out to them. Madelyn felt the mirror coating wash away from them. The small group of Mechs all backtracked, nearly knocking each other down in the process, and encircled the pair.

Madelyn felt her spirits lift immediately.

"Are you OK Maddie? You aren't hurt are you? Primus you're _covered_ in Mech fluid," Daiga prattled as he grabbed her right hand, stained with the Councilor's fluids, and began to search for any injury. Daxon did the same, looking her over fervently while both Groove and Zandrex began to ask about what happened while looking her over with anxious gazes.

Mirage silenced them all.

"We need to get her to the docks," Mirage told them, "There's a ship waiting, she's not safe here. None of you four are."

After a quick run down of the plan on getting Madelyn to the docks, the group set off with Mirage still holding Madelyn under the cover of his mirror coating.

The trip down to the docks was the longest ten minutes of Madelyn's life.

* * *

Madelyn only lifted her head from Mirage's shoulder when the Mech stopped. When she looked around she saw the room they were in was very large. It seemed to just go on forever and ever. Ships of every imaginably size, shape, and color lined the room. There were several Air locks between every mooring. Everyone looked to Mirage, after he lowered the mirror coating, who was glancing down each way, seeming to look for something. And he seemed to have found it and the group turned right and ran down the docks.

Madelyn spotted a large skiff sitting at a mooring, several Mechs gathered around it. Ratchet, the twins, and Prowl all stood near it. They waved to them when they spotted the group. As soon as they were in audible range, Prowl began to explain the situation.

"Optimus is doing damage control up at the Council's chamber," Prowl said, "But he wants all the keys off planet for the time being. We'll send you a signal when the situation is secured and it's safe to come back."

As they approached, Ratchet stepped forward and swiftly took Madelyn from the spy and immediately carried her into the skiff, not pausing to saying anything or to even to yell at her. She saw glimpses of Prowl and Mirage speaking in hurried tones while Zandrex, Groove, Daiga, Daxon, and the twins filed into the ship behind the medic.

Making his way through the vessel Ratchet turned a sharp corner and abruptly went through a set of doors. It seemed to be some sort of sleeping quarters, big enough to accommodate three full sized Mechs, but little else. He sat Madelyn onto one of the berths and began to look her over, lifting her arms, pulling her around to look at her back, and even pulling her legs up to look at the bottom of her feet for any injuries. His optics seemed to study her Energon stained chassis with a strange look. He looked angry…and worried.

Mostly angry.

"It's not mine," She said in a dead tone. He didn't seem to have heard or if he did, he chose not to reply. He was half way through his hasty examination when the other three keys and Daxon filed into the room. They all found seats by squeezing together on the other two vacant bunks and watched on as Ratchet finished looking her over, waiting for his diagnosis. The room began to vibrate and the sense of movement washed over them all as the skiff rose from the ground and made the short trip to the airlock. There was a small pause as the airlock opened, then the skiff drifted inside, and finally the airlock closed behind them. There was a loud and sudden noise like a sudden release of pressure from a hydraulic pump, causing the room to jerk and tilt, and then the skiff zoomed off.

"No damage," Ratchet concluded after a moment, "Some cleaning solution will take that fluid right off."

Madelyn had remained quiet through most of the events of the last few breems and she looked down at her stained hand as if it had been severed. She bent her fingers and watched how the fluid, which seemed to have turned to grease, squished in her joints. It made her feel sick.

"Stop that," Ratchet barked at her. She looked up into Ratchet's face to see that he had pulled a rag from subspace and a container of…something. He dipped the rag inside and reached for her hand, scrubbing the appendage with the rag. Everyone was silent as they watched the medic relentlessly scrub off the caking Mech fluids.

Madelyn glanced around at the others. Their optics seemed to glow more brightly in the poorly lit room and they all looked angry. She grew worried. Were they…mad at her?

"So Prime was right," Daiga said finally, derailing Madelyn's lament, "That bastard. How can no one have noticed it before we got there?"

"We did, but we just didn't have any proof," Daxon replied. "It was all suspicion. Most of us just thought he'd finally gone insane. Those of us who had real suspicions couldn't make a move. We needed substantial evidence."

"I'd say this is a pretty good piece of evidence," Groove added distastefully, gesturing to Madelyn's Mech fluid speckled frame.

"Vector said he'd try and find something on him while he's in the infirmary getting patched up," Daxon answered, "If he finds anything then this will be over a lot sooner."

"I just wish we could have acted instead of having to wait for an event like this to happen to expose it," Zandrex contributed with equal venom. He rested his chin on his propped up fist, seeming to glare at nothing. The black Yasurrian then looked to Madelyn and his optics lost all anger and was replaced with…pity? "Are you alright, Madelyn?"

As she stared into his face, something flashed through her mind. Kaido Beta's voice came drifting back to her.

…_he did wear their brand until recently. He masquerades under our sigil now and I have striven to see that he is rightfully punished for his deeds, but once again, formalities have hindered me. Optimus Prime has enacted his rights as Prime and overthrew the Council's decision to have the criminal imprisoned. You're friend Zandrex is a criminal. And his past will never escape him. Optimus Prime can protect him all he can but retribution will come to him eventually. _

She shook the voice from her head and managed to give a small smile, but there was no joy in it. She huffed a little humorless laugh and looked down at herself, "I just can't seem to get a break, can I?"

They chuckled lightly, but more in relief then humor. Madelyn's hallow smile faded and she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't understand though…why?"

There was some uncertain shuffling and exchanging of glances.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to Optimus," Ratchet told her, using a little more force behind his scrubbing to send his point home, "He told you to be cautious around the Council."

"I didn't think he meant that—"

"If you _had_ thought, then it wouldn't have happened." Ratchet snapped.

"Ah lay off her a bit will ya?" Daiga said, "It's not her fault, we should have told her what was—"

"She didn't _need_ to know," Ratchet snapped.

"I think the situation bears to differ with you, Ratchet," Zandrex added. "In any case, we don't need to be blaming each other. Right now we should be concentrating on getting as far away from the Council's reach as possible until Optimus has a chance to formally submit an accusation against Councilor Kaido Beta."

"What do you mean by that?" Madelyn asked.

There was more shifting and shuffling and they all glanced at each other and then at Ratchet. The medic merely grunted.

"We've been suspicious of Kaido for a long time," Daxon explained, "His behavior has changed strangely and the measures he's passed through the council don't follow the Autobot creed. Some say he's just gone insane from old age or that the war has lasted too long and he's getting desperate for an end to it. But he's also been slowly gathering Mechs to supplement his personal guard unit, much more then a Councilor should need while station on Ugai, in the Hub no less. He has a small army of Mechs and drones at his direct command. Another assumption was that he was simply paranoid. Prime didn't think so. The weird thing is though, once those Mechs entered the guard, they were upgraded with matching armor. I knew a Mech who joined the guard, but he's completely different now. It's like he never existed before the upgrade."

"You think he's been whipping their minds or something?" Madelyn asked.

"Not exactly…" Daxon replied. "There's…well…"

"You have not been involved in this war long enough to be familiar of the various sub-groups of the Decepticon forces," Zandrex added, "But there is one group called the Insecticons. They are essentially an espionage group that specializes in various forms of manipulation and sabotage. The greatest threat they present are in the form of small little implants called cerebro-shells. Prime informed us less then half an orn after we arrived that he suspected Kaido of being under the influence of one and he may be implanting more into his guards. In all probability he doesn't even realize he is acting any differently. There are two types of shells that I know of; one is a small disk that is planted onto a Mech and it injects nano-bots into the system and they manipulate the processor. The other is more of a remote control device that allows a controller direct command of the victim."

"Prime's worried the Insecticons are trying to bring down the hub from the inside out," Groove said. "And that they may be trying to get to you."

Madelyn stared. "Me?"

He nodded.

"Kaido tried to have Zandrex imprisoned but it's not likely that it was because of his history with the Decepticons like it was stated on record. It was just a convenient ploy," Groove said, "Prime was worried he may be trying to get us away from you, make you more accessible. He made sure both Daiga and I were on different shift schedules then you _and_ that our assigned quarters were far from yours; originally we were roomed on the same floor as you."

"If Kaido really was under the influence of Decepticons," Ratchet said, "He might try to find reasons to get you alone and then he would strike. When he invited you to his quarters, that's exactly what he was doing. You were alone and he knew you were ignorant of most if not all of what was going on. He asked you to join his elite guard?"

Madelyn nodded.

"Had you agreed he would have most likely implanted a cerebro-shell in you and as the fourth Key," He looked at her severely, "We might as well be handing you over to Megatron himself."

Madelyn opened her mouth to reply, but the room jolted and lurched from under them, causing them to scramble for purchase. Ratchet grabbed Madelyn's arm and pulled her close, using his other arm to brace himself against the bunk.

There was a sudden crack of static and then Sideswipe's voice called out to them over the comms.

"Bunker down guys!" The red warrior said, "We have Elite Guard Cruisers coming up on us fast and—" There was a muffled explosion and the room rocked again. "—Oof! And they wanna play!"

Ratchet growled, pushing himself up off the bunk. "Stay in here," He ordered. The medic grabbed Madelyn's arm again and pulled her off the bunk, steering her over to Zandrex. The medic pushed her into the black Mech, forcing him to grab hold of her. Ratchet glared at him, "I don't want her to take one step out of this room, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Zandrex nodded.

Without another word, the medic exited the room.

Zandrex shifted over and steered Madelyn over to sit in the spot next to him and groove.

"Where are we going?" Madelyn asked.

"Dunno," Daiga answered. "Prowl just told us all to get on the ship."

"Let's hope the twins know where they're going," Daxon added. "Cause I sure don't."

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker may be glitch heads, but they pilot a skiff like no one I know," Groove said. "So don't worry about it—ahh!"

The entire room titled and spun, literally, sending the small room's occupants bouncing around the bunks. Zandrex wrapped an arm around Madelyn's waist and braced himself against the bunk like Ratchet had. Madelyn's head spun with vertigo when the room righted itself and she looked over to see Daxon, Groove, and Daiga all tangled together.

Daiga pulled himself from under Groove and cursed. "No barrel rolls, fraggit!"

Static cracked and Sideswipe's voice called out over the ship wide comms, "Sorry guys!"

"Haven't you guys ever heard of _seat belts_?" Madelyn growled, still waiting for her head to stop spinning.

"It'd be a bit unconventional to have restraints in a recharge bunk," Daxon told her with matching grouchiness.

Madelyn was about to reply when there was the sound of a small explosion and the room shook alarmingly as the lights flickered.

"Are they shooting at us?" Madelyn asked distressed and a little more then alarmed, gripping Zandrex's arm to keep herself from tumbling off the bunk.

"Yeah, but with disabling charges, not lasers," Groove grunted as he pulled himself free of the tangle of Mechs and braced himself against the bunk ad Zandrex had. "They're trying to immobilize us, not destroy us."

Another round of explosions rocked the room and the occupants all cursed, having thoroughly had their fill of 'rock the ship'. Even Madelyn felt the fear and apprehension of earlier begin to drain away and turn into outrage.

And suddenly the barrage halted and the perpetual feeling of motion stopped.

There was a moment of blissful stillness and then there was a low humming that slowly grew and grew until everything began to vibrate under them. The Mechs sent bemused glances to one another.

Madelyn didn't even notice her grip on Zandrex's arm tighten.

Sideswipe's voice emitted from the comms again, causing her to jump.

"Guys," Sideswipe said in an awed tone, "I've got good news and bad news for ya. Good news is we've lost the cruisers; bad news is we've just been commandeered by the ship that shot 'em off. Arm yourselves and prepare to be boarded."

* * *

Author's Notes (2): Sorry for yet another cliffhanger. But it's just the way I write.


End file.
